


Feel My Heart Beat

by Delmire



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Humour, Lemons, M/M, Parkour, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 138,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than half the population ever found their soulmate. Some researchers argued that with the amount of people in the world and the need to touch the other person to get the reaction, it was no wonder so few people did. Others suggested that with today’s busy lifestyle, people were less in tune with themselves and The Pull, the legendary feeling of being drawn to another person, is drowned out in a sea of instant and easy entertainment. Why go chasing a fleeting feeling that you cannot decipher when you have everything you need right here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my attempted at a longer ongoing thing. I cannot promise to keep to any kind of update schedule because life keeps punching me in the face but I'll try not leave it too long between updates. The whole idea of soulmates is pretty cliche/cheesy so I wanted to give it a more realistic spin which is why the very start has a slightly depressing feel to it but never fear, as some may already know I write porn or giant balls of fluff, I anticipate this fic having both. I just really wanted to drive home the 'rules' of this world. I planned to write way more of it out before I posted this chapter because I have no idea where I'm going with it but decided I would like to gauge interest and make sure that I have explained the soulmate thing properly so that if not I can add bits in the upcoming chapters.

Akihito wondered what it would be like to find his soulmate. Would anything change? Would it be a platonic soulmate, an ultimate best friend like Takato and Kou had found in each other? Or would it be a romantic soulmate like his parents? A partner for him in all ways possible. Or would he stay like most of the world, left wondering, waiting and hoping that maybe he would get his answers. Less than half the population ever found their soulmate. Some researchers argued that with the amount of people in the world and the need to touch the other person to get the reaction, it was no wonder so few people did. Others suggested that with today’s busy lifestyle, people were less in tune with themselves and The Pull, the legendary feeling of being drawn to another person, is drowned out in a sea of instant and easy entertainment. Why go chasing a fleeting feeling that you cannot decipher when you have everything you need right here? Even if you found your soulmate, there’s a good chance that they will just stay as a friend. It was becoming more of a divided culture, particularly with the younger generations, some would have their heart set on meeting that one special person and would not date anyone else while the others brushed off the idea and continued their life as normal, dating, working, not leaving their little sphere of comfort just for such a small chance. It’ll happen if it was meant to be, Akihito himself had heard people say that. He wasn’t so sure that was true but then he had yet to meet the person that would light up his chest and while he was a wanderer by nature, no set job, no set working location, ready and able to move on short notice, he also had never experienced The Pull. Akihito had never felt like he needed this mysterious other person, never felt drawn to them, never truly felt like he was missing out. Only on the loneliest of nights when his mind wondered did he question what he was missing out on and then all he could feel is a dull ache of what if and maybe.

It was Akihito’s most recent job that had set his thoughts on this rather depressing spiral. He had been commissioned to take the photographs for a magazine piece on an elderly gentleman had felt The Pull and not just in a small way. Every day for nearly 20 years, he sat on the same park bench at a park in a sleepy suburb on the outskirts of Tokyo. He sat and waited and felt that pull; that need to be there. Sometimes the time of day when he was drawn to it changed but mostly it stayed the same, early evening, just after dinner. And then one day, about a month ago, that drawn feeling stopped. Suddenly that intense Pull just never came back. The elderly gentleman had smiled sadly while he told his story, sitting there on that same park bench.

“At my age and after so many years of being drawn here, I think it’s safe to say that my soulmate has passed. I’ll never know if they were as drawn to me as I was to them but maybe I’ll meet them in another life. I still come here every day at the same time. It’s been nearly 20 years you know? It’s become a habit although the feeling is more nostalgic now.”

What chance did he have compared to someone who felt drawn so strongly and yet still never got the chance to meet their soulmate? The old man could describe all the changes of the park, all the things that went on over the years. He said he could walk there blind he knew the path so well. And while he recounted his sad story, he traced the grain of wood on the park bench and admitted that the bench itself was like a lifelong friend to him. Would it be better to never get to meet this destined other person so that in the event of their passing, one wouldn’t have to feel quite so much pain or better to have known and lost than to have not known at all. This man seemed to have been stuck between the two concepts and his sad smile tore Akihito’s heart to pieces.

Takato and Kou had found each other in high school however this was rare as most people who actually found their soulmates, found them later in life. His parents were also relatively young, being only a little older than he was now. How many years would he have to wait? Would he wait in vain? He wondered if maybe finding that person would remove the feeling that he was just drifting by. He wasn’t lonely, didn’t miss this person but he did sometimes feel purposeless. Maybe that was his form of The Pull? Did they feel it too?

Akihito’s dark musings were interrupted by a familiar ringtone and he fished his phone out of his pocket to check the caller ID. It was his mother. He sighed and answered the call.

“Okaasan.”

“Aki! Hello my darling, have you found your soulmate yet?” He rolled his eyes.

“No. And how many times have I told you to stop asking me that?” A laugh met his surly response.

“Now, now, no need to get grumpy. I’ve told you I’ll always ask because knowing you, you would get so wrapped up in everything you would completely forget to tell me. You never remember to call as it is and I have to check in just to make sure you are still alive!”

“Yeah, well, the chance of me ever finding them is slim.”

“You’re still young, darling, don’t give up just yet. Now other than making sure you are still alive and kicking, I did have a reason for calling. Hopefully you’ve remembered that it’s your father’s birthday in a few weeks and I was wanting to make sure that you will be coming down to stay for the weekend so we can celebrate.”

“Yeah, I wrote it on my calendar. I haven’t taken any jobs that are around those dates so it should be fine.”

“Excellent! Now I have to get back to work, I’ll call again later to catch up okay? Love you Aki!”

“Love you.” The line disconnected and Akihito pocketed the phone. He needed to get his dad a present but he still had some time to think of something. He sighed. He felt like a mess. His thoughts were still echoing the depressing feelings from before the call and his mother with her well-meaning question hadn’t helped at all. It wasn’t like him to get melancholy, he was normally the most upbeat and optimistic among friends but it seemed like even he could get down in the dumps. The story about the old man was really weighing him down.

Akihito ran a hand through his blonde hair in an effort to try and calm himself. He had things to do and standing here was not going to get them done. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Feeling a little calmer, he continued to make his way towards the fancy camera shop in the Ginza shopping district. The camera store, like all of the stores here were well outside Akihito’s price range but they did also service high end cameras. Their prices for the servicing was a little higher than normal but they had all the equipment and did a much better job than any other store Akihito had come across and he actually trusted these guys with his precious camera. He had had this particular camera for a while now and it was amazing. He had brought it off one of the top fashion photographers for a company he sometimes free lanced for. They hadn’t liked it, it didn’t suit their style, whatever that meant, and he was already considering replacing it for an even more expensive model. After seeing Akihito’s interest they had come to a deal and now it was Akihito’s most prized possession. And considering how it was used on a nearly daily basis, he would take it in occasionally to get serviced. 

He was only a block away from the store when a commotion up ahead caught his attention. Two rough looking young teens were standing threateningly over a little old lady. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but there was a small parting in the crowd around them as people hurried by and purposefully ignored what was going on. A few bystanders were looking on worriedly but no one made a move to interfere. Akihito strode up to group.

“Is everything okay?”

The two youths both swung around to sneer at him. He could smell the cheap cigarettes from where he was standing and both were in baggy, ripped clothing.

“Nah, grandma over here was going to give us some money to go play in the arcade. Right grandma?”

The lady didn’t respond verbally but shook her head in denial. Akihito could see the trembling in her hands and while she looked to be fairly well off, most who were found here were, it certainly doesn’t excuse their behaviour. He could feel anger building up at these two punks threatening an elderly lady. He stepped forward, hands curling up into fists.

“Leave her alone, she doesn’t owe you two punks anything.”

The crowd was moving out to give them more space as though the bystanders were worried that they would be drawn into a fight.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

“Not let you two get away with anything that’s for sure.”

Akihito knew he wasn’t going to win, two against one in close quarters was not to his favour but he would be damned if he was going to let this slide. He could only hope that someone else from the crowd would step in or that the incoming fight would draw enough attention to get the police involved. He shifted his camera bag so that the strap was on one shoulder and then going across his chest with the bag itself at his back to hopefully keep it safe.

The two split up and moved one to each side of the photographer, clearly intending to make full use of their extra person. Akihito gritted his teeth and tried to keep his eyes on both. One moved first and swung a punch which he managed to dodge. Akihito stepped in close and nearly landed a punch but the other came at him suddenly and he barely managed to dodge that time. He danced away from them both and watched them both approach warily. After a few similar exchanges of not quite hits, he finally managed to land a hit on one of the teens and knocked him to the ground. Unfortunately as he turned to face the other, Akihito realised that he had taken too long and the second teen had gotten too close. He didn’t have a chance to block before he was knocked backwards off his feet by a fist connecting with his jaw. He didn’t land flat on his back like he thought but instead heard a sickening crunch from his camera bag and a sharp pain lance through his back from the impact. He groaned and rolled off his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked up to see two suited males step forward and make very quick work of taking out the two punks. The little old lady ran over his Akihito’s side.

“Are you all right?” She was giving him a very worried look.

“I’ll be fine.” He tried to smile at her but as he shifted his weight he heard the tell-tale click of broken glass.

“My camera!” He immediately pulled the bag off his shoulder and quickly unzipped it to peer inside. He pulled out his precious high performance camera that he was taking to be serviced and wailed at seeing the cracks in the lense and along the body of the camera itself.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” He could hear the panic in the old ladies voice.

“No, no, it’s not your fault.” He couldn’t even try to smile this time and with a sigh he put the broken camera back in his bag.

“I was taking it in to be serviced, looks like I don’t need to worry about that anymore.” He forced out a strained laugh. He wasn’t even aware that someone had approached them until a large hand was in front of his face, palm up to help him to his feet.

“Here.” A deep voice spoke softly and Akihito felt himself shiver. He reached out to take the hand as he turned to look at the person who was being nice enough to help him up. Blue eyes met intense golden eyes and he froze. There was a strange feeling in his chest and suddenly it felt hard to breathe. He saw the golden eyes widen in shock and he caught a weird light out of the corner of his eye. He looked down to see the stranger’s chest glowing with a pulsing light like a heartbeat. He quickly glanced down to see his own chest also pulsing with a soft light. No way. Soulmate? Now? Him?

He stared at this mystery man in front of him. He was seemed like a well to do businessman, older than himself with dark slicked back hair sitting above a handsome face with those bright golden eyes that caught him before and he was wearing a clearly expensive, well-tailored suit. He barely had time to register anything else before the old lady brought him back to down to earth.

“Oh my! Well, I can’t say I liked being nearly mugged but if this is the outcome then it’s definitely not so bad. Congratulations to you both.” He became aware of a few people cheering and clapping in the crowd that was lingering. It was not every day you saw someone find their soulmate in person. Akihito himself had only witnessed it firsthand once before, with Takato and Kou in high school. The businessman seemed to have come back to his senses after his own shock and was gently tugging on Akihito’s hand. He let himself be pulled to his feet and dusted off his jeans.

“Thank you very much young man for standing up for me. It looks like they want me but I wish you both the best.” The lady moved back towards were the two teens were and Akihito could see that two police officers had shown up and had handcuffed both the young punks and were currently speaking with one of the two suited men who had stepped in after Akihito had been knocked to the ground.

“Do you have anywhere to be after this?” Akihito jumped at the voice. It was deep and smooth and every time he heard it sent little shivers down his spine. He turned to peer at him again. So this was his soulmate. He briefly wondered if his reaction to his voiced pointed towards him being a romantic partner. Realising that he had been staring and had not responded to the question he gave himself a small shake and tried to smile.

“Ah, no. I was just going to get my camera serviced.” He glanced down at the camera bag still on the ground and sighed. “But I don’t really need to do that now, so I’m free. Oh! I’m Takaba Akihito by the way.” He stuck his hand out to shake feeling somewhat awkward. The golden eyed man reached out and clasped his hand. It felt warm and large against his own.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Akihito.” That voice was going to be the death of him.

“I’m Asami Ryuichi.”

_Oh shit._


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami doesn't like being told no and Akihito ogles things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates. Yeah. Remember how I mentioned consistency? I'm bad at that. It hasn't even been two days :x But I decided not to sit on the chapter and just post it. Which means I doubt you'll get another one till next week now but you might find that occasionally you get a few chapters in a row. Depends how excited I get and when my days off are. Also Nariko's back (Akihito's mother from my fic A Mutual Affair) I forgot to mention that in the last chapter where Akihito spoke with her on the phone.

Akihito wasn’t quite sure how he got here. It was all a blur of thoughts running in circles while he tried to wrap his head around the whole _I have found my soulmate_ thing. So now he was sitting in some fancy restaurant in Ginza with a menu open in front of him getting a late lunch with his _soulmate_ , holy fuck. He had been told to order whatever he would like off the menu but every time he looked at the prices he felt a little faint. One meal for two here would pay for his rent for a week! Between his dithering over the prices and his brain flittering off to freak out over recent events he hadn’t even begun to decide what he wanted to order when a waiter showed up asking if they were ready. Akihito floundered slightly but the menu was taken out of his hands by the man sitting across from him who proceeded to smoothly order a list of things that he barely registered. Amused golden eyes turned back to him and a smirk appeared.

“You seemed to be having some trouble so I got a few different things to try.”

“Ah, thank you. I’ve never been somewhere like this,” Akihito gave a nervous laugh. “I’m pretty sure what you just ordered could pay my rent for a week.” Asami just chuckled.

“Now Akihito,” the way this man said his name sounded so good it should be a sin, “You seemed rather shocked when I told you my name, have you heard of me by chance?”

Akihito paused and weighed up what he should say. This man was his soulmate after all, he should be honest. As far as all the rumours went, he didn’t seem so bad in person. The gossip around the station made the man sitting in front of him out to be some sort of demon.

“I’ve heard your name before,” He spoke slowly, picking his words. “I’m a photographer and do lots of different freelance jobs for cash but I’m mainly a criminal photographer.” He glanced up into the intense gaze of the other man, trying to gauge a reaction but nothing changed in his expression. Akihito took a deep breath and continued on. “I’ve been warned away from anything to do with your name, too dangerous apparently. I did try and chase down a couple of tip offs that had your name attached. I was curious to see what everyone was so afraid of but both turned out to be fake and if I don’t get a scoop, I don’t get paid. My curiosity wasn’t worth not being able to eat for a week so I left it alone after that.”

“Interesting.” Before anymore could be said the food arrived. The waiter put down a few different dishes on their table along with a bottle of wine after filling up their glasses. He vanished off after a small bow and a polite ‘please enjoy your meal’.

Akihito stared at the food in front of them, mouth watering. It looked and smelt amazing. He honestly didn’t know where to begin. He was probably supposed to hold back and eat politely seeing as where they were but he wasn’t sure that he would be able to hold back once he got started. He wasn’t even aware that he had been ogling the food until a chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

“Help yourself, you don’t have to hold back.”

“Thanks for the meal!”

While they ate, or more accurately while Akihito ate and Asami watched him in amusement, Asami would ask the odd question and between mouthfuls Akihito chattered away about his life, work, friends and family. The businessman seemed surprisingly intrigued by Akihito’s animation and enthusiasm over even the most mundane things. 

“Seeing as you are a photographer, I assume you are going to need a new camera?”

“Ah, yeah, at some point. I have an older model I can use in the meantime. They aren’t cheap unfortunately,” Akihito grimaced. “It’s a shame, I got this one for such a bargain. It performs so well too! Well, it did.” He sighed and stretched as the waiter came over to remove the empty plates. 

“Ahh, that food was good!” Asami gave a small smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now if you aren’t in a hurry, I have one more place I would like to go with you.” Asami signalled for the waiter to come back and handed over fancy looking black and silver card to pay. A few minutes later the waiter came back, Asami signed the little piece of paper and then they were heading out of the restaurant.

“So, where to?”

“Your camera store.”

“What?”

“You need a new camera yes?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have the money right now-“

“That’s fine. I’ll pay for it.”

“What?” Asami looked at him in amusement.

“I said, I’ll pay for it.” 

“No.”

“Excuse me?” The businessman seemed genuinely surprised.

“I said no. Look, I understand you have money and all but I’ve just met you and I can look after myself. I know you’re my soulmate and all but that doesn’t mean you owe me anything,” Akihito shrugged uncomfortably. “I’m going to use my old camera for a bit and save up for a new one. Although I did appreciate the lunch, you didn’t have to do that.” Asami was still staring at him with wide eyes.

“What’s with that look? Do people normally come and try and leech money off you?” he snorted when he got no answer. “Man, you need better friends. As I said, I can look after myself, its fine, I don’t want a hand out.” Asami seemed to come back to himself and narrowed his eyes at Akihito.

“We are going to the camera shop and I am buying you a new camera.”

“What part of ‘I don’t want your money’ did you not understand?” Asami growled and started to slowly stalk towards the photographer. He suddenly seemed far more intimidating and more along the lines of the whispered rumours he remembered hearing at the police station.

“You are my soulmate. I look after my things-“ 

“I’m not a-!” Akihito tried to protested but Asami talked over him, he was now standing only a few scant centimetres away and a deadly aura was rolling off him in waves.

“And I’m not about to let my soulmate go without something when I can help it. You need a camera for work so it’s important and as such we are going to get you a new one. Do I make myself clear?” Akihito huffed.

“You aren’t used to people telling you no, are you?” Golden eyes glared at him.

“Fine! Just this once. Don’t you even think about babying me with stuff later.” Akihito tried to match the glare but he didn’t think he could pull it off quite so well and sure enough it didn’t seem to have an effect on the businessman. He grumbled as they walked towards the store. Why on earth did he end up with this man as his soulmate?

***

Akihito walked into his little run-down apartment and carefully sat his new camera and lenses on the coffee table and threw himself onto the couch. He buried his face into the cushion and groaned. He had accepted the offer of a ride home without much thought and had just been dropped off home in a limo. A limousine of all things. Seriously who rides around in one of those like it’s nothing? The trip to the flash camera store had started out fine with Akihito dragging Asami around the store exclaiming over all the things and pointing out all the useful accessories that he would like one day. What he hadn’t realised was that Asami had snagged one of the employees and they were taking note of what things he was pointing out. He had been ogling the latest models of cameras on display when Asami called him over to the register. Akihito gaped at all the things spread out over the counter that were being scanned and packaged. He had turned to Asami rather alarmed and had opened his mouth to question what he was doing when the businessman’s phone started to ring. He passed over the same credit card as earlier and excused himself to step outside to take the call. Akihito had turned to plead with the sales assistant.

“So, I don’t need all this. Whiles he’s out we can put some of this back.” The assistant just laughed.

“Sorry man, I listen to the person with the credit card,” He whistled. “Especially when they have one of these babies. Don’t see a card like this very often. If it were me I wouldn’t say anything. Seriously just let daddy buy you your stuff.”

“He’s not my dad!”

“Who is he then?” Akihito looked away and fidgeted a little. The whole thing still seemed so surreal to him.

“He’s my soulmate.”

“Damn dude! You got lucky! I’d kill to have that kinda money thrown at me. But anyway, just keep your mouth shut and let your sugar daddy treat you. You seriously don’t know how lucky you are.” Akihito choked at the sugar daddy comment but before he could protest further the man himself came back and so Akihito ended up with more camera equipment than he ever imagined himself owning. He just couldn’t get over the events today. Broke his camera, found his soulmate, got more than just a new camera and then a ride home in a limo. He groaned again. Now that he was by himself and able to collect his thoughts he realised that all day he had been the one doing all the talking and while he knew the name and face of his soulmate, he didn’t know anything about the man himself. The rumours were clearly exaggerated as the man had seem civil enough except for when Akihito had tried to tell him no, then he got a glimpse of a very intimidating persona. Otherwise he just seemed to have that small smirk and amused glint in his eyes. The deep baritone of his voice would catch him off guard nearly every time and he would feel little shivers travel down his spine. He just didn’t really know what to make of the man. Or of the whole soulmate thing. Great, so this person was ‘meant’ for him. His perfect counterpart. But in what way? There was nothing that told him how they fit together, nothing gave a hint as to what this all meant. He knew that was how it worked but it seemed far harder now that he was faced with so many questions.

When he had spoken with those he knew who had found their soulmates, they all seemed have come to the conclusion about how they fit together fairly quickly. But he honestly felt like everything was still a mystery. He had enjoyed their lunch together and Asami had seem genuinely interested in what he was saying. But the man himself said so little and Akihito felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. 

He remembered what he had been taught in school about soulmates; “Each and every person on this earth has a soulmate destined for them. Unfortunately most people don’t find this other person. There are a lot of people on this planet to try and sort through to find just one single person and lots of things can happen in the meantime. People die every day, at all ages. Each time someone dies, someone else has lost a soulmate. But those that are lucky enough to find this other person, finds someone who fills a missing part of themselves. Soulmates are broadly described as being one of two types, platonic or romantic but don’t be fooled, that kind of bond is hard to define in such simple terms. The beauty of human nature is that the missing part is different for everyone. The very meaning behind soulmate is different for everyone and one of the great joys is finding out what that person is to you.”

But it didn’t help. He had no idea where to begin to sort out his emotions about this man. He couldn’t see them being platonic soulmates. Just a friend for a man like that? He wondered if Asami even had friends. Real friends, not people after his money. He wasn’t too sure judging on the reaction he had gotten when he tried to turn down the gift. But that left a soulmate in the romantic terms and Akihito wasn’t too sure about that either. Sure, the businessman was very attractive and that voice sounded like sin but that didn’t mean that much, did it? Why was this all so hard? 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his ringtone for the second time that day. He reluctantly pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. Okaasan again? Slightly worried that something might have happened to warrant a second call on the same day, Akihito picked up.

“Okaasan? Is everything alright?” He was greeted by an excited squeal.

“Aki! I have the best news! You remember old Tamura-san from next door? She found her soulmate today! There’s this new older couple that moved in nearby and the wife joined Tamura-san’s knitting club and that’s how they found each other. I’m so excited for them! They both are married with kids and grandkids and it looks as though they will be thick as thieves and getting into all sorts of mischief together. She said they clicked right away and immediately knew they were platonic soulmates once they realised.” Akihito winced when his mother squealed again. As she chattered on for a bit, Akihito let his mind wander. How come they got it so easy? How come they knew straight away and Akihito was stuck here with more questions than answers?

“Aki dear?” He was jolted back out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay? You’re very quiet.” He let out a breath.

“Ah, I’m just a bit distracted is all. It’s been a crazy day.”

“Oh? Did something happen after my call earlier? Oh! Did you find your soulmate maybe?” Nariko said teasingly. Akihito didn’t reply, he couldn’t even form the words.

“Aki?” When she got no response, Nariko squealed. “You did, didn’t you! See, I told you that you would forget to tell me when it happened! I’m so excited for you, Aki! You have to tell me everything! How did you meet? What are they like? Oh, are they male or female?”

“Male. He’s… older. I didn’t ask him his age actually. He’s a businessman, although he didn’t tell me exactly what he does it seems like he’s done pretty well for himself considering where he took me out for lunch.” Another squeal sounded out through the phone speaker.

“What’s his name? Oh! What does he look like? Is he handsome? Do you think he’s going to be a romantic partner or a platonic one?” Akihito could barely keep up with the onslaught of questions, his mother was talking so fast in her excitement.

“His name’s Asami Ryuichi and he seems fairly attractive,” he said tentatively. “But I don’t know yet. Honestly I have no idea what to make of this whole thing.”

“Tell me how you met!” Akihito proceed to explain about the fight, broken camera, lunch and finally the trip to the camera store.

“Okaasan, I don’t know what to do. The stuff he brought for me could cover all my expenses for at least 6 months! He wouldn’t take no for an answer when I told him I didn’t need him to do that. He went on about how he wasn’t going to let his soulmate go without if he could help it but I tried to tell him I had another camera I could use and he still wouldn’t listen!”

“Oh that’s so sweet!”

“No it’s not, he wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Maybe he just wanted to buy something for someone who would actually appreciate the gift?” Akihito groaned.

“I don’t know what to make of this whole thing. I mean, I just got dropped off home in a limo, who rides around in a limo?! I just… I just don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay darling, don’t stress so much. You’re both clearly coming from very different backgrounds but you have all the time in the world to figure things out. You’ll have to bring him to visit sometime!”

Akihito tried to imagine that tall, intimidating man standing in his parent’s sleepy suburb surrounded by clucking old ladies and groaned. Why was this happening to him?


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami ponders his new soulmate late at night before they meet again for dinner the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I SPENT MY ENTIRE WEEKEND WRITING BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS. I got way too excited by this chapter you have no idea. I'm going to be away most of next weekend so I was going to sit on this chapter and post it then in case I don't have time to write anything but I got so excited that I'm posting it now :x I have never written from Asami's POV before so I'm a little worried he might be OOC but hopefully it's okay. Also I stole the restaurant name from some fancy place in New York that I found on google so hopefully no one minds!

Asami sighed as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He was sitting in his robe on his couch in the penthouse with a tumbler of whiskey in hand, trying to sort out his thoughts. Whatever he expected from today, finding his soulmate wasn’t it. Asami had been genuinely shocked to feel that shortening of breath and see the soft pulsing of light emanating out from both their chests. He had always assumed that he would never find this person. Why would he, with a past stained with sin, find his destined person when people far more deserving never did? And of all people it was this little brat, bright blue eyes full of innocence and honesty. He lit up the room with his bubbling laughter and exuberance, full of life and passion. A shining angel compared to a dark demon. Yet supposedly this was his ‘other half’. A person that was supposed to fill a missing void. Asami had watched him during lunch, fascinated with his wild gestures and expression which held his thoughts open like a book to be pursued. And this Takaba Akihito surprised him more than once during the brief few hours they spent together. 

_“What’s with that look? Do people normally come and try and leech money off you?” Akihito snorted. “Man, you need better friends.”_

Seeing that passion and enthusiasm, particularly when the topic of photography came up, Asami had decided to buy him a camera to replace the broken one. Even getting the most expensive one in the store was pocket change to him. He didn’t think twice about it until then. 

_“What part of ‘I don’t want your money’ did you not understand?”_

Who was this person who told him no? Once he had recovered from his surprise, anger had taken hold. He had wanted to help, clearly Akihito was in no position to get a new one himself. Yet he stood there, defiance blazing in his eyes, glaring back at him. Asami sent people scurrying with his glare and yet this brat was standing there ready to go toe to toe with him over a gift of all things. 

_“You aren’t used to people telling you no, are you?”_

Asami wasn’t sure what to make of this person who didn’t want anything from him. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he met someone that didn’t want something from him, be it money, power or prestige. The way he lit up when they walked into that camera shop only confused him further. Why would you turn down gift when it clearly meant so much?

_"I can look after myself. I know you’re my soulmate and all but that doesn’t mean you owe me anything.”_

He had clearly seen the panic flit across his face as he had called Akihito to the register at the store. Seen him open his mouth to protest only to be cut off by Asami’s phone call. Who was this brat that got under his skin in a few scant hours so that already he wanted to possess all of him, give him the world just to see those blue eyes light up in pleasure or that fiery stubbornness?

Akihito had made it clear that he didn’t want anything from him, as much as that confounded Asami. But what did he want from the little blonde? _Soulmate_. His nature to take and possess was kicking in but in what way? The term soulmate was vague and for once he was at a loss to make sense of his own emotions. He sighed. This was not an answer he was going to find at the bottom of his glass of whiskey in the dead of night. Not this time. No, he would need to spend more time with this intriguing person by the name of Takaba Akihito.

***

It had been a long day at the office. It had started annoyingly early due some trouble at one of the warehouses and had ended with an entire afternoon and early evening of paperwork. Kirishima had been watching him like a hawk too, as though worried that he would be distracted in light of recent events. Which was partially true but he could have done most of this tedious work with his eyes closed. Asami would have preferred something a bit more hands on to make the time move faster but his secretary was having none of it. Too many things needed his signature and all he had wanted was get to the time where he could go out for dinner with his little blue eyed brat. 

Finally able to leave the office, his dismissed Kirishima for the evening and made his way to his waiting limo. It was time to go and pick up Akihito. As they made their way through the streets of Tokyo, Asami wondered what the evening would bring. Answers hopefully. He wasn’t one to be so uncertain about things. 

Finally at Akihito’s rather poor excuse for an apartment, Asami stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to the door. Thumping footsteps could be heard after he knocked and it was soon thrown wide to reveal a mop of blonde hair and a cheeky grin.

“Hi! Um, I just have to grab my shoes,” Akihito ducked his head as though suddenly shy. “You can come in for a minute if you want.” He scampered off and Asami cautiously stepped inside. A glance around revealed a rather cramped space filled with things of varying quality and usefulness. A clothes rack in the corner, photos covering a wall and knick-knacks on the desk. But he was pleased to see the new camera and accessories all unboxed and splayed out across the little coffee table by the scruffy looking couch. It seemed as though Akihito had already started playing with them. 

“All right! I’m ready.” He was wearing a tidy pair of jeans and a nice shirt, tidying up much better than his rather scruffy appearance yesterday suggested. He led the way outside, pausing while Akihito locked up before opening the door for him to get into the limo. The photographer flushed at the door being held open for him and quickly got inside. Akihito seemed rather uncomfortable and fidgety until Asami got him chattering away about his day after which the grin came back and those blue eyes sparkled as he exclaimed over the new camera. He was practically bouncing in his seat when they arrived at the restaurant. Asami got to see the return of the adorable little blush after Akihito exited the limo and he placed his hand on the small of his back to guide him inside. There was a number of people outside, hoping to get a seat at the exclusive restaurant for the night. Many eyes turned towards them and a number of envious expressions could be seen.

“Annisa? I’ve heard of this place, isn’t it super hard to get a reservation here?”

“The owner is an old acquaintance of mine,” He glanced down at the awe-filled face staring at the grand entrance way as they walked inside. “She was more than happy to give us a table provided she got to meet you.”

“So you do have friends.”

“You sound so surprised. She is the widow of one of my subordinates. He died on the clock working for me so I gave her something to throw herself into before grief took over. I invested in this place, in her and she’s managed to make quite a name for herself. I hold a number of my lunch meetings and functions here with big named clients and in return she juggles reservations for me should I choose to drop by.”

“What was he doing that he died while working for you?” Akihito sounded hesitant.

“Do you really want to know?” Golden eyes pierced blue. “I will tell you but first make sure you are ready to know.”

“I… No. Not right now at least,” Akihito gave a small shrug. “I don’t want to ruin the night just because I’m curious.” Asami was unable to reply as a short blonde woman strode up to them and threw her arms around his neck.

“Ryuichi!” She leaned forward to kiss his check while Akihito gaped at them.

“And this cute young thing must be your new soulmate!” She drew a very uncomfortable looking Akihito into a hug. She chuckled as she let go.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I’m from London, raised by a family of huggers and even after being here for so many years, I can get so excited that I forget that Japanese people are normally very reserved! But aren’t you so cute! Ryuichi, you old dog, of course you get such an attractive little thing as your soulmate.” Akihito was gaping at her and the blush was already making a re-appearance.

“Akihito, this is Motoori Anita, the owner of this fine establishment. Anita, this is my soulmate, Takaba Akihito.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Motoori-san.”

“Please just call me Anita,” She laughed. “Don’t look so surprised! I’m not a stickler for formality when it comes to friends. Now, I have the perfect table for you both. It’s a lovely warm summer evening and I’m sure you have lots to talk about so I’ve set up a private little balcony upstairs for you. If you both would follow me.”

Anita led them up a flight of stairs and through a busy dining hall to a small open door near the back of the room. It opened up onto a balcony just like she had said, with a small table for two tucked off to the side, out of sight from the door, that was complete with candles, flowers and a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. He raised his eyebrows at Anita in question and she grinned back at him looking very smug. A very private, romantic dinner for two huh. She certainly outdid herself this time. She helped them both to their seats before pulling out the bottle of champagne and showing it to them.

“Please have this one on the house as a gift from me. Congratulations to you both!” She poured them a glass each and sat the bottle back down in the ice. “When you are ready to order or need anything, just press this button,” She gestured to a small square device with a big button in the middle that was sitting to the side of the table. “And one of my staff will come out to serve you, otherwise they will leave you alone. I know how much you value your privacy Ryuichi. Now, please enjoy your evening.” Anita gave them both a smile before leaving.

“Uhh…” Asami looked over to see Akihito staring wide eyed and flushed at the candles and flowers sitting on the table. He chuckled and earned himself a glare.

“I just asked for a table, Anita did the rest on her own accord. Just relax and enjoy the meal, I can promise you the food is exceptional.” Akihito frowned.

“It’s hard to relax at such a fancy place like this. Well, at least we aren’t sitting out on the main floor I guess, that would be worse. I just feel so out of place,” He gave an embarrassed shrug. “I get that this place probably has a lot of meaning for you considering what you said earlier but next time it doesn’t have to be so expensive. In fact I would prefer if it wasn’t. You really don’t have to spend so much money on me.”

“And what if I want to?” 

“And if I tell you no?” He countered, blue eyes glaring at him with fiery defiance. Now that was a nice expression.

“Money is arbitrary to me. I just want to share nice things with my soulmate. Is that so bad?” Akihito huffed.

“It is if I don’t want it. You really need to learn that no is no,” Asami made a non-committal sound and those eyes flashed at him in annoyance. “Anyway, I wanted to ask how old you are? I mean, if that’s not rude or anything.”

“35, and yourself?”

“Wow, you don’t seem that old. I’m 23, that’s a big age gap.” Asami’s eyebrows shot up.

“I’m not old,” Akihito snickered. “And I’ve seen bigger age gaps. No one cares if it’s your soulmate. Not that you should put stock in what other people think. Now, let’s see about ordering shall we?”

The evening was pleasant, and contrary to what Akihito had said earlier, he did relax once the menu was removed from his hands and he was distracted with food. His eyes went wide at the prices on the menu and he nearly choked on the champagne once he found out how much it was worth but a few well-placed questions to get him to talk and Akihito forgot all about it. He didn’t let himself get quite so distracted with Asami’s questions this time and asked a number of his own. Asami found himself feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time and was genuinely intrigued by the young man in front of him. Just like his memories of the day before, the photographer lit up with excitement, gesturing wildly with his chopsticks while he recounted some crazy tale of him nearly getting caught on a stake out for some dodgy politician. His laughter was infectious and Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at his wild antics. He watched as emotions flickered across Akihito’s face as he expressed delight over the food, curiosity over Asami himself and excitement over shared stories. 

The last of the dessert had been finished by a highly enthusiastic Akihito and a contented silence had settled over them. Akihito was looking out from the balcony at the lights of the city.

“It would make a good picture.”

“It would be better from the railing I would imagine.” He gestured for Akihito to take a look and the photographer stood up and walked over to see.

“We aren’t very high up yet is seems like the rush of the city is just background noise here. The lights are pretty too, they seem very peaceful for a city that doesn’t sleep.” He held his hands up in front of his face, making a rectangle between his fingers as though mimicking looking through his viewfinder. Asami was struck suddenly with how he looked, the lights from the city below played across the photographers face and framed his wistful smile. He was standing and moving forward before he even registered what he was doing. Asami reached out and pulled Akihito around before pressing him back against the railing, trapping him with his body and the cage of his arms.

“Wha-?” He reached up and trailed his hand across Akihito’s cheek and running a thumb over his lips. Wide blue eyes stared at him and he could feel the pulsing heart beat racing under his fingers. Without thinking Asami leaned forward and captured Akihito’s lips in a kiss. The photographer tensed for a moment before he melted against him. Asami wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer still as Akihito reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. A small teasing bite to his lip and Akihito opened his mouth with a small moan. Tongues tangling, teeth nipping and biting, both fighting for dominance. Asami could feel desire welling up and his control already starting to fray around the edges with his need to take and possess. Another small moan rumbled out from Akihito’s throat and Asami knew. This. This was the answer he had been seeking in the dead of night.

Soulmate.

_Mine._


	4. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets up with Takato and Kou.

Akihito was curled up in bed, covers pulled up over his head, arms hugging the pillow his face was buried in. He had thrown himself into a cold shower as soon as he got home but even that couldn’t erase his reaction to the memories of that evening. _It was just a kiss dammit._ Well, that wasn’t quite right, there was more than one kiss. No, it was more of a full blown make out session on the balcony and then again in the limo on the way home. Akihito was now rather convinced that the entire reason that man got driven around in a limo was so that he could have his hands free for other things. Like molesting little photographers. Not that he had done anything entirely inappropriate although he was pretty sure those hands had wandered under his clothes at some point as there was no way his shirt got like _that_ on its own. He had been fully sitting in Asami’s lap, arms around his neck, very eager with the activities that were occurring when they had been interrupted by Asami’s ring tone. And Asami had growled. A deep, rumbling growl from the back of his throat that sent a flash of heat straight to his groin. Turns out that was a special line they called to get hold of him only in emergencies. Golden eyes flashed and suddenly Akihito had been pulled in for one last kiss, leaving him with lips tingling and gasping for breath. They had arrived at his apartment a few minutes later, Asami still on the phone and Akihito had all but dashed inside. His feelings were torn over the call. If that hadn’t interrupted he knew what they would be doing right now, those molten eyes had been filled with desire and dark promise. And that man was good. He knew what he was doing and Akihito had been like putty in his hands. Having had a taste of what was offered left Akihito breathless for more but at the same time it was too much, too soon and he needed to clear his head. 

_Soulmate._

He groaned into the pillow. He couldn’t get it out of his head. The feeling of warm hands tracing his skin, lips moving against his own. He had fought for control of the kiss at the beginning, a fight for dominance that seemed it could go either way until Asami apparently decided that he had indulged him enough and quickly took absolute control leaving Akihito weak kneed and reeling in response. In all fairness, his inexperience was probably partly to blame, he had never really been interested in such things before, much preferring to spend his time with his friends or doing stake out work. But from what he had experienced, Asami was on a whole other level. 

He was going to catch up with Takato and Kou tomorrow and he knew that they would ask him about this. About _him_. Akihito knew he would blush at the barest mention of Asami right now and he was in for a long afternoon. With another groan, he curled up and tried to calm his thoughts enough to sleep. He wasn’t successful for quite some time.

***

Akihito took a deep breath before he entered the quiet little coffee shop. It was early afternoon on a Tuesday, just after the office lunch time rush and the perfect time to have a catch up over some coffee without it being so noisy that you needed to almost shout to be heard. He spotted his friends sitting over in the corner and waved when they spotted him. He ordered a coffee, needing the caffeine after his thoughts kept him awake the night before, and made his way over to his friends table.

“Aki-chan!” He rolled his eyes at the greeting.

“Hey guys.”

“You haven’t been replying to our messages,” Kou mock-pouted at him. “We weren’t sure if you were even going to show for our weekly catch up. Takato thought that you got a girlfriend or something,” He snorted, showing what he thought of that idea. “But I figured you’d just gotten carried away on stake outs.”

Akihito could feel the blush forming immediately. Turns out someone didn’t need to explicitly mention Asami, his brain was quite capable of conjuring thoughts about the man on its own accord. He saw Kou’s eyes widen in surprise and Takato suddenly grin and he knew he was doomed.

“Not quite…” His name was called and he quickly jumped up to grab his coffee before returning to the table. Both of his friends were now smirking and had very predatory glints in their eyes. Akihito groaned internally.

“So Aki-chan. What is this ‘not quite’ that causes you to blush instantly and without prompting?”

“I found my soulmate.” He spoke softly, not quite meeting his friend’s eyes, desperately trying to will away the increasing heat in his cheeks.

“Oh wow! Congrats dude!”

“Nice work, Aki-chan!” Akihito glared at Kou for the nickname. He got a wider grin in return. “Now you have to tell us all the details!”

Akihito sighed and took a sip of his coffee to buy some time. “So, it’s a man, his name is Asami Ryuichi. He’s a lot older than me,” He ignored Kou who pulled out his phone. “Umm, he’s a businessman. Pretty successful. We are… Uh… Very different.”

“And a romantic soulmate too if that blush was anything to go by.” Takato’s words just made the heat in Akihito’s face flare up more. Takato’s grin widened. “I’m guessing something happened between you two? You can’t have known each other very long either.” Akihito didn’t get a chance to reply and Kou interrupted them with a low whistle.

“Dude! I thought I recognised the name; ‘Asami Ryuichi, CEO of multi-billion dollar Sion Corporation and investor in numerous other companies and ventures. A notoriously private person, Asami’s personal wealth is not known but the man is rumoured to be personally worth almost as much as his company.’ It goes on to list a whole bunch of other companies and things he’s done. Holy shit man. How did you meet someone like this?” Takato wacked Kou playfully over the head.

“Idiot! Soulmates don’t take wealth into consideration.”

“He still needs to tell us how they met.”

Akihito proceeded to explain the day once again. He idly wondered how many times he was going to have to recount this. He could feel the exasperation as he got to the camera part. It still irked him even now, a few days later.

“Man! Takato, why couldn’t you have been super rich? I could do with a sugar daddy right now too.”

Akihito, who had taken a sip of his coffee, choked at that. He was still coughing as Kou nearly fell off his chair with laughter.

“You’re too easy, Aki-chan!”

Akihito groaned. "Stop with the Aki-chan. And it's not funny guys. He took me out to Annisa last night. You know that fancy restaurant that all the celebrities try to get into? He picked me up in a freaking limo. He knows the owner apparently and she organised a table for us and it was set up as some romantic dinner for two with candles and flowers. It was so embarrassing! The bastard just smirked at me and said that he hadn't asked for that, Anita did it on her own. And she gave us a bottle of champagne as congratulations for the whole soulmate thing and it was worth like 6 weeks of my rent. I was drinking 6 weeks’ worth of rent! Then the smug bastard just ordered for me so I wouldn't freak out over the prices and distracted me with the food once it arrived!"

They were both laughing at him now.

"Sounds like he has a pretty good handle on you if he's distracting you with food."

"Guys this isn't funny!"

"No, it really is. You are the last person to ever care about money and that's who you get as a soulmate? It's freaking hilarious!"

Akihito's head hit the table with a soft thud.

"I hate you two."

"Nah, you love us really." Kou wiped the tears from his eyes.

"The food at a place like that must have been pretty good."

"Yeah," Akihito gave a wistful sigh as he remembered all the delicious smells and flavours. "It was amazing."

It sent his two friends back into fits of laughter after they had barely begun to calm down.

"He's got you by the stomach Aki, you’re a goner."

Akihito glared at his two best friends, tears of laughter running down their faces.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Only you would get so angry and flustered over being taken out for dinner Aki. You should see you face right now."

Akihito decided that he needed better friends.

“But I seriously don’t know what to make of him. I mean he’s just so… so…”

“I wonder if there is a picture of him,” Kou had his phone in hand again. “There is! Oh wow, he’s pretty hot in an intimidating kind of way.”

Takato leaned over to take a look; “Sure, if you swing that way.” Kou just shrugged.

Akihito was biting his lip and staring down at his finger drawing random patterns across the table. “He’s dangerous.” They both turned to look at him. “I had heard his name before as well but at the police station when getting info for scoops. No one could ever pin anything on him but I was always warned to stay away from anything to do with him because he was that dangerous. They always treat me like a kid but they’ve had informants just vanish into thin air and others suddenly refuse to talk. And I’ve glimpsed it, it’s like he keeps it toned down normally but turns on this aura of intimidation and power when he feels like not keeping it under wraps. He got angry about the refusing the camera thing and I saw it then.” He gave an involuntary shiver remembering that intense gaze staring into him, seeming to strip him bare.

“Maybe he’ll be good for you.” Akihito looked up at Takato in surprise. “I mean, you’re an adrenaline junkie Aki, always getting yourself into dangerous situations with your camera. Maybe being with such a dangerous man will calm you down. Or at least if you really get into trouble, sounds like he might be able to step in and save your ass.”

“I just don’t know what to make of it all.” Akihito sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“He is a romantic soulmate right?” Akihito’s instant blush gave it away. “That’s pretty interesting. A man like that huh. What happened to give that reaction anyway? It’s only been what, a few days?”

“Geez Aki, did you sleep with him on the first date?”

“What?!” Akihito waved his hands in front of his face in denial. “No, no! It was just a kiss.”

Both of his friends were giving him a sceptical look.

“He’s just… Really good, is all.” And now they were giving him rather evil grins. Akihito groaned. “I really hate you guys.”

***

It had been just over a week since Akihito fateful encounter with Asami. The businessman had taken him out for lunch twice more since but something was apparently going on as they had been interrupted both times and Asami called away. Akihito wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing with him having to leave hurriedly. He enjoyed spending the time with Asami which had surprised him somewhat but each time the businessman had cornered him and kissed him senseless only to have the interruption occur as his hands were starting to move under clothing. And that growl. Oh god. A deep, rumbling growl of displeasure greeted the interruptions and the sound sent shivers down his spine. Akihito was torn. He desperately wanted to know what the dark promise was that lurked in those golden eyes. With all the skill Asami had shown with a few kisses and touches, Akihito was breathless to know more. And yet he was hesitant. He knew that whatever happened he would be swept away and all he would be able to do is hold on for the ride. Did he trust this man enough to just let go? He assumed he did because every time Asami got hold of him he would just melt into him and be left aching for more. Yet every time he could clear his head of the intoxicating presence of his soulmate he started to doubt.

“Argh, he messes me up!” Akihito groaned, that statement was true in more than one sense. He was sprawled out on his couch at home, attempting to watch TV but getting distracted again and again by thoughts and memories of _that man_. He wondered if it was always going to be like this. A beep from his phone indicated a new message and he picked it up, glad for the distraction. 

_Remember it’s your father’s birthday this weekend! You have to invite your handsome new soulmate down to meet us as well!_

Oh no. It had been less than two weeks and already his mother was wanting to meet Asami. Akihito was hoping to put that meeting off for a bit longer. But he could never manage to lie to his mother, she would know straight away if he hadn’t actually asked. Asami had been very busy lately, he probably wouldn’t be able to come down for a whole weekend. They could just reschedule for another time. Hopefully. Akihito took a deep breath and found Asami’s number on his phone. It would be the first time he called him.

“Akihito.”

“Hi! Um, sorry if I’m calling at a bad time?”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay, good. Um, it’s my father’s birthday this weekend and I’m going to stay back home for it and my mother wanted to let you know that you are invited to come down too. But I know you’ve been busy lately…”

“I should be able to manage that.” Akihito winced. After a short pause, Asami spoke again; “I feel like that wasn’t the right answer?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just that Okaasan is… Nosy? And… Well, you’ll see anyway. Oh, and um, I normally just train down to Yokohama but I figured that you wouldn’t want to do that?” A deep laugh met his words.

“I’ll drive.”

“We are not going down in the limo!”

“Relax, I said I’d drive. I have other cars.”

“… Are they just as flashy as the limo?”

“Possibly.” He could damn well hear the smirk.

“I’m not going to win this one am I? Fine. I’ll message you with the details.” 

“I look forward to it, Akihito.” The line disconnected and he felt heat pool in his belly at the way his name rolled off Asami’s tongue. He so was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I am so excited for the next chapter guys! I'm mentally referring to it as 'Nariko strikes back' buahahaha


	5. Mortified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nariko strikes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fangirl squealing* There is a small bit of seriousness but mostly fluff and embarrassment (sorry Aki <3).  
> Also grats on two chapters in one day :O

It was early Saturday morning and Asami was due to arrive to pick Akihito up any minute now. Akihito was worried about what kind of car he was going to show up in. His parents lived in a sleepy suburb on the very outskirts on Yokohama and some flashy car just showing up was going to attract a lot of attention. It was a fairly close knit community and he really didn’t want to be the hottest gossip around. His mother would probably have a ball with that though. Please, just once could Asami own something sensible and not ridiculously outrageous? A few minutes later and he could hear the deep rumble of an engine outside and his phone flashed up with a message.

_Outside._

Please, was it too much to hope for? Akihito took a deep breath and picked up his bag before heading outside. He stopped dead in his doorway.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

There was what appeared to be some million dollar red sports car sitting outside his apartment. It was all smooth sleek lines, low to the ground and had a deep rumbling purr for the engine sound. Asami got out and the freaking door opened up upwards instead of outwards and Akihito swore he was going to punch him in the face and remove that damn smirk once and for all. He locked up his apartment and made his way down to the car. If he could call it that. He should have known that a quiet, discreet trip home was far too much to hope for. And the bastard was just leaning against the rear of the car with that infuriating smirk in place, dressed in casual slacks and a polo. How did he manage to look so good in everything?

“Do you not own _anything_ that doesn’t look as though it cost more money than a normal person could dream of?”

“No.”

He really, _really_ wanted to punch him.

“A quick internet search of my name and your parents would find out about the money anyway so why hide it? Just enjoy being able to ride down there in comfort.”

He sighed and handed over his small bag packed for the weekend away. Asami threw it in the boot and slammed it shut before pulling him in for a quick kiss. A quick kiss Asami style that still left him gasping for breath. Asami had to give him a brief demonstration on how to actually open the damn car door before he was able to slip inside and buckle up. And the interior of the vehicle was just as nice as the exterior but in a softer, classier kind of way. The leather seat was more comfortable than any of the furniture in Akihito’s apartment and he could see many little flashy lights and buttons on the dashboard. Asami hopped in and then they were pulling away from the curb and Akihito had to admit he didn’t know riding in a vehicle could feel so smooth. He was used to the loud and bumpy ride of public transport or his little scooter. He settled back into his seat with a small sigh. At least it would be comfortable although it still wouldn’t make up for the gossip that was inevitable. Asami gave him an amused glance. 

“Is it really that bad?”

“You don’t understand. My parents live in a really tight knit little community in a really quiet suburb and showing up in this thing,” Akihito gestured vaguely around himself. “Is going to cause me to be the next hot gossip topic for forever.”

“And? It’s not like you live there and have to deal with it. Who cares what anyone else thinks.”

“We are still down there for the weekend. And what do I tell my parents? Oh, yeah, my soulmate is some perverted crime lord who has so much money it doesn’t even have value to him anymore.”

“Crime lord huh? That’s not quite right.”

“Not going to deny the pervert title?”

Asami smirked; “No.”

“Typical. I say crime lord because you are clearly good at whatever you do in regards to the underworld and must have some particularly high standing. Especially if no one can pin anything on you. And I have heard enough to know that you are, in fact, involved in the underworld. I just don’t know how.”

“You don’t have to,” Asami glanced at him before returning his eyes to the road. “You’re too innocent for my world.” 

“Give me some credit, I’m not _that_ innocent.”

“You are. You’re like a shining little angel compared to me. My hands are stained with blood and sin and that is all you need to know on the matter.”

“I’ll find out,” Akihito crossed his arms and set his jaw in determination. “You’re my soulmate. There’s a reason for whatever this is right? I can’t stand beside you if I don’t know _all_ of you.” Asami glanced at him again, he seemed slightly taken aback. “It’s not going to happen straight away but you’re not going to be able to keep me out and you damn well better not try to.”

“Is that a confession already Akihito?”

“What?!” Akihito almost squeaked as he flushed red. “No! Don’t take what I’m saying and twist it you pervert!”

“I’m not twisting anything; that was exactly what it sounded like.” Akihito huffed.

“That’s not how I meant it.” Asami just hummed in response, clearly unconvinced. After a small spell of silence, Asami showed Akihito how to turn on the radio and alternatively how to connect it up with the music on his smartphone. They spent the rest of the trip playfully arguing over music choices with Asami being labelled as old and Akihito as a brat more than once.

***

Akihito was noticing familiar surroundings and the GPS showed not much further to go. He was a little nervous honestly. It felt way too damn early to be introducing Asami to his parents but apparently everything to do with Asami refused to be taken slowly and he felt like he was stuck in a whirlwind.

“I can’t believe we are showing up in this thing!” Akihito groaned.

“I don’t understand why you are so stressed about this. As I’ve said before, don’t put so much stock in what other people think.”

“It’s not what other people think, it’s what my parents will think! You better behave.” Asami barked out a laugh at that. 

“Do I get a reward for being good?” Akihito looked at him wide eyed and slightly flushed. “Now who’s the pervert hmm? Your blush gives you away every time.”

“It’s only because it’s you asking that, that my mind goes there.” He pouted.

“Oh? Do I get another confession already Akihito?” 

“What?! No! Argh, you’re impossible.” Asami was grinning by this point. The genuine smile softened his face and made him look almost boyish. It sent Akihito’s heart fluttering. He reminded himself just how doomed he really was when it came to this man who was his soulmate.

They had finally arrived and Asami smoothly pulled up to the curb and killed the engine. 

“Don’t look so nervous. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. I’m doomed.” Akihito played with the door handle, trying to work up the courage to just open the door and get out. 

“Did you want me to open your door for you?” That god damn smirk was back.

“Don’t you dare. I can manage by myself thank you very much.” He could see his mother coming down the steps and with a sigh, opened his door. Asami following suit. The upwards motion of the door caught him temporarily by surprise again but he managed to get out and shut the door before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

“Aki darling!”

“Okaasan,” He returned the hug although with considerably less force. “You know, I come back often enough that it shouldn’t be this big thing when I arrive.”

“But we always miss you Aki! You’re our only son after all.” Nariko stepped back and Akihito gave his dad a quick hug.

“Happy birthday Otosan!”

“Thanks Aki, it’s good to see you again.”

“Now you must introduce us to this handsome man over here!” Nariko beamed at Asami who was standing off to the side with a small smile.

“Ah, this is my soulmate, Asami Ryuichi. Asami, these are my parents.”

“A pleasure to meet you Takaba-sans.”

“Oh please, just call me Nariko, you’re pretty much part of the family now!” Nariko reached up and gave a rather amused looking Asami a hug. Akihito had groaned at the family comment. Doomed. “And this is my husband Hitoshi.” Hitoshi just settled for a firm handshake.

“Then likewise, please just call me Ryuichi.”

“That’s a very nice looking ride you have there.” Hitoshi glanced at the car with raised eye brows.

“Thank you, it’s a personal favourite.” Golden eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“Let’s not stand around out here all day, come on, everyone inside for some morning tea.” Nariko ushered the three of them inside and Akihito squared his shoulders, it might be a long day.

***

His mother had been surprisingly well behaved during their morning and over lunch. There had been a few teasing suggestions that got a blush but nothing major. Yet she had this mischievous glint in her eyes that had Akihito rather worried.

“Aki dear, did you bring those photos for Tamura-san?” 

“Oh yeah, they’re in my bag in the car.”

“I’m just going to start getting dinner ready, it’s going to take a little while as it’s a special dinner so why don’t you pop over with Ryuichi? She’s really looking forward to getting the photos. Oh, I’ll grab your bags if you get them out and leave them in the living room.”

Asami stood and Akihito followed him out to the car. 

“Tamura-san?”

“Yeah, she lives next door. I took some photos of her grandkids when they stopped by to visit. They all live in Kyoto so they don’t come down very often. They passed through Tokyo so I showed them around a little for a day and snapped off some photos for her.”

Asami pulled out both their bags and handed Akihito his. 

“That was nice of you.” Akihito just shrugged.

“She’s lived next door to us since I can remember and she’s always coming over with fresh veges or baking to share with okaasan and otosan. She used to sneak me sweets when I was younger,” Akihito smiled at the memory. “It was okaasan’s suggestion but I thought it would be nice to give her something back.”

Akihito pulled out a small photo album from his bag and passed it over to Asami.

“Hold this, I’ll just throw the bags inside.” Akihito grabbed Asami’s bag as well and ducked inside to return a few seconds later empty handed. He took back the photo album and led the way next door. A few knocks on the door and a yell from inside could be heard. The door swung open to reveal a tiny elderly lady with snow white hair and a warm smile. 

“Aki-chan!” He leaned down to give her a quick hug. For all that she looked rather frail there was a very intelligent and playful gleam in her bright eyes.

“Hello Tamura-san, I brought the photo album for you.”

“Oh that’s wonderful Aki-chan. Before you come in you must introduce me to the strapping young man behind you.” Akihito spluttered a little. 

“I’m Asami Ryuichi, it’s a pleasure to meet you Tamura-san.”

“Oh my! Handsome and well mannered!” She reached forward and gave his bicep a squeeze. “Strong too. That’s your car there?” She nodded to the flashy sports car at the curb. 

“It is indeed.”

“And wealthy enough to provide for another. You caught yourself quite the soulmate Aki-chan.” Akihito’s cheeks were burning and he just wanted to sink through the ground in embarrassment. 

“Now, come in, come in.” She ushered them both inside and proceed to feed them tea and baked sweets, which Asami politely declined, while she went through all the photos in the album with Akihito.

“Ahh Aki-chan, this is such a wonderful gift! I can’t see my lovely grandchildren in person very often but at least I can see their smiling faces in picture! Speaking of grandchildren, now that you have found your soulmate, that’s something you will have to start thinking about!” Akihito choked on his biscuit. 

“Excuse me?!” He finally managed to croak out.

“Well, you cannot tell me that you are not sleeping with this attractive specimen of a man,” Akihito wanted to die. “And clearly he can provide more than adequately for both of you plus another if he is driving around in that.” She shot Asami a piercing look. “You seem sensible enough, I am assuming you didn’t put yourself into debt to get such a vehicle?”

Asami was looking highly amused at the entire situation. “Not at all.”

“Good.” She turned back to a beet red Akihito. “I’m sure Nariko would love some little ones running around. You should get started soon, adoption is a long process.” 

Why did everyone do this to him?

***

They had managed to escape the grandchild onslaught from Tamura-san to be home in time for dinner. An event that went very smoothly and Akihito was starting to get very suspicious. His mother was normally just as bad as Tamura-san for embarrassing him and yet there had only been a few more teasing remarks. It wasn’t until it was late and everyone was heading to bed that he realised what he had been missing the entire day.

“Your bags are in the guest room and I left some towels out for you. Make sure to show Ryuichi where to find everything, Aki. Sleep well both of you!”

Guest room?

“Wait, okaasan!”

“It’s fine dear. You’re a big boy and he’s your soulmate.”

“But-!”

“Good night!” And with that both of his parents disappeared off into their own room.

“What exactly is wrong?” Asami was looking at him with raised eye brows.

“We… we are sharing a room.”

“What’s so wrong with that?” Akihito wasn’t looking at Asami but he could hear that the smirk was back in place. Why didn’t he realise sooner?

“I just… Fine, follow me.” He led the way to the guest room, converted from his old bedroom. Inside their bags sat in the corner and a few towels perched on the end of a rather small double bed.

“Are you that embarrassed to share a bed with me?” Akihito groaned.

“Okaasan shouldn’t have just done this, she should have checked it was okay first.”

“You really get embarrassed very easily. She’s right, you’re a big boy and I am your soulmate. I promise not to bite too much.” Akihito’s head wiped around to stare at him in an odd combination of embarrassed curiosity. Once he had regained his senses, he quickly showered while Asami made a few calls before showing him were to find everything. 

Akihito was perched at the edge of the bed, waiting for Asami to exit the shower. He was just sitting in his boxers, unsure if he should throw a t-shirt on as well. He felt rather put on the spot. Why did his mother do things like this to him? His internal debate about the t-shirt was interrupted by Asami entering wearing only a towel slung low about his hips. Akihito suddenly realised he had never seen the man in any state of undress and found himself staring. Damn, those abs. 

“Like what you see?” He was jolted out of his observation by a very amused voice. Asami had walked to the end of the bed and removed the towel. Akihito saw a firm ass, sculpted legs and-

He quickly turned around and felt his face burn. Holy shit the man was huge. 

“What are you doing?!” He squeaked in alarm.

He heard a deep chuckle and felt the bed shift behind him as Asami settled in on the other side.

“I prefer to sleep naked. Now, are you going to turn off the light?”

Akihito scrambled up and flicked off the lights. He carefully made his way to the bed and eased himself under the covers, very aware of the heat radiating off the person beside him. He had just settled down when arms reached out and suddenly he found himself on his side, nose at the hollow of Asami’s neck, his whole body pressed up against Asami’s. He could feel the hard muscles shifting against him and a heavy arm was wrapped around his waist. He lay there tense for several minutes but Asami didn’t make any more moves. He slowly began to relax and was lulled to sleep by the warm embrace and the soft, even heart beat at his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Asami gets a little handsy in the morning~


	6. Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets a little handsy and Nariko strikes back part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small lemon warning for the start of the chapter and Asami's POV! Hopefully it's all okay, I'm kinda wary about writing Asami's POV! I also had the biggest headache today and ended up having to go for a nap this afternoon! I was very grumpy about being unable to write this morning but the headache eased off after my nap and so here we are!

Asami woke slowly, gradually coming to awareness. A movement against him reminded him that he wasn’t in the penthouse or even Tokyo at all. He could feel the soft, even breath from a still sleeping Akihito flutter gently against his neck. They were lying in much the same way that they had fell asleep the only difference being that Akihito was pressed much closer to him, he must have snuggled closer in his sleep. Asami cracked an eye open and was met with a mop of blonde hair in the dim light. It must still be early, there was only the barest rays of light filtering through the gap in the curtains. Asami shut his eye again and tightened his grip on his little soulmate. He was pleasantly warm and comfortable and was rather loathe to move. Kirishima had been on his case about taking a vacation for a while now, who would have thought a weekend down to Yokohama would be just what was needed? It had been a highly entertaining day, contrary to Akihito’s earlier concerns, his mother had been fine, apparently except for their sleeping arrangements but Asami was not complaining at all, and Tamura-san’s lecture on grandchildren, while startling at first, became very amusing once he realised she was going on purely to tease Akihito. She hid it well, only the sparkle of mischief in her eyes giving her away and while she was probably partially serious, she had seemed to take great pleasure in Akihito constant blush. What he was most pleased about however was the surprising declaration from Akihito in the car.

_“I can’t stand beside you if I don’t know_ all _of you.”_

It seemed that his little soulmate was full of surprises. He had been determined to keep Akihito out of any of his business completely but that statement had given him pause. He was still very, very reluctant to even consider letting Akihito get even a suggestion of his underworld dealings but that stubborn set to his jaw suggested that he wasn’t about to back down. Maybe he could distract him with more pleasurable activities? He was quite eager to claim his ‘good behaviour’ reward, particularly after the wide-eyed blush and second almost confession he got for mentioning it. He had been keen to claim it last night but Akihito had been too tense so Asami was planning on some languid, lazy morning activities. He was very interested to see and taste more of Akihito. From what he had discovered, his little soulmate was very inexperienced but very responsive and that was just gathered from a few kisses and wandering hands. He nuzzled into Akihito’s hair, content to doze back off to sleep for now.

He awoke again a little while later to a hand wandering across his skin. Akihito was still tucked up against him but one of his hands was gently exploring his body. Fingers trailed across his hip and moved to skim over his lower back. Asami didn’t move, not wanting to give away that he had woken up just yet. If he could, he would have been purring under the attention. He wondered how long it would take Akihito to notice the effect his attentions were causing. The hand had moved back across his hip and was starting to map out his abs when the photographer suddenly tensed. Looks like he had finally registered what exactly was poking into his side. He felt Akihito pull away from him and opened his eyes part way to find himself looking into wide blue eyes.

“You’re awake!” 

“Mmm. Don’t stop on account of that, I was quite enjoying the attention.” Ah, the blush was back. Asami could see the embarrassment warring with curiosity on Akihito’s face. It was obvious that he wanted too but it was like he wasn’t quite brave enough to admit it yet. His little soulmate seemed frozen in place. “No? That’s a shame but that just makes it my turn.” 

Asami began to move the arm that was wrapped around Akihito’s waist, gently trailing fingers across his back the along his hip, mimicking Akihito’s earlier actions. He took note of any spot that caused a reaction before working his way up to softly pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers. Akihito gasped at the action and his breathing was starting to speed up. He was still lying with his head on his arm and Asami was able to move it so that his hand was able to tangle his fingers into the blonde hair. Asami gave a light tug on the stands, receiving a small moan in response, and pulled Akihito into a kiss while he continued to torment the little pink nub. The angle of the kiss was awkward and sloppy with how they were lying but Asami was still content not to move from how they were positioned. He pulled back from the kiss just enough to be able to watch Akihito’s face as his hand caressed its way down until he felt the silky material of his underwear against his fingers. He watched Akihito’s pupils dilate with desire as he palmed his arousal through the fabric. Asami could feel the dampness of the taut fabric and gave his soulmate a dark smirk.

“Eager for a taste are we?” Asami pulled at the waistband of the boxers and slipped Akihito’s arousal free. A moan deeper than any so far greeted him as he took the cock in hand and began to slowly work at it. A few more, long, slow stokes and he was eliciting a constant stream of little mewls from his soulmate. The little cries of honest pleasure were far more arousing than the loud fake moans that people seemed to think sounded good. He leaned in for another messy kiss, swallowing the small cries and gasps as he lined himself up alongside Akihito and fisted them both together. Slowly working his hand up and down both their lengths now, he pulled away from the kiss to watch the pleasure fill Akihito’s face. 

“Ahh, there are so many pleasurable things to introduce you to,” Asami leaned forward again, nipping at Akihito’s bottom lip drawing a slightly deeper moan amongst the little mewls. “It’s such a shame that we can only have a small taste now.” The photographer seemed to be beyond words by this point, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure, body rocking to the rhythm of Asami’s hand. He started to speed up his strokes, feeling the heat coiling low in his gut. 

“A-asami!”

“Hmm?”

“Ooh, I-I… I’m-!”

“Cum for me Akihito, show me the face you make when you cum.” Asami pitched his voice low and deep earning a shiver and Akihito’s hand wrapped around his bicep as though desperately trying to hold on. And then he was tipped over the edge with a cry, Asami could see and feel him tense and quiver as he worked him through his orgasm, still moaning. A few more strokes and Asami let himself follow. They both lay there panting, coming down from the high slowly. Akihito’s whole body was flushed now and he was staring at him with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe you did that here!” Akihito suddenly hissed, then he groaned. “How the hell are we going to get this cleaned up without okaasan knowing? It’s all over the sheets!” Asami just gave him his trademark smirk and brought his sticky hand up and licked one of his fingers for a taste. Those blue eyes just widened even further and he stuttered unintelligibly at him. He leaned in for another deep kiss and was pleased when Akihito didn’t pull away even though he could taste himself on his tongue. 

“Somehow I doubt your mother cares that much considering she is the driving force behind us sharing a bed right now,” Asami had pulled back just enough to speak. “How about a shower? I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.” 

“What?! Knowing you, you just want to jump me in the shower!”

“Not this time, maybe if there was better soundproofing,” Akihito let out a strangled sound. “I was just giving you an opportunity to continue your exploration from before.” Akihito squeaked and wriggled out of his grip, pulling up his boxers as he went. 

“You can have your own damn shower and don’t even think about coming in!” Akihito let the room with a huff and Asami was left chuckling on the bed. This was proving to be a very entertaining weekend.

***

Up and freshly showered, they both made their way into the kitchen for breakfast. Akihito was still looking a little flushed from their earlier activities and Asami was feeling rather smug. After seeing such delicious reactions, he was even more eager to get his little soulmate into his bed for an uninterrupted evening. There was so many things he was looking forward to introducing him to. Akihito glanced back at him just before they entered the kitchen and Asami flashed him a predatory grin. He was rewarded with wide eyes and a deepening of that lovely blush. He didn't think he would ever tire of that expression. Embarrassed and with just a hint of curiosity lurking in those bright blue eyes. He brushed past Akihito and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ryuichi! I trust you slept well?"

"I did actually," he gave her a slight smile. "Feeling very refreshed this morning." He pulled out a seat at the little table and gave a nod to Hitoshi in greeting. Akihito finally shuffled into the kitchen and sat down, elbows on the table and head down as though trying to hide the persistent blush.

"Good morning Aki! Why are you trying to hide?" He slowly brought his head up to glare at his mother, cheeks still flushed.

"You're looking very flushed, dear, are you alright?"

He huffed; "It's because you both keep being mean to me."

"Us both? Ah," She grinned and Asami could see the playful twinkle in her eye. "Was Ryuichi teasing you?" Akihito actually flushed more and Asami was hard pressed not to grin. "I'm sure it's because you are just so cute when you blush!" He gave up trying to not smile and was sent a glare that was rendered ineffectual by the red staining Akihito's cheeks. He was thinking he should add teasing Akihito to his list of favourite pass times. Right under devouring him whole, because he was pretty sure that was going to end up at the top of the list. He wondered if on the way back to Tokyo he could just not drop Akihito off to his apartment and instead take him back to the penthouse for an uninterrupted evening of pleasure. He didn't think his soulmate would appreciate being effectively kidnapped but Asami doubted any protests would last long, he was very confident in his abilities to render the photographer incoherent. He filed that thought away for later, it had merit. 

“But I’m glad you both slept well. You must live on your own Ryuichi?”

“I do indeed.”

“It must get so lonely sometimes by yourself!”

“I work a lot so I’m generally only home to sleep.” Nariko was laying out a nice cooked breakfast on the table.

“A workaholic huh? That explains how you are doing so well for yourself but you need to make sure you get plenty of rest and good food. It’s far nicer to have someone to curl up with at night, as I’m sure you know after last night,” Asami suddenly clicked and had to credit Nariko for wanting the best her son. He idly wondered how long it would take Akihito to realise what she was suggesting. “And Akihito is an excellent cook, I taught him myself.”

“What?” Akihito was just looking very confused.

“But it must be so lonely in such a big house by yourself, surely not having anyone to come home to is part of the reason you don’t really stay around the house?”

“Okaasan! It’s been two weeks!” Looks like Akihito had cottoned on. “It’s far too early to even be suggesting to live together and I like my apartment and the freedom that goes with it!”

“It’s never too early with your soulmate. Once you have found them, they are the one thing in life that’s certain.”

“That’s not true-!”

“And I worry about you,” Nariko just kept talking over Akihito. “You don’t have a consistent source of income, sometimes you struggle to pay the rent let alone eat. What’s so wrong with relying on your soulmate, who is clearly very well off, to make sure you don’t go without? It’s not like you would be free loading, you can cook and clean, you could play the part of a cute little housewife around your photography and we wouldn’t have to worry about you so much!” Asami has struggling to fight back a laugh at this point. Akihito’s face when his mother suggested he could be a little housewife was priceless. Conflicting emotions had run across his face, anger, surprise, mortification. It was quite an intriguing thought really. One that will have to be examined later, when he had had the chance to unravel the photographer more.

“I’m fine!” Anger had been the winner overall it seemed. “Stop being so nosy! I can look after myself and I don’t need anyone to baby me. Asami can-“

“Akihito.” Nariko’s voice snapped out, suddenly stern. Akihito gaped at her in surprise.

“You call your soulmate by their first name.” Well, that was unexpected. Golden eyes looked into blue ones in amusement. “He calls you Akihito, does he not? It’s rude to keep calling him by his surname.” Akihito was opening and closing his mouth soundlessly. He finally managed to stutter something but it wasn’t coherent. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you even shorten it?” Nariko glanced at Asami with a questioning look.

“Not at all.” Akihito was still spluttering. He was actually more embarrassed about calling him by his first name than he had been seeing him naked. Asami was still struggling not to laugh. Akihito was now redder than he had ever seen and Nariko had moved on, chattering away to her husband about their plans for the week while they ate before engaging Asami in small talk as well. What an interesting family he had seemingly become a part of.

***

They had left Akihito’s parents and were back in the car on the way home to Tokyo, much to Akihito’s apparent relief. Nariko had been not so subtly bringing up living together for the rest of the morning and over lunch and Asami had to give her credit for persistence. Akihito had been hotly denying her at every turn, saying it’s too early and just because they are soulmates doesn’t mean that they would cohabitate well. While Akihito’s father seemed very passive, Nariko was not afraid to speak her mind or go after what she wanted and Asami could see were Akihito got his fire from. The music was suddenly muted and a ringtone sounded out through the car. Asami frowned then pressed a button on the steering wheel to answer the call.

“You’re on speaker.”

“Asami-sama. Sorry to bother you when you said you were not to be disturbed.”

“It had better be an emergency Kirishima.”

“It is, there has been some trouble down at one of the clubs and we need you there in person tonight to smooth things out. I fear it’s going to end badly without you.”

“Which club?”

“Dracaena.” So, Sudou was causing trouble. He glanced at Akihito.

“We are about 30 minutes out from Tokyo, I’ll come in personally tonight but we’ll need some appropriate clothes for Akihito first.”

“I’ll see to getting one of the stores open for you exclusively.” The line disconnected and the music automatically started back up.

“Me?!” Akihito was looking at him in confusion.

“You wanted to know more about me didn’t you? I doubt there will be much trouble once I show up personally and you will be staying in the VIP section of the club while I get it sorted. And then once business is concluded, you are coming back to the penthouse with me and I am going to introduce you to a whole new world of pleasure.”


	7. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress-up and Asami has a one track mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the characters keep deciding that they want to do things that are completely unplanned. Originally Aki was going to be going on a stake out but Asami decided that he wanted a piece of that ass first and then Sudou (who I didn't even have plans on including at all) decided to pop up and make trouble. Also its product launch at work so I may be doing overtime at work in the next few weeks so chapters will probably be sporadic (I really really want to get to the first lot of smex though, mainly cause I want more lazy morning cuteness~).

Akihito was sulking. He was angry at his mother for butting into his life, trying to make decisions for him and trying to manipulate the situation. He could deal with the same room and bed thing. If he was honest, that shouldn’t have been unexpected. And waking up wrapped in Asami’s arms had actually been nice and the event that followed had managed to leave him curious for more. But discovering that his mother had put them together to try and get Asami to let Akihito live with him? They could both make their own decisions. He could grudgingly admit to understand her worry but that was still no reason to stick her nose in. Asami was no help either, he stayed out of the argument and looked like the whole thing was entirely too funny! The only thing that he could currently agree with his mother on was calling Asami by his first name. It was a valid point and yet Akihito just couldn’t bring himself to say it. And now they were going to be stopping by some fancy clothes shop on the way to one of Asami’s high class clubs before he would be dragged back to Asami’s lair. He had tried to argue himself out of the clothes but the businessman was having none of it, apparently he wasn’t allowed to show up to one of his venues in a t-shirt and ripped jeans. And so Akihito was sulking. 

“You have a very cute pout Akihito.” That deep voice still sent little shivers down his spine, the bastard seemed to have noticed the effect it had at some point too.

“I’m not pouting and keep your damn eyes on the road.” A rumbling chuckle met his words.

“Have you gotten over your shyness yet?”

“What?”

“Since your mother called you out on it this morning, you haven’t once referred to me by name.”

“Uhh…” 

“It’s not that embarrassing, I would have thought you would be more embarrassed over this morning.”

“That’s different,” He could feel the flush spread across his cheeks at the memories of the morning. “It’s… I don’t know how to explain it but it’s different.”

“I see. I’m sure I can find a way to make you say it.” Akihito looked over at Asami with wide eyes. “It’s amazing what you can get someone to say or beg for.” Golden eyes glanced at him, filled with dark promise and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t filled with terrible curiosity. “We will have all night to explore that once I’ve sorted out Dracaena.”

“What’s going on anyway?”

“I only have some ideas about what is going on, Kirishima will fill me in when you are getting clothes. You don’t actually need to know the details.”

Akihito huffed; “What’s the point of taking me then?”

“I’m not allowed to show you off a little?” Asami was smirking again.

“What?”

“I think you would look particularly delectable in some nice clothes and this is a good opportunity to test that theory. And you get to know more about me. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

“Yes but why do I feel like I’m going to get the watered down version of what’s going on?”

“Because you don’t need to know.”

“Then why am I even coming with you?”

“So that I can take you home afterwards.”

“We are going to buy expensive clothes to wear for a few hours to one of your pretentious clubs purely so you drag me home afterwards?!” Akihito was incredulous. Who did he think he was?

“Pretentious huh? It caters to a younger crowd, there’s a dance floor and you’ll have free drinks, I’m sure you can entertain yourself for an hour or so. I might even join you for a dance.”

“I doubt that,” Akihito snorted. “Somehow I can’t see you dancing at a club. You’re more likely to be perving at the sidelines.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind watching you shaking that ass.”

“Asami!” Akihito’s indignant squeak earned a small laugh.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that you aren’t supposed to call me that.” He shifted uncomfortably. He felt weird about the whole name thing but felt stupid for feeling weird. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal, yet it felt… Odd. 

“You’re supposed to call people who are close to you by their first name, but you’re just a big mystery to me still. I mean, I get the whole soulmate argument but… I dunno, it just feels weird.”

“You can call me whatever you want, Akihito,” Asami’s eyes were on the road and Akihito wasn’t able to make out his expression. “A privilege only entitled to one.”

***

The rest of the ride back to Tokyo had been spent in companionable silence with the music playing softly in the background broken only by a short call from the businessman’s secretary informing them about which store to go to. Akihito had thought more on what to call Asami. He knew what he should be calling him by but it just seemed so at odds to the man yet so fitting at the same time. Something so short didn’t seem to fit his complex character or proud bearing yet the second meaning behind it did. He sighed. His thoughts were just going around in circles, it was pointless to spend so much thought on something so trivial. Unfortunately what ultimately pulled Akihito from his thoughts was them pulling to a stop.

“Eh?”

“Time to play dress up, Akihito.”

“What?!”

“I told you, you aren’t going into one of my clubs dressed like that.”

“Don’t call it dress up! I’m not some doll for you to throw fancy clothes on or dress up for your own amusement.” Akihito had his arms crossed and was not making any move to get out of the car. “I can’t see what store we are at but know you it’s going to be ridiculously expensive and I don’t want you to spend that much money on my clothes, particularly not for just one evening!”

“It’s a necessity.”

“Me, coming to your club just because you want to drag me home later is not necessary!”

“If you want to pay for your things that much, I’m happy to attach some strings.”

“Huh?” A hand reached out and Akihito found his head being turned towards Asami who was leaning in very close. The hand stayed holding his chin and he felt a thumb trace along his lips.

“I was going to get you some nice clothes as a gift and leave it at that but seeing as you want to play with fire, I’m happy to put a condition on them. I can thank of a number of ways you can pay me back.”

Akihito stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t form the words to scoff and tell him no. His mind was racing, thinking of all the possible ways Asami might ask him to pay him back. The thumb still tracing his lips gave a pretty good hint as to which direct he would go with it. It was almost tempting. Those golden eyes were boring into his and he was so close, too close, it was effecting his ability to think rationally. He knew it was exactly that, playing with fire but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

“Oh? You want to play with fire then? You always manage to surprise me Akihito. I thought you would have called me a pervert and run away.” Akihito felt his cheeks heating up. He was right, that’s what he normally would have done. But Asami’s touch from that morning lingered on his mind and he could feel himself falling into the abyss that was this man. Asami leaned forward so that he his lips where ghosting over Akihito’s, eyes still staring into his.

“Dance for me at the club.”

“Wha-?” He didn’t have time to question as he was drawn into a deep kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they finally parted. Asami gave him that stupid trademark smirk and got out of the car leaving Akihito sitting there feeling rather dumbstruck. Quickly attempting to pull himself together, Akihito jumped out of the car and followed Asami who was strolling towards the store front.

“Why a dance of all things?”

“Not going to protest my choice? You’ve mentioned before that you like to dance and I’ve already told you that I would like to see you shake that ass for me.” Akihito let out a small splutter. “Besides, we’ll be at the club for a few hours. Plenty of time to have a drink and get some liquid courage before you hit the dance floor.”

“Fine. But you have to dance with me.”

“Oh? I’m not the one paying back for the clothes.”

“You said earlier that you might join me, didn’t you? And it’s easier to dance for someone when they are with you.” Akihito was pretty sure that at this point, his blush may as well be permanent.

“Are you suggesting an interactive show?” He could imagine leaning with his back against that hard chest, moving to the driving beat, large hands hot against his body. Oh god, now he was turning into a pervert.

“It’s an interesting idea, you’re just full of surprises today.” Akihito groaned. He felt sure something of his thoughts had shown in his face because Asami looked like a cat who had gotten cream. 

In his distracted state he had missed the fact that they had actually entered the store until a female voice called out.

“Asami-sama, it is a pleasure to be of service to you again. We have closed the store down for your viewing convenience and have picked out some things ahead of time to start off with. If you and your companion would please follow me.” Akihito sighed, time to play dress up.

***

Akihito was standing, staring at himself in the full length mirror with two giggling shop assistants fussing behind him. As expected of such a high class place, they seemed to know exactly what they were doing and he had found himself being dressed and then re-dressed as they decided what he was going to wear tonight. They mentioned brand names that he had heard models cluck over during photo shoots and he refused to pay much attention to it after he caught sight of one of the tags on some pants he was putting on. There had been too many zeros and he had had to bite back a curse at Asami and his ridiculous lack of value on money. The man in question had been watching with a small upturn of his lips, Akihito was pretty sure he spent most of the time admiring his ass, until his secretary arrived. Apparently they were taking the limo to the club as a goon had taken the flashy sports car keys from Asami with a bow and retreated leaving the two discussing what could only be business, probably about whatever was going on tonight at the club.

“You look great! You be the envy of everyone tonight!”

The enthusiasm of the two assistants as they dressed him up like a doll was unparalleled. He assumed their normal clientele were probably too snobby to really let them go to town and when he had told them that they could be whatever, both had lit up and acted as though Christmas had come early. In all honesty he wasn’t wearing anything that different than normal. Dark jeans that hugged his skin and a nice shirt, untucked with the collar set casually and the top two buttons undone. They had accessorised him with a fancy watch that thankfully was fairly simple in design. The main difference between what he was wearing now and his normal attired was tidiness. No rips or creases in any of these clothes and the outfit looked expensive. Was that really all that was required? Make it look as though it cost a lot and suddenly he can enter this crazy high class club that catered to the young with too much money? Asami himself had even forgone the usual three piece suit, keeping his casual slacks on and just switching out his polo for a shirt. And of course he looked just as good in that as he did in everything else. 

Envy of everyone huh? Akihito was pretty sure that his clothes wouldn’t be why people would be looking at him with envy, it would be because of the person he was standing beside. But not because Asami was good looking, although his attractiveness surely helped, or his personality, the smug, sadistic bastard. No, they all wanted a piece of the money or power. Akihito couldn’t understand it, he was however going to have to deal with some of it tonight. Why did they have to go to one of his clubs? Akihito could scarcely admit it to himself but he would be up for skipping that and going to the main event of the evening, when Asami drags him back to his lair and Akihito sates his curiosity about the sinful promise lurking in Asami’s eyes and words. Curiosity killing the cat was probably apt in his case. He was a little house cat pulling on the tigers tail to see what would happen.

Akihito took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Hopefully they would stop by for some food, it was still too early to go to a club and Akihito was starting to feel peckish. He turned away from the mirror gave thanks to the assistants and made his way to where Asami and his secretary were still deep in discussion. Asami glanced up and noticing Akihito’s approach, fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed his credit card over to an older lady who had been hovering off to the side. She took the card with a small bow and hurried off to the register. Of course the rich bastard didn’t ask how much it cost or even what had been purchased. He doubted Asami would bat an eye if Akihito suddenly announce he wanted to buy the whole store. He idly wondered what he would demand in payment for it though. Akihito quickly pushed that thought away before he could ponder it too much, that was dangerous territory. Something must have shown on his face however because Asami flashed him a look that screamed predator waiting to pounce. 

“I don’t believe you have been formally introduced yet,” Akihito had stopped beside Asami and felt an arm sneak around his waist. “Akihito, this is my secretary, Kirishima Kei. Kirishima, this is Takaba Akihito.”

Kirishima gave him a small bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Takaba-sama.”

“Ah, yeah, sure. Likewise. Um, Takaba-sama? Really? That’s a bit much…” He trailed off as Kirishima gave him a wordless look of surprise and a glance to the side showed Asami, lips twitching as though holding back a laugh. The lady returned with Asami’s credit card and a few bags that presumably held the clothes that they had arrived in. Kirishima took hold of the bags and advised that he would get them delivered back to the penthouse.

“The limo is already waiting, we’ll stop by somewhere to eat on the way to the club.” Asami ushered Akihito out the door, sneaking a quick grope before he slid into the waiting vehicle. Stressing more about the evening wouldn’t help so Akihito finally resigned himself to his fate. Regardless of whatever happened at the club, he could at least console himself that the food would be good.


	8. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Dracaena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make for not too much happening in the last one.

Getting out of the limo and standing on the busy side walk reminded Akihito of their trip to Annisa. Except for the name Dracaena that was up in lights on the front of the building, the atmosphere was similar. Plenty of looks being thrown from the people lining up as they stepped out of the limo, Asami guiding him by a hand on the small of his back and them being waved right through, jumping the long queue and receiving jealous stares as they were bowed in by the security. The biggest difference was the thumping base that could be heard even from outside. Asami was probably used to receiving this kind of service where ever he went but it drew a lot of attention that Akihito wasn’t particularly comfortable with. They had barely made it through the door when a rather flamboyantly dressed man came over and bowed to Asami. He had longish blonde hair looking stylishly casual, blue eyes and a small beauty mark just under the left side on his lips.

“Asami-sama, I am delighted that you stopped by the club personally.” He must be the manager then.

“It would have been preferable if I wasn’t required to stop by in person, Sudou.” Akihito winced internally at the cold tone of Asami’s voice. He was used to a more relaxed Asami, this must be the businessman side that he hasn’t gotten to see yet.

“Of course, I apologise for the necessity. If you will please follow me to the VIP section, I’m sure we can make it an enjoyable visit regardless.” The manager, Sudou, completely ignored Akihito and gestured off to the side toward a stairwell. Relieved at not being forced to be the centre of attention just because he was Asami’s companion, Akihito took the opportunity get take a quick look around. 

The club was packed even though it was a Sunday night, he could see a crowded bar off to the left, tables and alcoves lined the walls with a DJ booth and a dance floor set right in the middle of the room. The lights were dim with some coloured lights over the dance floor and the air was thick with perfume and smoke. At the top of the stairs they were led through a glass door set in a huge glass panel. The VIP room was filled with plushy looking alcoves and tables, its own bar and the music from the dance floor was muted down to a dull thumping. A glance to the side showed huge floor to ceiling glass window panes allowing a good view over the dance floor and the rest of the club. Akihito could see that on the opposite side of the building was another stairwell and more booths and tables lined a second floor balcony although that just had a railing instead of the glass that the VIP room had, presumably it was for the soundproofing that was dulling the sound of the driving beat. The two sections were divided by a series of black looking glass panels that couldn’t be seen through. Possibly the manager’s office, it would give a good view of most of the club if it was one way glass. Everything was red, black and chrome. It walked a very fine line between classy and tacky yet somehow the club pulled it off. He could see what Asami meant by a younger crowd. Most were around Akihito’s age which would explain the music and the large dance floor. Unlike the few clubs Akihito had been dragged to previously, everyone here was dressed to impress with glittering jewellery and expensive brand labels. 

They were ushered into a half circle shaped booth with very comfortable padding. Asami reclined at the very middle of the booth, the closest point to the wall and had pulled Akihito in so that he was pressed up against his side and moved his arm so it was resting along the padding behind Akihito. A waitress with long dark hair and a tight fitting, high cut black dress that showed little but suggested a lot, served Asami a tumbler of amber liquid and asked Akihito what he would like. After Akihito floundered for a few seconds, Asami ordered for him with a small chuckle, effectively cutting off Sudou, who had slipped into the booth on Asami’s other side, midsentence. He glanced over and caught the glare from the manager before his expression smoothed over when Asami turned back towards him. 

“Seina will be looking after you for the evening, please let her know if you need anything.” 

Sudou gestured to the waitress who gave a small bow before leaving to get whatever Asami had just ordered for him. Sudou started to talk again but it was business and Akihito didn’t bother trying to make sense of it, it wasn’t particularly interesting anyway. He looked around a little more to try and make sure he had his bearings. It was dim and the air was thick with smoke and waitresses all dressed in matching tight black dresses and tall heels swanned around the VIP room, serving drinks and chatting with the guests. Seina came back with what appeared to be a beer bottle and a glass. She poured out a glass and passed the bottle and the glass over to Akihito. He took a sip and sighed. It was a beer, imported judging from the label in a language he couldn’t read, and it had a dark almost nutty flavour.

“Ahh, it’s good.”

“I thought you would like that one.” Asami had just cut Sudou off midsentence again and Akihito when looked over to smile at Asami in thanks, he caught the death glare Sudou was giving him. First he got ignored, now this? Sudou opened his mouth to continue but Asami cut across him.

“Enough. I get the reports from Kirishima, we can discuss business later if you cannot handle it on your own.” 

“I can handle everything myself of course,” Sudou said hastily. “I just thought that you would like a personal update seeing as you were here.”

“I already know everything I need to.” Asami’s tone was dismissive as he pulled out a cigarette, Sudou quickly leaned forward and offered him a light. As Asami took a drag on the smoke, the manager slid out of the booth and gave a small bow. 

Sudou didn’t even look at Akihito while he spoke; “I’ll leave you to enjoy your evening then, I’ll send someone to let you know when business will commence.”

“Kirishima already has all the details,” Asami waved him off with a dismissive flick of the cigarette. “Advise him of any changes.”

“Of course.” Sudou withdrew, still completely refusing to acknowledge Akihito’s existence. 

“Tell me if Sudou bothers you.” Asami turned to watch Akihito quietly enjoying his drink. Akihito snorted at the comment.

“I’ll be fine, I can look after myself. I don’t get what his problem is though.”

“He wants what he cannot have.”

“What? Another admirer of the great Asami Ryuichi? No wonder you’re so full of yourself.” Asami actually laughed at that.

“What can I say? I’m just that good.”

“Arrogant bastard.”

They spent the next hour or so in light conversation, occasionally being joined by acquaintances of Asami who all appeared to be stopping by to pay their respects and try and work out who exactly Akihito was. Asami just introduced him by name, making no mention of his soulmate status or his line of work and it only seemed to make the visitors even more curious. Akihito wasn’t good at reading people by any means but even he could almost see the thoughts going through their heads. Who was this boy with Asami? Why won’t he say anything else about him other than his name? A lot of looks lingered on the arm stretched out behind Akihito and he got the impression that Asami didn’t usually show up with anyone in public. It was a fairly innocent gesture and although there was deeper meaning behind it, it didn’t warrant such surprise. Finally Asami was called away when Kirishima came and discreetly informed him it was time.

“You should head to the dance floor, I won’t be long.”

Akihito nodded and then Asami was gone, walking towards a plain door to the back of the VIP section. He checked with Seina and was guided to the bathroom, figuring the ones up here would be much nicer and less packed than downstairs. He had just finished his business and was washing his hands when two men stepped inside. They were dressed similar to the bouncers he had seen outside and they had the builds to match. He didn’t pay them much attention until he turned around after drying his hands to find them caging him in and preventing him from leaving. 

“Excuse me, you are in the way.” Akihito tried to keep his rapidly rising pulse in check. There was only one way out and they were quite effectively blocking it. He knew he was fast and they both seemed too bulky to be particularly quick on their feet. If he could just get around them, he would be back out with the others and it would be too open for them to want to create a fuss but Akihito couldn’t see a way to get around. He would have to wait and see what they were after.

“You’re not going anywhere just yet, pretty boy. We have to pass on a message from our boss. We don’t know who you are but he said to keep your little paws off Asami if you know what’s good for you.” The two thugs were slowly getting closer, backing Akihito up against the bathroom wall. “He is even paying us more to rough you up a little so you get the idea. Isn’t that great? I get money and get to have a little fun.” A hand reached out and grabbed Akihito by the collar, lifting him up slightly. The thug got right up in his face and he could smell the rank breath and see the stubble lining his chin. “Such a pretty one. Shame you won’t be so pretty when we’re done.” 

Akihito didn’t think, just reacted. He brought his knee up with all the force he could muster and felt it connect with the thug’s groin. The hand released its hold on him and with a high pitched almost squeak, the man crumped to the floor into a fetal position. Akihito winced slightly in sympathy but was suddenly slammed back against the wall, his head cracking on the tiling. 

“Oh, you want to play huh?” God, this one’s breath stank too. Akihito struggled to get his bearings, the force that he hit the wall disorientating him for a few seconds. “It’ll make it just that much sweeter when-” the thug didn’t have time to finish his sentence when the door slammed open and someone rushed in. Akihito found himself free and was able to focus his vision in time to see the person slam the thug to the ground. His saviour was well dressed in a simple black suit and tie with close cropped dark hair. Akihito thought he looked vaguely familiar.

“Takaba-sama, are you alright?”

Akihito blinked at him. He knew who he was? He gave his head a shake to try and clear it. 

“Ah, yeah, I’m okay. I think.” He felt the back of his head and winced slightly. There was probably going to be a lump but he didn’t feel the sticky wetness of blood.

“You’re one of Asami’s men?”

“Yes. I’m Ueda Shoji, Asami-sama left me to guard you while we his handling business. I got suspicious after these two entered and none of you came out after a few minutes. I apologise for not coming in sooner.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like you expect anything to happen in his own club. And since when do I need a guard?”

Ueda looked pointedly at the two groaning thugs on the floor. Akihito gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Well, thank you anyway Ueda-san. Do you need me to do anything or can I head out to the dance floor now?”

“Please go ahead Takaba-sama. There are other guards around who will make sure nothing else happens while I take these two to Asami-sama.” 

“Alright and please drop the sama. It’s really not necessary.” Akihito could feel a slight flush on his cheeks when Ueda paused while plucking his cell phone out of his pocket and looked up at him in surprise.

“That would be rude of me, Takaba-sama. You are someone whom Asami-sama holds in high regard and so all the staff must address you appropriately.” Ueda cut off any more complaints by politely holding open the door for Akihito while he made a call. Akihito sighed and left, passing another suited man who was on his way into the bathroom, presumably another of Asami’s men. As he made his way out of the VIP section and down onto the dance floor Akihito pondered the thug’s words. He had said boss. Was it Sudou? They certainly looked like security from here and Sudou clearly wasn’t thrilled about his presence with Asami, particularly not with the businessman’s attention being taken by Akihito. Stay away from Asami? Akihito gave a soft snort in derision. Like he had a choice in the matter. No, they were tied together now in ways he couldn’t possibly imagine. Soulmate. Two souls tied together, matching and fitting perfectly to make a whole. 

Finally having reached the dance floor, Akihito pushed all thoughts aside and moved into the press of bodies, letting the driving beat take over. He began to move in time, letting the rhythm wash away all thought but the music and the need to move. He danced as though glittering golden eyes watched him and lost himself to the feeling.

***

Business was concluded and the negotiations had come to a close with the other party having withdrawn back into the club. Sudou watched as Asami took a drag on a cigarette while Kirishima gave a quick report. The man was stunning. He was much more casually dressed than Sudou had ever seen him before but he still looked good enough to kill. Those intense golden eyes glanced his way and he suppressed a shiver. That gaze was so heavy, so intense and Sudou was longing for the day when it would be focused on him alone. He was ripped from his thoughts when the door opened and two men dragged in two of his bouncers. He felt his eyes go wide and quickly schooled his expression. So, they had gotten caught. They knew better than to squeal about who had paid them though, he had paid them more than enough for their silence. He was well aware of Asami’s wrath and dislike for anyone touching his things but it was necessary to warn off the little tramp that had dared enter his club clinging to Asami’s side.

“Sorry to disturb you Asami-sama but we found these two attempting to rough up Takaba-sama.”

Asami went very still and even Kirishima visibly tensed.

“How is he?”

“Takaba-sama advised he was fine and moved to the dance floor. He had managed to take one of them out with what appeared to be a knee to the groin and I was able to intervene before the second one had a chance to make a move.” That little tramp took one of them out? He had been right to send two to do the job, such a shame they got caught before they could get a hit in on him. Hopefully the warning would be enough.

“They said that they don’t know who or why they were paid to rough him up. Just that they received some cash from a hooded man and a description of Takaba-sama.” Good, they had stuck to the story.

Asami’s eyes flicked to Suoh who was standing off to the side.

“Deal with them.”

“Of course boss.” Suoh directed his two men to drag the two incapacitated men out the back door and into the alley behind the club.

“Sudou.”

“Yes Asami-sama?”

“This happened in your club with your own staff. You are already on thin ice. This doesn’t happen again.” 

That gaze was directed solely at him and it seemed to boring right into his soul. Sudou could barely supress his shiver that time. He ignored the threat the words carried, it wouldn’t matter soon.

“Of course Asami-sama. I will see to the matter myself.” The businessman grunted in response and dropped his cigarette to the floor to be ground out under his heel.

“Kirishima, bring the limo around and have it waiting, we’ll be leaving soon.” He left and entered back into the main section of the club. Sudou closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing back under control. That stare had sent his heart racing. 

Kirishima just nodded and made a quick call before turning to Sudou.

“Pass onto your staff that Takaba has wife status. We do not want another incident like this to occur.”

“Wife status?” Sudou was shocked, wife status? What was going on?

“He’s Asami-sama’s soulmate. It is imperative that your staff treat him as such.” The secretary pushed up his glasses before excusing himself to follow Asami.

Soulmate. That little blonde tramp was Asami’s soulmate? No. No, this cannot happen. Sudou’s thoughts were whirling. That would explain why Asami brought along a guest for the first time and why his arm had oh so casually rested behind the little tramp. He stumbled his way into his office, three of the walls being darkened glass that was one way so he could view the club unnoticed by the guests. He looked into the VIP section but Asami’s booth had been claimed by someone else. Dance floor. The guard had mentioned that he had gone to dance. Sudou pressed himself up against the glass, feeling the coolness seep into his forehead. Scanning the writhing dance floor his attention was caught by a mop of shining blonde hair. He sucked in a breath in shock. Oh, the little tramp was dancing alright. With Asami. The businessman didn’t dance. No, he was cold and aloof and distant. Yet there he was, his chest pressed up against the tramps back, their hips grinding together to the beat and Asami’s hands roved over his hips, thighs and stomach. No. No, no, no. It was somehow a sensual dance, matching the dark rhythm of the music and they both seemed completely absorbed in their own little world, ignoring all the others around them. Dancing so closely, so intimately. Sudou watched as Asami moved his hand up the blonde’s chest, skipping over a nipple and getting what appeared to be a moan before grabbing his chin and forcing his head around for a messy kiss. He could feel the intensity from here. No, that was supposed to be him, Sudou’s mind screamed. They parted and suddenly Asami was pulling Takaba from the dance floor and towards the exit. He was taking him home. Sudou felt his blood boil. No, that little tramp had it coming, soulmate or not. The loss of a soulmate was devastating and with the protection that was surely around the boy, Sudou would have to plan very carefully. But once he was gone, Sudou would be right there to console the grieving Asami and slip right into place at his side. Yes, Takaba was a dead man walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess whats next? *drools at the thought*


	9. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets Akihito alone and drags him back to his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure porn, if that's not your thing, please join me in the next chapter where the plot will return. For the rest of my fellow perverts please join me now for some sexy time. I'm so glad I managed to get this out, overtime is great for my bank account but bad for my sanity and energy levels.

Akihito let the beat of the music wash over him, filling him up and blocking out any thought. The thoughts about Asami, the near beating, the looming threat that just being seen with him brought, they all were pushed aside by the driving beat and Akihito just let his body move. He could feel the crowd moving around him on the dance floor, the press of bodies somehow just heightening the feeling of the pulsing beat. He didn’t know how long he had been dancing for, lost in the rhythm, when he felt hands snake around his waist and he was pulled back against a hard chest. Before he had a chance to look around a familiar deep voice purred directly into his ear.

“I’ve come to claim my dance Akihito.”

Akihito felt a shiver run down his spine, Asami must have noticed as he pulled him even closer against himself, his back completely flush with the muscled chest and the evidence of Asami’s desire could be felt pressing into the small of his back. Akihito began to move again, having stopped upon the contact. The large hands moved from around his waist and began to run over his hips, across the tops of his thighs and back up. The hands were firm and kept him flush against Asami even as they danced. He could feel his soulmate moving to the beat as well, bodies grinding up against each other with the movements. Akihito felt liquid with the beat and the heat of Asami seeping through his clothes. His pulse was racing and he arched his back, pressing his shoulders and ass harder against Asami and dropping his head back onto his shoulder. He felt a hand trail up his front, glancing over his nipple, pulling a gasping moan at the contact over his shirt, before it grasped his chin and forced his head around. He didn’t have time to think before lips covered his own and a tongue forced its way inside his mouth, the awkward angle making the kiss rather sloppy but neither of them cared. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started and suddenly Asami was grabbing his hand and pulling him off the dance floor. When they had finally made it out of the crowd, he relinquished his hand and slid his arm around his waist and guided him out the door and into the waiting limo. Akihito had barely sat down when he was bodily picked up and pulled into Asami’s lap, his legs straddling large thighs. Hands snuck under his shirt to caress his skin and his lips were once again engaged. 

He knew where this was going and Akihito would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, wasn’t wanting so much to find out what the dark promise lead to. After the small taste this morning and knowing that was nothing compared to what Asami could do sent his pulse racing and heat coiling low in his belly. He found himself moaning into the kiss and pressing himself closer, hands curling around Asami’s neck and burying into his dark hair. The hands were hot on his skin, mapping out his back, sneaking down and under the waistband of his pants to curl around his ass, kneading and squeezing the cheeks and causing a continuous stream of mewls to bubble up from his throat. Pressing down into Asami, he could feel his mirroring desire in the tenting of the businessman’s pants and pressed into his own groin and he unconsciously rubbed himself against the muscled body. 

“Please.” Akihito mumbled into the kiss. He didn’t even know what he was asking for but whatever it was, he wanted it badly. “Please!” He felt the growl rumble in the back of Asami’s throat as much as he heard it and he found himself pressing his body even closer in response. He wasn’t even aware that the vehicle had stopped moving until Asami manhandled Akihito out the door and threw him over his shoulder before striding inside a fancy foyer. Akihito tried to glance around but he was disorientated from the angle and distracted by the hand palming over his ass. They entered an elevator and he found himself back on his feet only to be shoved against the wall. He winced as his head hit the elevator, still sore from the earlier incident and probably starting to form a lump by now. 

“Is everything okay?” Asami must have caught the reaction, he had gone very still and had pulled back a little to search his face.

“It’s fine. My head’s just a little sore from being thrown against a wall earlier.” He heard a small growl tear itself out from his soulmates throat again. Asami’s hands reached up and carefully felt the back of his head causing another wince. Golden eye’s narrowed in displeasure and Akihito huffed.

“I said it’s fine.” Asami didn’t move and Akihito could feel the fingers still carefully probing at the lump on his head. He grabbed one of the probing hands and forcibly removed it from his head, bringing it around so that he could bite on the fingers while glaring up at his soulmate. He watched as the golden eyes darkened and the pupils dilated even more than before until there was only a small rim of gold around the black. They stayed locked in that moment, neither of them moving until a small ding sounded out announcing that they had reached the requested floor. Then Akihito found himself once again bodily picked up and thrown over Asami’s shoulder. As they left the elevator, he looked at the panel and could see they were at the 40th floor, the top floor of this building. The entrance way seemed fancy and he couldn’t see any other doors than the one that Asami unlocked and stepped through. He didn’t put him down as he strode through what was presumably his penthouse and Akihito began to struggle. A slap to the ass caused him to squeak and still. The slap didn’t hurt after the slight initial sting but if anything it only heightened the fire running through his veins. Akihito hadn’t expected that but he doubted that was going to be the only unexpected outcome tonight. 

They moved down a hallway and into what must be the master bedroom, he could see a large bed and a door to a bathroom off to the side. Still Asami didn’t put him down. There was an odd scrapping sound and they were moving again. They passed through a door that Akihito hadn’t seen before, it must have been hidden in the wall.

“What?” He released a small ‘oof’ sound as he was deposited on a bed. He looked around and stopped wide eyed on a case full of leather and toys on display on the wall. He glanced over to Asami to see him slowly unbuttoning his shirt while watching him with a smirk. 

“What kind of room is this?!”

“A soundproofed one. I plan on tasting you thoroughly and don’t want to have to clean up straight away just so we can sleep. So we can have our fun in here and then sleep in nice fresh sheets out in the master bedroom.” He popped open the last button on his shirt and slowly prowled forward, climbing onto the bed and looming over Akihito. The photographer found himself frozen in place, wide eyed and pulse racing as Asami crawled so that he was over top of his prone form, looking every inch the predator. He straddled his thighs and leaned down on his elbows, pinning Akihito in place on his back, faces so close that their lips were nearly touching. “I hope you’re prepared Akihito, I’m going to introduce you to a whole new world of pleasure.”

And then his lips were pressing insistently against his own, tongues tangling and the weight of Asami’s body pressing against him. He could feel a hand start to work on the buttons of his shirt and the other hand wound fingers in his blonde hair until it had a firm grip. Asami pulled away from the kiss and used the hand in his hair to pull his head up so that he would have better access to his neck and collarbone. The tug on his hair was sharp yet the slight pain almost immediately melted under his ministrations as Asami licked and nipped at the sensitive skin. The other hand hadn’t stopped its work and had finally opened the last button and brushed aside the shirt to pull and pinch at Akihito’s nipple. The actions sent frissions of heat down his spine and he arched off the bed to press closer to Asami with a moan. 

Asami pulled back and quickly removed the shirt and pants off Akihito, leaving him lying naked underneath him. He removed his own clothes with just as much speed, clearly at the end of his tether already. He leaned over to grab something out of the bedside table draw and settled back between Akihito’s legs, running his palm over a milky thigh and pushing it out to have a better view. Akihito could feel himself flushing at the intense gaze on such a vulnerable spot. He tried to close his legs in embarrassment but was met with two hands pushing them even further apart and that low rumbling growl that sounded more animal than human. 

“Don’t hide yourself from me Akihito. I will know all of you.” Unable to move, Akihito threw an arm over his face to try and hide away. He heard the snap of a lid and jolted slightly at something cold and wet pressing up against him down there. Before he could react, a finger slowly pressed inside. It felt strange and drew a small gasp from his lips but a warm, wet feeling surrounding his cock morphed the gasp into a low moan. He moved his arm away and looked down into eye’s blown wide with desire and watched as Asami took his cock deeper into his mouth. He worked at it and timed his thrusting fingers to match the pace. Akihito’s head fell back to the bed and his hips were starting to twitch up and a constant stream of little mewls of pleasure bubbled out of his throat.

“P-please… Nggh, ple-… Asa-! Asami, please!” He was babbling now, barely coherent and so close but Asami kept toeing him along the line of pleasure, not yet willing to let him finish. He gave his aching cock one last long suck then let it slide out of his mouth with a sinful sounding pop and the fingers were removed from his twitching hole. Asami fell forward, catching himself on his hands, holding himself above his writhing little soulmate.

“What do you want Akihito?” Asami lifted up Akihito’s thighs and lined himself up at his entrance and held himself there, waiting, body straining with anticipation.

“Nggh… Please, please!”

“Tell me.”

Akihito arched up into him, trying to get some kind of friction but was thwarted by Asami holding him in place.

“Y-you. P-please, I want you.” Lips crashed down with bruising force and Asami shoved himself inside in one smooth thrust, swallowing up the cries at the intrusion. It burned but the pain was quickly melting in with the pleasure and Akihito felt so full, senses overloading with the feeling. Asami didn’t wait, immediately pulling out and pushing back in to the hilt in long smooth motions. Akihito scrabbled to find purchase on Asami’s muscled back, desperately needing to hold on through the pleasure. He dug his fingers into the skin and it seemed to only spur Asami on. Akihito was still on the edge, somehow unable to cross over into orgasm. Asami pulled back from the messy meeting of tongues and teeth and sat back on his knees, lifting Akihito’s legs over his shoulders and suddenly ramming home. A flash of white shot across his vision and Akihito cried out, pleasure was shooting up his spine, forcing his back off the bed as he came. He could feel his legs trembling at the force of his climax and the hot liquid running across his stomach but Asami didn’t stop. No, he sped up and angled to thrust right onto that same spot that had Akihito completely incoherent, partial words babbling out between the constant cries of pleasure and cock twitching back into life almost immediately. It wasn’t long before he felt the heat coiling up inside him again and he was pushed over into a climax even more powerful than the last, this time pulling Asami over the edge with him. He fell forward, catching himself on his elbows to avoid squashing Akihito under his bulk. Both panting and trying to recover, they looked at each other for a bit before Asami leaned forward and licked his way inside Akihito’s mouth for a lingering kiss. When he pulled back he gave his little soulmate a wicked smirk.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

***

Akihito woke up surrounded by warmth that seemed rather at odds with his aching muscles that screamed in protest at the abuse they had suffered the night before. A now familiar weight was settled around his waist and he could feel the slow, even breathing of Asami gently ruffle through Akihito’s hair. This was the second time in as many days that he had woken up like this and it was quite a nice feeling. Warm and safe. He tried to stretch and winced at the still protesting muscles. Asami had made a mess of Akihito for hours, having him every way conceivable. Fast and hard, slow and drawn out, teasing kisses and kisses left him gasping and breathless. Right at the end he had been slow, carefully drawing one last orgasm out of Akihito’s protesting body. Whispered words of encouragement purring into his ear, hands and teeth working together with the long slow thrusts to bring his tired body over the edge one last time. And when he had, the feeling had been so overwhelming it was almost painfully, ripping through him with such force that he had actually passed out. He vaguely remembered being picked up and cleaned off before being deposited in bed and pulled up against Asami’s hard body before sleep had taken him for good.

Akihito could feel the bulging muscles, lax in sleep but still firm against him. He brought his hand up and began to continue the exploration of this man that he had started yesterday but had been too embarrassed at being caught out to continue. He trailed his fingers along, the touch feather light and committed it all to memory. This was the body of the man who was his soulmate. He flushed. Someone who he could probably not look at without a blush for a while. He had definitely live up to his promise, Akihito had never experienced anything like last night and he felt that there was still far more things to see, judging by the display on the wall that hadn’t been touched. He felt Asami shift and froze a he realised that he must be awake. There was a rather large hardness poking into his stomach but the businessman didn’t move. Akihito remembered what he had said yesterday.

_“Don’t stop on account of that, I was quite enjoying the attention.”_

He started moving his hand again, continuing to map out the body he was snuggled up against. He had certainly paid a lot of attention to Akihito last night, this was a good way to return some of the favour right? It was like petting a tiger, rubbing the belly of a large predator as though it was a harmless little house cat. Sure, Asami clearly enjoyed the attentions but that didn’t make him any tamer then before. Akihito stopped when he felt Asami shift and suddenly large hands were rolling him over and pulling him so that his back was flush against Asami’s chest and something rather large and hot was nested between his ass cheeks.

“Asami!”

“Mmm, good morning kitten.”

“Kitten?” He could feel Asami’s lips against his ear and his hands roving over his chest, gently tweaking his nipples. “Ngg, what are you doing? Didn’t you have enough last night?” One of the hands reached down to take his half hard cock in hand and work at getting it to full hardness.

“I can never have enough of you kitten.” One of his hands moved around to slip between his cheeks and tickle over his hole. “You’ll be nice and loose from last night still.”

Akihito couldn’t help a moan from slipping out from his lips. “That doesn’t explain the kitten thing.” He squirmed as the probing finger slipped inside with another following almost immediately. 

“You’re a little wildcat, all sharp claws and teeth and fiery defiance but under my touch you become a purring little kitten.” Akihito didn’t have a chance to reply as Asami removed his fingers and pressed his length in side. One arm was wrapped around his waist holding him in place and the other hand stroked his cock in time to the slow, almost lazy thrusts. It didn’t take long before the hazy pleasure over took his senses in a far more gentle wave than the previous evening. He came with a small quivering cry and felt Asami give a low moan muffed by the fact that he was lightly biting into Akihito’s shoulder. They stayed intertwined together in a languid daze before Asami pulled out but still kept himself plastered up against Akihito’s back. 

“You know, your mother’s idea has some merit. I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day.”

Akihito jerked out of Asami’s grasp and moved away. 

“Oh hell no. There’s no way I’m agreeing to that.” Asami just chuckled and watched as Akihito tried and failed to get out of bed, his legs wobbled and he collapsed back down onto the bed with a groan.

“I don’t like you. You’re awful.” He got a full blown laugh at that. Akihito huffed and gave up, curling back up into the sheets vowing to not move for the rest of the day.


	10. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's POV: Domestic fluff and Suoh and kirishima get the first glimpse into what's in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was organising a little of Asami's back story for later down the track and gave myself the sads and had to write some fluff for this chapter. Seriously, it was like the old man on the bench again from chapter 1, I depress myself sometimes.

_“ASAMI!”_

That voice. Filled with unrestrained lust, sobbing pleasure and just a tinge of blurred pain. Perfect. Asami was sure that the final cry Akihito had made before passing out after coming dry last night would haunt his dreams in the most pleasurable way possible for a long time to come. It had been truly exquisite. His bright, innocent seeming little soulmate had responded beautifully to his touch. Drowned in pleasure beyond what he had ever experienced, Akihito had surrendered to Asami and given himself over to his ministrations. The little mewls had quickly found a louder volume but retained their constant quality. Asami could feel his body stirring at the memory. While he had been anticipating a pleasurable evening, it had been far beyond his wildest expectations. The moans, the arching back, the blue eyes nearly black with want. Perfect. 

He looked down at the tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the blankets. Akihito had been rather determined to make good with his promise of refusing to move for the rest of the day. After Asami had helped him to the bathroom and then back to bed, Akihito had burrowed himself completely under the blankets, snagged Asami’s pillow and almost immediately fell back to sleep. It was a little cute. He could hear the occasional snuffle, slightly muffled by the blankets and couldn’t help a small smile. He wouldn’t mind waking up to Akihito’s attention every morning. Having done so for the last two mornings had Asami feeling slightly spoiled and he had endeavoured to return the favour both times. He had woken up with lovers in the past, although generally they didn’t stay the night and never got invited back to the penthouse, but never had he been at the receiving end of such innocent affections. Not until the last two mornings at least. His lovers had always wanted something; money, power or pleasure. Akihito wanted nothing but him. Asami had been looking for some deeper motive, some hidden agenda all through their first meeting but the boy couldn’t lie to save himself, every single expression flashed over his face, every thought open to be read and there had been no greed there. Uncertainty in the beginning, then curiosity and finally a childlike exuberance and enthusiasm. He had seen him embarrassed, determined and irritated but the one thing that had blown him away once he had realised what it was, was trust. The kind of implicit trust that was given and only taken back if you gave a reason to be untrustworthy. The complete opposite of Asami himself, who trusted very few and it had to be earned beyond any doubt. In Akihito’s shoes, Asami would not have trusted himself and yet Akihito was freely giving it without thought. Soulmate. His other half was a very intriguing creature.

Asami reached out from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed and carefully ran his fingers through the few visible blonde strands sticking out of the blankets. He didn’t think he had ever been so confused until Akihito came barrelling into his life. Everything was always controlled and accounted for. Even the slightest possibility of a soulmate had been completely dismissed from his mind. He didn’t deserve one. He had honestly thought that by stepping into the darkness completely had removed any possibility for finding the light. He took that step years ago and built an empire out of blood and sin and forsook any chance of finding a higher happiness. Or so he had thought. Apparently he had been wrong because there was a golden little angel in his bed who could somehow be as cute and innocent as he was and yet sink into the dark pleasure Asami could give only to emerge from the depths just as bright and shining as before. 

Asami’s grandmother held onto the old beliefs about soulmates, ones that no science would ever be able to prove. You only found your soulmate if you needed to. There was no chance about it, just the universe giving help to those in need who deserved it. He wasn’t prone to superstition but something her beliefs had always lingered at the back of his mind. Did Asami need a soulmate? He wasn’t lacking for anything. If anything he was going to be dragging the poor kid down into the abyss with him. And there was nothing he could give Akihito that he would need or want. He needed a good, strong role model and some stability, neither of which Asami could offer him. Akihito had already declined the one thing Asami had to be able to give, that being money. He had declined it often and loudly. The only times he would accept were times that Asami would not give him a choice. Deserving. That’s not a word he associated with himself. He worked for what he had, be it legally or illegally but he was not so entitled to think that the universe owed him something. But now that he had this feisty little kitten, Asami would not be letting go. No, this bright little thing was his and his alone even if it meant dragging Akihito into the darkness alongside him.

***

Asami carefully maneuvered through the bedroom door with the large tray in his hands. He had spent the last few hours in his home office catching up on some paperwork and making calls. He had left the doors open so he could hear if Akihito got up but it had been quiet, not something he associated with him while he was awake. It was after lunch now but he had one of his men fetch them some breakfast, figuring Akihito would prefer that when he first woke up rather than a heavier meal. He put the tray down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He reached over to give the Akihito shaped lump a shake.

“Time to wake up kitten.”

There was an unhappy sounding groan and the lump shuffled around, the blonde hair completely disappearing under the blanket. Asami tugged the blanket down and forcibly rolled the photographer onto his back. Dazed blue eyes blinked sleepily at him and Akihito tried to bury himself back into the pillow. Unable to resist the opportunity, Asami pinned his little soulmate in place and kissed him. It didn’t take long for Akihito to respond and he deepened the kiss, continuing until he had wrenched a breathless moan from the blonde. He pulled back and was met with a scowl.

“Can you ever keep your hands to yourself?”

“Why should I when I have such a delicious morsel in my bed?” Asami smirked.

“Argh, you better not have woken me up just for this you bastard because my ass is off limits today.”

“As very tempting as it is, I woke you up for breakfast.” Asami had to chuckle as Akihito immediately perked up and tried to wiggle his way out from underneath him. 

“Oi, move! I want food.” He sat back, allowing Akihito to sit up as well and leaned over to grab the tray.

“You don’t want me to feed you?”

“What?!” Akihito threw him an incredulous look. “I can feed myself thanks. What time is it?”

“That’s a shame. It’s nearly 2pm.”

“Ugh.” Akihito scrubbed his hands over his face. “I have a stake out in a few hours and I need to get home and grab my stuff.” Asami picked up a morsel of food with some chopsticks and held it out for Akihito to eat. He scowled at him but accepted the food.

“There are some clothes here in the wardrobe for you. I had then deliver some extras from the store yesterday so you can keep some spares here.” Akihito groaned.

“I bet they are ridiculously expensive too. I’ll stick with my jeans thanks.”

“I have something else for you too kitten.”

“Would you stop with the kitten thing already?” Akihito glowered as he helped himself to some more food. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Oh?” Asami could feel his lips curling up in a smirk. There was a faint hint of pink in Akihito’s cheeks. “Would you prefer something else? Hmm, baby?” Akihito looked positively _horrified_. “No?” His smirk widened and he leaned in close to a now spluttering Akihito. “How about angel?”

“Oh _hell_ no! Don’t you dare! Why can’t you just call me Aki like everyone else?!” Ah, that lovely shade of red was back.

“Because everyone else calls you that.”

“Of course, you just have to be special and call me by something else, don’t you?” Akihito huffed and crossed his arms while he fixed Asami with a glare that was rendered rather ineffectual by the ever increasing blush.

“Don’t I get to call my partner by a pet name?” That threw him off. Akihito’s scowl vanished and he looked taken aback.

“P-partner?” He looked off to the side and fidgeted with the sheet pooling around his waist. “That still doesn’t mean you have to call me something so ridiculous.”

“I thought it was quite apt,” Asami reached a hand out and took Akihito by the chin, bringing his head back around and running his thumb over his bottom lip. “My cute little kitten. You were certainly purring for me last night.” 

The embarrassed glare came back and Akihito opened his mouth and quickly bit down on his thumb. It was just hard enough to have a slight sting but was probably not intended to have the effect it did. Asami could feel his body stirring at pressure and the feeling of the warm, wet tongue sliding across the pad of his thumb. The fiery eyes challenging him just made it that much better.

“See, and this is the little wildcat with its sharp little claws and spitting determination.” Asami leaned forward a little with a smirk. “I would let you bite me somewhere else.” Akihito immediately released his thumb and backed up a little. 

“Hey, you perv, let me finish my breakfast.”

“You’re the one who bit me.” Asami moved back and pulled the tray up closer to them both. “Now I did actually have something for you.”

“Yeah?”

Asami reached into the pocket of his bathrobe and pulled out a key. He passed it over to Akihito. “It’s for the penthouse.”

“I’m not moving in.” Akihito gave him a flat look and Asami had to chuckle.

“I know. You’ve been very clear about that. It’s so you can come over anytime. It’s a good location and with you having clothes here sometimes it might be more convenient for you to come here instead of home.”

“You just want to not always have to drag me back here, don’t you?”

“I confess I wouldn’t mind coming home to a little kitten curled up in my bed.” Akihito snorted.

“And I suppose you want mine in return?”

“I already have it.”

“What?!” Akihito froze with food halfway to his mouth. “How the hell did you get that?”

“Your landlady was nice enough to give it to me after I assured her that your rent would always be on time from now on.” Asami leaned forward to grab Akihito’s hand and ate the morsel off his chopsticks. 

“Can’t you ever do things like a normal person and just ask?! And what do you mean my rent will always be on time? What have you got to do with it?”

“I gave her Kirishima’s number, if the rent is a day late she is to call him and he’ll take care of it.”

“You can’t do that! I told you I could look after myself!”

“And I won’t interfere unless that happens to not be the case. So as long as you pay your rent on time what’s the problem? And if for some reason you can’t, then you don’t have to worry, it’ll be taken care of.” Akihito spluttered indignantly. “Speaking of which you were behind. You are now paid up until the end of the month.”

“You-! Argh!” Akihito threw his hands up in the air and crawled off the bed. “You need to keep out of my business when I tell you to!” He stormed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and slammed the door. Asami knew he wasn’t going to be happy about the arrangement but he was still a little taken by surprise over the fiery temper. He could just picture Akihito as the kitten he’s taken to calling him, fur standing on end, hissing and spitting and trying to be all fierce, completely unaware how cute he looks while doing so. The constant blush was really quite perfect.

***

Asami had not long made it into the office when a rather flustered Kirishima burst through the door with Suoh in tow. That wasn’t something you saw every day. Kirishima was normally very composed and Asami could see a little line of worry creasing even Suoh’s forehead.

“What’s happened?”

“Sir, its Takaba-sama. He left the penthouse about half an hour ago and his security detail just reported in saying they had lost him.” Asami sighed and pulled out a cigarette. 

“They only had him for 30minutes?” He flicked open his lighter and took a long drag.

“Yes sir.”

Asami slowly exhaled and let the nicotine hit his system. Why wasn’t he surprised? Honestly, the brat was a loose cannon. He fished his phone out of his pocket and selected ‘kitten’. It was picked up after only a few rings.

“Yo.”

“Akihito, where are you?”

“Ahh, so those were your men.”

“They were and you slipping away defeats the point of having them.”

“Hey! I didn’t know they were yours. I just knew I had somebody on my tail and I have a stake out to get to.”

“And you didn’t think to call and check?”

“Nah, figured you’d call if they were yours. You should have told me though.”

“I would have if you had stopped complaining about the wardrobe for even a minute.”

“How can you expect me to wear clothes that cost more than my rent out of the house, let alone on a stake out? You need to take them back. I don’t want them.”

Asami sighed. “They are yours and they are staying there. Now what did you do? Climb up a building to get away from the guards?” There was a pause. “That’s exactly what you did, wasn’t it?” He could almost hear the grin in Akihito’s reply.

“Yeap! I used to do a lot of parkour stuff with my friends, really came in handy with my stakeout work so I kept it up.”

“Kitten,” He could see Kirishima’s eyebrows jump out of the corner of his eye. “Where are you?”

“Look, I’m on a stakeout, I can’t be given away or I’ll lose my target. I’ll let you know when I’m home.”

“The whole point of guards is to keep you safe, they can’t do that if you’ve lost them.”

“I can look after myself.”

“You’ve already been targeted once. Don’t make me GPS tag you.”

“What am I? Your pet? You can’t tag me.”

“Oh? I’m sure we can pick you out a pretty collar while we microchip you.”

“Seriously, I’m not a dog.”

“I know, a dog would be waiting back at the penthouse for me like a good boy.” 

“Didn’t you tell me earlier that you like feisty little cats?” Akihito snickered. “Anyways, I gotta split. Nice chat!”

“Akihi-” The line went dead. “The little punk hung up on me.” Asami sighed and looked up at his shocked subordinates. It was a look he didn’t get to see very often.

“I want you to research into something called parkour, apparently that is how he got away. We are going to have to look into hiring a different type of guard to be able to keep him in check if they lost him that quickly. In the meantime, keep the guards searching and find him.” Both Kirishima and Suoh gave a bow and made a hasty retreat. Asami got up to pour himself a drink, he got the distinct feeling that this was only the beginning of their security woes. _Soulmate huh?_ Had he finally found someone who could challenge him? He certainly seemed to have given his staff a run for their money far too easily. Little kitten indeed. Asami’s lips curved up into a smile.

Soulmate. _Mine._


	11. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh's security woes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't follow my one shots, I pulled the muscle in my neck/shoulder and have been unable to write for a week which is why this chapter is delayed! This is also probably the only time we see from Suoh's perspective and I'm not sure about how I went with that, but the next few chapters will be back to Aki's POV! I just wanted to have a sneak peek from behind the scenes of Asami's staff. Also I have a week off work this week as a birthday present to myself so I plan to have an extra chapter or two out this week :D

Hastily exiting out from the boss’s office alongside Kirishima, Suoh had the very distinct feeling that this was only the beginning of the drama they would face dealing with one Takaba Akihito. He had never heard Asami refer to a lover by a pet name in the nearly eight years he had been working for him and while he sounded both irritated and amused of all things, by him losing his guards, Asami had seemed unconvinced that they would be able to locate the kid. In the past, a lover showing such blatant insolence would have found themselves forcibly removed from Asami’s life but this soulmate changed everything. He glanced over to Kirishima who had paused beside him. 

“I’m not quite sure what to make of all this.” The secretary looked over at him. “I mean, I’ve never heard the boss speak like that. He called the kid kitten.” Kirishima gave a small, sad smile and pushed up his glasses.

“It has been a very long time.” He just shook his head when Suoh looked at him in askance before getting straight back down to business. “I get the impression we aren’t about to have an easy time with Takaba. It’s clear that even in such a short time this brat means a lot to Asami-sama, I guess that’s part of the soulmate thing. But that just means that it’s even more imperative we keep him safe. It’s only a matter of time before his relationship with Asami-sama is known and we aren’t going to be able to play it down. Which guards did you have on him?”

“Ueda, Fujioka and Hayashi.” They moved towards Kirishima’s office and the man himself sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Those three all cycle through Asami-sama’s personal guard don’t they?” Suoh nodded.

“They are all good at what they do and have each proven so more than once. I think Takaba getting away has more to do with the fact that they didn’t expect him to try and lose them than incompetence. Ueda in particular is hard to pull one over, but if the kid’s climbing up buildings that’s another story.” They had reached the secretary’s office and he beckoned Suoh inside. He stood off to the side while Kirishima did an internet search on ‘parkour’. Each new video that they watched just drove home how much work was going to have to go into creating a team to protect Takaba. After watching half a dozen or so videos Suoh sighed.

“All right. Fujioka and Hayashi are going back to Asami-sama’s rotation and Ueda will be the team leader for Takaba’s team. We are going to have to see if anyone can match that and that’s none of the current security staff that we had planned to use.” 

Kirishima nodded; “I’ll get a message around to our current staff to see if anyone wants to interview for the team, maybe someone has some hidden talents but otherwise we might need some external hires.”

“Alright, all new hire’s isn’t great but at least with Ueda leading we should minimize any issues caused by fresh recruits. Takaba’s probably not going to be found until he wants to be found now. Our focus needs to be not losing him. Tokyo’s a big place so once he’s given us the slip it’s like finding a needle in a haystack. Ideally we need to see what he can do but I’m not sure if he’ll agree to give away his advantage.”

“I’ll talk to Asami-sama and see what we can do.” Kirishima sighed. “I would like to think Asami-sama asking him would be enough but after hearing that last conversation I doubt that’s going to be the case. Maybe he can be bribed?” They shared a look. 

“I’m not going to hold my breath on that account.” Suoh clapped Kirishima on the shoulder. “Let me know if anyone applies but I think we’ll both be working late tonight.”

***

Suoh’s prediction that the main reason Takaba managed to lose his guards so easily was due to the fact that they didn’t expect him to try and escape was proven somewhat true. He still managed to lose the team each day but it took a lot more time and effort to be able to do so. Ueda had called up at the beginning of the chase on day two to advise that it seem like he was trying to shake them and checked in periodically until he had to report two hours later that the brat had finally lost them. Suoh had been rotating the other two guards to see if he could work out a temporary team while they recruited his permanent team but was noticing an interesting trend amongst the guards sent to tail him. Those like Ueda whose failure to keep him under guard only spurred him on to try harder and think outside the box for idea’s to improve his performance, those who would be discouraged and throw in the towel after being outwitted by a kid and ask to go back to their regular assignment and those who refused to admit defeat to their superiors and didn’t report in to advise he was lost and just pretended all was fine. He wondered if he would have time to cycle all his security staff through Takaba’s guard team before he settled on a permanent roster. While he didn’t think Asami would be impressed with him using his little lover as a test dummy, it would be a great opportunity to weed out the people who were a liability and judge the overall level of fitness, teamwork and intelligence of his staff. Takaba had proven to be incredibly fast, agile and smart although he was a very reluctant participant to his own safety, happily shimmying up buildings and jumping off ledges, causing more than one bout of swearing and yelling over the radio channels. In the end, the Takaba security team had to have their own radio channel because of the sheer chaos of trying to keep up with him and melt downs that ensued as they inevitably lost them, for four days in a row now. The channel was now a great source of amusement for the other security staff and Suoh had walked in to find it going in the break room with a few personnel laughing over the mayhem while they had lunch. Suoh himself would probably find it more amusing if it wasn’t his problem to try and fix.

Kirishima had gotten back a number of expressions of interest about joining the Takaba security team permanently, for a number of people it was a good opportunity and an excellent pay packet with perks. Unfortunately some of those had pulled out after the shenanigans that went on but a surprising number were still interested, enough that they might be able to pull up a team without having to resort to hiring externally. Ueda had proven to the perfect choice for team leader as he had suggested and then organised a training excursion to a local gym that specialised in rock climbing and parkour. He had booked out the parkour section for the entire day and even roped in the gym specialist and few local enthusiasts to show them how it was done. All the prospective hopefuls were attempting to copy the tricks and climb up the fake buildings all with varying degrees of success. Ueda had been giving it a good go himself and was one of the few so far who had managed to complete the course. Kirishima and Suoh had spent the morning watching and taking notes to go over later with each of the guard profiles. Asami himself had been watching as well in between fielding phone calls and now they were just waiting for the star of the show to arrive. Somehow Asami had convinced Akihito to come down and show them what he could do. Suoh was surprised that the kid had agreed and even more so once he discovered it had something to do with the incredibly expensive gourmet sushi that the boss had picked up on the way over.

He was pulled from his musing as he noticed the cause of all his current security woes making his way over to them. Takaba had his usual cheeky grin in place and was dressed for ease of movement in a loose singlet, shorts and some very worn looking sneakers. He sidled up to Asami and peered interestedly at the bag he was holding.

“So I heard something about sushi?” Asami’s lips twitched as though he was attempting not to smile.

“Hello kitten.” The kid flushed at the pet name, glancing over at Kirishima and Suoh before his gaze was drawn back to Asami as he continued speaking. “There is sushi,” He held up the bag for inspection but pulled it back as Takaba excitedly reached for it. “But you have to win the course to get it.”

“Is it good sushi?”

“Of course.” Asami’s trademark smirk appeared as he lit up a cigarette. “From that place you were telling me about the other day.”

Takaba’s eyes went big. “Tsuru?!” He bounced excitedly in place. “All right, I’m in! What do I have to do?” Asami beckoned Ueda over to give Takaba the run down on the course and what he had to do while Suoh watched on in bafflement. He glanced over at Kirishima who was just looking resigned. He hadn’t officially been introduced to Takaba yet but as the head of Asami’s security, he was well versed on all the information they had on him on paper. While his young age had automatically had Suoh mentally referring to him as a kid, it was shocking to see him actually acting like one. This was Asami’s soulmate? Some cheeky little brat who talked back, refused to cooperate in regards to his own safety and dressed in torn clothing like some street punk? And yet Asami himself was regarding Takaba with amused indulgence and was already referring to him affectionately with a pet name.

Apparently done with all the instructions, Ueda and Takaba made their way over to the parkour course and the security team hopefuls respectfully backed away and cleared the area so Takaba could have a clear run. The staff member from the gym got ready with the stop watch and gave a count down. 

Suoh could only watch in growing astonishment as the kid took off with incredible speed and managed to hit each obstacle barely losing any momentum. He felt his jaw dropping as he shimmied up the tall building replica with practised ease and jumped off the other side, catching himself and swinging down to land with a roll before springing up and continuing through the obstacles. The time he was making had to cut the best of their prospects in half and he was doing it with breathtaking ease. There was a loud whoop and Suoh realised with a start that he was laughing as he made his way, obviously enjoying himself. He had to give the kid some credit, he had already seen for himself how hard the course was, his agility was his strong point and his small stature meant he had less weight to pull around but it still required a great deal of strength to be able to pull off what he was doing. He crossed the finish line and the staff member called out the time. Suoh was floored, it was less than half the time of the next closest. He looked around and saw more than one person with their jaw on the floor and a few sporting hopeless expressions. He took note of anyone who was still looking interested and determined as it was the determination that would be needed to keep up with Takaba. 

The kid himself trotted over, still breathing heavily but with a big cheeky grin in place. “So did I win?” Asami wordlessly handed the sushi over and was greeted with another excited whoop. Takaba pulled himself up onto a nearby low wall that wasn’t currently being used and started to dig into the sushi with very loud noises of appreciation. Suoh looked over at Kirishima helplessly.

“I think we underestimated him.” 

Kirishima snorted, “Well, he’s not my concern.” Suoh frowned at him but greeted Ueda as he approached.

“What do you think?”

“He’s something else.” Suoh could hear the respect in his tone. “But I guess no ordinary person would be Asami-sama’s soulmate. I think we have a few prospects here for the team but they are going to require some training. We really need to win Takaba-sama over to our side and get his cooperation to be effective.” 

They all glanced over at Takaba and Asami who were engaged in some kind of banter in between Takaba stuffing his face. They watched as he offered Asami a piece of sushi and he leaned down to eat it out of the kid’s fingers much to his apparent embarrassment. Takaba had gone very red and was now glaring at a chuckling Asami.

“Is it okay to be acting like this in public?” Ueda looked concerned. “I mean, they are entitled to act how they want, don’t get me wrong, but Takaba-sama’s status as soulmate isn’t known yet and I figured they would try and keep it quiet for as long as they could to minimise the risk to him.”

“It’s fine.” Suoh gave him a re-assuring pat on the shoulder. “Everyone here are vetted people from our security force.”

Kirishima nodded in agreement. “In all honesty it’s probably good for those here to see just what he means to Asami-sama, they are going to be protecting him with their lives if needed. It’s good for them to understand just how important their job is going to be.” The secretary pushed up his glasses and gave a small smile. “It’s been a long time since Asami-sama has acted like this with someone, it would be a shame to ruin his fun.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen the boss act like this.” Suoh watched as Kirishima’s smile turned sad.

“Well, it’s been nearly a decade but perhaps now it’s time to move on.” The secretary sighed and waived the folder that was in his hands. “Right now, we need to organise the little hellion’s security team.”

Suoh mentally groaned, looks like he was in for another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuru is the name of a local sushi place that I really liked that I have used here in honour of their amazing sushi, hopefully they don't mind!


	12. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito chases a scoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning for the start of the chapter. I wasn't going to write out that particular lemon but I couldn't resist! Particularly seeing as this is kind of a bonus chapter because I posted one yesterday as well :D

Akihito probably should have thought it through but he had been floating on endorphins from the thrill of the run through the parkour course and stuffed with the amazing sushi that was his prize for winning. Asami apparently had a meeting to get to and had expressed regret over not being able to spend the afternoon with him but had offered to drop him home in the limo on the way back to the office. Akihito had assumed Asami was offering him a ride home and it didn’t occur to him that he might have had another sort of ride in mind. And now here he was, clothes somehow missing and getting sexed up in the back of a limo. God, the man was a human octopus, his hands where _everywhere_. Lips, teeth and tongue where trailing over his neck and were those noises coming from him? He would be embarrassed by the wanton moans echoing around the back of the limo but his head was still spinning and he was rather lacking awareness, too focused on the fingers that were moving inside of him and the teeth grazing over his pulse.

“Ahh… A- Asami!” 

“Yes kitten?” Akihito tried to speak but just dissolved into more moans as those fingers found the spot that sent pleasure shooting up his spine. “Was there something you wanted?”

“P-please…!” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, more of this man who left him reeling? He wanted more, just more. He was beyond thought already, how did Asami do this to him? He didn’t have time to order his thoughts before the fingers were removed and he was being turned around so that his back was pressed up against Asami’s chest. Long fingers pinched at his nipples and he could feel Asami’s throbbing erection just teasing at his entrance. It was surprisingly slick and now that Akihito thought about it, Asami’s fingers had been too.

“Do you just carry lube around in your pocket or something?” His breath hitched as he felt teeth bite at his earlobe before his lover spoke in a deep purr directly into his ear.

“Ride me.” Akihito shivered at the tone and sank backwards, slowly impaling himself in one long, smooth movement. He groaned at the feeling and Asami tightened his grip on him. Finally fully seated, he paused for a moment just revelling in the full feeling before starting to move. Asami’s hand moved down to stroke his cock in time with his movements and Akihito soon found himself practically bouncing in his lap, head thrown back onto his shoulder and one hand reaching around to bury itself in dark hair. Both of Asami’s hands moved to his hips and helped him bounce even harder. 

“Ooh, As-… Asa-mi! I-I…” Akihito could feel himself approaching the edge in no time at all, the angle he was sitting at forcing Asami’s cock to hit just the right spot every time without fail and he was spiralling towards climax incredibly quickly. He came as he felt teeth bite down right on his pulse point and heard a groan rumble out from Asami’s throat while he rode out his climax. They stayed like that for a minute, both trying to catch their breath. Akihito felt the teeth detach from his neck and gasped as Asami yanked his head around for a sloppy kiss. They broke apart, Asami’s now softening member slipping out of him with an obscene squelch and Akihito slid bonelessly down onto the seat beside him. He was sticky and covered in his own fluid, Asami’s spend was running down the insides of his thighs and his limbs felt like jelly. 

“Are you just trying to make it so that I can’t walk and escape my guards today?” He peeked up into golden eyes and watch the smirk settle back into place.

“If that’s the outcome, it’s an added bonus.” Akihito raised his eyebrows sceptically. “I was just after my fix of my tasty little kitten. If I had the time I would take great pleasure in taking you back to the penthouse for a repeat of Monday’s activities but unfortunately I have a meeting I cannot get out of.” His eye were smouldering and he was staring so intently it was like he was trying to eat him alive with his gaze alone. Akihito shivered and found his cock trying to twitch back to life much to his immense mortification.

“Stop looking at me as though you want to eat me! Haven’t you had enough?!”

“No.” Asami pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and proceed to light up. “That was barely more than an appetiser but sadly we are out of time.” Akihito glanced out the window to see that they were only a few streets away from his apartment. He quickly scrabbled around for his clothes and Asami helped him pull everything back on. How the man was somehow looking as immaculate as always after that when Akihito was looking like a dishevelled mess, he would never know. The limo pulled up in front of his apartment building and there was a knock on the privacy screen to say they had arrived. Asami reached forward and pulled him into and intense kiss, not letting him go until he had wrenched a moan from his throat.

“Don’t lose your guards.” He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a glare. “I’m not above installing some of you things with GPS trackers. Do not try my patience.” Akihito poked his tongue out in childlike defiance and found himself suddenly pressed up against the door with Asami’s face far too close to his for comfort. Golden eyes burned into his and he was unable to look away. “Do. Not. Try. Me.” He leaned in for one last brutal kiss full of possession before releasing Akihito. The photographer took a second to gather his wits back before he fumbled open the limo door.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine.” He stumbled out of the door, barely catching himself on the side of the vehicle and his legs threatened to give way beneath him. “Thanks for the ride and all that.” He flushed at the double meaning and slammed the door shut on Asami’s knowing smirk. He heard the limo pull away as he slowly made his way up the steps and into his building. He had a stake out to get to later tonight and he only hoped that he was going to able to move well enough to ditch the guards. He didn’t need the entourage getting in the way while he took some sneaky shots of the latest dirty Politian he has set his sights on.

***

Akihito grinned. He had had a different set of guards today, presumably something to do with the parkour course they were at earlier and they had been lost in a matter of minutes. To be fair, he had the added advantage of being able to slip through traffic on his scooter and knowing the streets around his apartment inside out. He had felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket not long after he was sure he had lost them. Asami was unwittingly confirming his successful escape. Akihito was probably going to be paying for all the havoc sooner rather than later but he was going to keep his freedom as long as he possibly could. He wondered what Asami would do once Akihito managed to snap his patience and felt his body heat up at the thought. He had a sneaking suspicion that Asami may use it as an excuse to make him familiar with the items in the cabinet in his sound proofed room, it seemed exactly like something the older man would do. Akihito wasn’t entirely comfortable with how that idea made him feel. He squirmed slightly in his seat before wrenching his thoughts back squarely on the road in front of him. He needed to focus on not getting run over by the bustling Tokyo traffic.

It wasn’t long before the traffic thinned out and Akihito was in the seedier part of the city. Kikkawa Naoki was his target for the day. He was a Diet member and he had received a tip off from the police station that he was involved some underground activities, possibly trafficking of some description. There was supposed to be some kind of meeting and trade going down tonight at one of the less savoury clubs in the district. From what Akihito had heard, it was rumoured to be one of the worst clubs in Tokyo and actually prided itself on that fact, the law was rumoured to be regularly flouted there and anything was for sale. It had been shut down that many times only to re-open somewhere else that even the Tokyo police had given up on trying to police it, too dangerous and too time consuming. Akihito wasn’t stupid and was going to be giving the place a wide berth and making use of his excellent zoom on his new lens and scope out the deal from a nearby abandoned building if possible. For all that this scoop would get him some decent cash and good recognition, it wasn’t worth losing his head over. His thoughts briefly flicked to Asami and what he would think about his location. It would probably be safer if Asami never found out exactly where he ran off too tonight. He winced before pushing the thought away. He needed to keep his head clear and stop thinking about that man. 

He parked his scooter in an alley just off of a side street, maneuvering it so that it was hidden behind some boxes and a dumpster. Hopefully no one would notice it and steal his ride home, it was always his biggest concern when he was doing jobs in the shadier part of town. Happy that it was mostly hidden along with his helmet, Akihito made his way over to the abandoned building that he had been scoping out earlier in the week. It was just off to the side of the club and there was a ledge Akihito was pretty sure he would be able to get up to that would offer decent cover from eyes below but it also looked as though he would have a view through a few windows into the club. From the information that he had gathered throughout the week, the windows were looking into two of the private rooms but whether or not Kikkawa would be even in those rooms was not certain and even more important was if he would be stupid or arrogant enough to leave the windows open. Akihito was counting on his luck tonight and that was never the best thing but maybe he wouldn’t have to camp out in the cold dark for nothing. 

Camera bag securely strapped across his chest, Akihito took a look around to make sure the coast was still clear before taking a running start at the wall. He used his momentum to kick off the wall and grab onto the ledge of the building before hauling himself up. Once up, he confirmed that there was still no movement in the immediate vicinity and got to work digging out his camera and attaching his long range lens. He hefted it up and peered through the finder, zooming in on the two windows. One was shut and the other was open to show the back of some older, balding male getting a very hands on lap dance. He frowned, at least one window was open, maybe he would have some good luck tonight and that would be the room Kikkawa would have.

Akihito had to wait nearly two hours while watching various lap dances, dubious looking trades and a few people shooting up before the other window was unshuttered. He couldn’t see too much initially as the person who opened it stood there in the way for quite some time but when they moved Akihito was able to spot a few people in cheap looking suits but no faces were in sight. He snapped off a few photos, making sure to snag some more as the moved around. He watched as a briefcase was held out for inspection but unfortunately he couldn’t see inside. He was busily snapping pictures still when a hand waved at the case and it was removed. He waited for a few more minutes and then a girl stumbled into view. She looked awfully young to be there and Akihito chewed on his lip. He had a bad feeling about this. He hissed when hands reached out and yanked her top down so that her breasts were bared to view and he could see her cringing away from someone out of sight, arms coming up to cover herself protectively. She was shaking her head in denial to something and he felt his blood run cold when he noticed her starting to cry. He clenched his teeth and continued to snap off photos, desperately wishing for them to stop, wishing to jump in and help but he knew he couldn’t. There was far too many people in there and he would probably be shot down before he could do anything to help. Akihito could only hope that whoever it was that she was facing would step forward enough to show themselves to his camera and then maybe he might be able to take them down. He wished he could hear what was being said but the throbbing beat of the music from the main section of the club drowned out any chance of that. His patience was rewarded as suddenly a hand flashed out and struck the girl across the face and the man who did so stepped into full view. 

Kikkawa Naoki.

He could feel the rage building as the girl was struck again but this time with enough force to knock her to the ground. His fingers continued to snap away photographs but he felt like he was detached from his body, looking out through a red fog at the proceedings as his body continued on autopilot to grab the required shots. He was going to bring him down. So many of the diet members were dirty one way or another once you looked close enough but somehow this felt personal now. He couldn’t sit back and watch this take place and do nothing. It left a bitter taste in his mouth that the only thing he could do for now was observe and hand in the evidence in the morning. He paused in his clicking and looked around to see if there was any way that he could get down there to help, maybe create a diversion so that they leave for now. He was fidgeting now, unable to sit still. Needing to do something, _anything_ to help. He snapped off one last picture of Kikkawa holding up the sobbing girl by the hair and stashed his lens securely away in his camera case. He threw the case strap over his shoulder and carefully climbed down the building. He crouched opposite the club, concealed from view in the shadows cast off the abandoned building and checked to make sure the flash was on on his camera. He raised it up to his face and paused for a few seconds. He took a deep breath trying to calm his already racing heart and snapped off a picture. The flash lit up the alley with a blinding light and he immediately raced away. He was pretty sure he heard a shout and turned around the corner, aiming away from his scooter for now, not wanting to give away his vehicle’s position in case they decided to lie in wait for him there when he decided to retrieve it. 

He strained his ears trying to hear anything over his thundering heart beat and his steps pounding on the pavement. Suddenly there was a shout and a gunshot rang out somewhere over to the left of his location. _Shit_. He thought there might be guns but he was hoping his good fortune would hold out and make this a far less dangerous chase. He could hear the sounds of multiple other sets of footsteps and looked out to see if there was a building with a ledge or a broken window up on a second story he could make his way up to. Another shot rang out, a little further away this time. Who the hell where they shooting at? Where they just taking pot shots at anyone in the area at this time of night and hoping to get the right person? He hoped no one had been injured. He didn’t have time to dwell on that as exactly what he had been scanning for appeared. A broken window on the second floor of a large building off to his right. Nearly all of the glass was missing and he was pretty sure he could make that with his current running start. He kicked off the building much the same way he did earlier at the club and flung his hands out to catch the window. He bit down on his lip to muffle a cry of pain when he felt some remaining glass in the window frame dig into one of his hands. Ignoring it for now he hauled himself up and was relieved to see a floor instead of a long drop on the other side. He pulled himself up the last little bit and rolled inside to land panting on his back. He covered his mouth with his sleeve to try and muffle the sounds of his heavy breathing and lay frozen, listening for an indication of pursuit. A minute or so later he heard footsteps thud past outside and soon they faded away into the distance. 

Breathing slightly more under control, Akihito sat up with a wince. In the dim light through the broken window he could see blood dripping down his right hand. He pulled out the cleaning cloth he usually used for his lenses and pressed that into the wound to stem the flow. He would have to wait here for some time to make sure that they had given up before he would carefully make his way back to pick up his ride and head home. He settled himself so that he was sitting with his back to the wall and let his head fall back with a soft thud and closed his eyes. Akihito desperately hoped that they were scared enough by the prospect of being caught red-handed by an unknown photographer to make a hasty exit and leave the poor girl behind. There was no guarantees of course but it was the only thing that might possibly work that he could have done to help there and then. Akihito sent out his thoughts to the girl, hopefully the diversion worked and she was left alone for now. He would stop by the police station first thing in the morning and see if he was able to capture enough for them to make a move on Kikkawa. If not then he would start gathering more info because Kikkawa was going down.


	13. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's in trouble (are we surprised?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third day in a row for a new chapter! :D I'm taking a break for my birthday tomorrow so unfortunately it won't be four chapters in four days, sorry :P It's a heavier chapter again but unfortunately we need the drama to make the fluff all the sweeter!

By the time Akihito had deemed it safe to head back to his scooter and head home, he only had time for a few hours’ sleep before he was up and off to the police station. He had carefully cleaned out the wound on his hand, it wasn’t too deep to need stitches but it hurt like hell and ran across the top of his palm, just under the joints of his last three fingers on his right hand. He had patched it up as best as he could before grabbing what little sleep he had time for. The trip to the police station had been uneventful, the photos were enough evidence to issue a search warrant on Kikkawa’s properties to try and get enough concrete proof to put him away for good. The officer at the station had warned him to lay low for a while as Kikkawa was not going to be happy about being caught and Akihito was inclined to agree with him. He had mentally promised not to lose his guards for a while and take a few safer commissions until it all blew over. His editor was exceptionally pleased with the photos he had taken, the ones that the police had cleared to go to press, and had promised him a big bonus for such a scandalous scoop.

He was now sitting outside a hospital taking photos for a magazine commission. He had worked with this particular magazine regularly for a while now as their main photographer, it was a small scale magazine with its focus being on soulmates. They included any new scientific research in that field, lots of speculation and many personal stories both heart-warming and heart-wrenching. Once again he was working on a much sadder story. Now having his own soulmate, these stories struck a much deeper cord with him. He aware just how lucky he was to have even met Asami and that they are able to see each other regularly. He fidgeted with his camera, the wound on his hand pressing against it in a painful way. The poor girl in front of him was starting to cry already, barely having begun her story and he snapped off one last picture before lowering the camera, not wanting to be rude. No doubt the photo that would be used would be the one with the tears for maximum heart-wrench though. 

“I work here in the emergency room as a nurse. He was in a car accident and was brought in by ambulance.” She paused to take a shuddering breath before bravely ploughing on. “He was barely conscious and there was so much blood. The doctors were desperately trying to hook him up to fluid and oxygen and I just reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to offer some comfort you know? He was so scared. That’s when it happened.” She had to stop for a few minutes to get herself back under control. “Our c-chests lit up and like, flashed. He seemed to be less scared while I held his hand. It was like time stood still for those few seconds and I heard him whisper ‘thank you’. After that time suddenly went double time and he was whisked away to the operating room. H-he… He d-died on the table.” Her sobs renewed and the interviewer sat down beside her and gently gathered the girl into her arms and rocked her while she cried. 

The interviewer was an older lady by the name Mae, whose goal in life was to find her own soulmate and record the joys and sorrows of other people’s soulmate stories. She was the owner and head editor of the monthly magazine. It was just her and Akihito for most of the interviews and while she was always incredibly comforting to the criers, he was always left standing off to the side feeling incredibly awkward. The girl finally quietened down and sat back up, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, Mae always came with a pack handy; people were just as likely to break down in tears of happiness as they were in sadness. 

“Do either of you have soulmates?”

Mae shook her head, “I’m still searching; maybe one day I’ll find my other half.”

Akihito hesitated before answering with a soft yes. Mae looked at him in surprise, he had forgotten to tell her seeing as it had happened after their last shoot. “I only just found him recently, it’s been a few weeks now.”

“What’s it like?”

He sat down on the girls other side. “Uhh, well… It’s been kinda crazy. It’s like nothing’s changed and yet everything’s changed. The first week was like a dream. I think if something had happened to him then, I would have just laughed it off as one big, crazy dream and been fine. But now… It’s only been like what, three weeks? Yet it feels like months already. I feel like I’m in too deep and it’s terrifying and yet somehow I still manage to not feel scared.” Akihito paused for a minute and tried to gather his thoughts. “We are very different. I don’t know him that well yet but he’s very possessive and controlling and filthy rich. I’m the complete opposite,” He barked out a laugh. “I’m rebellious and reckless and I care more about my freedom than any amount of money in the world. We’ve just started to butt heads and I’m pretty sure I’m in trouble after disobeying him yesterday.” Mae looked at him with raised eyebrows and he ducked his head in embarrassment, mumbling; “I don’t like being told what to do.” 

The girl was pulling at the hem of her t-shirt, not looking at either of them as she spoke; “I’m a little jealous but… Do you believe that you get a soulmate for a reason?” She didn’t give them a chance to answer before continuing. “I do. I think that I was able to ease his passing. It still hurts. Oh, it hurts so, so much but there was no fear in his eyes after that. He seemed almost peaceful, like his life was complete so it was okay for him to move on. I don’t know what that means for me. In some ways, I wish it hadn’t happened so that even if I didn’t find my soulmate, I could still have hope. I could still believe that one day I might find that person. Now though… Now I don’t know what I have left.”

“You’ll just have to live and find out.” Mae gave the girl another quick squeeze. “Now, you aren’t just living for yourself, you’re living for him too. You have to live for all the things that he never could. There’s still lots of people out there for you to find a special someone, and you can love them for your lost soulmate too.”

They talked some more after that, Akihito snapping off a few less teary photos before they parted ways, interview complete. He didn’t escape getting scolded by Mae for not telling her about his new found soulmate and had to promise to fill her in with the whole story another day over coffee. She had to head back to the office to help another editor otherwise he was pretty sure he would have be dragged away and force to spill the beans then and there. Akihito promised to edit a few of the photos and send over the best candidates as soon as he got home. He waved her off and headed off in the direction of his scooter, thoughts a swirl once again. He was becomingly annoyingly familiar with this feeling of uncertainty and confusion. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of his new soulmate and their relationship.

***

Photos sent off and feeling rather peckish, Akihito decided to go for a walk in search of food. It was mid-afternoon and he had been so busy that he had forgotten lunch. Akihito felt a little guilty as the phone in his pocket buzzed again but he didn’t make a move to pick it up. Asami had been trying to call him all morning and he had been avoiding his calls. He knew that he was in trouble and he knew that he was making it worse by not picking up but he just couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was aware of the guards following him at a discreet distance and honestly he was surprised that they hadn’t been ordered to forcibly drag him back to Asami. He could only assume the older man was busy and was going to come and get him himself once he had the chance. The phone stopped buzzing and he let out a little sigh of relief. Communication was relationship 101, his mother had drilled it into his head all throughout his teens and he was wilfully ignoring the lesson. But he was conflicted. He had been told in very uncertain terms not to test Asami’s patience and it still rankled being told what to do but at the same time he couldn’t ignore the older man without consequence. He knew this. Akihito didn’t know what was going to happen but he wasn’t about to back down. He valued his freedom and loved his job, he wasn’t about to let Asami walk all over him and try to take it away.

But he wanted to know more about the man. He wanted to watch as the cold mask slipped off while he spoke with him, as he was surprisingly open in his affections. He wanted to see that rare smile, not a smirk, a real smile that was gifted on him on occasion. He was already falling hard for Asami. All week he had lost his guards but he knew last night was different, Asami had pretty much told him his patience was wearing thin with his games. Last night’s scoop had been dangerous, he wouldn’t be able to hide the injury on his hand and that would make it all the worse.

His head was still in the clouds and Akihito was just walking aimlessly, hands in his pockets and not paying attention to his surroundings at all. He lived in a fairly quiet but relatively respectful neighbourhood and was therefore very surprised when he suddenly found himself thrown to the ground. He hit the footpath with a heavy thud and had the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see five men start to surround him only to be surprised once again when all three of his guards barrelled into them. He sat up and watched with no small amount of awe as Ueda personally took out three of the brutes with terrifying precision and the remaining two guards that took slightly longer to arrive quickly dispatched the other two until there were five thugs on the ground, some groaning in pain. 

“Are you alight Takaba-sama?” Akihito groaned and took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

“Not you too. Can we stop with the Takaba-sama? Akihito is fine.” Ueda looked genuinely surprised.

“I’m afraid that would be disrespectful of me Takaba-sama. But are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. You guys are really quick you know.” Ueda gave him a small nod and pulled out his phone. Akihito groaned again.

“Can we not tell Asami?” He paused and stared at Akihito. “Please? He really doesn’t need to know.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Takaba-sama.” He hit a few buttons and held the phone up to his ear.

“Now you sound like a broken record.” Akihito scuffed his shoe along the pavement and glanced at the other two guards, they weren’t faces he had seen yet. 

“Asami-sama, Takaba-sama was just attacked a few blocks from his house. We have taken out all the offenders and he is unhurt. They do not appear to be affiliated with anyone, would you like me to take them in for questioning?”

“Wait, I know who probably sent them!” Ueda turned to look at Akihito, still obviously listening to Asami on the other end of the phone. He remove the phone from his ear and pressed a few buttons before holding out the phone in front of himself.

“Asami-sama, you are now on speaker.”

“Akihtio.” 

He winced at the cold tone of voice and quickly started talking, hoping to end the conversation as fast as possible. “Kikkawa Noaki. I um… I took some photos of him during a dirty deal last night and handed them into the press and the police first thing this morning. It gave the police enough evidence for search warrants on all his properties. It was also in time to make the morning press run so it’s probably out to the public by now as well.” He held his breath while he waited for Asami to reply.

“I know the type of establishments that man frequents. Is that why you lost your guard yesterday? Why you’re been losing them all week? So I wouldn’t find out the danger you were putting yourself in?” He didn’t reply. The words of denial stuck in his throat, he couldn’t seem lie to Asami. Not when it was all true.

Ueda spoke up; “Is that how you injured your hand?” 

“Akihito…” Akihito flinched at the growl in Asami’s voice. He was in for it now. 

“Ueda.”

“Yes Asami-sama?”

“Bring him back to my penthouse, I’ll deal with him soon.”

 _Oh shit. Nope._ Akihito’s fight or flight response kicked in and before he knew it he was running back to his apartment. He heard a series of shouts behind him but it just spurred him to run faster. He didn’t even know why he was running. He was going to have to face Asami at some point and this was just making it even worse. He was his soulmate after all. But that was the problem. He didn’t want to face the consequences of his actions just yet. Didn’t want to deal with the anger and flashes of worry and concern in the older man’s eyes. He just wanted to go back to how it all was before, less confusing, less questions. Yet the past already felt like another lifetime. It seem grey and drab in comparison to how he felt when he was with Asami but at the same time he was already warring with trying to keep his freedom from suffocating. He couldn’t lose that. He would lose himself if he lost that. But he would lose himself if he lost Asami too.

He had made it back to his apartment and took the stairs two at a time. He fumbled with the key in the lock and threw himself into the building before slamming the door behind him. He locked the door and slowly backed away, staring at it with his heart trying to beat out of his throat, waiting for one the guards to try and get him. He stood there waiting and the minutes stretched out but nothing happened. He felt himself sag in relief. If they were going to, they would have by now, they were fast enough to have already arrived. Akihito flopped down on his lumpy couch and covered his face with his hands. Why had he run? He’s made it so much worse. Too late now. He was a little surprised that Asami hadn’t tried to call him again but he figured that he had probably gotten the message that he wasn’t going to pick up by now. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there for when a sudden noise at the door startled him. He jumped to his feet and began to back away. The door flew open and Akihito’s eyes went wide. Asami himself was standing in the doorway and he was _pissed._ His eyes were flashing and there was a dark, angry aura emanating out from him. Akihito noticed there was a gun with a silencer in his hand, still smoking ever so slightly. He must have shot out the lock. He watched, rooted to the spot as Asami carefully detached the silencer and pocketed it before holstering the gun. The burning golden eyes locked onto his and Asami slowly stalked forward, Akihito stepping backwards at the same pace, unable to tear his eyes away from the dangerous man in front of him. He felt his foot hit the wall and suddenly he bolted off to the side trying to make a break for it but Asami caught him and slammed him back against the wall. He pinned the photographer in place and stared at him for a minute, face far too close for comfort.

“Asami…”

Asami remained silent, only grabbing his wrists, eyes narrowing when they spotted the crude bandage on his hand, before removing his tie and deftly tying his hands together. He picked Akihito up and threw him over his shoulder, moving to exit the apartment. Akihito thrashed around wildly for a few seconds but Asami just clamped down on his legs and his hands were rendered ineffective by the binding. He went limp in defeat and didn’t move as he was thrown in the back of the limo. Looks like it was time to pay up for all the running away.


	14. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the accidental hiatus of this fic! I was having some trouble with it and then I got the flu and couldn't work on it at all. I thought I had this chapter all planned out and was surprised when I struggled with writing it but it turns out Akihito wanted it to happen a different way. He turned out to be surprisingly perceptive and willing. Warnings for slightly kinky lemon. Nothing drastic and very (slightly surprisingly) consensual.

The limo took off, presumably in the direction of the penthouse and Akihito wriggled his way onto his back to glare at Asami. His lover still hadn’t spoken and was currently lighting up a cigarette. The air felt heavy with tension. All of Asami’s movements were tightly controlled and he seemed to be holding together by iron will alone. Akihito hadn’t expected quite this reaction but maybe some part of him had known and that was why he ran. The soulmate bond was complex and hidden and very little was known about it. Could he have anticipated this reaction subconsciously? Asami had still not spoken and had not looked at Akihito once since entering the limo. Such a reaction from a man who outwardly showed very little emotion was surprising. He had never really kept his mask up in front of Akihito, right since the very beginning he had let the little photographer see more of himself than he showed others, something that he had only just noticed when seeing him around his subordinates. Akihito tried to think of what to say, he didn’t want his soulmate to be like this. But he wasn’t about to apologise either. What else did that leave to say?

“Asami-”

“Why did you ignore my calls?”

“Huh?” That wasn’t what Akihito expected. Asami turned to look at him and those golden eyes burned. Feeling uncomfortable with the gaze, Akihito looked away and pulled on his restrained hands in frustration. “I… I knew you would be mad about the guards and the stake out and… I guess I didn’t want to face you just yet.” Asami didn’t answer and Akihito chanced a look at him. He felt a constriction in his chest at the impassive mask now fully in place. This wasn’t what he wanted, he didn’t want to be shut out like the rest. Not from his soulmate. 

The rest of the journey to the penthouse passed in uncomfortable silence. Akihito let himself be manhandled out of the limo with no complaints until he was thrown on the bed in the secret room. He watched as Asami opened up the display and pulled out a selection of black leather before turning to face him. Akihito lifted his chin in defiance but held out his bound hands. He had an inkling about what was coming earlier but it had been confirmed once Asami had opened the door to this room. He wasn’t about to apologise but he wasn’t going to back down either. He knew Asami wouldn’t hurt him, not really and he wanted to see every part of this man who was his soulmate. This was part of it and he was going to face it head on. Asami paused at his show of obedience and searched his face. Akihito saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes before his expression smoothed over again. He let himself he stripped and buckled into the array of leather Asami had chosen. He found that while he wasn’t exactly willing, facing Asami head on like this he felt surprisingly in control. Asami stood back after adjusting the last buckle and just looked at him. Akihito looked back, pride and defiance in his eyes. He wasn’t going to apologise but he wasn’t going to run either.

Akihito sat on the bed, naked except for the leather harness around his chest, neck, wrists, thighs and ankles while Asami observed, fully clothed. Some part of him knew that this should feel thrilling, being forcibly bared to Asami’s gaze like this but that impassive mask was still in place and it was shattering his heart. He could feel that powerful, in control feeling from before slipping away. He could hand over his obedience for a short time and in willingly doing so lose nothing at all but this… He could do so for Asami but not for the mask that shadows the man. He had worn it around Akihito before but never with him, directed at him. He had always seen Asami the man and he was rapidly breaking apart, pride and defiance melting away almost as quickly as it arrived. Asami still hadn’t moved and Akihito unexpectedly found tears in his eyes and he cursed his sudden show of weakness. How the hell did the man cause such drastic bouncing in his emotions? He took a deep shuddering breath, desperately trying to calm himself and felt a tear slip free to run down his face.

“Akihito?” Asami sounded concerned but his vision was too blurred to make out his expression. “Akihito, what’s wrong?” He felt hands cup his cheeks and gently wipe away the tears.

“Dammit!” Akihito closed his eyes and tried to take another deep breath but found his breath catch in a sob in the back of his throat. He brought his hands up to first into Asami’s shirt. “How do you do this to me?”

“Akihito?” He opened his eyes and stared straight into Asami’s.

“You… I don’t care what you do to me, punish me, flay me open from the inside out and I’ll take it, anything you can throw at me, I don’t care. But don’t do it with that mask in place.”

“Mask?” Akihito could see the surprise flash across his face.

“That stupid mask you show the world, the façade, the shadow that hides who you really are. The one that hides your heart…” He trailed off and suddenly realised why it was in place. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Asami’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry for ignoring your calls.” He felt Asami stiffen. “I didn’t realise it would hurt you that much. I’m not apologising for anything else but for that… I am sorry.”

“Akihito…” Arms wrapped themselves around him and he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. “How do I do this to you? I should be the one asking you that.” He heard the soft exhale of a deep breath being released and Asami’s body relaxed against his. “Thank you Akihito.” He placed a soft kiss to his neck and pulled back to look at him. “I still want to punish you however.”

“That’s fine,” Akihito draped his arms around his neck and brought his face close enough that their noses were nearly touching. “I told you, you can do whatever you want but take the mask off. You’re only allowed to if it’s you and not your shadow doing it.”

“But then you will enjoy it far too much.” 

“Is that really a problem?”

“No,” Asami smirked. “I suppose not.”

Akihito smirked back and then Asami’s lips were crashing against his, all the anger, hurt and passion leaking out into a brutal, claiming kiss. He moaned and pulled himself closer to Asami, trying to sit in his lap but suddenly he was thrown onto his back on the bed. He looked up at his lover and could immediately feel the difference to before. Asami look positively wild, eyes smouldering with a feral light as his gaze burned a pathway across Akihito’s skin. He shivered in response, feeling heat shoot through him. This was what he was missing before. He felt like some little sacrifice being offered up to a salivating predator and damn if he wasn’t excited by the prospect. Asami leaned over him and kissed him again just as hard as before, forcing his tongue inside and laying claim to him once again. When he pulled back he rolled Akihito onto his stomach before leaving the bed. He could hear his lover picking something up before he felt the bed dip and Asami settled himself with his back to the headboard and hauled the blonde across his lap. A large, warm hand resting on his bare behind, stroking the cheeks and Akihito knew where this was going.

“So my naughty little kitten,” Akihito felt heat pool low in his belly at the sinister tone and squirmed in Asami’s lap. His erection was pressed into Asami’s thigh and he could feel Asami’s half hard cock against his stomach. “I was going to give you a proper punishment but how about we start with something small hmm? A little more intimate than what I had originally planned.” The hand continued to stroke and dipped down into the crease of his ass. “Are you going to be able to stay still or do I need to tie you up a little more?”

While Akihito was trussed up in leather, none of his limbs were secured to anything yet and he shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine.”

Asami hummed in response and gave his ass one last caress then lifted his hand away. Akihito felt himself tense in anticipation. He jolted and cried out in shock as the hand slapped his ass. It took a few seconds for the pain to register and Akihito hissed once it did. Asami rubbed out the sting a little before slapping the other cheek. He slowly alternated between each cheek, building up the force he used with each crack of his hand against Akihito’s skin. He could feel the heat of his skin and it stung but after each strike, Asami rubbed out the sting just a little and the pain of the slap combined with the tender stroking was really starting to affect him. Pain warring with pleasure, both blending together to leave him gasping and panting. He was wriggling in Asami’s lap and could feel the man’s now fully erect cock poking into his stomach. 

“I think that’s enough of an introduction for you.”

“Intro-?” He was cut off as Asami’s hand slammed down with more force than before and this time he didn’t stop in between each hit. Oh, it hurt and yet he was still hard and throbbing where his cock rubbed against Asami’s thigh. There was tears in his eyes when Asami stopped and his hand caressed him again. Akihito felt his lover move and heard a lid snap open, then shut. The fingers were trailing in between his ass cheeks again before spreading him opened and he shivered when fingers caressed his entrance. Something cold and wet took place of the fingers and pressed inside a little. It was pulled out then pushed in further, repeating the process as it was forced in a little more on each pass. The stretch burned. Asami wasn’t allowing him time to adjust before pushing the object in further although he wasn’t doing it so much as to tear or cause him damage. By the time he felt himself close around what must be a plug, holding it in place, Akihito was panting and groaning, hands clenching the bed sheets. Asami palmed the plug and it rubbed up against that spot inside Akihito that had him seeing stars.

“Such a good little kitten.” Asami spoke absently, as though he wasn’t even aware he was speaking. “So good for me.” The hand crack down again and this time it caught the plug, forcing it against his prostate again. Again and again the blows rained down and suddenly Akihito was coming, convulsing in Asami’s lap, back arched and his lovers name on his lips. But Asami didn’t stop and Akihito’s very nerve endings felt on fire as he was so sensitive after his orgasm. 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease!” Akihito became aware he was begging, not even sure what it was for but he couldn’t stop the pleas falling from his lips. The blows raining down on his ass stopped, leaving him right on the precipice of a second orgasm and he mewled in protest. Asami yanked his hands around behind his back and clipped the two leather cuffs together before hauling Akihito up and into his lap. He sat him with his legs straddling his thighs, back pressed up to his chest and fingers in his open mouth pressing down on his tongue.

“You want something kitten?” Akihito moaned around the fingers in response. “Your begging was very pleasing on the ears. Maybe I should get you to beg for it more often.”

He removed his fingers from his mouth and shoved his little lover forward so that he landed stomach down on the bed before lifting up his hips so he was on his knees, ass in the air. He pushed on the plug, rocking it in and out a few times before removing it completely and Akihito shuddered and mewled at the loss. 

“Don’t worry little kitten, I have something much better for you.” Asami slammed himself inside in one brutal thrust and Akihito was tipped over the edge again. His lover was relentless and the over sensitivity had him practically sobbing as he drove himself into him again and again. A rough hand reached around to wrap itself around his cock and he was coming yet again with a silent scream, body trembling with the sheer force of it and Asami suddenly bit down on his shoulder. Akihito could feel his lover’s body tense and he groaned around his shoulder still between his teeth. They stayed locked like that for a few minutes while they both came down from their highs. Asami finally detached his teeth and kissed the same spot before letting him drop boneless to the bed. He reached out a hand and stroked it gently down Akihito’s back earning himself a small sigh of pleasure.

“You enjoyed that far too much for punishment.”

“Yeah, well, so did you.” Akihito tried to move and gave up with a groan. “And I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be able to move tomorrow so how about we call it even? Particularly with the bite mark you gave me.”

Asami chuckled and stood. “I suppose I can make do with that for now.”

“For now?! What the hell did you have planned?”

“I have lots more toys to introduce you to and seeing as the threat against you hasn’t been nullified yet, now if the perfect time to play with them.”

“What am I? Your sex toy for the next week?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Akihito groaned and buried his face into the bed.

“How about we don’t do that, my ass won’t hold up.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that kitten, there are plenty of things we can explore while your tight little ass recovers.” Asami reached over and carefully picked a limp Akihito up in his arms. “How about we start the next round in the bath?”

“How do you have so much stamina? And wouldn’t doing it in a bathtub be really awkward?” Asami smirked at him as he manoeuvred them into the bathroom and sat Akihito on the edge before turning the taps on. He shifted uncomfortably, his throbbing ass making itself known.

“I have a rather large tub so it won’t be a problem but I’ll give you your demonstration soon.”

Akihito tried to stand but his legs wouldn’t take his weight and he sighed. Taps running and bath slowly beginning to fill, Asami reached over and began to unbuckle the leather harness, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin as he did so. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for a few days but at least Asami wasn’t angry anymore and they had kind of come to an understanding. They still had a fair way to go but it was a start at least and he was happy with that.


	15. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domesticity and the memory of when Akihito asked Asami a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the accidental almost-hiatus! Work put me on night shift and killed my sleeping pattern and then put me on early shift so it got even worse! So I am finally all recovered and able to function. I can't write when I'm tired and that level of sleep deprivation killed me haha. Never stress that I will drop this fic because I won't! It's my baby and I will see it through to the end (I have plans eeep!). Life just puts it on hold for a few weeks on occasion.

Akihito stared into the fridge. Of course it was empty, Asami didn’t exactly strike him as the cooking type. Well, it wasn’t entirely empty but alcohol did not count as food contrary to what Asami seemed to think. He shut the fridge and opened the freezer underneath to find a few different sizes of ice cubes and nothing else. He sighed. He wanted to make something for dinner as a small gesture of thanks for staying with Asami for the last three days. Not that Asami minded of course. He had been quite keen to make full use of having Akihito around and it had left him feeling drained enough that he had spent the times Asami wasn’t home either sleeping or lazing around on the couch with the TV remote in hand. While he enjoyed eating takeout over the last few days he was starting to crave a home cooked meal and he was sure Asami would appreciate it as well. With another small sigh, he swung the freezer door shut and went in search of his phone.

Finding it on the couch, Akihito scrolled through his contacts and paused over his soulmates name. He was pretty sure he had entered it as ‘Asami’ but it was staring out at him as ‘Ryuichi’. Asami himself must have changed it when Akihito was passed out after their rigorous activities. Asami had taken him a little too seriously on the idea of having him at the penthouse as a sex toy for the week. Akihito flushed and pulled himself back to the present. Damn the man, just looking at his name had Akihito’s mind wandering and his heart starting to beat faster. He took a deep breath, steeling himself and hit call. He found himself nervous while his listened to the ringtone and scowled at the wall. Would he ever get used to this?

“Hello kitten.”

That deep, rumbling purr sent shivers down his spine. Akihito was pretty sure his voice affected him even more now. How that was even possible? He was still trying to get his brain into gear enough to reply when Asami spoke again sounding far too smug, bastard probably heard his breath catch when he answered.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“So do you just live on alcohol or something?”

“Not at all.”

“Then why is there nothing else in your fridge?”

“Ah, would you like me to order you something?”

“I was going to cook but you don’t have any ingredients, I looked in the cupboards and you have all these fancy pots and pans and appliances and yet you don’t even have salt and pepper or spices or anything. Do you just live on takeout?”

“I often have meals with business partners at various restaurants around city so I eat well.”

Akihito made a non-committal sound at the back of his throat. “How are you not fat?”

A deep chuckle met his ears, “I work out of course, surely it’s obvious?” Akihito flushed. That’s true, there was no way he got that body from doing nothing. Those were some seriously drool worthy muscles and he could vividly picture them glistening with sweat and rippling and flexing… He coughed, trying to cover his zone out and he swore he could hear Asami’s smirk.

“I don’t know how the hell you get that much time. Anyway, food. I want to cook but I really don’t have the energy to walk to the supermarket.”

“I’ll message Ueda, he can drive you. I left a card for you on the bedside table, it’s a second credit card for my account for you to use.”

“I can pay for some groceries, I don’t need you to pay for everything bastard.”

“Considering that you will have to get everything as apparently there is nothing in my cupboards, use it at least this once.” Akihito grumbled but agreed. “Keep the card, if you ever need anything, use it.”

“I don’t-!”

“Akihito.” Asami cut him off with a warning tone. “You don’t have to use it, just keep hold of it in case of emergencies. I’ll message you the pin number. Be good kitten, I have to go for a meeting.”

The line disconnected before he had a chance to say goodbye and he huffed. Rude. He went in search of the card and found a shiny black and silver card much like the one he had seen Asami flash around before except this one had his name on it not Asami’s. He sighed and decided that it would just be this once that he would use it. May as well get all the condiments and spices that he would need in future as well, Akihito could only assume this wouldn’t be the last time he would be over and cooking. This time he would have Ueda to help carry everything and a car to drag it all back so he may as well stock up on the stuff that doesn’t go off. Determined, Akihito pocketed the card and his phone, located his keys and slipped his shoes on. Ueda popped his head around the door while he was still tying up his shoes and then they were out the door. Mission go.

***

The mission had been a success. Of course they had to go to an expensive, high class supermarket, Asami’s orders, who else? He had initially been embarrassed walking into such a snobby place with his favourite torn jeans and a t-shirt pulled from the collection that had been given a home in Asami’s ridiculously large wardrobe but the sneers directed at him had subdued quickly once Ueda’s looming presence was spotted. And while the prices had continuously made Akihito wince, he had to admit he had been impressed with the selection available although he was immensely glad that he was not paying. He had wandered up every single aisle, determined to not forget anything and had been stopped in his tracks by the incredible variety of fancy and imported sweets and had spent a little time ogling the shelves before nabbing a couple of packs of his favourite pocky, he wasn’t about to go overboard but Asami could spare a few yen for a few treats. He had spent some time picking out the various condiments required as well as ones that will be needed in future and was glad for Ueda’s help as they ended up with far too much for him to have carried on his own.

It still rubbed him the wrong way to be followed around like this but after the close call a few days ago he would grudgingly let it slide for now. Ueda turned out to know a few things about cooking and proved to be a useful and interesting shopping companion which soothed Akihito’s ruffled feathers although he pointedly ignored the other shadow following them around the store at a more discreet distance. Ueda seemed to find it funny how Akihito still automatically looking for the best prices on things and would hesitate if something wasn’t quite considered necessary even though this would be charged to Asami’s card and not his own. When questioned he had just made a light-hearted comment about how it said a lot about Akihito’s personality. He had argued that he didn’t want to be wasteful regardless of who was paying but he just earned himself a larger grin. Baffled, he had continued with his shop, too distracted to notice the odd looks he was still getting from other shoppers.

The only near incident had been once they hit the check out, the girl at the register had looked down her nose at him and her lip curled up at his ripped jeans and plain t-shirt. The woman standing in line behind him wearing far too much make up was also looking at him like he was dirt and Akihito flushed in embarrassment. Ueda looked like he was about to say something and he shook his head, stopping him. It really wasn’t worth it. He was just happy that they were nearly done. The girl serving him had opened her mouth to say something when Akihito grumbled about the total price but her jaw snapped shut and her eyes went wide when he handed over the card. He blinked as her whole countenance changed and suddenly he was ‘Takaba-san’ and she was bowing to him with a polite ‘thank you for shopping with us’ and ‘please enjoy your day’. The woman who was in line behind him was eyeing him up with something that looked a little like jealousy and greed and Akihito was incredibly relieved when they were able to exit the store.

Back at the penthouse, Akihito was quite excited to get started. He had always found cooking to be both soothing and rewarding. His mother had taught him to cook early on and he often helped with the meals when he visited. He always found that it gave him the opportunity to think things through while he prepared it or just lose himself into music if he put some on while he cooked. Even better was at the end of it all you had a tasty dish to dig into and hopefully leftovers for later. What he was particularly enthused about however were all the shiny looking kitchen appliances that had never been used. He didn’t have to worry about his dodgy old knives or running out of space on the bench. He grinned as he spread out and set to chopping the first of his vegetables for dinner.

He could get really used to this. He supposed the last few days were a glimpse at what living with Asami would be like. Although he hadn’t had work in the last few days while Asami’s men tried to sort out the threat against him, it couldn’t be that far off from what it would be like. Presumably there would be a little less sex, although Akihito wasn’t entirely sure on the point, and he would cook more often, maybe clean a bit seeing as he couldn’t afford to pay any rent. He found himself blushing as he realised he was pretty much playing housewife at this point. He stopped chopping, sitting the knife down and brought his hands up to bury his face in them. He could feel his cheeks burning. He was cooking the bastard dinner after lazing around the penthouse for the day as he was worn out by some very rigorous nightly activities. He really needed to get back to his own apartment and back to work. 

Akihito had to admit, to himself at least, that he had enjoyed the last few days. Asami had come home early each night and they had spent a bit of time together watching a move or a TV show before inevitably ending up in the secret room for some more ‘exploration’ as Asami called it. Akihito had thought that Asami would be quick to familiarize him with all the different toys and implements in the room but instead he had only introduced him to a few. However he was now very intimately acquainted with all the different things that each of those could be used for. Asami had taken great pleasure in showing him and seeing his reactions. What Akihito had been most surprised about was just how much Asami could do with just his person. His hands in particular could leave him begging desperately for more, pulling, pinching, caressing his skin knowingly and dragging him down into incoherency. He asked Asami last night how he always seemed to know just how to push his buttons, how he had known right from their very first night together. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered his soulmates answer.

_“How do you know?”_

_“How do I know what?” Asami smirked and leaned down so that their noses where almost touching while he pinned him in place on the bed._

_“You-” Akihito’s breath stuttered and he tried to force the words out before the sheer presence of Asami pressing down onto his body overwhelmed him completely. “You al-always seem to know. Right f-from the start.” He cursed his inability to think properly in this situation. “How can you make me lose myself so… So completely each and every time?”_

_The golden eyes boring into his darkened at his words and the smirk turned sinister causing a little shiver to ripple through Akihito’s body._

_“Ah. Well it just so happens that our tastes seem to match in a very delicious way but mainly through observation.” Asami brought his hand up to trace his finger lightly down his neck. “It is my specialty after all. And I must confess, nothing quite compares to watching my little kitten get wrecked so completely.” Akihito could feel the heat those words cause flash through him but Asami continued and he couldn’t wrench his gaze away from that all-consuming stare. “I watch you kitten and I listen and I take note of all the little things that give you away.”_

_The finger tracing down his neck reached his collarbone and suddenly the nail scratched across his skin, just hard enough to sting slightly and Akihito felt himself jerk involuntarily. “What does it mean when you moan? What makes you cry out in bliss? What do the tears in the corner of your eyes say?” Asami gave him a positively feral grin before moving down so that his lips were just barely tracing the outline of his ear. “You have different sounds for different things that you feel.” Akihito couldn’t help the small moan tumbling from his lips as the man purred directly into his ear. His voice alone should classify as a sin, surely only some sort of demon should sound so good that Akihito felt like he could come untouched from that alone. “A gasping moan caused by sudden pleasure that threatens to take your breath away, little trembling mewls stemming from a long, slow build up and you are just starting to lose yourself. The deep groan from when you like something but it’s not going to drown you into incoherency. When you start to beg, a constant stream of pleas stuttered out as though you aren’t quite sure what you are asking for but right at that moment it’s just not quite enough. The silent scream when you cum so hard that your entire body convulses.”_

_Asami moved his hand to trail over a perky nipple, caressing it before pinching sharply causing Akihito’s body to jerk once more. “The way your body moves tells a complimentary story. The way your muscles flex and strain beneath your skin as you try to contain your pleasure, when your entire body jerks in pain that melts into bliss, how your fingers scrabble in desperation against the sheets trying to anchor you to the here and now. How they dig into my skin as though in silent entreaty for more.” Asami moved again so that he was looking into his wide eyes, their lips barely brushing together, Akihito’s whole body tense and breaths coming in pants. “When your head falls back, jaw slack and you are just gone, lost to everything that I give you. Lost in the pain and pleasure and gone beyond the point of thought, only able to feel.” The hand was still toying with his nipple and Akihito wondered if he could actually come like this, he could feeling the tell-tale mix of heat and pressure coiling deep in his belly._

_“And all that kitten, is only after a few nights. I very much look forward to pulling you apart over and over again, wrecking you beyond all hope of reason and seeing what other observations I can make.” Asami nipped at his bottom lip, biting and pulling at it with just the right amount of pressure while his fingers deftly tweaked at his abused nipple and Akihito was groaning into his soulmates mouth as he spiralled over the edge practically untouched._

He came back to awareness slowly. Turns out the bastard could actually make him come with his silky-as-sin voice alone. Akihito groaned as he realised he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, desperately hard and wanting. That memory would be burned into his mind for a long time and he now knew to be careful what he asked as Asami was not one to hold back. He cursed the man before focusing back on the chopping board in front of him. The bastard would probably make fun of him for playing housewife after so adamantly refusing to move in with him but it would be worth it for the tasty meal and maybe, just maybe for Asami’s appreciation for his trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just take a second to say that I can't actually dirty talk at all in real life? Nor can I do the witty come backs. Thankfully writing it down means I can edit it until it sounds right!


	16. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami remembers an old and buried memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks 100,000 words for all my Finder fics! So roughly the equivalent of a 400 page novel! Obviously far less than some but I am feeling pretty proud of myself and I feel like I've really improved! :D
> 
> So this chapter was supposed to have been all Aki not 50/50 but then Asami completely out of the blue decided to talk about his feelings. And then promptly chickened out. I wrote literally the first two sentences and Asami was suddenly all like 'nope, changed my mind'. I had two sentences down for 7 hours before Asami decided to stop being a baby and get on with it and then I wrote the rest in one sitting haha.

Soft light streamed faintly through the curtains, bathing the room in a warm but muted glow. It must have still been early for it was barely enough light to pierce the darkness of night. Asami took a deep breath in. He could faintly smell Akihito’s shampoo, a clean scent with the hint of apples. He reflexively tightened his grip around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer against his chest. He felt him shift in his sleep before snuggling closer still and settling back down. It had been a week since Akihito had come to stay in the penthouse with him while the threat was looming large after Kikkawa’s exposure and then subsequent arrest. Even so it had proven surprisingly difficult to effectively discourage such actions against the photographer. A more effective option would have been to out Akihito as Asami’s soulmate but very few people had caught on to that knowledge yet and while it be useful for the short term, it would potentially put more Akihito in greater danger from far more resourceful sources. It was going to become common knowledge in the underworld that Asami Ryuichi finally had a weakness but hopefully they could delay it enough that Team Takaba, as they were referring to themselves, would be functioning as a proper team, one cohesive unit by the time anyone made a move against his little lover. 

He reached up and ran a hand gently through the blond locks tickling his chin. He didn’t deserve Akihito, not by any means, but he’d be damned if he let anything happen to his feisty little soulmate. How many weeks had it been? He felt like he had been constantly struggling to remain with his head above the water with the whirlwind of new emotions and experiences. He didn’t show his emotions in his expressions very much but Akihito constantly threatened to strip him of that ability. He had laughed more, talked more and felt more in these few weeks than in the last ten years. He had felt it even more acutely with Akihito staying the week. He had come home to a warm greeting and a home cooked meal for the last few nights. He felt a strange squeezing feeling in his chest every time that bright smile and shy ‘welcome home’ greeted him. Akihito had turned out to be a surprisingly good cook although he shouldn’t be too surprised as Nariko had mentioned it when they visited as the driving force behind getting them to live together. He had set the though aside at the time and didn’t think too much on it even when Akihito had first stayed over but after this week Asami was desperately fumbling for excuses to get his lover to stay. He couldn’t even pinpoint what about having him around was so great exactly. His little soulmate playing housewife was certainly endearing and surprisingly attractive but it was more than that. More even than the considerable amount of extra bedroom time they got. Not that that wasn’t a driving factor, Akihito had turned out to be astonishingly open and willing in the bedroom and their tastes just happened to match up in the most delicious way as he had told Akihito. No, there was more to it but Asami put it down to him being his soulmate. His romantic soulmate at that.

He tried to think if he had ever felt that squeezing feeling, that tightening of the chest before. Had he ever felt like that with _her_? He wasn’t sure. He had buried those memories so deep in the blackness of his heart behind the haze alcohol and drugs that he struggled to remember anything distinct. Honestly he didn’t want to think on it now. Never again in truth. No; the only thing he remembered feeling was pain. A ripping, tearing feeling as though his heart was being torn from his body while it was still beating. He tried to push the thoughts away, it wasn’t worth wading through that pain again just for this, he had drowned in it in the past but hadn’t thought of _her_ since meeting his little angel of a soulmate. Unbidden the memories rose to mind. Everything was indistinct now, the passage of time and forceful attempts at forgetting blurring everything out but that one moment. He could visualise that in as sharp relief as though it had only been yesterday. 

He could hear the muted bang; the sharp sound of glass shattering.

He could see the spray of blood red splattering out, too much. There was too much. 

He could feel the heat of the liquid splashing against him as he reached out in agonising slowness. His body felt like it was moving in slow motion.

He could hear the dull thud of the body hitting the ground with finality. The panicked yelling and the piercing screams played out hazily in the background.

He could see the pool of deep glassy red slowly spreading out around the black leather of his shoes. 

He could feel the pain of his heart being torn into a hundred thousand pieces while it was still beating in his chest. 

The nightmare that had haunted his waking moments for a number of years and terrorising his dreams for even longer. 

“Asami?”

His arms had reflexively clutched Akihito, holding him so tightly that he must have woken him up. He willed his arms to loosen but found that he struggled to do so. He spent several seconds attempting to force himself to relax in vain before Akihito manage to extract himself. He sat up and looked down at Asami in concern. The worry deepened at whatever he saw in his face and then he was carefully pushing him down the bed a little. Surprised but not really in the right mindset to dwell on anything other than forcing himself to move, Asami obeyed Akihito’s soft instructions. He found himself lying on his side slightly further down the bed than normal. Then Akihito was there, carefully sliding his arm under his head and wrapping his other arm around his shoulders, pulling him close so that he was lying with his head against his lovers bare chest. He moved a little, about to protest the treatment but Akihito tightened his hold. 

“Don’t.” He could hear the embarrassment in his voice and the pounding of the heart against his ear. “You look like you had seen a ghost.” That wasn’t that inaccurate really. There was a short pause before Akihito spoke again. “Otousan went through a really rough patch with work a few years ago while I was still living at home and had some trouble with small panic attacks. Okaasan used to hold his head against her chest and get him to focus on her heartbeat to get him to calm down. ‘Focus on my heartbeat,’ she would say, ‘remember that it beats for you and think only of that.’” Akihito cleared his throat in embarrassment before moving so that he could run his fingers through Asami’s hair. The gentle motion was surprisingly soothing. “So just listen and go back to sleep okay?”

Asami took a deep breath, in then out and moved closer to the warmth of his lover’s skin. He closed his eyes and shifted his focus to the pounding of Akihito’s heart against his ear. Beating for him? That was weirdly comforting for one who put very little stock in feelings. But then this was his little soulmate. _Mine. All mine._ He smiled slightly into Akihito’s chest and let himself be lulled back into a dreamless sleep void of dark and haunting memories.

***

Akihito had slipped out of bed a few hours after Asami had originally woken him up, leaving the man sleeping peacefully in bed. He padded into the kitchen, grabbing the chequered apron and tying it in place before he set about making a nice breakfast for his soulmate. Clearly something had been wrong. He wondered if the man had had a nightmare. It sure seemed like it. His arms around him had tightened to the point that it had been starting to get painful and had woken him up. It had even taken a few goes at saying his name to get a reaction and Akihito had felt a strange twisting in his chest. When he had finally spoken loud enough to wrench the man back to earth, he had seemed to struggle to regain control over his limbs. Akihito frowned. He hadn’t liked the expression on his face. He was a man who rarely showed his emotions yet he had stared back at Akihito with his golden eyes wide and face drained white. It was such a stark contrast to the usual confident smirk that Akihito had been left floundering for a few seconds. Asami had seemed too out of it to notice though and so he had done the only thing he could think of. He groaned in embarrassment, cheeks heating up as he thought of his almost confession.

_“…Remember that it beats for you and think only of that.”_

First he had been happily playing housewife for a week and now he was coming up with cheesy confessions and effectively saying that his heart was beating for Asami. He paused mid stir of the pot and realised he was doing it again by cooking him breakfast. He could feel the blush intensifying. But considering what had happened, it would be nice for the man to wake up to a home cooked breakfast. He still really needed to get back to his own place and have some space before he did something even worse though. He had the new key to his apartment now that the door and the lock had been replaced after Asami shooting it. He had asked why Asami had shot out the lock when he had a key and he could have sworn the man had seemed almost embarrassed. He never found out what the thought process was so he could only assume there wasn’t one. Asami probably only remembered later on when he was getting it all replaced. And now that it had been a week, Akihito’s right hand had almost healed from the gash he had got on his last stakeout. He had been surprised that after their round of ‘punishment’, Asami had taken great care to clean and re-wrap up the wound and had done so each night before they went to sleep. Well, he supposed they were looking after each other in their own way.

He felt two arms wind around his waist and a warmth press up against his back. He leaned back into the embrace with a contented sigh.

“How are you feeling?”

He felt Asami stiffen at that before he slowly relaxed again. “I’m fine.” Came the short reply. Akihito frowned and turned to face his lover but any more questions were cut off by lips pressing insistently against his own. Clearly the man didn’t want to talk about it. Akihito let himself be swept away a little before pulling back to check on breakfast. Asami didn’t seem too keen on going anywhere and stayed with his cheek pressed against the top of his head and arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Akihito didn’t believe that Asami was fine, not at all. His soulmate could be surprisingly touchy-feely but he wasn’t needy or cuddly like this usually. Akihito felt a little hurt that the older man was undoubtedly lying and refusing to talk to him about it. While it had obviously shaken him up, Asami seemed determined to ignore what had happened so Akihito would let it be for now. Everyone got nightmares occasionally but it had felt more than that somehow. He filed that thought away for later and managed to extract himself so that he could plate up their food.

***

Akihito pushed open the door to their favourite little café for their weekly friend catch up. It was early Sunday afternoon so it was a little busier than when he usually catches up with Takato and Kou but they had had to postpone in wake of Akihito’s threatened person and the need to lie low for a bit. Asami had deemed it safe enough yesterday for him to start going about his business as normal as long as he kept himself away from any big underworld scoops for now. Akihito wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t about to put himself in a situation like that while his name was being bandied around for his role in putting Kikkawa away. He could have done without the guards trailing around after him though. He still wasn’t used to it and was wondering how long he would have before it was safe enough to start losing them again. He spotted his friends chatting at a small table near the window and made his way over.

“Aki!”

“Hey guys.”

“Good to see you alive and kicking! We were worried after that message you sent!” Kou was grinning like an idiot and bouncing up and down in his seat. A waitress wandered over and took Akihito’s order for a milkshake and some cake, both of his friends already had their orders in front of them.

“We’ve seen the bust all over the news too. Everyone’s going crazy! He was such a well-regarded politician and now to see those awful photos everywhere!” Takato shuddered. “He got put away for drug, weapon and human trafficking along with suspected murder. It’s no wonder he had it out for you! Is it even safe for you to be out?”

“Ah, it’s fine. Asami forced some guards on me and I stayed with him for the week while he had his men on it.” The waitress came back and placed his order down and Akihito thanked her before pulling his milkshake closer to him to take a slurp. “He said it was safe enough as long as I don’t ditch the guards.” He rolled he eyes.

“Ah, that’s good then.” Takato breathed a sigh of relief. “I get that you’re a total adrenalin junkie but you’ve gotta be careful!” 

“So Aki-chan,” Kou interrupted, leaning forward with his elbow on the table and chin resting on the palm of his hand. “How’s Asami in bed?”

Akihito, mid slurp, choked on his drink and Takato wacked Kou over the back of the head. 

“Ow!” Kou yelped and pouted at his soulmate while he rubbed his head.

“Don’t be mean to your best friend.”

“I thought you were my best friend?”

“I’m your soulmate, that’s different. I’m stuck with you regardless but Aki chooses to hang out with you so he’s your best friend. Mine too, so don’t be mean!”

“I wasn’t being mean!” Kou whined.

“You waited until he was drinking just to get a reaction.” They both glanced over at Akihito who was bright red in the face and still trying to get his coughing under control. “And you don’t need to know about stuff like that, it’s private.”

“I didn’t expect him to answer me, although that reaction is enough of a confirmation.” Kou grinned and Takato gave a rueful sigh.

“Yes well. You know they had plenty of time to do it before he stayed over for a week right?”

“Yeah but now I know for sure. I mean, you can’t tell me you would stay for a week with your hot romantic soulmate and _not_ tap that?” Kou said incredulously.

Takato laughed. “Okay, enough of that or poor Aki will die of embarrassment. You keep being mean and he’ll stop talking to you.” 

Akihito was finally able to breathe again and took the opportunity to glare at Kou but its effectiveness was undermined by his bright red face.

“Sorry Aki-chan,” Kou didn’t look sorry at all. “But I just wanna make sure he’s treating you right you know? Just because he’s your soulmate doesn’t mean abuse doesn’t happen and we haven’t met the guy yet. I figured it couldn’t be too bad if you get that embarrassed, you wouldn’t react like that if he hurt you.” Both Akihito and Takato stared at Kou in surprise.

“For being the dumb blond in our friendship, sometimes you can be surprisingly deep.” Takato turned to look at Akihito while Kou protested the insult. “He’s right though, you’re our friend and teasing aside, we want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks guys but its fine. Asami wouldn’t hurt me…” He paused while he thought of his ‘punishment’ and Asami’s hand stinging across his backside and flushed. “He wouldn’t hurt me like that.” He amended and Takato’s eyebrows shot up while Kou laughed out loud.

“Oooh, Aki-chan’s into things like _that_ huh? Kinky!” This time Kou ducked the hand that darted out to wack him again. 

“No but seriously guys, he wouldn’t. Although…” Both of his friends were suddenly serious and gave over their full attention. “He wouldn’t intentionally. Something was wrong this morning and he lied and told me he was fine. That hurt a little but it’s not like what you guys are thinking. I just don’t know why he brushed it off when clearly something was wrong. It was like he had a nightmare but I felt like it was more than that. I don’t know how I knew but when I looked at him and saw him all wide eyed and pale I felt pain in my chest like… Like something was twisting.” Akihito frowned.

“Oh, your soulmate sense was tingling.” 

Akihito blinked at Kou. “What?”

“It’s like spidey sense but for soulmates.”

Takato rolled his eyes before explaining; “It’s similar to the Pull. If you ever feel like that, don’t ignore it. I’ve only ever felt it a few times. When Kou’s mother died, when he was in that car accident, things like that. Trust that sense, it’s never wrong. I don’t like that he lied to you about being okay but you’ve only known each other for a few weeks and whatever that was must have been pretty serious. Just keep it in mind.”

Akihito nodded and sighed. He wasn’t going to let it slide. No, he was going to figure it out. It was his soulmate after all. He would find out everything about the mysterious man sooner or later.


	17. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito plans a stake out with a little help from his security team.

Akihito stood outside Mae-san’s office building, large letters marking the entrance with the name of the magazine, Soul. He had just dropped off the USB stick with all the photos he had taken from the nurse interview just over a week ago and apologised for the delay. Mae-san had waved him off once she found out that he was the one who had uncovered the Kikkawa scandal. With a small lecture about his safety being first and next time he goes underground he needs to just email her, Mae-san had kicked him out of the building with a promise of a catch up over coffee next time when she wasn’t so strapped for time. Akihito was not really looking forward to being drilled for all the details about his new found soulmate and their relationship but at the same time he almost wished she might have had time to talk now. He was still upset over Asami brushing off whatever that nightmare thing was and he wasn’t sure why he was so upset. It was irritating him that he couldn’t figure it out and the man himself was avoiding the topic anytime Akihito tried to raise it. 

He sighed. No point stressing about it now. Akihito tried to push it out of his head and set his focus on his next task. He needed to scout out the location from a tip off he had received from one of his sources. His source thought that it seemed to be related to Kikkawa and the scrabble to take over his position in the underground after his imprisonment. It didn’t seem to be that dangerous of a job, most likely the people in a rush to secure deals and alliances after the fallout would be small time players in the underworld. But it was still going to be a problem with his guards. He still had the three tailing him for now and it seemed a bit excessive. Akihito suppressed another sigh and headed towards his scooter. The deal was supposed to be taking place at some of the warehouses not far from his last stake out. It was a good location for him, the warehouses were old with lots of broken windows, bad lighting creating lots of shadowy alcoves and plenty of hiding spots. It was also an incredibly shady area and considered dangerous enough even in broad daylight. Both Asami and Takato had told him to co-ordinate with Ueda and get them to help with his stakeouts instead of dodging the guards and he supposed that he would have to in this case. He had grumbled when Asami had told him to do that and was planning to escae anyway until he let it slip in front of his friends and Takato wacked him over the head telling him not to be stupid.

He reached his scooter and the guard, Kamiya he thought it was, was standing beside his own motorcycle, casually guarding both vehicles. He held out Akihito’s helmet with a respectful head nod. He took it but didn’t put it on straight away.

“Ah, Kamiya-san?” The guard nodded slightly in encouragement, confirming that he got the name correct.

“Yes Takaba-sama?” Akihito resisted rolling his eyes. One of these days he would get them to drop the honorific but now wasn’t the time for that argument.

“When is Ueda-san’s shift?” If the guard was surprised by the question he didn’t show it. 

“He’s on the afternoon shift today, did you need me to pass on a message?”

Akihito nodded, it was still mid-morning so he wouldn’t see him for a few hours yet. “Yeah, I have a stake out to plan for and need to scope out the location. I was hoping he would help me plan.” Now the guard looked surprised. And very relieved for some reason. Akihito raised an eyebrow when Kamiya didn’t reply straight away.

“Of course! I’ll pass it on and let him know.” He spoke in a rush.

“Thanks…” Akihito trailed off and stood looking at the guard sceptically. He was positively beaming in relief at him now. “Is that really so surprising?”

Kamiya grinned and looked a little embarrassed. “I’m just really glad you’re relying on us Takaba-sama. I uh… Heard about the um… Incidents from before I was promoted to your detail. Please rely on us!” He bowed and it was Akihito’s turn to be embarrassed. 

“Uh, yeah. I will, thanks.” He quickly pulled his helmet on, ignoring Kamiya who was now talking into his Bluetooth headset. All of his guards now had hands free headsets for their phones so they could call and continue with other tasks. Akihito was surprised they hadn’t done it sooner but apparently no one had thought it would be necessary for his team until now. 

He hadn’t really put too much thought into the guard’s feelings on their job and how his great escapes effected them. He had been too busy feeling pissed off at Asami for doing it behind his back and trying to regain his lost sense of freedom. Now that he thought about it, they had tried incredibly hard to not lose him every time he tried. He just didn’t think they would take it so personally. It wasn’t that he thought he couldn’t rely on them, he just wanted to do this his way and on his own without outside interference. He chewed his lip in thought as he mounted up and took off into the Tokyo traffic, Kamiya keeping close behind without being obnoxious about it. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. All of his security detail, particularly Ueda, had been very accommodating and discreet in their help. They always kept their distance and allowed him his personal space to breathe in and were very polite when he spoke with them directly. He should probably give them a little more credit. He made a mental note to talk to Ueda about it while they were planning his stakeout. 

***

He spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon tidying up his apartment and grocery shopping. He had dragged Kamiya around the supermarket with him for company. Akihito really enjoyed grocery shopping for some reason, it probably had something to do with the fact that he loved cooking as well, so planning and picking out ingredients was almost exciting as he thought about all the deliciousness that he could make. Kamiya turned out to know next to nothing about cooking and confessed to usually buying convenience store meals or takeout regularly so Akihito took great pleasure in giving him little tips and tricks to try later on. While the guard was still visibly alert and taking in their surrounds, he seemed far more relaxed and open with Akihito than he had been previously. He had only had this new security team for just over a week and other than the team leader Ueda, most of them had been incredibly weary with him and spent as much time keeping a tense eye on him as they did the surroundings. He realised with a start that they had been expecting him to run at any time but now that he had asked for help and showed them a little trust, the guard was trusting him back. He felt another pang of guilt. Perhaps he had been a little unfair taking his anger at Asami out on people employed to help him. He still didn’t want to be babied however.

Groceries acquired and Ueda due to arrive in an hour, Akihito set to making himself some lunch and dragged a very reluctant Kamiya into the kitchen to show him how to make a few easy meals. The guard had protested loudly about the impromptu lesson until Akihito had informed him that he was wanting to prepare a few meals ahead so he could eat good food even when he was busy with work or tired after a shoot so he was just helping with that. The two other guards at the door had grinned and left their teammate to his fate. By the time Ueda showed up for the change of the guards, Kamiya was fully invested and eagerly following Akihito’s enthusiastic guidance. The man had let himself in at Akihito’s yell that the door was unlocked and was now standing just inside the doorway with a small smile hovering about his lips.

“Ueda-san.” Kamiya greeted him with a hint of embarrassment at being caught undertaking cooking lessons with his charge. “I, uh….”

“We’re just about finished up here Ueda-san, although it’s okay if you need to go Kamiya-san.” Akihito glanced over to the guard who was still looking a little flushed.

“It’s okay Takaba-sama, I would like to help finish up…?” He glanced back at his team leader in askance.

“It’s fine, I can wait until you’re ready Takaba-sama.” Ueda retreated back to the door to have a quiet talk with the guards outside and Akihito finished up with preparations with Kamiya.

Ten minutes later and Akihito was putting containers of pre-prepared food into the fridge and freezer while Kamiya saw himself out, trading places with Ueda. With coffee and lunch on his little table, Akihito set up his laptop and paper with all the scoop information in front of him and beckoned Ueda to move his chair around the table to sit beside him.

“Thanks for helping me out with this.” 

“I’m just happy that you’re not trying to give us the slip.” Ueda flashed him a small smile and Akihito couldn’t help the small flush at his words.

“I was going to,” He admitted, fiddling with the laptop to avoid looking at the guard. “But then I accidentally let it slip to one of my friends and he hit me over the head and called me stupid.” Ueda laughed at that. “He told me to talk to you first.”

“I like your friend.” Akihito scowled and shot Ueda a look but the guard only grinned back. “We were pretty worried that you were going to, that’s why we’ve been training pretty hard to be able to keep up if required.”

“The parkour course.” Akihito sighed as Ueda nodded. “I… Need to apologise to you.” The man turned to him in surprise. “I shouldn’t have put you through all that. I was angry at Asami doing that without telling me and it felt like he was trying to take away my freedom and I took it out on you guys. I didn’t think about how it affected you guys when I did that. I figured out when Kamiya-san thanked me for relying on him that I realised it looked as though I don’t trust you. I do… I was just pissed off at Asami. So, sorry.”

“Thank you Takaba-sama.” Ueda visibly relaxed a little. “I’ll pass that on to the team. We aren’t here to try and limit you or get in your way. I know such a big security detail may seem excessive, it just might be in all honesty, but you are incredibly important to Asami-sama. He is a powerful figure with a lot of equally powerful enemies and when coupled with your own line of work, you’re potentially in a lot of danger at any given time. If I had someone that important to me in such potential danger and unlimited money, I’m not sure I would stop with just three guards at any given time.” Ueda admitted looking pensive. “I can’t comment on your relationship with Asami-sama or the way he did things but I can see why he’s so worried. The fallout over the Kikkawa incident was proof enough. Not only did people find out where you lived and try to harm you, the rumours of the threat and underground offers to take you out took far too long to quell. People are starting to figure out who you are and it will only become more dangerous from here. We aren’t here to get in your way nor to be your friends. But we would like know you and have your trust so that we can protect you better.”

“Ah, sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged Kamiya into the kitchen with me.”

“That’s fine. You had two guards outside and having him so close with you is even safer. Remember each member of your team is highly trained and can react within seconds if needed. Anyway I think he enjoyed the lesson.” Ueda actually laughed. “From what I have been told, he can’t cook at all! I think he was just relieved that you’re okay to trust us.”

Akihito nodded, still feeling a little embarrassed over the whole thing. “I just really like to cook and wanted to share I guess.” He glanced over and was reassured by the encouraging smile Ueda was giving him. “I’ll organise with you every time I get a stake out and we can work out the plan of attack together. I usually scout out the place multiple times at different times of the day if I have the chance to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

Akihito proceeded to go through all the steps he normally took and went over the information he already had on the area as well as what he would be looking for in terms of hiding spots. They planned out potential locations that could be used to park their vehicles and how they could approach the area using maps found online. Ueda asked a few questions over their team security channel, finding a few of the men were already familiar with the area and organised a guard swap for later than evening when the stake out would occur. All in all the preparations were completed with terrifying speed and efficiency compared to Akihito’s normal slog on his own. It left him feeling a little uneasy. Not over the job, he was pretty sure he would be the safest he had even been on a stake out and he was far, far more prepared than normal even without scoping out the area. It just felt… Cheaty almost. Like he was using his influence with Asami to aid him with his job and it didn’t sit right. Ueda must have seen some of his thoughts on his face because he asked if everything was okay.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing to do with the stakeout…” He frowned and Ueda waited for him to continue. “I just don’t like using you guys to help me with work like this.” It was surprisingly hard to admit, looks like his pride was trying to get in the way. “It just feels like I’m using Asami’s… Wealth? Influence? Instead of doing things off my own back. This is my job, my pride as a journalist and it just doesn’t feel right.”

Ueda was silent for a moment before speaking. “We might be hired by Asami but at the end of the day, you’re just utilizing mine and the rest of the team’s skills and knowledge. We are here to keep you safe, if that means following you around the mall or making sure you don’t get found while on a stake out, it doesn’t matter to us. At the end of the day we aren’t the ones who got the intel and we won’t be taking the photos. Most of the planning was done by yourself with not that much help from us really. You’re not cheating by using resources that are available to you, especially if they are available to you at any given time. It’s not like you took Asami’s money or asked him for a favour.” He pointed out.

Akihito groaned and ran his hands over his face. “It still doesn’t feel right. But I’m not going to say no. It just… Feels like all this extra help has nothing to do with me and my abilities and everything to do with Asami and his.”

“You are a very special person to the boss.” Ueda spoke gently with a small knowing smile. “Anyone can see that. It’s like his whole persona changes around you.”

“That’s because he has to take off the damn mask with me.” Akihito froze. Mask. That’s what was bothering him earlier. His eyes widened in surprised understanding. Asami ignoring what happened and the reason it hurt Akihito so much was because it was a mask. He was putting another mask in place.

_“… I’ll take it, anything you can throw at me, I don’t care. But don’t do it with that mask in place.”_

Except this time it wasn’t just the outer businessman mask. Oh no, this was much deeper. This mask was covering a part of his heart, part of his _soul_. That hurt. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t known each other that long, he was still his other half. His _soulmate_. He shouldn’t hide something that painful, something that must reach deeper inside Asami than Akihito had initially thought. With a quick vow to redouble his efforts at making the man talk, the photographer waved off Ueda who was now giving him worried looks and they started organising for their scouting foray at the warehouses. 

Akihito vowed that he would find out what Asami was hiding and he would do whatever it takes to take away the pain.


	18. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami listens in on Akihito's stake out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky quick update :D

All the planning was complete. The warehouse had been scouted and a suitable location found each for Akihito to snoop from and two of his guards to be able to watch the perimeter for signs of trouble. Akihito had even managed to snag a nap after dinner and was feeling pumped up and ready to go. Three guards were now standing in his living room looking surprisingly keen for the upcoming event. Honestly, it all felt a little over the top. He had a total of five guards for tonight, each with an ear piece radio device to be to talk to the whole team on a secure channel and multiple escape routes established each with their own code name. Looking at the excited men in front of him all done up in dark, easy to manoeuvre in clothing complete with multiple high tech gadgets, Akihito felt the need to sigh. Ueda handed over an ear piece and instructed him on how to wear it.

“Isn’t this a little over the top?”

“Nope. Safety first, so as long as your safe, nothings too much.” Akihito did sigh at that. 

“This feels like some over the top action movie or TV series. And you guys are all way too excited for this.” He got three equally big grins and groaned. 

“Hey, this beats normal security detail and we actually got to help and plan and you know, not have to sprint over half of Tokyo.” The photographer flushed at the comment. “Right you got the earpiece in?” At Akihito’s nod, Ueda helped him turn it on. “Rules are, it stays on until mission is called in complete.” He rolled his eyes. Mission. Really? “So no turning off and do not take it out. Nakahara, you there?”

A low male voice sounded in Akihito’s ear; “I’m here, what you need?”

“You hear that?” Ueda turned to the other two guards at Akihito’s nod. Once he had confirmed that everyone in the room could hear and be heard, he checked in with the two guards situated outside. All set, Ueda ran over the plan again along and ushered everyone out to their respective vehicles. Akihito clambered into a black sedan along with Ueda and one other guard, another guard would follow behind in another car and the last two guards would scout ahead on motorcycles. Sitting in the front seat with his camera bag in his lap, Akihito was hit with amusement over the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. It was a far cry from him zipping out on his scooter and his solo preparations. Ueda spoke again as the process pulled out into the street and started towards their target location.

“Nakahara, any extra’s sitting in our channel?”

“Yeah a few.” It was weird hearing the low voice directly in his ear and knowing the man was currently sitting in a little office in Sion.

“Alright, if you aren’t part of the team, get the fuck off my channel.” Akihito looked at Ueda with eyebrows raised at the language but the man’s face was deadly serious. The guards might be excited for the change of pace but they were still taking everything very, very seriously. 

“Still got peepers.” Ueda opened his mouth to say something else when a deeper voice beat him to it. It took a moment to recognise it as belonging to Suoh. 

“I know who you are, last chance to leave the channel if you aren’t part of the team.”

There was a pause then Nakahara spoke up again. “All peepers out.”

Ueda gave a small sigh. “Thanks Suoh-san.” He didn’t get a reply and the line lapsed into silence.

Akihito wondered just how many people were in on this ‘mission’ of theirs tonight. It was supposed to be a fairly low key stake out, small game but still a scoop and now it had turned into this massive undertaking. He knew Asami had been told about it after a message had popped up on his phone during dinner. It had been short and simple but it had sent Akihito’s heart stuttering.

_Thank you for not running._

Heaven forbid the man ever decide to confess to him because if a simple thank you over text made his heart race, he would probably die if he received a love confession. Still, he was surprised Suoh was sitting listening in and wondered if maybe Asami was also keeping tabs on it. He supposed this was the first stake out that he had asked for help on and everyone was wanting to make sure things went smoothly, no drama this time would make things less tense next time. 

It wasn’t long before they had arrived at the district and parked the car where they had planned. One guard stayed back to protect the car and one of the motorcycles and three of them walked together into the alley. It was quiet and dark so they were able to make their way forward easily while sticking to the shadows and keeping alert for any unusual sounds. The third guard peeled away as they approached the warehouse and Ueda and Akihito continued forward together. The door was unlocked just like when they had tested it that afternoon and they slipped inside the darkness, peering around using dimmed flashlights. It was quick work to scale decrepit ladder and soon both were perched up on the second story ledge near some large broken windows and nicely hidden behind some large boxes. The other guards confirmed they were in position soon after and so they all settled in to wait.

***

Asami was sitting in his office with Kirishima and Suoh, attempting to complete some paperwork around the distraction of Akihito’s team’s conversations. Suoh had set up a link into the channel so that they could listen in on the first stake out the team helps with. The relief he had felt when the message had come through that Akihito had not only not attempted to ditch his guards but also actually asked for help was huge. They had spent the afternoon planning and scouting around the area and were currently about to head out to the location provided by Akihito’s source. Asami could admit he was incredibly distracted but at least anything he did manage to get done now would save him time later to hopefully capture his little soulmate and drag him back to the penthouse again. It felt surprisingly empty without the photographer and Asami was already formulating excuses to drag him back even just for an evening. He glanced over to the tablet that was sitting in the middle of the desk. It was what they listening to the secure channel through and was currently displaying a map with multiple GPS markers showing the location of Akihito and his guards. All were still centered on what he knew was Akihito’s apartment.

He had finally just started to focus on his work again when the first voices spoke over the line. He kept an ear on the conversation as they all set up and smiled slightly when he heard Akihito’s mutter about how ridiculous it was. He hadn’t replied to Asami’s message earlier, leaving Asami feeling slightly put out until he realised the photographer might be embarrassed. It wasn’t often that Asami thanked anyone and Akihito was very easily embarrassed over anything that could be construed as even slightly romantic. Except for cooking dinner, apparently his enthusiasm for cooking and for food in general nullified any embarrassment over that. 

Asami frowned at Suoh when Ueda’s voice snapped out to get any eavesdroppers out of the channel and his chief of security picked up the spare headset sitting at his elbow and cast out his own threat. He nodded in thanks once it was confirmed that only Team Takaba was present in the channel. Soon they were heading out in their designated vehicles and silence let Asami reluctantly turn his attention back to his reports.

It had been a very uneventful hour, most of the chatter come through when the guards were confirming they were in position and Asami had looked over to the little markers on the tablet to confirm they were indeed all in position and settled in to wait for the appointed time. There was a little bit of talk between Ueda and Akihito as he set up his camera with an apparently impressive lens. Asami smirked as he remembered that it would have been one of the ones he had purchased for the photographer on the day they met. The easy back and forward between the two was good. They seemed to have almost big brother, little brother air about their interactions which relieved Asami immensely. It was exceedingly important that those two saw eye to eye and he suspected they had figured out where they stood with each other that afternoon. Suoh had received the report on the planning for this evening and Ueda had mentioned that Akihito had apologised for causing them so much work. The more Asami saw of Ueda and his work, the more he was impressed and the more he was convinced that he was the perfect choice to lead Akihito’s security team. With the parkour course, training and equipment suggestions and his insightful selection of team members all pointed to a great team leader. He had also been reported to be doggedly determined, fiercely protective of friends and loyal to the core. He could see already how that protectiveness extended to his team and Akihito. 

Voices rang out quietly confirming the arrival of their targets. A few minutes later and the tell-tale click of a camera shutter could be heard. Asami wasn’t aware of what he was hearing in the background until Akihito whispered into the channel.

“Man, they are loud. Can you guys hear them outside?” A voice Asami didn’t recognise confirmed that they could. There was mostly silence for a while except for the occasional snaps of the camera and the low hum of the background chatter. There was an odd sound followed by a few muffled curses.

“They turned the lights on! What the hell!” Akihito almost sounded offended.

“This isn’t normal?” The photographer snorted at Ueda’s question.

“Are you kidding? The entire warehouse is lit up. Are they asking to get caught?” He paused. “And they are getting _louder_ , this is ridiculous.” 

Asami could hear the humour in Ueda’s whispered reply. “You sound personally offended.”

“Yeah, well. This is my job. And it feels like they are just inviting the entire neighbourhood down with the lights and the noise. This is a far cry from when I was tailing Kikkawa.”

“They do appear to be pretty upset over something.” Akihito only hummed in reply and the line lapsed back into temporary silence.

“There’s more vehicles incoming.” The tension over channel was almost palpable. The next five minutes were agonising as vague sounds played out of the speakers but no one spoke.

“The fat man looks like he thinks he’s important, no idea who he is though.” There was a small snicker over the line that was quickly muffled at Akihito’s idle comment. “The blond looks familiar though.”

“Keep an eye on that briefcase.” Ueda’s whispered hiss was a little tense still. Another pause and then –

“Who the fuck carries a briefcase full of cash now days?!” Akihito’s affronted hiss caused more snickers over the channel. “I’m serious. This is so unprofessional it’s not funny.” More quickly muffled chuckles. The sheer offense in Akihito’s voice had Asami chuckling along as well and even Kirishima’s lips twitched in amusement. 

There was a muffled thud and Asami’s heart jumped into his throat and the suddenly tense silence stretched out. “Let’s be careful of that box, I really don’t want to have to drop you off at the hospital for falling off the ledge Takaba-sama.” Ueda’s hushed voice broke the tension in Asami’s shoulders. 

“Ugh, yeah. Hospital food is awful. If I end up in hospital someone bring me a bento, okay?” There was silence for a beat then there was more muffled snickers. Asami shook his head and both Kirishima and Suoh had small smiles at the antics. 

“How about we just don’t get injured yeah?”

“Fine. Oh, I figured out who the blond is.”

“Yeah?”

“Pretty sure he’s the manager of Dracaena.”

The smiles were wiped off instantly and Asami traded hard looks with Suoh and Kirishima. He didn’t know the details on the scoop Akihito was chasing but he hadn’t authorised any underground business to be handled by Sudou. Which meant he was doing things on the sly again or it was personal. Regardless of what the photos showed, an investigation would have to take place. It would take a few weeks in which they would not be able to alert Sudou to what was going on while he was tailed and they figure out exactly what he was up to. Which irked Asami no end. The man had already been treading on thin ice and Asami would like to just be done with him but if all his movements weren’t checked out there could be fallout if he is suddenly removed. The last thing he wanted was a deal he had no part in create backlash with the man’s demise. Not good for business that. Ueda’s voice brought him back to the present. 

“I need to get a photo to send off to the boss.”

“You’re not going to be able to get a clear shot on a phone from this distance.” Akihito pointed out. “I’ve already snapped off a few while I was trying to figure out where I knew him from. I can send them to you once we get back.”

“Thanks.”

“I take it that it’s bad that he’s here?”

Ueda took a moment before he responded in a whisper. “I think that depends on what he’s doing here.”

Another small lapse of silence punctuated by Akihito’s camera snapping before the photographer huffed out a “Seriously, who carries around that much cash?”

The rest of the stake out was uneventful, although it took some time before they deemed it safe enough to leave. The mission wasn’t declared complete until they had all safely reached Akihito’s apartment where the change of guard was waiting. The air in the office was tense while they waited for the call from Ueda about the photos. Finally Suoh’s phone rang and he confirmed Ueda was to send them through to all three of them. Another tense wait and the email pinged up on Asami’s computer. Inside the photos showed Sudou clear as day along with a few Asami didn’t recognise. He looked up at Kirishima who was frowning.

“Did you recognise any of the others?”

The secretary nodded and pushed his glasses up. “Yes, the large man with the briefcase is Ichikawa Kinmochi. He is rumoured to be involved in human trafficking although I can’t confirm that for certain.”

Asami’s gaze hardened. “Get the report off Ueda as to what the intel Akihito was given was supposed to involve, it might give us a hint as to what they were doing. I want Sudou tailed and an investigation into what things he might be involved in. He does not get alerted to this until we have the information we need, I do not want to cause issues at the club unless absolutely necessary.”

Both Kirishima and Suoh nodded before excusing themselves to get everything underway. It was late but the sooner they put the plans in place the better. There had been a lot of things that Sudou had dabbled in that Asami had ignored due to his usefulness but his patience had run out and Sudou would be out of his hair in less than a month. He better not have sold any information on Asami or Sion, betrayal was the one thing that the businessman took the most seriously. No one betrayed him and lived long to tell the tale. Asami always personally made sure of it.


	19. Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito drops off his photos and visits his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I typed this entire chapter out on my little iPad mini as I'm not home at the moment so I apologise for any mistakes!

Akihito pulled up on his scooter outside the newspaper office that he freelanced for. He was ready to drop in the photos he had taken the night before to his editor. If he was honest, he wasn't entirely sure that the photos and article would make it to print. Generally politicians would bribe the paper to stop the press from running the article. There wasn’t enough evidence to take into the police to actually make charges so the only thing the paper could do was slander against the name and reputation of the person caught in the photos. It irked Akihito no end that taking the bribes was considered a legitimate source of income for the paper. It felt as shady as the people that he caught in his viewfinder but he couldn't do anything until he had more concrete proof of misdeeds and corruption. 

He had dithered over which photos to hand in for a good part of the night before finally giving in and calling Asami. It dug at his conscience, he was a journalist, he shouldn't worry over who was caught in his viewfinder. If someone was doing something shady and happened to get caught, they deserved what was coming to them. But now Asami was in the picture. He had his soulmate to consider and he didn't want to cause the man any trouble. It was tearing him apart with what to do. He had many photos clearly showing the manager of Dracaena and a number where his face wasn't shown but everyone else was. Which did he hand in? His decision was made when Asami was more than happy to throw the man under the bus.  
_  
“He was stupid enough to dabble in underground dealings and get caught. He can take what's coming to him, it matters nothing to me. I can get a replacement for him any time. Even if it doesn't go to print like you think might happen, I've already got an investigation underway into his activities. I do not appreciate my staff moving in circles with human traffickers and potentially tarnishing the reputation of my clubs. And if he has stooped low enough as to betray me and sell information on Sion then he has far more to fear than ending up on the front page of some newspaper.”_

The dark tone of Asami's voice had sent shivers down Akihito’s spine. It was clear that betrayal was something Asami took very seriously and by the sounds of it, personally. So it was with no regret that Akihito took all the photos into his editor along with a small article on who the people were. He had learned that the self important looking man with all the cash was Ichikawa Kinmochi, a small time politician who had been rumoured to take bribes but had never had any darker gossip against his name before now. Akihito hadn't known for sure that he was involved in the trafficking circuit until Asami had mentioned it but between that comment and the intel involving people potentially moving in on the remains of Kikkawa’s network, it was clear that Ichikawa was trying to move in on the space left after the arrests and make himself some dirty money. Looks like this was another person to add to his list to try and bring down permanently.

Akihito made his way into the busy building that housed all the permanent newspaper staff and quickly made his way to his editors office. It was almost nice to not be followed by his guards into the building. Not that they were bad people by any means but sometimes it really felt like they were babysitting him. He only had time to wonder if they were discreet enough to not get noticed loitering around outside before he was knocking on a familiar door. There was a muffled yell to enter almost immediately and Akihito let himself in. 

The office was hazy with smoke and papers and folders were strewn across the wooden desk and filling cabinets that took up most of the room. The editor himself sat in a large office chair that had seen better days and looked up at Akihito’s entry. He grinned, large and greedy and sat back in his chair, ignoring what he had been working on to give his full attention to the photographer. The man was large, belly straining the buttons on his shirt and what was left of his hair was in disarray. A half smoked cigarette hung from his thin lips and an over flowing ash tray sat at his elbow. It must have been a busy morning if the editor was chain smoking again.

“Ah, Takaba! I hope you have some juicy gossip for me this morning!”

“Yamamoto-san.” Akihito approached the desk and handed over his USB stick. “Some interesting photos I took last night. The tip off was that some people are trying to move into what's left of Kikkawa’s territory.”

The editors face lit up and he eagerly accepted the USB. Inserting it into his laptop and hurriedly pulling up open the photos, Yamamoto was practically bouncing in his seat and crowing in delight. 

“Oh, looks like Ichikawa is being a bad boy huh? Excellent work Takaba. I'll make sure to pass any leads through to you about this guy and put a bonus into your account. This on the tail of Kikkawa’s arrest? People are going to eat it up! You have a base article with all the names already?”

Akihito nodded and pointed out the document stored amongst the photos. 

“Needs a bit of work but it's got all the info the editing team needs.” He turned and slapped Akihito on the shoulder over the desk. “You just keep bringing in stuff like this and you'll be the star of the paper in no time.”

Akihito blushed a little and stammered his thanks. Yamamoto copied the documents across to his computer and handed back the USB drive.

“Speaking of juicy photos, we got a tip off that might interest you.”

Akihito slipped the storage device back into his pocket and turned back to his editor in interest. “Yeah?”

“Asami Ryuichi.”

Akihito froze at the name. His heart leapt into his throat and he had to force himself to calm down as the man continued on oblivious to the photographers discomfort. 

“Apparently there's some meeting going down at the warehouses in a few days time and his name is attached. I know you've chased him before and if anyone can get some dirt on him, it's you.”

“I… Uh…” Akihito’s thoughts where whirling. On one hand he wanted to know all the parts of his soulmate, all the dirty bits included and it wasn't like he had had much luck asking Asami directly. He had also warned Asami that he would find out eventually even he had to chase him with his camera. It would also stop the editor giving it to someone else to potentially uncover. If anyone was going to expose Asami it was going to be Akihito. No one else was allowed. And yet… He wanted to find out from the man himself. He wanted the trust that came with the shared knowledge. He wanted Asami to trust him enough to show all of himself to Akihito willingly. Willingly baring the depths of his soul. 

Akihito pulled himself from his musing and looked up at his editor. There was also a very good chance that just like the last time he had tried to chase the elusive man, it was all a set up to cover the real details and would just lead to wasted hours and effort. Also what would he tell the team? ‘Oh, yeah, I'm just trying to catch your boss red handed. Help me out?’

“Ah, I think I'll pass this time.”

“Really?” Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. “That doesn't sound like my gung-ho Takaba.”

“Honestly, every time I tried to catch him it just ended up being a set up.” Akihito rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “A lot of wasted hours for nothing and I really like to eat you know? No photos means no pay. I like actually being able to pay my rent for once.”

“Hmm. I suppose that's true. I'll pass you anything I hear about Ichikawa though, I know you like to get them behind bars and not just bad mouthed in the tabloids.”

“Thanks.”

With a small wave, Akihito made his way out of the building and back towards where he parked his scooter. He even managed to avoid talking with Mitarai on his way out. The man had something of a grudge against him for singlehandedly getting the scoop on Kikkawa and subsequently getting all the glory. Since the massive public blow up and arrest, Akihito would be lucky to get off with an evil look from his rival. Often he would be subject to stupid taunts and high handed remarks before escaping the office. 

He nodded to Kamiya who was one of the guards on duty today and accepted his helmet as it was passed over. His mind was still swirling with thoughts of his soulmate. How long had he known the man now? Barely a few months yet it felt like so much longer. He wanted to know more about him. What had caused the painful nightmare? What darkness lurked behind his masked façade? He sighed as he pulled on his helmet and sat on his scooter, preparing to leave. He had tried talking seriously with the man so many times since the nightmare and got shut out or distracted each time. It was time to ask his friends what to do, he had run out of ideas on his own.

***

“Aki-chan!”

Akihito rolled his eyes as he sat down with his coffee at the table his friends has already claimed. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

Kou shrugged. “But it suits you, you know?”

“It really doesn't.” Akihito replied dryly. “How have you guys been anyway?”

“Good. It's nice to be able to have this catch up as normal and not worry about your safety when you can't show up.” Takato glanced over at the two guards grabbing takeaway coffees and moving to sit at one of the outside tables. “I'm guessing they are from the team you mentioned over email?”

“Yeah.” Akihito sighed. “I can't go anywhere without them. They generally stay outside if I'm going into a house or a small shop but if I go to the mall or supermarket they come with me and it really feels like I'm being babysat.”

“At least your safe.” Akihito pulled a face at his friend. “I'm serious Aki. Your job alone is enough to have scary people after you. We were pretty worried when you said you nearly got beaten up after you got that politician arrested. Asami-san was obviously worried as well. Isn't it nice to have someone care about you?”

“Maybe.” Akihito sighed and laid his head on the table.

“Trouble in paradise?” Kou leaned forward and poked Akihito’s shoulder.

“Who said it was paradise?” Akihito snorted. “It's just been one big whirlwind of craziness.”

“Man, you've got a rich sugar daddy who wants to give you everything and who is apparently good enough in bed to make you blush at any mention of it.”

“Kou!” Akihito squeaked and buried his rapidly reddening face in his hands.

“See?” Kou grinned at his flustered friend and Takato shook his head, hiding a smile.

“You know, money doesn't mean less problems. Pretty sure it usually means more problems, just of a different kind.”

Akihito shot Takato a grateful look as he finally lowered his hands from his still flushed face. “I don't care about his money. It's him I care about and I still can't get him to talk about that nightmare.” The photographer frowned; “And when I dropped off the photos from last nights stake out, Yamamoto-san said he had received some intel that had Asami’s name on it. I mean, I know he's not exactly clean, his names been bandied around the police station often enough and he never denied it when I brought it up. I just… Have mixed feels on it all. I turned down the intel but… I want to know. I want to know him regardless of what he's like under the stupid mask he wears. I want him to tell me though and he won't let me in.”

There was a moment of silence as Akihito let his head drop back onto the table with a muffled thump and a small groan. He pulled at his hair in frustration only stopping when he felt a gentle pat on the shoulder. He looked up to see both of his best friends looking at him with serious expressions.

“You've mentioned the nightmare thing before, you still haven't found anything out about it?” Akihito shook his head and Takato frowned.

“That was when your soulmate sense went off right?” Kou leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on the palms of his hands. He continued talking after his friend nodded. “That's pretty serious. It must be something pretty big. It has to be more than just a nightmare right?”

Takato nodded in agreement. “Maybe it was a nightmare based off a memory?” Akihito looked at his friend in interest and he continued. “You know how you can dream about things that have happened right? They tend to get pretty warped and distorted but they are often far more powerful that just any old dream or nightmare.”

“Oh!” Kou exclaimed. “Like how people who have had really bad accidents get nightmares of what happened later?”

Takato nodded in agreement. “Maybe it's something like that and it's just too painful for him to talk about? Like dredging up old memories. To heal properly you are supposed to talk about it and come to terms with it but I've heard a lot of people struggle with that.”

Akihito leaned back in his chair frowning. “That makes a lot of sense actually.” He spoke slowly as though trying to sort his thoughts out as he spoke. “It kinda makes me sad though. To have been though something so painful that even he doesn't want to talk about it. Asami is pretty shameless,” He flushed slightly as Kou waggled his eyebrows at him. “He can talk about pretty much anything without batting an eye but then with all the underworld stuff, he never denied anything yet he refused to tell me at the same time. I guess his reaction to stuff he doesn't want to deal with is to not talk about it.”

“Do you really want to know about all his dirty dealings?” 

“What do you mean?” Akihito looked at Takato in confusion.

“Well, what you don't know can't hurt you and as a journalist, aren't you supposed to turn anyone in if you find dirt on them? Like some kind of unspoken code?”

Akihito chewed on his lip as he thought. “I… I do want to know.” He took a deep breath and continued on more firmly. “I want to know everything. He's my soul mate right? If anyone is going to find him out and turn him in it would be me. I don't actually know if I would turn him in.” He admitted thoughtfully. “But I think if anyone should, it should be me. But I want to know all of him and get rid of that stupid mask he wears that covers his feelings.”

“Does he have any friends that you can ask to get some help with getting him to talk?”

“I don't really know if he has friends.” Akihito frowned. “I think he said that he has known Kirishima his secretary for the longest from his staff. I can ask him I guess.”

“It seems pretty important to you to figure it out so it doesn't hurt to ask.”

Kou nodded in agreement. “Yeah and when do we get to meet this mystery man hmm? Maybe we can help guilt him into talking to you! And I really wanna meet the person who can make you blush so easily!”

Akihito groaned as he felt his cheeks heating up again. “I appreciate the help but I doubt he's going to feel guilty or talk to you guys about anything. At the moment he's pretty busy anyway, I haven't actually seen him in person for a few days. We've talked on the phone a little but that's it. I really want to talk about this in person though.”

“You've got a key to his place right? Why don't you just go and stay over if you miss him.”

Akihito spluttered. “Miss him? It's not like that, it's only been a few days.”

Neither of his friends look convinced. “We do know what it's like to not see your soulmate in person. You start to miss them pretty quick.”

“Yeah Aki-chan! No need to be shy! He gave you a key for a reason. Just show up and stay over even he doesn't come home till late. I'm sure he'll love coming home to find you in his bed.” Kou grinned and Akihito groaned at his increasingly red face.

“Even if you can't get an answer right away about the whole nightmare memory thing, he's still you're soulmate. Your other half. You have every right to want to spend time with him. Maybe hanging out will help him loosen up and spill.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akihito waved off both of his friends who were grinning at him. “I get it. I'll talk to his secretary tomorrow as well maybe. See if he can give me some help. You guys need to stop being mean to me though.”

“Aw but Aki-chan we aren't being mean! We're totally good friends. You just blush way too easily. It's way too fun.”

“Whatever.” Akihito sighed and spoke quietly. “Thanks for the advice though.”

“See! We're the best friends ever Aki-chan!”

“Lose the chan already!”


	20. Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally tracks down Kirishima and learns about Asami's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I typed up on the ipad! It was a mission I tell you! And I am so, so very excited for this chapter! Why? Did you SEE the summary? I have been hanging out for this chapter for ages. I'm also super excited for the next two chapters; Flux (this makes zero sense until I tell you its the name of one of Asami's clubs) and Heartbeat. I have been hanging out to write Heartbeat for SO LONG. It's kinda the whole point of this fic? Well, it's nowhere near the end but I've been dying to write it. It's the big AkiAsami confrontation :D And the whole reason behind the name of this fic. Which is technically short for 'Can you feel my heart beating for you?' so cheesy~  
> I was planning to write a valentines day short but I'm so excited for Flux and Heartbeat that I may hold off on it and write those first so there's a good chance it will be late haha.

Akihito unlocked the penthouse door and let himself in. It was a little odd letting himself in as though it was his house. He had done so previously when he stayed with Asami for a week but then he had been invited and Asami himself would always be home in the evening to spend time with him. He hadn't even told Asami that he was coming to stay although he assumed that he had already found out from his guards. He flicked on the lights and slipped off his shoes before making his way further in. Akihito couldn't quite get rid of the weird feeling as he settled himself on the couch with his takeaway dinner. It was kind of nice though, he decided after settling on a movie to watch while he ate. Much like when he stayed previously, it was a surprisingly homey feeling. Familiar. It screamed Asami, all sleek modern furniture and tasteful décor. It really needed more clutter. And photos on the walls. Maybe he should take a few and frame them.

Akihito froze part way through his musing and slapped his cheeks to try and distract himself. Why is it every time he stayed over, house wife tendencies came out? It was so embarrassing. A far better distraction came in the form of a message on his phone. The buzzing of his phone drew his attention to it and upon unlocking he discovered a message from the man that was the cause of all his current embarrassment. 

_I'll be very late, don't wait up._

He snorted. He hadn't planned on actually waiting up for him. Akihito was already lacking sleep after the stake out last night and his dithering over which photos to hand in. On top of that, after meeting up with his friends he had been called in late notice to cover a fashion photo shoot which had been an exhausting event in itself. How Emi was still a model with her ridiculous attitude, Akihito would never know. He typed out a quick reply.

_Wasn't planning on it, too tired. See you in the morning?_

Akihito chewed his lip in thought and typed out another message without waiting for a reply.

_When I was at the paper this morning, they said they had some intel on a meeting with your name on it. I refused the job but…_

It had been eating at him all day. He didn't know exactly what information they had but what if Asami was in danger? He didn't want to have anything happen to his soulmate, especially when he could prevent it. Why was nothing ever simple? It was messing with his conscience as a journalist. Tip off the man that the tip off was about? But no one was allowed to bring him down except Akihito. He had already come to that conclusion and wasn't about to back off or change his mind. He would be the only one to judge Asami and make that decision. His ringtone brought him back to the present and he looked down to see ‘Ryuichi calling’ on his phone.

“Hey.” Argh, he sounded almost shy. He felt a little shy all of a sudden. What the hell was this man doing to him?

“Akihito.” The way he said his name should be illegal. All dark promise and smooth.

“I uh… Hope its okay that I'm staying over even though you aren't here?”

“Of course. That's why I gave you a key.”

Akihito found himself nodding and had to remind himself that Asami couldn't actually see him. Before he had a chance to speak however Asami continued.

“As for the intel, don't worry about it.”

He let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. It felt like a massive weight off his shoulders. 

“It's fake right? All the ones I chased ended up being fake anyway.”

“It is.” He could hear the amusement in the other mans voice. “But even if it wasn't, you don't have to worry about me.”

“Of course I do! You're my soulmate right? You're important to me.” Akihito was glad he wasn't saying this in person. His cheeks were bright red and at least over the phone he was able to hide his embarrassment. Although Asami probably knew somehow anyway, he always just seemed to know. “And if anyone is going to bring you down it will be me.”

“Oh?” Akihito was sure he could hear surprise in amongst the amusement. Good.

“Yeap.” He stated proudly. “I told you, I would know all of you. So it will be my decision if I want to bring you down once I have the info.”

“I see. I'm surprised that you will ‘make a decision’ and not just sell me out. Isn't that against the journalistic code that you’re so proud of?”

“You're my soulmate.” He spoke firmly, confidently. “This isn't about journalism. No one else gets to make that choice but me.” He left out the fact that in all probability he wouldn't be able to sell the man out. Not now anyway.

“I'll hold you to that.” Asami replied gravely before continuing in a far warmer tone; “Now I have to go, don't wait up and sleep well kitten.”

Akihito only had the chance to splutter before the line was disconnected. He still hadn't been able to convince Asami to drop the awful nickname. He was fighting a losing battle with it but he was not going to give up until the bitter end. He would never live it down if Asami ever called him that in front of his friends. 

With a small contented sigh, Akihito turned back to the movie that was still playing on the TV and settled in to eat the rest of his dinner.

***

It was still dark as Akihito groggily came awake. He was disorientated and his limbs were heavy with the vestige of sleep still clinging to him. He could still feel the warm comfort offered by Asami's expensive mattress under his back and the fluffy pillow cushioning his head. His eyelids fluttered as he tried unsuccessfully to get them to open and see what woke him up. Movement at his side caught his attention and then large hands were roaming over his shoulders before gently rolling him onto his side. Immediately he felt the warmth radiating off the body next to him and Akihito snuggled forward with a small noise of content.

“Asami…”

Arms slid around his waist, pulling him forward so that he was pressed up against his soulmate’s muscled form. The embrace was warm and comforting and Akihito soon felt himself start to drift back off to sleep. That was until teeth started nibbling on his ear and he felt a familiar hardness poking into his hip. He probably should have expected this actually. The mouth moved to his neck and the hands holding him close started to wander, caressing his body knowingly. Little mewls of pleasure bubbled up unhindered from his throat and Akihito arched his back in response to the attentions.

“As- ahh… Asami!” He whimpered, “Tired…”

“It's okay, you don't have to do anything.” He moved back a little and Akihito whined at the loss of contact. It didn't last long as Asami leaned in for a messy open mouthed kiss and reached his hand down to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. A few strokes was all it took to bring him to full hardness and Akihito moaned into the kiss as Asami lined himself up and took both their lengths in hand. The older man greedily swallowed the small cries of sleepy pleasure and Akihito let himself get swept away in the gentle waves of pleasure as he slowly brought them both to their peak. Had Akihito been more awake, he would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came but as it was he was still half asleep and he lay limp, soaking in the bliss after his orgasm. His limbs would not respond to his futile efforts to move anyway, they felt too heavy to move. He felt Asami move away and off the bed only to return a few minutes later with a warm wet cloth to wipe him down. Another few minutes and he felt Asami climb back into bed but on the other side. Gentle hands rolled him over and arranged him so that he was partially cuddled into his soul mates side with an arm and leg draped over his body.

Warm and content, Akihito finally slipped back to sleep with his head tucked under Asami's chin and his steady heartbeat quietly thumping in his ear.

***

While Akihito had every intention of tracking Kirishima down and interrogating him the very next day, with how busy he was it wasn't until a week later that he was finally able to get the man alone. He should have realised that if Asami was too busy to even have a lunch date with the photographer, his secretary would be just was busy. In the end Akihito had messaged the man and scheduled in an appointment time to talk with him and asked him to not tell Asami just yet. He had seemed suspicious but surprisingly agreed readily enough. Which was how Akihito found himself sitting the the secretaries office waiting for his meeting to finish.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Kirishima walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He nodded in greeting before talking a seat at his desk and placing a number of folders off to the side. There was a moment of silence as they observed each other. It was Kirishima who broke it, he pushed up his glasses before speaking.

“Takaba-kun, I was surprised when you asked to speak to me personally.”

Suddenly awkward, Akihito rubbed the back of neck and cleared his throat before answering. “I uh… Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about Asami.”

Interestingly the secretary didn't seem surprised and merely motioned for him to continue.

“I don't really know if Asami has any friends as such and he said he's known you the longest from Sion which I figure is a long time so I thought of anyone you might know and be able to help me.” He took a deep steadying breath before ploughing on. It was harder to talk about than he had anticipated. It was one thing to ask his best friends that he had known for years and completely another to ask someone who he barely knew. “A few weeks ago Asami had what I think was a nightmare,” Kirishima seemed to pause at that but Akihito carried on, wanting to get it all out before it became too hard. “But it really seemed to effect him. Like he was all clingy for hours afterwards but every time I tried to talk about it, he just shuts me out. Not even an ‘I don't want to talk about it’, he just ignores me or distracts me. I think… I thinks it's from a memory or from something that happened in the past. Because he wouldn't act like over just a nightmare, no matter how bad. And I felt it.” Akihito brought his hand up and scrunched his fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt over his heart. “I felt his pain.” Kirishima’s eyes flew wide. “It was like someone was tearing out my heart. I was in bed with him at the time and he was holding me so tightly as though he needed the support. Yet afterwards he just shut me out. And I can't… I can't just leave it. I can't leave him to face that pain alone. I felt it. It was awful and I want to help but I just don't know how.” 

Kirishima was silent throughout his entire speech and had sat completely still, staring at him. He finally sat back with a small sigh and pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes. Settling his glasses back in place once more, he looked back at Akihito with a serious expression.

“You felt it through your soulmate bond?” He waited for Akihito to nod before continuing. “I tell you this not as his subordinate but as Ryuichi’s oldest friend.” Akihito didn't miss the significance of the secretary using his first name over the usual ‘Asami-sama’. “I've known him since we went to university together doing a number of the same papers. And I was the one who dealt with him after everything happened. You are right in that it would be a memory. I know it's not really my place to tell you this but if anyone can help him it's you. Perhaps knowing the details will be enough to force him to confront the past with you. God knows I tried and failed.”

Kirishima sighed again and readjusted his glasses. “Although of all the people you could have asked, I suppose I am the most qualified to tell you. Of the very few who knows what happened, there's only one other person that you know. Motoori Anita.”

“She's the owner of Annisa right?” 

Kirishima nodded and continued. “But I guess I should start from the start. Kirishima Haruki is the person that you want to know about.”

“Is that-?”

“My little sister. Was my little sister.” He smiled sadly. “The ten year anniversary of her death is coming up. They met through me of course, she's three years younger. I think Ryuichi came over for a group project, I was still living at home, and that's how they met. It was a slow fall for both of them, a year of slowly getting to know each other before they started dating. My sister was very sick. She was diagnosed with leukaemia when she was very small and battled with it as she grew up. It was the reason I was still living at home actually, so I could help look after her when she had her chemotherapy treatments. She was frail and sickly but her eyes always sparkled with life and determination. She was not going to give in to some sickness, she would never let it get the best of her. She always said she had far too much to do yet. Didn't want to waste away in a hospital bed. You're similar, I think. Same passion for life, same sense of honesty and morals. You've a little more backbone however.” He smiled again, a little less sad this time.

“If anyone could have saved Ryuichi from his dark path, it would have been her. Hers was a quiet strength that eroded over time. She nearly had him I think, except her death ended up causing the exact opposite of what she wanted. You are far better equipped to handle all of his nature though. You're the first person I've seen in years that is willing to go toe to toe with him.” Kirishima rubbed his eyes under his glasses again. “The crux of the matter is, he blames himself for her death. They had been together for around two years; we had not long graduated and Sion was starting to become more than just a dream. With Haruki’s influence, Ryuichi was moving away from his dabbles in underworld dealings and looking to use his already vast profits to start Sion as a fully clean and legitimate business with a little help from myself and a few others. Unfortunately there was bad blood with a young upstart group that considered themselves yakuza.

We were out celebrating Haruki’s test results. It was only a few weeks after her twenty second birthday and she had been given a clean bill of health. Cancer free for the first time in her living memory. For the first time we could plan in months and years not days and weeks. We could foresee a future and what a bright future it was. She was planning that future with Ryuichi and they both just exuded happiness. I don't remember much of the evening, it's hazy but I was filled in with the rest of the details after. The young upstart yakuza group decided to take things into their own hands and take out the person that had caused them to lose some large profit deals. They did a drive by shooting at the bar we were at. Turns out someone we thought was a friend sold us out and accepted a large bribe for the information of our location. They came later in the evening and just open fired from an unmarked cars windows. All I remember was the sound of gunshots, glass breaking and screaming along with intense pain. A bullet ripped through my abdomen. The only person who escaped completely unharmed was Ryuichi. He was completely unhurt but he had to stand and watch while a bullet meant for him tore through his lover’s throat and severed her spinal cord. Haruki was dead before she hit the ground.” Kirishima sighed again and he looked old and tired.

“He blamed himself of course. Nothing anyone said could convince him otherwise. What followed was a train wreck. He didn't care if he lived or died. The only thing worth living for had died because of him, his words not mine. So he threw himself into the underworld, the one thing Haruki didn't want for him. Every member of the gang responsible were hunted down and extinguished in revenge and the person that betrayed us suffered far worse. Then Ryuichi drowned himself in alcohol, drugs and sex. No matter what I tried I couldn't pull him out of his self destructive spiral. Unfortunately it took another death to bring him back to his senses. Motoori Tetsuya. They had been close friends for a few years by that point and he had married Anita only six months prior. It was a drug exchange gone bad. Motoori took a bullet through the chest and bled out before we could get him to the hospital. Once again Ryuichi blamed himself. He gave Anita a large sum of money to start her restaurant so we wouldn't lose her to grief as well. He was a broken shell of a man at that point. Broken enough that I was finally able to get him to listen to me. I had recently moved out of home and forced him to live with me. I took the reins of Sion and slowly tried to put him back together. The drugs were easy, a few weeks of hell but no other lingering effects. The alcohol was harder. He had to drink with clients so he had to learn how to drink responsibly once again. There were a few mishaps where he tried to drown his pain but slowly we got there. 

He lived with me for nearly three years before I trusted him enough to let him back on his own and take back Sion. He seemed functional enough on the outside but no matter what I did or how I tried I could never get him to talk. He never healed, just buried the pain deep inside and masked it over with an unfeeling façade. He never had another relationship either, all one night stands or short flings. No emotions attached. Until you. If anyone can heal him it's you, soulmate.”

Akihito sat in stunned silence. He remembered the pain he felt that morning, feeling like his heart was tearing open. That was the pain Asami felt ten years later, buried deep inside. He could not let the man continue to suffer in silence. He needed to know that he was not alone anymore. He would never have to suffer through so much pain by himself ever again. Something must have shown on his face because Kirishima nodded.

“The ten year anniversary of her death is coming up. It would be nice for him to visit her grave for the first time.”

Akihito frowned before squaring his shoulders in determination. “He’ll go, just message me the date and location.”

“Very well.” Kirishima smiled at him. “Good luck Takaba Akihito.”


	21. Flux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito clears his head after learning about Asami and then heads to Flux for Yoshida's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeee the next chapter is Heartbeat. I'm so damn excited. *squeals* Also this chapter ran a little long o.o but I wasn't willing to let a certain someone into the next chapter. Nope.

Akihito left the Sion office building in a daze. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the magnitude of the information he had just learned. It was late morning and Akihito had a friend’s birthday to go to that evening so he wouldn’t see Asami until late tonight or tomorrow at the earliest and he was probably going to need the entire afternoon to get his head around it all. It was like something you would see on the news or read in the paper. Something that you knew could happen but never in a million years think that it would happen to someone close to you.

He walked out into the Tokyo streets aimlessly. He needed to think and he always found it easier to move while doing so. The motion seemed to help him process things. He just couldn’t imagine the pain Asami must have felt. His lover had been killed right in front of him. And he blamed himself. He remembered what Kirishima had said just as he was about to leave. 

_“I’m not sure if I actually said this earlier.” Akihito had turned to look back at the secretary with his hand resting on the door handle. “I never blamed him. Not once. No one did. No one blamed him but himself.”_

Asami not only had to deal with grief but guilt. And apparently he had done so badly, if at all. 

_“What followed was a train wreck. He didn't care if he lived or died. The only thing worth living for had died because of him, his words not mine.”_

Akihito found himself walking into quiet suburbs already surprisingly far from Sion and the busy shopping districts. He ignored his surroundings and let his thoughts take over again. The man had not only lost a lover, he had lost her on the day they we allowed to start planning for a future. It was a cruel twist of fate that they were out celebrating her health and that was the day she died. Like Asami had been finally allowed to dream and it had been snatched away immediately. Then he lost another close friend.

_“Unfortunately it took another death to bring him back to his senses… He was a broken shell of a man at that point.”_

Akihito began to jog and slowly sped up until he was running full tilt down a quieter side street and cast about for a likely looking building. When he found one with obvious hand holds and leverage points, he veered over to it and scrambled up the side of the building. Up and on the roof, he continued his mad dash and maneuvered his way across the tops of the small buildings. The burn in his lungs and the strain in his muscles as he ran and jumped felt good. It cleared his head and narrowed his focus.

The loss and the betrayal that led to it explained so much. Why Asami didn’t take no as an answer and just did what he wanted. Why he forced three guards on Akihito at all times, a better security force than he himself had. Why Akihito not answering his calls had hurt him so much. Why he was so possessive. Why he didn’t seem to want to let Akihito in. Why Sudou’s possible betrayal had caused that dark tone in Asami’s voice over the phone. Hurt once, then twice. Now he had even more to lose. Would Asami even survive if something happened to Akihito? He doubted it. Not after Kirishima’s words.

_“No matter what I tried I couldn't pull him out of his self-destructive spiral.”_

Yet the man was holding onto that pain still. He never healed, just hid it away. And that one morning it peeked out and Akihito not only saw it, he felt it. He remember the painful twisting in his chest and the neediness of his soulmate for the rest of the day. He remembered Asami’s constant surprise every time Akihito let the man in to see all of him. Exposed himself under that gaze. Surprised because he was so blinded by his own pain he was hiding that he couldn’t imagine opening up to anyone again. 

Akihito slowed to a stop on a long roof top and bent over, hands on knees while he caught his breath. He didn’t know what on earth he was going to do to try and help Asami heal but at least he understood what was behind everything. He was startled when he heard multiple thuds behind him and turned to find all three guards sitting on the roof desperately trying to catch their breath. Oh right. He had forgotten about them.

“Ta… Hah… Takaba… Sama… What?”

Akihito rubbed the back of head in embarrassment. His breathing was already almost under control so he didn’t have any trouble replying.

“Sorry. I uh, just needed to clear my head.”

All three guards groaned. Ueda looked up at him in astonishment. “And that… was how you… haah… clear your head?”

He gave an awkward laugh. “Yeah. I’m not a thinker you know? Moving helps me think.”

“Takaba-sama. Next time, you tell me and we go to the parkour course in the gym. You can do laps. For as long as you like. Hell, I’ll even join you for a couple. Just… Let’s not do this again.” Ueda groaned again. “I was not fucking ready for that. I thought we were doing so well with the whole parkour thing too. I was so wrong. So very wrong.”

“Sorry.” Akihito gave him a sheepish grin. One of the guards flopped down so that he was lying spread eagle on the roof top while the other was eyeing him disbelief. 

Ueda shook his head slightly and pressed on his ear piece. “Every things fine. Everyone can stand down. Turns out he is one of those people that need to run to clear their heads. We have an agreement for next time that we do laps around the gym instead of a full tilt dash over Tokyo’s roof tops.” He shot Akihito a significant glance and he gave him a guilty smile in return. “Can we get a pick up at our location?” The guard took his finger away from his ear piece and spoke with finality. “We are getting a pick up from here and heading back to wherever you need to be. We’re swapping the guards over until tonight.” He ran a palm over his face and sighed. “I need a nap after that.” Both the other guards chimed in with their agreement.

Akihito nodded and moved forward to start helping the guards to their feet, it was the least he could do. Honestly a nap didn’t sound too bad right about now. They carefully made their way down the side of the building and didn’t have to wait long before two cars and a motorcycle rocked up. There was a flurry of activity as they swapped cars over so that Ueda and the other two were driving back in one car and Akihito was ushered into another in which Kamiya was driving. He directed them back to his apartment and noticed that the motorcycle was escorting them. He really did have a tightly run security team. Well, now he knew why. The real why.

***

Akihito did end up having an afternoon nap after he had made himself some lunch and was now feeling very refreshed and ready for the party tonight. It was Yoshida’s birthday and he had wanted to go out clubbing. Last time they had met up everyone had agreed to go before Takato pointed out that a club is probably a security nightmare and Akihito should check in with Asami before agreeing. What had followed was an argument over whether Akihito could look after himself and make his own decisions and how that wasn’t what Takato meant.

_“I’m not about to risk one of my friends because they feel like they are bullet proof. You admitted that politician had a hit out on you only a few weeks ago! Worst case scenario we go back to oba-chan’s place like we did for new years.”_

In the end Akihito had been forcibly restrained by his friends and Takato had borrowed his phone to call Asami himself. The result had been surprising, although in hindsight it really shouldn’t have been. Asami had told them if they go to his club Flux, he’ll send a limo to pick them up and they can stay in the VIP area with free drinks all night. All they had to do was message his secretary with the date, time for pick up and the names of those that would be attending. All of his friends had been floored and Yoshida was over the moon once he had looked up Flux on his phone. A free birthday in the VIP section of one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo right now. Which apparently made Akihito friend of the year and he was constantly getting excited messages and thanks from all of his friends that were going. Even though this really had nothing to do with Akihito and all to do with Asami. He wasn’t about to kick up a fuss though, not on Yoshida’s birthday and he really was looking forward to the evening. It was going to be fun. He would just need to keep his thoughts off his soulmate for a few hours.

Dressed up in the same fancy clothes that Asami had brought for him to wear to Dracaena, Akihito tried one last time to get his hair to behave and stay behaved when a message popped up on his phone saying that the limo had arrived for whenever he was ready. Giving up on his hair, it was good enough, Akihito snagged his things and locked up his little apartment. He skipped down the stairs and sure enough there was a limo waiting out front. One of his neighbours was ogling it from the sidewalk and Ueda was casually leaning against the passenger door. Upon seeing Akihito, Ueda stepped aside and opened the door with a small bow and murmur of ‘Takaba-sama’. Akihito paused before getting in.

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Not at all. I was told it was full VIP service for tonight Takaba-sama.” Akihito groaned and Ueda grinned at him. “Now if you don’t mind sir, I believe we should be going.” His eyebrow twitched at the ‘sir’ and Ueda’s grin just widened. 

“This is just payback for this morning isn’t it?”

“I was told it was VIP treatment tonight from Asami-sama himself. What does it matter that I have a little fun with it at the same time?”

“Yoshida better damn well enjoy tonight.” Akihito grumbled as he slipped inside and let Ueda close the door for him. He really hated be treated like this. He was just a person and not even the one who was paying for all this. Although he probably owed it to Ueda to have a little fun after the impromptu run that morning.

The limo smoothly took off and it wasn’t long before they arrived to pick up Takato. He had stayed to have dinner with his wife before they headed out for the evening. Next stop would be Yoshida and three of their friends that had been at his place for the afternoon. Then two more single pickups as they had to work late and then on to Flux with the eight of them.

Takato just raised his eyebrows and grinned as he was let into the vehicle but when they stopped to pick up the group of four, neither Yoshida nor Kou were willing to stop gawking and exclaiming over the limo. Of course the excitable duo had to explore every inch of the space, gleefully helping themselves to the stocked alcohol in the little minibar and playing with all the buttons on the little remote they found. Akihito quickly confiscated the remote after they kept rolling the privacy screen up and down much to Ueda’s and the driver’s amusement. 

They finally picked up the last of the group and were making their way to the club when Akihito finally got cornered by Kou and his embarrassing questions. The group were discussing how ‘awesome’ it would be to pimp out the limo with strobe lights or a disco ball much to Akihito’s horror.

“Guys, it’s not my limo you know.”

“That’s right. It’s Asami-sans. Hey Aki-chan,” Kou had a rather terrifying glint in his eye and a wicked grin. “Does Asami-san give you rides often?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Akihito immediately went wide eyed and blushing. 

“Wha-?”

“Well, it’s just there’s a lot of room in here and from what you’ve let slip, having some fun in the limo is totally something you would do.”

“No. No, no. No.” He waved his hands in front of himself in hot denial, refusing to think of all the times that, yes, things happened in the limo. His bright red cheeks were probably giving him away but thankfully a few of his friends came to the rescue.

“We really don’t want to know about that!”

“Aw, stop embarrassing him man, he’s the reason we get to go out tonight!”

It was Yoshida who ended up putting a damper on Kou’s scheme’s with; “No teasing Aki tonight. He is the one behind this awesome birthday so he can have a night free too!”

The limo pulled to a stop not long after and Ueda was pulling open the door to let them all out. He shut the door after the last person and waved to the driver before gesturing towards the entrance of the club. “If you and your guests would follow me Takaba-sama.”  
Akihito heard a snigger from somewhere behind him, probably Kou, and a low whistle. He sighed and followed after Ueda as he led them through the door, straight past the long queue and around the dance floor into a more secluded VIP area. As they seated themselves at the booth reserved for them, Akihito took a chance to look around.

He could definitely see why Asami had picked this place. Like Dracaena it was aimed more at Akihito’s age group and had an upstairs balcony filled with people and tables. Unlike Dracaena it wasn’t catering to the young money and while everyone was dressed in their best, there were no glittering jewels and far less high fashion brands to be seen. The atmosphere of the club seemed to be focused on the music and the massive dance floor taking up the majority of downstairs. He could see the live DJ from where he was sitting and the place was decked out in glowing green and blue neon lights. Suddenly the dance floor lights switched off and a strobe light flickered across the press of bodies. Akihito grinned to his friends. The atmosphere in the club was electric. With a collective whoop of excitement, they parted ways, some heading for the first round of free drinks at the exclusive VIP bar with the rest heading off to the dance floor with Akihito in the lead.

It was few round of drinks and multiple trips to the dance floor later that Akihito found himself collapsing in their booth next to Takato. He had claimed another beer to try and sooth his parched throat and maintain the liquid feeling in his body. Unfortunately just as he had put his drink down and turned to talk to his friend, he noticed that they had company. A woman with long dark hair, a little too much make up for Akihito’s taste and a very revealing dress had sat herself in the booth next to him. She had been trying to dance with him on the dance floor for some time now, which Akihito didn’t mind so much but didn’t actively encourage. He danced with everyone and was more dancing for him and sake of dancing than to actually dance with anyone. Unless Asami was involved in which case that was a whole different story. His thoughts had drifted to his soulmate and their dance at Dracaena before he was pulled back to the present by the women leaning up into him and getting into his space. He tried to reel back but her arm was tightly grasping his and she looked up at him with what was probably supposed to have been a seductive pout. Uncomfortable was all Akihito felt.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“It just seemed like you might want some company.” She shifted so that her breasts were now pushed up against his arm and Akihito felt a little bit of disgust creeping in behind the discomfort.

“You might want to try that with someone else. He’s gay.” Takato rolled his eyes as Akihito protested the label. “You’ve never slept with a women and your romantic soulmate is a man. You may as well be gay. It’s an easy explanation to get the girls off you too” 

When the woman still didn’t move, Takato waved Ueda over. The guard had been hovering close by, looking suspicious of the unknown woman’s intent. 

“Excuse me miss, but this area is for VIPs only. If you would please allow me to escort you out.”

The guards tone let everyone know in no uncertain terms that it was not, in fact, a request. Akihito breathed a small sigh of relief when she removed herself from his arm and followed Ueda looking sulky. She flashed a look over her shoulder and winked before being led away. He frowned after her before turning back to his friend. It wasn’t long before more of their group joined them at the booth and the incident was soon forgotten.

It was later when Akihito was making his unsteady way to the bathrooms that he remembered the woman. He had just moved down the corridor and located the bathroom sign when suddenly he was being turned around and forced back against the wall. She was suddenly right there, pressing herself up against him and giving him that same look as earlier.

“Hey there honey, I think it’s time we had some fun, don’t you?”

Akihito tried to struggle but he was disorientated with the alcohol flooding his system. All he knew was that he really didn’t want her that close to him. She was pressed up against his chest and was slowly grinding herself against his hips. 

“No. Just… Back off.” He tried to move away again but she was able to easily pin his inebriated form in place against the wall.

“Sorry honey, but I have something for you.” She leaned up closer to him and parted her lips. He could see something that looked like a pill sitting against her tongue and he turned away. He couldn’t think straight but he knew he didn’t want that. Whatever that was. She was still trying to force her lips against his when suddenly she was yanked backwards.

Ueda had her by the hair and there was a cold, hard look in his eyes. The woman was choking on something and gasping but Ueda just held her firm. Akihito leaned heavily against the wall as he watched wide eyed. He could see the moment she gave up and just swallowed whatever it was that she had been trying to force on him. She sagged a little against the hold and Ueda tightened his fist.

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. Come with me quietly and I’ll let you leave the premises with some level of dignity.”

She gave the smallest of nods and Ueda let go of her hair and instead firmly grabbed her shoulder. Akihito could see that she was trembling slightly and suddenly realised why.

“Wait!”

Ueda turned back to Akihito in surprise.

“She was trying to get me to swallow something.” The guards face turned murderous. “That’s what she was choking on. She swallowed it instead.” He nodded.

“Thank you for telling me Takaba-sama.” Ueda waved at someone out of Akihito’s line of sight and another guard approached. “Teiji, please see Takaba-sama back to their table once he is ready.” The slightly smaller guard nodded and moved to let his team leader past with the woman in tow. Akihito took a deep breath and pushed himself unsteadily off the wall and finally made his way into the bathroom. He was suddenly incredibly glad that they had gone to one of Asami’s clubs.

***

Sudou leaned back in his chair with a huff of annoyance. He hadn’t really been holding his breath that this particular plan would work but it would have been such a perfect thing if it had. The little tramp had tighter security than he had planned for and even then, they were far more vigilant than expected. He was used to tight security that had cracks to sneak through. This team however had only the barest of discernible cracks. He watched the security feed from Flux on his laptop and listened to the chatter over their radio. Nothing had come up about the woman over the clubs radio. It must all be going through Sion’s channels directly. He clicked his tongue in irritation.

It had been such a good plan too. Get the little hussy while he was all defenceless with the alcohol, slip him a little liquid ecstasy and watch as he did the one thing Asami hated most. Betrayed him. Not only that, betray him with a woman. Sudou shivered in delight as he imagined those deadly golden eyes frozen over with hate as he looked down upon the tramp as he begged for forgiveness. At worst he would throw him out the door. At best he would end up at the bottom of Tokyo bay. Looks like he would have to ramp up his efforts however. It was well worth attempting to get him out of the way the easy way first. Such a shame it didn’t work.

At least nothing could be traced back to him. The woman was hired through Seina, another of the poor lost souls barely free from the human trafficking circuit. And Seina had used her real name, not her fake name. No, little Suzuki Seina was not a real person. Nor were her papers and licence real. All forged by Sudou after he ‘rescued’ her from being trafficked. He had her cast off her old name under the guise of new beginnings but occasionally it proved quite useful. The woman was so grateful to Sudou as her saviour, she was willing to do almost anything to help him out. She was the second ‘rescue’ that Sudou had planted in the club and both had proven to be not only extremely loyal to him but very resourceful as well. 

Unfortunate that this plan had been unsuccessful. But Asami was due to another inspection of his club soon in person and the thought was thrilling. Only a little wait and those eyes would be back on him. He could wait a little. After that, he had a new plan to action. And this time, those beautiful, cold golden eyes would be forever fixed on him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liquid Ecstasy is slang for a date rape drug, GHB or gamma hydroxybutyric acid.


	22. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Akihito and then a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER OMG.  
> I'm not sure how many people who follow this actually read my oneshots but in [Bring Me to My Knees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5311205) I mentioned that it is stand alone but based on Asami from this fic. This is the chapter that a section of that fic is referring to. I'm now going to eat my feelings with some icecream I got especially for today as a reward for writing out this chapter haha

“Sir, we have received the final report from Ueda.”

Asami looked up at his secretary and let himself be pulled from his dark musing. He had been in a meeting with an important client when the events with Akihito had unfolded and only been given a brief overview of what had happened from Suoh who had been called directly about how to proceed. He had instantly been taken over by a cold rage at the thought of someone trying to set up Akihito and potentially harm him. Unfortunately he still had one more late night meeting or he would have already been on his way to the club. He nodded at Kirishima to continue.

“He was able to get a few details before the woman succumbed to the drug that she had swallowed in Takaba’s stead. The woman has since been taken to the closest hospital, her reaction to the drug was severe. Mizuno Aneka, 26 years old and not officially employed. She was hired by a ‘Chiyo’ and promised a large amount of money should she successfully slip Takaba the drug and ‘take advantage’ of situation. She was told that they would know if she succeeded immediately and was supplied with the drug. She referred to it as liquid ecstasy, a street name for GHB. It suggests an inside job, especially with how personal in nature it is. The plan seems designed more towards you, Asami-sama and causing a fall out between you and Takaba. Your stance on betrayal is well known.”

Asami leaned back in his chair and fixed Kirishima with a hard look. “This reeks of Sudou.”

The secretary nodded. “Sudou has not left his house this evening or conducted any suspicious activity recently. Only going to and from the club, his home and a few other very public locations. Regardless, I concur.”

Asami grunted. “That means he has rats in the club doing his bidding.”

“I believe so.”

“Find them.”

Kirishima nodded again before pushing up his glasses. He seemed almost tentative. “Asami-sama, if I may.” He waited for Asami to indicate him to continue. “I would like to suggest not punishing the woman further. Her reaction to the drug will leave her in hospital for some time yet, I believe that is apt punishment considering.” Asami scowled but finally nodded his agreeance. “We also need to continue to tail Sudou for some time longer. We have yet to discover what he is doing with Ichikawa, it may be dangerous to remove Sudou until we know exactly what is going on.”

Asami took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He was right, he knew he was right. But he was itching to put a bullet between Sudou’s eyes. “Fine.” He gritted out. “But I want to know the minute we get more information.”

“Of course, sir.”

***

Akihito was rather drunk. In fact, nearly the entire group was drunk. Takato sighed and looked over the table with fond amusement. A few were still off dancing while Kou and Yoshida were chatting up a pair of girls. Another conversation was taking place on the other side of their booth and he was, of course, stuck being completely sober with a drunk Akihito. Who had devolved into talking only about his soulmate with a few slips of the tongue that provided Takato with far more information than he really wanted to ever know. He really, really didn’t want to know that his friend was learning how to deep throat successfully. Nope, he really didn’t need that mental image. Hopefully he didn’t get any more information about Asami’s dick before actually met the man. Even better if he didn’t get any more R rated oversharing from his drunk friend at all. Thankfully Akihito was now sitting with his head pressed against the table and not actually speaking.

The guard who seemed to be in charge of Akihito’s security force strolled over and dumped a water bottle on the table above the photographers head. He lifted his head at the sound.

“Please drink the whole thing Takaba-sama.”

Akihito groaned and let his head slump back down. “’s too hard. The room won’t shtop spinin’.” 

Takato reached over and opened the bottle for him, sharing an amused look with the guard. “I’ve got him.” The man nodded and moved back to his position near the VIP entrance. He poked his friends shoulder and made him sit up and take the water. “Come on Aki-chan, he’s right.”

“Whhhhhy?” 

Takato raised his eyebrows. “Because no one wants to deal with a shitty, hung over you in the morning. You know drinking water helps right?”

“Tha’s not what I meeaant. Why chan? Why you tooooo?”

“Oh. Your guards have been calling you Takaba-sama all night. I’m not about to let it go to your head.”

Akihito pouted and grumbled, “’s only becaussse they know I dun like it.”

“Really?”

“I needed to clear my head earlier. Sooooo, I went running. Acrosssh roof top. They didna like it. ‘s pay back.”

“I see.” Takato chuckled at little at the disgruntled look on his friends face. That was a pretty funny way to get one back. It made sense though, they were his guards, and they couldn’t do anything that would be unprofessional. This way that was very far from being a problem. It was quite clever really. 

“Ooh, I found out about ‘Sami. Why he wash bein’ weird. ‘is girlfriend and friend died in front of him. He blamed hisself. I jush don’ know how to take away tha’ pain.”

Oh wow. That was a lot more serious than he had thought. “We should talk about this when you are sober. Although knowing you, you’ll put your foot in it well before that and somehow sort it out yourself.”

Akihito pouted at him but finally accepted the water and drunk half the bottle in one go. The photographer continued to mumble under his breath but Takato left him to it. He made his way over to the bar and got a few more bottles of water to hand out. It was a good idea to start on the others too. May as well try and make it so they are less miserable tomorrow. He was just approaching the table to start handing out the bottles when he noticed a one of Akihito’s guards bowing slightly to another man who had paused beside him. He was tall and imposing, dressed in a well-tailored suit with slicked back dark hair and dangerous aura. That matched a certain friend’s description of their new soulmate. 

The man started to head over and Takato dumped the bottles on their table and leaned over to poke Akihito’s shoulder. He raised his head off the table again and unfocused blue eyes blinked at him dazedly. “Hey, I think your man’s here.”

Akihito blinked at him before comprehension dawned. He sat up and looked around before zeroing in on the man approaching. “’Sami!” His friend tried to launch himself from the booth but his coordination was not there and he stumbled, falling into Asami’s arms. “’Sami.” The blonde buried his face in his soulmates chest and wrapped his arms around him. He watched as the man immediately moved his arms to wrap around his friend in return. 

Takato smiled at the sight. “You must be Asami-san.” Golden eyes looked up and locked on him.

“And you must be Takato?”

He nodded in return. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Especially after the earful I got tonight.” 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” Takato watched in amusement as the man pried Akihito’s wandering hands away and moved them to his back and trapped both of his wrists in one hand. It was altogether far too efficient and an almost practised movement. Akihito didn’t seem to mind one bit and if anything was wriggling in his grip more while giving him bedroom eyes. Takato really didn’t need that little insight into their relationship.

“He’s a very open and well, oversharing drunk. I really don’t want to know any more about your private lives.” He laughed. “The drunker he got, the more he spoke of you and the more likely he was to accidentally over share.” Asami smirked at him and looked down at his soulmate in amusement. “One of his guards started feeding him water so hopefully he’ll be okay.”

“I’m fiiiine. Totesssss fine.” Akihito’s voice was muffled against the fabric that he had buried his face into. Both Takato and Asami shared an amused look.

“We’ll have to get you some more water on the way back.” Akihito whined and Takato laughed.

“Looks like he’s in good hands.”

Asami’s expressed softened ever so slightly when he looked down at his lover. “I might not deserve him but I’m not about to let him go. He is mine to look after.” Takato’s eyebrows shot up but Asami was still looking down at his soulmate and didn’t notice his expression. “Come on kitten, time to go home.”

Takato snickered at the pet name. Kou was going to love that once he found out. The group said their goodbyes and Takato watched them leave, Asami’s arm wrapped Akihito’s waist. They were cute. Except for that comment, especially after what Akihito mentioned earlier. He quickly sent a message off to his friend about it. He won’t get it until tomorrow when he’s sober and then he can decide what he wants to do with that information.

***

Akihito finally decided it was time to drag himself out of bed. He had woken up a few hours ago to find himself in Asami’s bed with a water bottle and some painkillers on the bedside table. He had gratefully downed them before curling back up to sleep off his hangover. Thankfully it wasn’t so bad, especially since he barely remembered the later part of last night. He must have been pretty drunk but someone probably forced some water on him. He was incredibly thankful now. He was a little sore below the waist as well so Asami must have gotten his hands on him at some point last night. Presumably that was how he got to the penthouse.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was just before lunch and there was an unread message from Takato. He opened up curiously noting that it was sent last night.

_Hey man, I know you won’t get this until tomorrow but I thought you might want to know. I met Asami and he mentioned he ‘didn’t deserve you’. Hope the hangover’s okay!_

Akihito froze staring at his phone. He didn’t deserve him? What the hell. Was this because of what happened in the past? He wasn’t going to talk to Asami just yet. The message he had received from Kirishima with the date and location of the grave said he had five weeks before the anniversary of her death. But… He couldn’t sit on this information. Akihito put the phone down and got up, throwing a t-shirt on before going in search of Asami. He ran into the man in the hall as he was just leaving his home office. He got a small smile once spotted.

“Good morning, how are you feeling kitten?” He stared at him, trying to see the cracks in his expression that he knew where there. Asami’s brows furrowed at his lack of reply. “Akihito?”

“I… You…” He frowned before starting again slowly. “I got a message from Takato, he said that you said that you didn’t deserve me.” He watched as Asami’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “Why do you think that?”

“Akihito… I’m sure you’re aware by now that I’m not a nice man.”

The photographer shook his head. “That’s not it. You’re pretty unapologetic for who you are... Except… Does this have something to do with Kirishima Haruki and Motoori Tetsuya?”

Asami’s eyes flew wide at the names before they narrowed dangerously and he demanded; “Where did you hear those names?”

“I asked Kirishima-san and he told me.” He watched as Asami’s face suddenly closed off and became impassive. Akihito felt a wrenching in his chest at seeing the mask. “NO!” He yelled. “No! That god damn mask you put on is exactly the reason why I had to ask him. I felt it. I felt your pain that day you had the nightmare. That’s why I kept asking about it.” Asami continued to stare at him impassively, not moving a muscle. It hurt. Seeing that mask in place hurt Akihito so much. “But every single time you shut me out. I felt that awful wrenching, tearing feeling. I shared that pain with you through our soul bond. But you kept pushing me away. So I asked and he told me what happened.”

Akihito stepped forward, moving into Asami’s space and the man didn’t move, he seemed frozen in place. “He told me about how much you loved her and had her taken away right in front of your eyes just as you were allowed to start dreaming again. He told me that you lost your friend in a similar way. Both died in front of you, with you there and that you blamed yourself. He said he didn’t blame you. No one blamed you. But you did. You blamed yourself for everything. He told me of the pain you felt and how he tried to help you heal but you never did. You forced it all the deep inside and it still sits there, buried but still as raw as when it happened nearly ten years ago. And in front of it you have that stupid mask. I hate that fucking mask. It hides everything. It hides you from me. I’m your soulmate. Don’t you understand that? Of course you fucking deserve me. You’re not the one who decides that. That got decided the day we found each other.”

Akihito moved forward again and took Asami’s collar in his fists, wrenching them even closer. “I’m your soulmate. Don’t shut me out. I want to help you. I want to help you heal. That mask covers your pain but to do so it covers your heart and soul. I can’t see them. I want to see all of you. You’re mine as much as I am yours. I felt that pain. I can’t let you suffer like that. Just let me in. Let me share your pain. You’re not alone anymore.” Akihito could feel the lump forming in his throat that had started to threaten before but he ploughed on undeterred. “I’m not asking for anything in return. That’s not how it works. I just… I just…” His breathing hitched and he choked on a sob. Tears blurred his vision and he could feel them starting to pour down his cheeks already. He took a deep breath and forced the words out.

“JUST LET ME LOVE YOU!”

He watched as Asami’s expression finally shifted from the impassive mask into shock. Akihito’s whole body started to shake with the force of his sobs. The pain in his chest morphed into a tight feeling and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He saw a light out of corner of his blurred vision and looked down. Their chests were lit up with the pulsing glow that signified the soulmate bond. He hadn’t seen it since the day they met. He looked back up in time to see the mask shatter. He could finally see all the pain, grief and guilt on Asami’s face. Akihito released his grip on Asami’s collar and stumbled the last bit of distance to wrap his arms around his soulmate and bury his face into the junction of his neck. He squeezed him tightly and whispered again.

“Just let me love you.”

***

Asami wasn’t sure how long they stood there and held each other tightly. Finally Akihito’s sobs subsided and he pulled away. He took Asami’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and without a word, led him into the bedroom. Asami let himself be led without protest. He pulled him onto the bed and only dropped his hand once he was lying down. Akihito went and closed the door as well as the curtains before climbing onto the bed. He lay down in front of the older man and pulled him in close so that his head was resting on his arm and his face against his chest. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and a small hand began to slowly stroke through his dark hair. Akihito didn’t say a word. Asami took a breath and turned his head to better hear the soft heartbeat of his soulmate. While Akihito didn’t say it out loud, he remembered the words that had been said to him last time they laid like this.

_Focus on my heartbeat, remember that it beats for you and think only of that._

They laid there for a long time before Asami finally spoke. Slowly but surely he began to talk of his life. He started from the beginning. His family life, his parents. How they were murdered when he was seventeen and his extended family took their inheritance and just left him to fend for himself. How he wielded the money he inherited to start off in the underground. How it quickly grew and he started to grow in power and wealth while still so young. He talked about going to university and meeting Kei. How he met Haruki. All the buried memories that he had tried desperately to forget came bubbling up to the surface. He talked about her, the things she liked, the things they did. What she looked like. What their dreams and plans had been. While his voice remained quiet and even, tears welled up and spilled over, soaking Akihito’s T-shirt but if he noticed, he didn’t comment. He just continued to gently stroke his fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. 

Asami spoke about the day she died. The vivid details he could remember in such sharp clarity even though everything else was blurred with time. The sounds, the blood, the pain and the crippling guilt. He spoke about the pain of the next year, the holes in his memory from the illicit substances and the nightmares. How it felt like a living nightmare. How he threw himself into the underworld as though in some form of spite of his broken dreams. Then the pain of losing one of his closest friends. How he bled out in his arms while they drove to the hospital. The grief and guilt he felt over the death. Married just over six months and now his wife was left alone. He spoke about how broken he felt. His time living with Kirishima. His time living as a hollow shell of a man. How he walked through everyday just pretending to be whole with a mask in place to hide the broken pieces of himself. He spoke about Sion and its rise to power and prestige through both legitimate and illegitimate means. How Suoh was hired to replace Tetsuya and how that killed him a little inside for a start.

He spoke about his feelings since meeting Akihito. The surprise and confusion initially. The pain when he went missing from his guards and wouldn’t answer his calls. His panic when it felt like he might lose another person. The fear and anger over the almost incident that evening. How badly the woman was effected by the drug and how that was nearly Akihito. 

He talked and let it all out. Bit by bit he shared his pain. Until finally his words came to a stop and he lay there feeling hollow as though he had not just shared the pain but given it over to Akihito. It felt like he was left with a carved out hollow where he previously carried that pain around. Exhausted, Asami closed his eyes and focused on the steadily beating heart that had kept him grounded throughout his outpouring of grief and pain. He focused on the sound and let it wash over him. Maybe, just maybe, that heartbeat would be enough to fill the empty space.


	23. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domesticity while Asami starts the healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually bothering to use AO3's filter functions today and finally noticed that you could sort fics by things other than most recent date. I've just never bothered to really look before (I was having a bad day and was going in search of some fluff) and noticed you could sort by kudos. And I was all like 'oh, that's cool. So you can check out the all time most popular fics in the fandom.' so curious, I took a look. I wasn't surprised at all to see my absolute favourites on that first page. My jaw hit the desk when I saw this fic on that first page though. Like. _Holy shit._ When did THAT happen? I might have been a little overwhelmed and surprised. I mean I get all your lovely comments but everyone tends to be really lovely in this fandom and I didn't really think too much about it previously. So I just wanted to take a second to thank all you wonderful people for your continuous support. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL <3 *HUGS*

Asami slowly came to. He felt groggy and far too tired. There was also a strange emptiness in his chest. A weird hollow feeling. He struggled to regain his bearings and was startled when he felt something shift against him. He opened his eyes and blinked at the blonde strands obscuring his view. Asami moved his head back a little and realised that he had been sleeping with his face buried in his soulmates neck. Akihito was lying with his back pressed against Asami’s chest while playing some sort of game on his phone. Asami squeezed the arms wrapped around his soulmates waist and burrowed his face back into the crook of his neck. It was warm and comforting. He was just so _tired._ He had no idea just talking about something could be so damn draining. It felt like he had run a marathon. Like he had been the one chasing Akihito across rooftops and not just talking about his past. A gentle hand carded through his hair. On one hand it made Asami feel slightly irritated, he wasn’t a child that needed comforting, but on the other hand it did feel nice. Soothing. He was too tired to comment on it though and decided he would leave it alone as long as Akihito didn’t make it a habit to pet him in future.

“How are you feeling?” Asami just grunted in reply. “Tired still huh?” He didn’t even bother replying to that and just snuggled closer. Akihito made quite a comfortable pillow. “It’s kinda cute you know.” There was a soft chuckle. “You’re this big bad imposing figure normally but you get real cuddly when you’re sleepy.” Asami squeezed his arms tighter and his little lover made a very satisfying wheezing squeak sound. He loosened his grip after a few seconds and Akihito grumbled. “Okay, okay. You aren’t cute at all.” Akihito started playing with his hair again and Asami huffed. “So I was thinking that once you’re feeling up to it we could go for a quick trip to the supermarket and then come back and watch a movie or something. I’ll make hotpot for dinner and we can have some snacks and stuff. I called Kirishima-san,” Akihito paused as though waiting for Asami to say something but continued on when he didn’t. “I told him that we had talked and that I thought it would be a good idea for you to relax for a few days. He said you could take as much time off as you want. I figure your workaholic tendencies will kick in after a few days but you should take some time to recharge a little.”

Asami finally moved back a little and Akihito wriggled around in his arms until they were facing each other. “A few days is fine. Kirishima is always getting on my case about taking weekends anyway.” Akihito’s face brightened. He must have been worried he would put up a fight about it but Asami was honestly far too tired to deal with anything right now. 

“How about we go shopping soon and then you can nap while I make us a light lunch. Then we can hang out on the couch with snacks and a movie. And tonight you can help me make dinner!”

Asami blinked in surprise. “Help you make dinner?”

“Yeap!” Akihito was giving him that big goofy grin. “It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know about your definition of fun but I doubt I’m going to be able to help much.”

“That’s fine! I’ll teach you. It’s all part of the fun.” Akihito laughed at Asami’s dubious look. “I’ve been teaching Kamiya-san how to cook and he’s been doing great so I’m sure I can teach you. 

“You’ve been teaching the guards how to cook?” Asami couldn’t quite keep the note of incredulity out of his voice.

Akihito nodded, looking pleased with himself. “Most of the guards can cook and Ueda even helps me with groceries but Kamiya didn’t know how to cook anything that didn’t involve a microwave.”

Well. That would explain why Team Takaba was often jokingly referred to as Team Housewife by some of the other security personnel in Sion. Still, perhaps it was just that friendly mothering that had inspired such loyalty in his guards. Even Suoh had been impressed by the dogged loyalty all the members displayed. And although they all still a little wary of impromptu parkour marathons, they showed a remarkable amount of pride in his abilities all round. Any time someone made a snide remark about them ‘babysitting’ Akihito, one of his guards would jovially invite the commenter to put their money where their mouth was and join them in an half hour full speed dash across Tokyo’s rooftops. Asami had even caught Kirishima chuckling at the immediate back peddling of the commenter. It was even more amusing when Akihito had spontaneously made his team do just that the day before. He had apparently needed to think. Asami wondered if that was the day he had spoken to Kirishima and if that was what he was thinking about.

He pushed the thought aside for now and found himself agreeing to help Akihito prepare dinner. It was almost worth it for the sunny smile he got in return alone. Unfortunately this meant that Akihito decided it was time to get up and go for a trip. Asami actually let out a small groan in protest before reluctantly removing himself from the warm comfort of his bed. He was beaten to his wardrobe by an overexcited Akihito and he stopped to admire the view before commenting dryly; “I can dress myself, I’m not an invalid.”

“You would choose something way too formal. It’s not like you need to wear a suit to get groceries and I know you have jeans in here!”

“Oh?”

There was a small embarrassed sounding cough before Akihito admitted; “I might have taken a peak in here while you were at work one time.” Asami could see that even his ears were red. He let a small smile slip into place and continued to observe the rather delicious sight of Akihito’s butt cheeks jiggling in his briefs as he fossicked around in his wardrobe. He was just contemplating moving forward to pinch them when Akihito turned around with a triumphant cheer and caught him staring. It was always an endearing sight to see his soulmate go a few deeper shades of red. “Hey, none of that! We are going out.”

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Asami replied with an overly innocent tone. Akihito snorted and all but threw the pair of jeans at him. He slipped off the rather rumpled shirt and slacks that he had fallen asleep in and donned the jeans that he had been given. Akihito then handed over a polo before slipping himself into his own favourite pair of jeans. Asami wasn’t entirely sure if they were fashionably ripped or too-much-parkour ripped.

Akihito fussed about making sure they both had their phones and wallets before grabbing his shopping list. Then they were out the door and heading down the elevator to the garage. Asami had grabbed the keys for his favourite red sports car after Akihito insisted that he drive and was surprised when he didn’t make a comment about it. He couldn’t think of a time where Akihito hadn’t at least grumbled about whatever vehicle they went out in. He must have been staring a little as his soulmate turned to him in concern.

“What?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring at me. You seem a little… Surprised?” He sounded unsure as though he couldn’t quite be certain that he had read his expression correctly. 

“You normally comment on my choice of car.”

“Oh. But that one’s your favourite right?” And that was the end of that.

The rest of the trip to the car was made in silence and they quickly settled themselves in the plush leather seat. Asami was vaguely aware of another car and motorcycle revving up and getting ready to escort them to their destination. He turned his own car on, taking a second to appreciate the quiet power that it hummed with, before turning to Akihito. 

“So where to?”

“The supermarket.” 

They stared at each other expectantly until Asami finally broken the silence. “And where is that exactly?”

“You… You haven’t been to the supermarket?!”

Asami raised his eyebrows at the shocked looking Akihito. “I have been to a supermarket before, just not whichever one you are referring to.”

“How long have you lived here for?”

“A while.”

“And you have never once been to the supermarket while you’ve lived here?”

“No.” Akihito’s jaw actually dropped and he stared at Asami open mouthed. “I’ve told you this before but I usually have lunch or dinner with clients. Or you. On days where that’s not the case, Kirishima will usually bring me something to eat.”

“Would you even remember to eat if Kirishima-san didn’t feed you?!” Asami shot his lover an unamused look and didn’t dignify that a response. “I’m serious, I’ve seen your fridge. Actually, on second thought, I shouldn’t be surprised considering the lack of things in your fridge. Alcohol doesn’t count as food.”

Asami huffed and handed Akihito the GPS. “I eat properly.”

“Uh huh. Is Kirishima your mother or your secretary?” Asami scowled and Akihito giggled at his expression as he typed in the address of the supermarket. “I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for him you would be fat.”

“I do work out.” 

“Yeah, but you are still supposed eat well balanced meals or working out doesn’t do that much. Pretty sure alcohol is really bad for that too. Kirishima-san probably spends far more time than you realise making sure you eat right.” Asami just shrugged and Akihito fixed the GPS on its little stand. Soon they were peeling out of the underground garage and onto the busy Tokyo streets followed closely by their entourage. 

Asami would not go so far as to call their little supermarket trip fun, as Akihito put it, but it was surprisingly enjoyable. He watched as Akihito flittered excitedly about, exclaiming over this and that and regaling him with far too much information about various ingredients. Asami for the most part stood back with their shopping basket in hand and let Akihito chatter away uninterrupted. He still felt a little hollow as though something was missing but then his little soulmate would exclaim over something else and drag Asami along in his wake, making him forget all about the odd feeling. Perhaps that was his plan. It was strange standing here in the supermarket being all domestic with Akihito but it left a surprisingly warm feeling in its wake. Was that the feeling he missed out on all these years? He filed that feeling away for further inspection later and turned his full attention back to his soulmate who was currently ogling all the sweets.

***

Akihito smiled softly down at the man napping in his lap. Asami had his head resting on Akihito’s thigh with his cheek resting against his stomach. His arms had looked a little awkward with the way they were angled so he had waited until the man had fallen asleep and then moved one of the pillows he had placed on the couch earlier onto his chest and Asami had automatically curled his arms around it. Seeing Asami sleeping so peacefully while cuddling the pillow had Akihito hard pressed to resist the urge to grab his phone and take a picture. If it had been any other time he probably would have snapped off a photo. But not today.

It had been an interesting challenge to try and look after a potentially fragile Asami without making it obvious that he was doing so. Or at least so obvious as to get a comment from the man about it. He didn’t like being babied or seen as weak. The only thing he had protested was when Akihito began to card his fingers through his hair again when he had practically crawled into his lap, completely giving up on the movie. He had told Akihito to stop treating him like a child but he had quickly shut that down and continued to do as he pleased. He had been surprised when Asami didn’t comment further and just closed his eyes. He fell asleep within minutes. That was the second time that day he had expected some kind of argument or protest that never came. Akihito had been very much expecting Asami to try and go to work, he had mentally prepared for the stubborn denial that he would have normally faced but the other man had agreed to time off immediately.

Asami had seemed so tired though. That kind of bone deep exhaustion that left you barely functioning. But he had talked. Akihito wasn’t sure how long they lay there while Asami let his soul spill open but it had to have been measured in hours, surely. For all that he had been told what had happened from Kirishima, Akihito still didn’t anticipate just how deep that pain ran. And now that he had let it all out, Asami didn’t seem to know quite what to do. There was more than once that he caught the older man looking a little lost, as though he was confused about just what he was supposed to be doing or feeling. It was only the quickest flash of emotion across the man’s face and he probably would have missed it if he hadn’t been paying such close attention to his soulmate.

Akihito was just feeling so incredibly relieved that everything was out in the open now. Asami would be able to start the healing process and he felt so much closer to the man. They were soulmates, they were supposed to be close but he hadn’t realised just how much he didn’t know until today. It’s not like they had had that long to get to know each other but he felt almost complete now. There was still things he didn’t know, particularly concerning his current business but that could wait for now. It was almost funny looking back at their beginning. How Akihito protested any money being spent on him, even for food. His knee jerk reaction to try and deal with the sheer difference in their worlds. How Asami just sat and listened and watched him with that mask on before it quickly slipped off in his presence. Not that Akihito knew what it was at that point. Asami refusing to take no for an answer and purchasing the camera that was now his most treasured possession.

He remembered the date at Annisa and the sudden whirlwind of passionate kisses and wandering hands. The confusion and hesitation over the whole relationship. Too fast, too soon and he was so torn up over it. The silly trip down to his parents where Asami was so relaxed and himself and Akihito just didn’t know him well enough at that point to realise. The trip back and the stupid drama he had over the wardrobe. Those clothes were now part in the penthouse and part at his own apartment, fully becoming part of his every day wear. He just hadn’t realised at that point that that was the way Asami was used to showing affection. His relationships had been physical things, almost a trade of services after Haruki and until himself. He remembered running from his guards and the trouble he got into for that. It was probably around that time that Akihito had started to get a little more clued into Asami and how the man worked. Figuring out the mask and actually accepting the differences in their worlds. Realising the different meanings for different things. 

From there he had started to embrace Asami’s side more. He was still cautious with the man’s money and tried to avoid using it but he did use the credit card to buy groceries for their joint meals more than once. Asami had also seemed to understand Akihito more. He didn’t foist purchased gifts onto him anymore, except for food but that was one of the photographers biggest weaknesses, and in general spent more time just being with him. He had come home early every night for a week to spend time Akihito while he stayed at the penthouse. 

It had only been a few months but it felt like they had come so far. Especially today. Akihito smiled down at Asami’s peaceful sleeping face again. They still probably had a long way to go but he was very glad that Asami had let him in. Now he could finally heal and that thought alone made Akihito incredibly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Asami as a cuddly sleeper. I mean, we very rarely actually see him sleeping in the manga but often when we do, he's holding onto either a pillow or Aki.  
> 


	24. Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudou is disappointed while Asami and Akihito continue their impromptu vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan any of this chapter. I have no idea where it came from. First Sudou showed up and then Akihito got a little frisky. (Smut warning for the second half of the chapter) It's such an innocent seeming chapter title too, until you realise what is being practised.

The finishing touches done on his hair, Sudou smiled into the mirror, memorising the exact angle to tilt his head at for maximum effect. He looked good, if he did say so himself. He had on his favourite grey suit that did amazing things for his figure; he had it custom made and the tailoring was excellent. It was matched perfectly with the pale blue tie and brought out his eyes. Well, the contact coloured version of his eyes. He had always hated the dark hair and eyes that he was born with, too dull and common. So he had switched over to a far more attractive blond hair and blue eyed look and maintained it ever since. There were very few people that would remember how he looked before his transformation. Shame it had to match that damn hussy. Although perhaps it was a good thing, once he’s out of the picture then Sudou would be left to take over Asami’s attentions and he would already suit his preferences.

Happy with the result of his effort, Sudou quickly tidied up his office and prepared for Asami’s impending arrival. He came once a month to visit the club in person and assess how things were going. Usually it was a quick trip, a few hours at most, just to make his presence known again while he inspected the premises. As if anyone could forget such an imposing figure. He shivered at that thought of that gaze on him directly, boring into his skin and flaying him open from the inside out. It was always like he could tear you open and see inside your mind with that one calculated stare. So thrilling. Sudou took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He couldn’t be getting too excited before the man was even in front of him. He needed to show that he could be perfectly composed regardless of how he was feeling on the inside. A perfect match for the imposing figure of Asami. Not like the tramp who seemed to show every emotion across his face for the world to see. Pathetic. How could such a person claim to be able to stand side by side with such a cold dominance? So mismatched and ill-suited. Clearly soulmates could be inaccurate.

A knock at the door interrupted him from his musings and Sudou smoothed his hands down his sides, confirming that there was no wrinkles and drawing strength from the feeling of the fabric under his fingertips. He strode to the door and slipped out. Seina was standing outside and bowed her head demurely as she spoke.

“There is a car just pulling up outside.”

“Everything ready?”

Seina nodded and fell in step just behind him as they made their way to the entrance of the club. “Yes. The girls are aware of Asami-sama’s arrival and inspection. Everything is perfect.”

“Good. Make sure it stays that way.”

The woman nodded and turned away to move through the crowds back to the VIP section where she made her rounds looking after the preferred customers. He was lucky to have found such a resourceful and loyal follower. Even better, she hadn’t cost that much to purchase and required far less money for upkeep than the other girls. And so eager to please. He had a number of very high profile and high spending young men come in regularly for her specials services. She had seemed over the moon when he had recently rewarded her efforts. If only he had more lost souls like her under his wing. Still, he had to be careful. It wasn’t something that was approved by the higher ups. That would be something he would bring to Asami’s attention later. So much opportunity lay in ‘liberating’ the lost souls caught up in human trafficking. 

He reached the main entrance just as Asami’s secretary and body guard were being let in. They always used the front entrance for inspections, to gauge the popularity and atmosphere of the club. He was surprised when no one followed after. Where was the smouldering golden eyes of his day dreams?

“Kirishima-san, welcome.” He gave a small bow of his head in greeting. Even that felt like a little bit of a stretch. The bespectacled man irked him no end. He ignored the hulking blonde behemoth behind him, good bodyguards were seen and not heard. “Is Asami-sama not in attendance tonight?”

“No.” 

Sudou froze. He had been looking forward to this evening. Each monthly visit was a highly anticipated event. He kept his expression neutral, trying to keep the disappointment from his face. He wasn’t about to lose his composure. No, he had to prove he could keep his head regardless of what he felt inside. But what if the man was hurt? He was a big believer in regularly seeing his businesses for himself and rarely skipped out on the appointed meetings. He quickly squashed down on the alarm rising through him.

“I hope everything is okay?”

Kirishima seemed to be inspecting him. Was he fishing for a reaction? Perhaps he was just nervous filling in Asami-sama’s shoes. It was a big task after, one that no one could really fill other than the man himself. The secretary pushed up his glasses before answering. “Yes. Asami-sama is on a much deserved vacation with his soulmate for a few days.”

Soulmate. Of course the tramp was behind it all. The little hussy had completely ruined his plans for the evening. Well, just another thing to add to the pile. He would get a little revenge soon enough. And then the delicious prize would be all his own. Asami’s sole focus on himself. He supressed a little shiver of anticipation. The waiting would only make the reward all the sweeter. 

Sudou realised that he was still being watched. He mentally scolded himself before giving his best smile. “Well, then. We’ll just have to make do. If you would follow me, the club is ready for inspection.”

Only a little time left to wait.

***

It had been a surprisingly pleasant few days. Akihito had endeavoured to get as much of the week off as possible so they could spend their time together. He had only had a few shoots that he couldn’t cancel but Asami used those times to work from home, making calls and sorting through the most urgent of things that needed his attention. Although honestly there wasn’t much that Kirishima couldn’t handle on his own. He was exceedingly competent but disliked being a leader. There was that added bit of pressure being the one to make the final decisions, he supposed. Also dealing with people who were often demanding and irritating. Kirishima always had preferred paperwork over people. Asami couldn’t really blame him.

He had more or less viewed people as things prior to Akihito. After he had closed off that part of himself, people were just tools to be used. He could see his empire in his mind’s eye as a puzzle. A giant, intricate puzzle of people motivated by greed, ambition, loyalty. How they moved and formed together depended on how well you offered them what they wanted and how you rewarded them for performing well. 

Until Akihito. He very much threw a spanner in the works. He didn’t have anything to do with his empire. Completely separate from everything that he knew and was comfortable with. And so Asami had been unsure how to react to him initially. Yet now here they were. Enjoying another evening on the couch after Akihito cooked dinner. He was a rather unique person in that he got far more reward and satisfaction from doing things for other people, giving in some way rather than receiving. It was an interesting concept, one that Asami had trouble viewing outside the conceptual and in real life circumstances. Luckily Akihito seemed keen to give him some hands on experience in that department. Although with the way he was looking after Asami, it seemed he was rather well suited to the housewife title. He wasn’t about to risk saying that to him in person though. 

He had been carefully looking after him in the last few days. He seemed to be trying to be subtle about it but subtly wasn’t his strong suit. Still, Asami had appreciated the efforts. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. What he really wasn’t looking forward to was Akihito going back to his own apartment. He looked over to Akihito who was curled up against his side and gently brushed his hand through the soft blonde strands. The photographer shifted around to look up at him in question.

“Move in with me.”

His soulmate froze and his eyes went wide. Asami was surprised about just how surprised Akihito was at the suggestion. Considering how much time he spent here it made sense. Surely he must have thought about it before, his mother brought it up every time they talked on the phone driving him crazy. If he had anticipated any reaction, it would have been an eye roll and a grumble about not taking things too quickly. 

“Can I think about it?” Asami raised his eyebrows at the tentative question. “What’s that look for? It’s a big thing, I don’t want to rush it.”

“I’m just surprised you haven’t thought about it already considering.”

“Ugh, Okaasan needs to mind her own business.” Akihito groaned. “But I never thought about it seriously before because we never talked about it. So I’ll think about it okay?”

“That’s fine.” It was a start at least. Who knows, maybe a few days back on his own at his own apartment might make Akihito miss this. He doubted it would be that easy to get the free spirited young man to tie himself closer to him however.

The young man in question was now moving and climbed over to plonk himself in Asami’s lap. Well, this was a turn of events that he could thoroughly get behind. Akihito had been a little more forward and self-assured recently and Asami was more than happy to encourage it. The kiss he placed on his lips was cut short and Asami moved to pull Akihito back in before he was stopped as his soulmate slid backwards off his lap and sunk onto his knees between his thighs. One small hand moved forward and tentatively palmed at his groin through his bathrobe. 

“Can I…?”

“Do as you wish.”

Akihito, once he set his mind on something, was extremely determined. He would have found such sheer determination rather adorable considering that he was attempting to try and deep throat him. But it had proven to be a tortuous exercise in control for Asami. He had asked one day, completely out of blue, how to do it ‘properly’. He could only assume it had been an instance where Akihito blurted out what was on his mind because he immediately went several interesting shades of red and started stammering. After working out exactly what he meant by properly, Asami had to remind Akihito was there wasn’t really a proper way to do sex, it was all down to preference as long as consent was provided, his little soulmate had been determined to practise. Herein lied the problem.

It was a problem Asami didn’t really mind having. It’s just that he had failed to realise just how hard it would be to let Akihito go and figure it out at his own pace and not just shift his hips to fuck up into that wonderful wet heat. It really was quite a sight to see. Looking down on Akihito, face flushed and wet pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His blue eyes looked up at him filled with equal parts lust and fiery determination. An exceedingly erotic spectacle. And all he could do was sit there and take what was given. It was so difficult. His inner desires strained to be released and take the reins back but that would be counterproductive in the end. Still, it was difficult to sit and take it, so Asami had taken to carding one hand through the blonde strands in encouragement. Which was how they both discovered that Akihito liked having his hair pulled. Which made it even more difficult to hold back as his face took on that fully aroused fucked-out look.

Asami took a deep breath and let it out heavily through his nose. Akihito paused, he had just undone his robe and was leaning forward with Asami’s rapidly hardening cock in hand, and raised his eyebrows in question.

“It’s fine.” The photographer was still staring at him as though trying to discern the truth of the matter. He had agreed to speak more openly with Akihito, although he wasn’t sure if that counted for bedroom matters. Still. “I was just remembering how good you look with your lips wrapped around my cock and how hard it is to not just flip you over and fuck you until you’re wrecked.” He watched as his pupils visibly dilated with arousal and the faint blush across his cheeks spread.

Akihito shifted forward, moving his hand to stroke his length as he replied; “I figured. You get this look on your face. It’s hot.” He cleared his throat in embarrassment. “It’s part of the reason I wanted to do this. Well, partially because I know how good it feels. But mainly cause I like to see that I can make you feel that good too?” He ducked his head down and flicked his tongue over the head of the cock in his hand as though try to stop himself from saying anything more. Asami was more than happy to sit back and let him go about his self-appointed task.

It wasn’t long before his control was straining however. Akihito was learning far too quickly just what he liked. He thought it had something to do with the hand resting on his thigh considering he moved it occasionally but otherwise it stayed in roughly the same position. The other hand was used to assist in his task of manoeuvring his cock how he wanted. He must be able to feel the play of muscles under his fingers as they tensed and flexed in reaction to his ministrations and was using that to work out what to do. Surely that was why he was picking things up so quickly. Clever little minx.

Akihito was then moving forward again to once again attempt to take the entire thing down his throat. He had nearly succeeded a few times already but had to back off least he choke. Asami had made it very clear to Akihito not to force himself, the last thing he wanted was his soulmate vomiting all over his cock. That was not sexy at all. He slid forward slowly but smoothly this time and Asami could feel the difference to previous attempts. He watched with lidded eyes as Akihito took the entire thing down his throat and his nose buried itself in the fine hair at the base. It felt amazing. The pressure was coiling low in his belly with the sheer pleasure brought on by Akihito’s ministrations. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold back. All he wanted to do was fuck those divine pink lips and chase his satisfaction. It was then that Akihito opened his eyes and looked right up into his own. _Fuck._ If that wasn’t one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. And then he swallowed. 

Asami’s mind completely blanked out at the feeling. He heard a muffled moan and realised his hand had tightened into a fist in Akihito’s hair automatically. Then his soulmate was swallowing around him again, the walls of his throat tightening and working around him. Then again. And again. It didn’t take much then suddenly his orgasm was on him, bearing down with incredible force. He barely remembered to release his grip so Akihito could move back and not choke. He watched as his soulmate did indeed move back and took most of the load onto his face. Asami sat and stared down at him while he came down from his high. Akihito was looking exceedingly pleased with himself and was wiggling in excitement. 

His little pink tongue darted out to lap up some of the come from the corner of his mouth and Asami’s control finally snapped completely. He bodily picked Akihito off the ground, eliciting a squeak of surprise, before dumping him in his lap and pulling down his briefs. He was thankful that he had just been relaxing in his briefs and a t-shirt prior to this. Less material to try and remove. He reached his hand out and wrapped his fist around the others already hard and leaking cock. Akihito moaned and sat up, wrapping his arms around Asami’s neck as he held on. It didn’t take long for him to stroke his lover to his own completion and he came with his name on his lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Akihito moved back to look at Asami. His face was still covered in come and he was looking far too pleased with himself.

“Next time you should fuck my mouth.”

_Fuck._


	25. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finds himself faced with multiple unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever showed you all the picture that actually sparked this fic. It's this:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Akihito reached a hand out and gently ran his fingers through Asami’s hair. He had been trying to get up to make breakfast for a good ten minutes so far but his soulmate had his arms wrapped around his waist in a death grip. He had managed to wiggle into a sitting position but Asami had just curled up around him even more and was sleepily refusing to let go. Akihito would have found it cute if it hadn’t been for the fact that he wanted to actually eat something before he headed off for work. He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach bet him to it and emitted a loud rumble. A sleepy golden eye opened and cast a rather ineffectual glare at the photographer’s stomach. Akihito couldn’t hold back a giggle at the sight. 

Over the last week Asami had pretty much gone back to his usual self except for a few extra touchy feely moments. Akihito had quickly worked out that he seemed to take a lot of reassurance from physical touch and made sure to reciprocate as often as he remembered. It was as though Asami was mentally reassuring himself that Akihito was, in fact, still there. They hadn’t really done much during their time off together either. A little shopping, a movie marathon and a TV series marathon. Most mornings were spent lazing around in bed until their stomachs forced them up for food. More than once Akihito found himself playing games on his phone while Asami was plastered against his back and seemingly intent on trying to absorb him.

“Asaaaaamiiiiii, I need to go make breakfast.”

The only reply he got was a small, displeased huff but the arms around his waist loosened their hold. It really was cute seeing this sleepy, defenceless side of the normally intimidating man. Asami would probably shoot him for calling him cute though. Akihito leaned down and pressed a quick kiss onto Asami’s cheek. He was just moving away with the intent to finally get out of bed when he was suddenly pulled back down and he toppled onto his soulmate. Asami expertly manoeuvred him around so that he was fully on top of the older man and kissed him deep and hard. He didn’t let go until he had ripped a small moan from the back of Akihito’s throat. Akihito flopped back onto the bed, breathing hard.

“You don’t play fair.”

Asami flashed him his trademark smirk. “How about you join me in the shower and we take care of your little problem.” He glanced down significantly. 

Akihito groaned. “I didn’t have a problem until you decided to be a jerk. I really need to go make breakfast.”

“Later. Come for a shower.”

He was about to protest but Asami cut him off with another searing kiss and his resolve crumbled.

***

Akihito didn’t end up having enough time to make breakfast and had to grab a quick bite to eat on the way to his editor’s office. He had grumbled to Asami about it who had just smirked even more and offered to pay for whatever he picked up to eat but Akihito had shot the offer down. That had been completely beside the point. He actually enjoyed cooking and liked making sure that Asami was eating correctly. There was a certain satisfaction to be had when someone else enjoys what you’ve cooked for them as well. Unfortunately the damn man was insatiable. Although more and more Akihito was able to keep up with him, he really wasn’t too sure what to make of that and wasn’t too keen to put too much thought into it.

He finally arrived at the newspaper and quickly made his way inside to his editor. He was hoping the man might have received a tip off or two about Ichikawa Kinmochi. The photos he had taken previously had not gone to print in the end, no surprises there really, but he was still hoping to be able to get enough to give to the police to take the slime ball down permanently. Yamamoto, his editor, knew about his desire to actually permanently take criminals off the streets, rather than just cash in on their slip ups, and would often keep certain information aside about anyone he was actively targeting. 

He knocked on the side of the partially open door before letting himself into the office.

“Ah, Takaba! Anything for me today?”

“Yamamoto-san. No photos today, I was actually hoping you might have received some information on Ichikawa for me?”

“Ahh, yes. Let me see here.” The man rummaged around his desk before pulling out a sheet of paper. “I got some stuff from a few different sources; there’s information on a few preferred haunts he’s been seen frequenting and even two dates of possible meet ups. No confirmed locations as of yet though. I’ll message you if those get confirmed.”

Akihito scanned over the page. He recognised the names of most of the establishments, a number where similar to places he had cased out while investigating Kikkawa. It did suggest that he was trying to profit in Kikkawa’s sudden absence. 

“Thanks. I’ll look into these and I’ll let you know if I get any good pictures. Is there anything else going on that needs to be covered?”

“Nah, it’s been a slow news week. May as well work on the big names, you’re the best I’ve seen for some time when it comes to breaking open the massive scandals. Even if you’re not currently pulling in daily pictures you’re worth your weight in gold for exclusives on those big cases. You have no idea how much we have pulled in with all those exclusive details on the Kikkawa case. We got a good bribe over those Ichikawa photos as well.”

Akihito sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “It’s a shame they didn’t make it to print though. Although that meeting was shoddy, I can’t believe they thought they were being secretive.” Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and Akihito grimaced. “It was so bad it was almost offensive.”

His editor barked a laugh. “You’re the only person who would complain over an easy, well-paying job. I suppose that’s what gets you the big cases though. Although Mitarai was hoping to chase you down before, he said you were working on a big case that wasn’t Ichikawa and he wanted in. If you have time you should talk to him.”

“Eh? I’m not working on anything else though…”

Yamamoto shrugged. “He seems to think you are.” He waved a hand at Akihito in a shooing motion. “Go chase him down, you’ll sort it out.”

Akihito made his farewells and tucked the paper with the information in his pocket. He had just stepped out the door when Mitarai came barrelling up to him at full tilt. He grabbed Akihito’s wrist and yanked him back inside the editor’s office before slamming the door shut behind them. 

“I want in.”

Akihito gaped at the out of breath man. “In on what?”

Mitarai stepped forward and slapped a folder that Akihito hadn’t noticed down on the editor’s desk. The editor leaned forward in interest and Mitarai pulled out a number of photos.

“Asami Ryuichi.”

Akihito blanched. He stepped forward and immediately recognised the photos from when they went out to lunch the day before. It was their last day off work together and had taken a short walk from where they had ducked into the shops for a few things that Akihito needed, to a small but well rated restaurant. There were standing close together in each of the photos, Akihito laughing at something and even a slight smile on Asami’s face. 

“I was trying to get a shot of some creepy old politician that been rumoured to be picking up high school girls and spotted you. I recognised Asami from some photos from Officer Mino, he’s been trying to bring him down for ages. He’s been getting on my case about doing some stake out work for him.” Mitarai snorted. “There’s big money to be had in that scoop but nothing if you can’t get a damn picture.”

The editor spoke up when Akihito didn’t reply. He was still just staring blankly at the photos, mind racing. “I thought you said you weren’t investigating him when you turned down that tip off.”

“I’m not and I did.”

Yamamoto picked out a photo where Asami clearly had an arm around his waist and gave a low whistle, eyebrows shooting up. “I never took you to be one to seduce his targets. Messy business that. Effective though.”

“I’m not!” He flushed in angry embarrassment at the insinuation.

“I want in.” Mitarai repeated.

“I’m not investigating him!” Akihito denied hotly. Both of the other men raised their eyebrows at him in disbelief.

“I didn’t take you for a gold digger either.”

“I’M NOT!” Akihito took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He had to take several before his heart didn’t feel like it was going to jump out of his throat. He looked over to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room, avoiding their eyes, and mumbled out; “He’s my soulmate.”

There was complete silence and Akihito looked back to see both the men staring at him, uncomprehending.

“He’s my soulmate.” He said, louder this time.

“Well, I’ll be.” Yamamoto sat back in his chair and fished out a cigarette from his pocket, quickly lighting it up. “Is that why you turned down the tip offs?”

Akihito frowned. “Partially. Mainly because I wasn’t kidding when I said I had spent weeks of my time trying to chase him down and came back with nothing. They were all fake. I asked Asami about those latest ones actually, those were fake too.”

Mitarai spluttered. “You _asked_ him?! You mean you told him the information? Of course they would be fake then! He’s got time to move!”

“I didn’t get the info to be able to give it away! I just said I had heard about some info going around and said I thought it was fake. He said that it was.” Akihito crossed his arms and huffed. “You know, I’ve spent a lot of time with him and he trusts me, yet I still haven’t caught a single whiff of any illegal activities. I mean, I’ve been to his apartment. You’d think that I, of all people, would be able to dig up some dirt on him but even after months I have nothing.” Akihito shrugged. “I don’t know if anyone’s going to be able to bring him down.”

“Romantic soulmate right?” Yamamoto held up the photo he had pulled out before with Asami’s arm wrapped around Akihito’s waist. Akihito’s blush answered for him. “I’m surprised you’re still working. If it were me, I’d never work another day in my life.” Yamamoto chuckled. “Fuck this joint when you have that much money at your disposal.”

“It’s not my money, it’s his money. I’m not some housewife, I work for my own money.” Akihito pointed a finger at his editor. “And you better not even try and short change me on my scoops. I pay for my own rent, thank you very much and if you short change me, I’ll take my photos elsewhere.”

Yamamoto threw his hands up in defeat. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Both Akihito and Mitarai snorted in derision and the editor didn’t even try to look offended. 

Mitarai sighed. “Damn, that would have been some big money if you busted him, too.”

“Even these photos would make some money, the gossip section loves seeing who the big names are screwing.” Yamamoto gestured down at the photos on his desk. Akihito’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Yamamoto raised his hand. “Considering the amount of money you’ve brought in for us recently, I’ll let you off the hook this time, kid. But just this once. Anyone else brings me a picture of you together and I think we could make some money off it, I’ll run it, end of story. And a word of advice, Takaba. Watch out for Officer Mino. I know you’ve worked with him in the past but he’s out for Asami’s blood. You’ll be in deep shit if he catches wind of this. I don’t give a fuck what you do outside of this building. You get me a story that’ll sell, I’ll run it. I don’t discriminate. If anything, I’m thankful that my star photographer,” Mitarai gave an indignant protest. “Isn’t just quitting and living in the lap of luxury for the rest of his life. Just watch out for those police dogs. Especially the organised crime unit.”

Akihito nodded. “I will. Thanks for not running those photos.”

Yamamoto waved him off and turned back to his paperwork. “You’re just lucky that you’ve made me enough money to grant you a favour. You won’t be so lucky next time, I don’t do favours twice. Now get out of my office, I’m busy.”

Mitarai gathered the photos and dumped them in the bin before following Akihito out. He was slightly surprised he just dumped them but then, he was only after the money. Now that he knew they weren’t going to get him anything, they obviously weren’t worth hanging on to. Akihito could understand that but at the same time, he always kept a copy of everything. Just in case.

“So does this mean it’s always your shout?”

Akihito glared back at the awfully eager looking Mitarai. “Like hell. I told you, it’s his money. Not mine.”

“Whatever man. I can’t believe you’ve still working at this dump though. Surely he could pull you some strings at get you a job at one of the big name papers.”

“What?!” Akihito yelped. “I don’t take handouts.” He hissed; “I work for everything I get.”

“You’re seriously weird Takaba. If you ever decide to bring him down though, let me know. I want in.”

Akihito huffed and stomped out the building. He wants the money more like. As if. If anyone was going to bring Asami down it would be him and him alone. But that would be his decision once the time came. If it ever did. He hadn’t been lying when he told them that he had seen absolutely no evidence so far. 

***

Akihito had finally gotten Asami’s approval to have their story run in the soulmate magazine he took photos for, provided that Asami’s name was kept anonymous. So he ran through the basic details with the editor and owner of the magazine, Mae, just like he had promised a few weeks ago. She was so excited and happy for him that it made him a little embarrassed at times. It was nice to have a reminder over just how special their relationship is and how lucky they were to have found each other. Mae was relieved to be able to publish their happy story in this month’s edition, all the other major stories they had were on the tearful, depressing side. They didn’t want to discourage anyone in their search for their own soulmate after all.

Details written down on the small notebook that Mae carries around and coffee all finished, they made to leave the small coffee shop where they had been holed up. Akihito caught Suoh’s attention and the blonde giant made his way over. The photographer’s own security team were having a full team equipment check and training day. They had been utilizing the time that he and Asami had been spending together to get some extra full team training together and this was the final day. Suoh had taken over Akihito’s security in the meantime and Akihito had been forced with very persuasive methods not to do any running today. Which was the entire reason their shower had taken long enough to force them to miss a homemade breakfast that morning. 

Akihito found that he missed his usual guards already. They were a little more lively and talkative than Asami’s lot. He had tossed up the idea of dragging Suoh along to help him cook just for giggles but one look at the impassive ‘don’t even try me’ face had him quickly abandoning that idea. It’s a shame, he would love to snap off a photo of the giant in a little pink apron. He was pretty sure both Asami and Kirishima would get a kick out of that. He had learnt from Asami that his secretary had a surprisingly sadistic sense of humour and he was interested to see it.

He stepped out from the small booth they had been sitting in and turned to laugh at something Mae had said as she also stepped out. The next events seemed to unfold almost in slow motion. Mae tripped on the leg of the table and lost her balance, stumbling forward. Suoh, who had been approaching to shadow Akihito on his way out, had leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She had caught his hand as she fell, steading herself, and looked up to presumably thank him. Nothing came out of her mouth. They both stood, frozen as they stared at each other. Akihito only had time to blink in confusion before he noticed the pulsing light emanating out from both their chests. 

It was interesting seeing it happen from this perspective now that he had experienced it himself. He noticed that the soft glowing light actually pulsed in time, as though they shared a heartbeat. He could also understand the expressions of pure shock and the inability to talk. It felt like you couldn’t breathe when that light pulsed. It was as though what was happening was so important that your body temporarily stopped functioning while it synced up with your new found soulmate.

Akihito suddenly noticed the murmurs and glanced around to see a few smiles as well as the odd envious stare. He looked back at the two who were still standing frozen in shock. They seemed like an odd match, not that he could talk really. Suoh was head and shoulders above her and was as stoic as she was expressive. He had always considered her to be much older but now that he thought about it, they must be around the same age. To be fair, he generally thought Asami was old if he actually thought about his age. Not that he would say it to the man’s face, he doubted he would be able to walk away from the consequence of _that_ statement. 

Akihito cleared his throat and seemed to pull the two out of their daze.

“Mae-san, meet Suoh Kazumi. Suoh-san, this is Mae Natsuko. Congratulations.”

They both turned back to each other and Mae took a shuddering breath. A look of alarm flashed across Suoh’s normally impassive face and then Mae was suddenly launching herself into Suoh’s arms. She buried her face into his broad chest and began to sob loudly. Akihito had to fight down a smile at the look of utter bewilderment tinged with panic on the bodyguards face. 

“It’s okay, she’s not upset.” Suoh actually gaped at him. “Well, more like happy? She’s just been looking for you for a long time is all. She is the owner and editor of a soulmate magazine called Soul. I freelance for a lot of their photos.”

Understanding flashed across Suoh’s face and he carefully gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly. “I’ve been waiting for you too.” Mae just sobbed more at that and Akihito gave them both an understanding smile. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped off a photo. He would make sure to send it to both of them later, they might like a small memento of their meeting. After all, it was a once in a life time occurrence.


	26. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou has an existential crisis and Akihito runs into someone he would rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't even planning on working on this fic this weekend. The plan was a Choose Me update. But during my walk to and from the supermarket this morning, the next events for this fic just fell into place. It's funny, I knew what Sudou does and what happens to him and what follows after but I wasn't too sure how we get to that point. But my 3km walk cleared my head and here we are. There may still be a Choose Me update this weekend or there may end up being 2-3 chapters of this fic in a row instead XD We'll see how I feel tomorrow!

Akihito waved off his guards and bounced up the steps to Takato’s apartment. He knocked on the door to announce his presence before just letting himself in and slipping his shoes off. A yell indicated that his friends must be in the lounge. He made his way further inside and discovered his two best friends on the couch. Kou was lying spread across the couch with his head in Takato’s lap, arm thrown across his face as though hiding it.

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

“Hey Aki, Kou’s having an existential crisis.”

“Really? Why?”

Takato laughed and poked his soulmate on the shoulder. Kou groaned but otherwise didn’t respond. Akihito took a seat on the floor in front of the couch and looked at Takato curiously. 

“So what’s going on?”

“I was kind of hoping you might have some advice for our poor confused friend here and I thought a games night with beer might also help Kou with his drama.” Takato poked his soulmate again. “Are you going to tell him or do I have to?”

“Aki-chan!” Kou wailed as he sat up and turned to focus pleading eyes on Akihito. “How do you date guys?!”

“Ehh?!”

“Kou apparently didn’t realise that he liked both guys and girls. Which is funny because I’ve known that forever but didn’t really think anything of it. Turns out I figured it out years before he did.”

“But I don’t know how to date another guy!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s exactly the same as dating a girl, well, for the actual dating part. You’ll have to ask Aki about the rest.”

“Me?! I haven’t exactly dated anyone. I mean, does Asami even count? We’re soulmates and just kinda fell into it.”

“Yeah, but you’re the only guy I know dating another man! Help meeee!” Kou wailed dramatically, reaching over to grasp Akihito by the shoulders and shake him slightly. He was balanced precariously and would have fallen off the couch if Takato hadn’t hauled him back up. “You’ve been on dates though right? You’ve told us that he’s taken you out.”

“Yeah but… Takato’s right, what is that different from dating a girl when it comes to just dating?”

“You know that my dating record is crap right? I can’t even date girls right, how the hell am I going to be able to date a guy?!”

“If you want proper dating advice, shouldn’t you be asking Takato? I mean, he’s married. He’s been the most successful out of all of us when it comes to a relationship.”

Takato chuckled, “Apparently my advice isn’t wanted.”

“All you told me was to just go for it and be myself and look where it’s gotten me so far!”

“You just need to find the right person.” Takato turned to Akihito and explained, “We were getting coffee at the place around the road from Kou’s work and he pointed out that the barista was cute. I told him he should ask him out. And this is how the whole existential crisis happened.”

“How did you not realise?” Kou groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’ve never really thought about it but I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you comment on guys appearances before.” Akihito shared an amused gaze with Takato while Kou flopped dramatically back down so he was lying across the couch with his head back in his soulmates lap.

“I dunno. I guess I always thought I should be dating girls. Okaasan is always calling me and asking me if I got a girlfriend. The guys are always talking about girls and trying to hook up with girls. Speaking of that, did you know Yoshida is now dating that chick from Flux? Everyone’s getting a date but me!”

“Really? Which? I don’t remember seeing him with just one girl.”

“That’s because you were drunk off your face Aki. She seemed nice though, I spoke with her a little before she left. She said she doesn’t go clubbing much and was just out with her friends to dance rather than drink. They seemed to have a few interests in common, so hopefully it goes well for them.”

Akihito pouted at drunk comment. “I wasn’t _that_ drunk.” He mumbled.

Takato raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? You were slurring and couldn’t walk properly. Speaking of which, you are only allowed one beer tonight. I am not looking after your drunk ass again anytime soon.”

Kou suddenly sat up with a wicked grin in place, crisis forgotten for now. “That’s right! Damn, I wish I had been seen it!” Akihito stared at his friends with wide eyes and a sinking feeling. “You’re the funniest drunk Aki-chan! I had no idea you were so kinky!”

“What?!”

Takato looked pained. “You share way too much information when you’re drunk. I appreciate honesty but I really don’t want to know that many personal details.”

“So Aki-chan,” Kou leaned forward with a shit-eating grin. “I heard that you were learning how to deep-throat?”

Akihito spluttered and felt his face heating up. Takato groaned and stood up. “Okay, you guys are welcome to talk about this but I’m going to head to the kitchen and grab those beers. I’ve heard way too much oversharing already.”

“Hey, it’s not like we haven’t talked about sex before.” Kou pointed out. “This also might be useful information for me now!”

“Well, you ended up getting over that crisis pretty quickly. And I don’t mind talking about sex but I would prefer the specific examples to stay out of it thanks. I’m pretty sure I’m going to meet Asami-san again and I really don’t want to be thinking about Aki’s over sharing dick information when I do.”

It was Akihito’s turn to groan and he covered his bright red face with his hands. “You guys suck.”

Kou cackled. “Nope, we don’t but apparently you do.” He was still laughing even after he took a pillow to the face and was toppled from the couch.

It was a little while later that Kou finally calmed down and Takato had returned with a beer for everyone.

“So Aki, did you talk with Asami-san yet? When you were drunk you mentioned that you had found out about his past.”

“Oh. Yeah, I confronted him about it the next day actually.”

Takato gave him a small smile, “I thought you might. You’re not one to sit on something for so long and I figured you might put your foot in it pretty quickly.”

“Oh, I didn’t know anything about this?” Kou sat forward, unusually serious. “Is this about that soul bond feeling you were getting?”

“Yeah.” Akihito look a sip of his beer while he tried to arrange his thoughts in order. “It turns out his previous lover and best friend both died in front of him and he blamed himself. I had no idea someone could feel so much pain and guilt. He carried it around for nearly ten years, never talking about it. Asami also told me a lot about his past but he still skipped over a lot of things about what he does now. He seems to have started healing but I’m sure there’s still so much about him that I don’t know.”

“Just give him more time, you’ve got him opening up to you now but it’s not something you can rush.”

“I know.” Akihito sighed. “I just didn’t like seeing him in so much pain. And after today I feel like I really should know more about what he does.”

“What happened today?” Both his friends were shooting him concerned looks now.

“Ah, Mitarai from work took a photo of me and Asami together. He thought I was trying to bust him and wanted in for the money. I had to tell both him and my editor that it wasn’t like that and he was actually my soulmate. Yamamoto-san warned me about Officer Mino. Apparently he is trying to bring Asami down and I should be careful. But I don’t know anything. I know what he told me about his past but I have no proof or evidence of anything that he does currently.”

“That’s probably for the best Aki. If you don’t know anything then they can’t get anything from you. Although I doubt they would get past your guards.”

Akihito frowned. “I really don’t need three guards but I do feel a bit better having them around after that warning.”

“You said Asami-san had lost his previous lover and blamed himself right?” Akihito nodded at Kou. “It might seem excessive but if he’s lost someone before…”

Takato gave his soulmate a proud look. “Sometimes you actually make a lot of sense.”

“Hey!”

“I guess. Oh, but something good did happen today! My normal guards are doing a training thing today as the whole team and so I had some of Asami’s guards. One of them found their soulmate! It was really nice to see. They were both so shocked and happy. It just reminded me of when I met Asami. It’s interesting watching it happen to someone else now that I know what it feels like.”

Both of his friends let the sudden topic change go without comment thankfully. After the day he had had, he wasn’t too keen sitting around pondering Asami’s pain and why he had such a strict security force.

***

Akihito was glad to have his regular guards back. He only had Asami’s guards for one day but they were so stiff and boring. If he was to be followed around all day and babysat, he could at least enjoy the company.

It had been a week since the coffee shop soulmate incident and Akihito had been pleased to hear Suoh and Mae’s first date had gone well. Suoh had actually pulled Akihito aside one time when he had gone into the office to meet Asami for lunch and thanked him for being the catalyst of their meeting. He had still offered his thanks even after the photographer tried to say he wasn’t really responsible. He had even overheard Kirishima say that he had never seen the stoic bodyguard so happy before. The blonde giant could always been seen with a slight smile gracing his lips. Akihito secretly thought the whole thing was a little bit cute.

He had just exited the newspaper office with some more concrete information over where Ichikawa’s next trade was taking place when he was stopped by a very familiar voice.

“Takaba Akihito.”

He froze on the spot and slowly turned to the side to face someone he had been hoping to avoid.

“Officer Mino.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in person. Nice work with the Kikkawa bust, you made a lot of people in my department very happy. Your photographic evidence combined with the evidence from our undercover agents led to a very tight case. No loose ends, no wiggle room. Just a straight ticket for Kikkawa to life in prison.”

“Thank you. After working on the case for nearly a year myself, it good to finally bring it to an end.”

The officer inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. He was standing stiffly and his tone of voice was a kind of forced politeness. He looked like he was about to snap.

“I have been informed that you are now working on a case that might interest me.” He paused but carried on after Akihito didn’t reply. “One of our undercover agents heard your name mentioned along with a name that is of great interest to my division within the police force. I’m sure you know who I mean.”

Akihito could see his guards hovering from the corner of his eye, they looked about ready to barge in. He gave a slight shake of his head to keep them back. “I am working on a number of cases right now that may or may not be interesting to you.” Akihito replied stiffly. “But as of right now I have nothing solid. Remember that I am a freelance photographer, I will notify the correct people if I get a scoop worth selling or enough evidence to help put criminals away.”

He tensed as the officer took a step towards him. “Oh, but that’s not good enough. You are going to be my little mole and help me bring down one of the big bosses of the god forsaken underworld. You can even sell your ‘scoop’,” he sneered the word, “And get you’re glory.”

“I don’t work for you.” Akihito spat. “I work alone and whatever you think I’m doing, I’m not.”

“I don’t know where you get off being Asami Ryuichi’s little fuck toy, or perhaps I do,” Mino gave Akihito a cruel smile making the photographer flinch away. “But if you co-operate, I’ll make sure you get everything. Money, recognition, you name it. Nothing good ever comes from playing in the big boys territory, kid. Even little pets like you can end up in Tokyo Bay.”

“I don’t care who you are. You can fuck off.” Akihito stood firm, straightening his back and raised his eyes that blazed in defiance.

Mino stepped even closer, raising his hand as though to grab his shirt. “Why you ungratefully little-”

“That’s enough!” Ueda stepped between the two and got up in Mino’s face, forcing him to back up a few steps. “I would like to advise you not to harm Takaba-sama least I retaliate with force.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I am the leader of Takaba-sama’s security force and am tasked with keeping him safe. It is a duty that I take very seriously. I do not care if you are a police officer, you raise a hand to my charge and I will personally take you down.”

The officer looked as though he was going to reply but he seemed to notice the two other looming figures that were now flanking Akihito with murderous faces. He seemed to seethe in anger but didn’t take another step forward.

“Takaba-sama huh? You think you’re all that because you got in some rich guys pants? So much for the bright eyed youth who promised to take all the ‘dirty criminals’ down. Mark my words Takaba,” He spat out the name with venom. “Willing or not, you’ll be helping me take that bastard down.” He spat on the concrete at Ueda’s feet before turning and slinking away.

No one moved until he was out of sight. Ueda turned to face Akihito with concern. “Are you okay Takaba-sama?”

Akihito managed to give a small nod and suddenly realised he was shaking. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. It seemed to have the opposite of the intended effect because he suddenly burst out; “That fucking bastard!”

There was a pause as all the guards stared at him for a second before they all suddenly seemed to relax. Akihito was still seething in rage though. That man dared to threaten Asami! There was no way Akihito was going to take that sitting down. Like hell he was going to just meekly hand over his soulmate to him. If anyone was going to bring Asami down it was Akihito and Akihito alone. It would be his choice. His decision to weigh up and make. No one was going to make that choice for Akihito and no one was going to force him to dance to their tune. He wasn’t some meek little puppet.

He didn’t even realise that he was striding forward, attempting to walk off his sudden energy until a hand gripped his shoulder forcing him to a stop. Akihito looked up to find Ueda looking slightly alarmed.

“Oh no, I am not letting you run off now. I do not feel like going for a massive sprint across Tokyo rooftops again just so you can blow off some steam. We are going to get in the car and go to the gym and you can run and jump as much as you like.”

Akihito sullenly let himself be led to one of the waiting vehicles and remained quiet until they reached the gym.

He proceed to lap all his guards when they joined in on the course and even set a new course record for the gym. He bet that record twice before he finally collapsed on a spare landing pad, energy and rage both finally burnt out. 

All three guards were very relieved that they didn’t have to chase him down considering he was at it for nearly an hour before he finally ran out of steam. One of them did manage to capture a video of the record setting lap and sent it around to the other members of the security force. 

A mixture of awe, pride and no small amount of fear met the video.


	27. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And shit finally hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we get extra updates of this fic this weekend ^^ Annnnnnnnd it all goes down at once!

Asami was fuming. Ueda had reported the incident with the police officer a few hours ago and he still couldn’t calm the anger surging through his veins. Akihito had burned off his frustrations over the whole thing and was already tucked up at the penthouse for an afternoon nap. Unfortunately Asami was held up at the office an unable to join his little lover. Even Akihito finally treating the penthouse as a second home couldn’t lift his mood.

Even worse was that none of his contacts within the police could confirm if something was about to happen. He knew Officer Mino and that man wouldn’t confront Akihito unless they were about to make a move. Sudou was still on the loose as well. 

A heavy foreboding feeling sat in his gut. 

Akihito had a last minute stake out planned for tonight, having only just confirmed the location that morning. The warehouse location was one which they had scouted before so they had very good information on the area. And with the anonymous tip off on the meetings location being so last minute, no one would know where Akihito was barring a handful of Sion employees. 

And yet Asami couldn’t shake that bad feeling.

That feeling was the only thing dimming his rage over what was reportedly said to Akihito. Like hell he would take threats to his soulmate sitting down. 

_“Willing or not, you’ll be helping me take that bastard down.”_

So far he had upped Akihito’s escort tonight to four of his own guards and two of Asami’s. The two men from his security team were there to watch Sudou if he showed as well as keep Akihito safe. They couldn’t be certain, but it was the same location as the last meeting Sudou was seen at with Ichikawa and they were hoping to finally get some answers out of the man so he could be safely removed. This waiting and covert operations was wearing his patience thin. Asami would far rather resort to other tactics but there were still far too many variables in play. 

Right now, Akihito had a far better security force than even the prime minister. He was as safe as he could possibly be.

It still didn’t stop the anger at the threats or the thread of worry niggling at the back of his mind.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the time. Akihito must be up. He had messaged him earlier to let him know once he was awake. Asami fished his phone and sure enough it was a brief message from his soulmate to let him know he was up and awake. He would probably be grabbing a bite to eat before meeting up with his security force to go over the plan for the evening. He hit speed dial and didn’t have to wait long before it was picked up.

“Yo.”

Ah, it was confident Akihito today. He was usually a relatively confident person but every now and then he would answer phone sounding inexplicably shy. It was incredibly endearing, just a shame it didn’t happen more often.

“Did you have a good nap kitten?”

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled. “But yeah. Your bed is pretty comfy and three hours is more than enough to get me up and running again.”

“I believe your guards are hoping to avoid more running if at all possible.”

Akihito snorted. “It’s not my fault they can’t keep up.”

“I would like to point out that your security team is comprised of highly trained and very specialised men however security guards are not normally required to have such an emphasis on speed or endurance. They have also all cut their course times in half since they were first recruited to be in your security team. Your speed is a marvel in itself.”

“Wait, specialised? Really?”

“Of course, do you really think I would have just anyone protecting you?”

“But… They all seem so normal and well, friendly. Especially compared to your guards. They’re so quiet and boring.”

Asami let his amusement show in his voice. “Mine are only required to guard me, yours are apparently required to go grocery shopping and attend cooking lessons.” Akihito gave an embarrassed splutter but Asami continued in a more serious tone. “For all that they are friendly, remember that it is their job to protect you. You’ll have extra guards tonight as well, there will be four from your team and two from mine. If any of them tell you to do something, do not hesitate. Ichikawa and his associates are potentially dangerous on their own but Officer Mino wouldn’t have targeted you unless they were about to make a move. You need to be very careful and listen to your guards.”

“Yes, yes. I’m not stupid you know?”

“I never said you were but you’re not the most careful person either.”

There was a short silence before Akihito spoke quietly; “You’re worried.”

Asami didn’t reply right away, not wanting to admit to the feeling. He sighed. “Yes.”

“I’ll be careful. It’ll be hard not to be with six babysitters.”

“Oh? Are you finally admitting to being a kid, Akihito?”

“As if.” He snorted. “It’s just what it feels like sometimes. But… You be careful too okay? You’re a target too.”

“Of course.” Asami allowed a rare smile to grace his lips. “Kirishima and Suoh aren’t about to let anything happen.”

“Right. Your mother and your babysitter.” His secretary walked into his office just in time to see Asami’s eyebrows jump. “Anyway, I gotta go and help plan tonight’s stake out.”

“Be good kitten.”

“Yeah, yeah. Later.”

The call disconnected and Kirishima approached with a curious look. Asami noticed that some of the tension in his shoulders had lessened while he was speaking with his little soulmate. Sometimes he wondered if Akihito knew the effect he had on him. His secretary roused him from his thoughts.

“Asami-sama?”

“Ever since Akihito learned that I didn’t know where the supermarket was, he’s been referring to you as my mother.” Kirishima actually looked speechless for once. “Apparently Suoh is my babysitter.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before Kirishima cracked a smile. “I have to admit, Takaba is starting to grow on me.” He chuckled. “And sometimes it does certainly feel like it.” Asami huffed in mock indignation. “Although, I’m surprised you are letting him go out tonight considering the danger.”

“It’ll be safer if he is on the move and few people know where they are going to be tonight. Have you tracked down his editor’s house?”

“Yes.” Kirishima pushed up his glasses as he immediately put back on his trademark secretary seriousness. “Two guards have already been dispatched and I spoke with Yamamoto-san personally, he sounded relieved to have back up if the police try and force information from him.”

“And Shinji?”

“Kuroda-san has reported that there have not been any warrants issued for the organised crime unit in the past forty eight hours. If they attempt to gain information from Takaba’s editor, it will be using scare tactics with no legal back up. Kuroda-san advised that it would be too time consuming to get a warrant for such purposes and would most likely be rejected anyway.”

“What of Sugita?”

“From observation made by those watching her, she is seemingly unaware of the proceedings. To be frank, any movement now speaks of another authority. There’s too many loose ends, Sugita is cautious and careful. I am astounded that they would bother getting a mole in Sion and then disregard her.”

“She is a very capable woman. It is possible that she managed to get hold of information other than what we have been feeding her and passed that back to headquarters.”

“Any information that she could have found recently would not have been something critical enough to make such a hasty and frankly, sloppy move.”

“Mino.”

“I believe so, sir. Kuroda advised that he has heard rumours of possible transfer or demotion for Mino. He has not made any headway on any cases recently and has been becoming rash, to the point of recklessness. There have also been murmurs of discontent from his underlings.”

“How did we not hear of this earlier?”

“We do not have a contact in the organised crime unit itself, such rumours can take some time to reach our sources. Especially from that department. They are usually an exceedingly tight lipped bunch.”

“If anything happens I want Sugita under guard and escorted here. Regardless of her loyalties, I do not want her caught in the crossfire. Make sure everyone is notified that she is under my protection.”

“Of course, sir.”

“At most, what we should expect is a possible raid here or at the penthouse. Perhaps even Akihito’s apartment. But I’m not about to ignore my gut feeling on this. Something is going to happen. I doubt anyone is in need of reminding just how important Akihito is?”

“Not at all sir. I’ll see it is done.”

Asami settled down at his desk as Kirishima bowed before slipping out of his office to follow his orders. Mino is in for a surprise if he tries to storm Sion headquarters. It is also almost impossible for him to know where Akihito is but he wasn’t taking any chances.

***

“Asami-sama.”

Kirishima bowed as he entered his office once again. He had been back and forward periodically this evening keeping him up to date with all the proceedings.

“Sudou has lost his tail.”

“How?”

“The two tracking him had not reported in on time and two men were dispatched to follow up. They discovered one of the clubs waitresses, Suzuki Siena, in the process of moving their drugged bodies.”

“Where they able to get any information from her?”

“No. She has refused to say a word however the drug that she gave the two men is similar to that which was supposed to have been slipped to Takaba. Just stronger in potency. Both men have been rushed to hospital and had to have their stomach’s pumped. The doses were such that it may have killed them had the entire dose been able to make it into their systems. I believe that is the link we were looking for between Sudou and Takaba. However we are unsure if there are others in the club working exclusively for Sudou at this stage.”

“It’s likely that he is heading for the meeting with Ichikawa. Send four more men as back up to Akihito and I also want the entire remainder of Akihito’s security team along with my own personal team at on standby at Sion, ready to be dispatched at a moment’s notice.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The investigation is off for Sudou, he is to be captured and brought in for questioning as soon as he is found.”

***

“Sir, Sudou has been confirmed at the stake out location and all ten men are in position around the perimeter of the premises. Takaba is inside the building with multiple guards close to his person. So far it is playing out much like the previous meeting.”

“Keep me updated.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

***

Kirishima all but threw open his office door and came striding in.

“Sir, we have a guest.”

“Mino?”

“Yes. He has an escort of two others with him. It doesn’t appear to be a raid but the timing is too coincidental.”

“Send him up. Bring Sugita as well.”

Kirishima made a few quick phone calls and took his place beside Asami’s desk. Through the open door, the businessman could see two guards flanking his office door and more movement beyond. It wasn’t long before Suoh was escorting a very smug looking Mino into his office. The officer’s two escorts were flanked by two of Asami’s own. The guards stood at the back of the office while Suoh escorted Mino to stand in front of his desk.

“To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your visit?”

“Ah, you won’t be taking such a high handed stance with me soon _Asami_.” The man sneered. “We have a nice little surprise for you. I’ve come to personally make sure the favour is returned from five years ago.”

Asami arched an eyebrow at the man’s tone but did not rise to the bait. Suoh growled out a warning to be more respectful but they were interrupted by the arrival of a confused Sugita flanked by two of Asami’s men. He had to give her credit, she didn’t panic or show any outward sign of recognition upon seeing Mino and any of the tension she was displaying could easily be attributed to being escorted suddenly into his office. He gave a small gesture for her to sit in one of the visitor seats to the side before focusing his gaze back on the man before him.

“Do not mind Sugita, her being here is just a precaution.” There was a small gasp and she stared at him wide eyed. He had used her real name and not the alias by which Sion employed her under. She knew that he knew. Unfortunately it seemed that Mino was going to force his hand and it was better that she be aware of where she stood before anything happened.

“What is she, your lawyer? That’s not going to help you now Asami.”

“She is none of your concern right now. What I would like to know is why you are barging into my office late at night and taking such a tone with me.”

“I told you, I’m just returning a favour to the great Asami Ryuichi from five years ago. I think it’s been a long time coming.”

Asami’s phone rang before he had a chance to reply and Mino’s grin widened. Kirishima answered and froze on the spot.

“Asami-sama, we have lost contact with half of Takaba’s security team. There has been gun fire heard through the channel as well has loud crashes. Multiple men are not responding but their lines of communication are open. Those that are, are pinned down by gunfire and unable to confirm the status of the others.” 

Asami stood up, looming over his desk when Mino laughed. Kirishima was still talking rapidly into the phone and the officer looked almost gleeful.

“Such a shame for a police raid to take a turn for the worst and end up in a shootout. But what can you expect when dealing with such shady individuals? Slave traders no less. I found out where your little fuck toy was off to tonight and-” He was cut off with a wheeze when Suoh punched him in the stomach.

“You do not speak about Takaba-sama with such disrespect.”

“Asami-sama, Takaba has been confirmed to be wounded but is currently missing. His ear piece has potentially been removed and broken as his line has gone dead. His GPS marker has also dropped off our radar. Ueda and Fujioka are unresponsive, presumed badly wounded or worse. Both were in close proximity to Takaba. There are multiple injuries to the men that will require hospital treatment and there a number of reported civilian casualties. They cannot discern who started the gunfire or who is being targeted. Sudou also cannot be located and it is possible he is responsible for Takaba’s unknown location.”

Asami slowly stalked around his desk. Each step felt thunderingly loud. Suoh quickly knocked Mino to his knees and forced his hands behind his back. Mino’s escort was treated similarly when they tried to step forward. He could feel the rage building again but far greater than before. There was no room left for worry or panic. 

Every step felt like it tolled out Mino’s sentence. 

_‘Takaba has been confirmed to be wounded but is currently missing.’_

Asami pulled his gun from its holster, revelling in the feel of the heavy metal. He wasn’t seeing red just yet, but oh, he would be soon. The red of Mino’s blood dripping onto the carpet in exchange for Akihito’s wounds.

He finally stood in front of Mino and lifted his gun. There was complete silence and Mino had finally lost his smug sneer. He was pale and staring wide eyed down the barrel of the gun. There was a small click as Asami removed the safety lock and watched the last of the colour drain from the officer’s face at the sound.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your fucking brains out right here, right now.”

Mino stared, mouth opening and closing but no words made it past his lips. Impatient, Asami refocused his aim on the man’s shoulder and fired. 

The agonised scream was like music to his ears. A sound to soothe the fire of his rage.

“Not so full of words now are we?”

“P-please…” The man sobbed and one of his escort peed themselves much to the disgust of the guard forcing him down.

“Begging already? How pitiful. You came in here all high and mighty. Full of talk. Yet the tables turn and suddenly all that back bone is gone. I heard what you said when you walked in here. Pay back. Revenge. My soulmate in retaliation for your partner, is that right?”

“S-s-soul-?”

“Oh? Didn’t even do your homework right. You think I’m about to let you get your filthy hands on my soulmate? You underestimated me and overestimated yourself. Even if he was just my lover, do you really think I would let you waltz in here like that and just let you leave once you were done gloating? Are you truly so desperate?”

“I-I didn’tt… P-plea-ase.” Mino sobbed openly now and Asami sneered.

“I know who you sought revenge for. Furuta Hirosige, hired by Sion under the alias Fukumoto Teika. Labelled missing in action after he never reported in. Interestingly enough, I had nothing to do with his death. The only thing I did was not place him under my protection. Unlike Sugita here, he was rash and over confident. He thought far too highly of himself. All of his undercover success must have gone to his head because he decided he could pull off a one man drug bust. He caused the deaths of two of my men and put three others in hospital. I did not order anything but my men look after each other. I find it rather amusing how similar you both are. Rash, arrogant and idiotic.”

He raised the gun back to point at Mino’s forehead while the man sobbed uncontrollably. The other men behind him cried quietly.

He looked over at Sugita who was staring at Mino with wide eyes.

“Unfortunately your time at Sion has come to an end, Sugita. You will be escorted to collect your things and then be driven home. You are a highly capable and resourceful woman, I admire your loyalty to your department and cause. If you ever decide to change those loyalties, Sion will always welcome you.”

She stood and gave a trembling bow. “Thank you, Asami-sama.” They waited in silence as she was escorted out.

Kirishima stepped forward with a small bow. “I apologise for my interruption sir, but Takaba has just resurfaced on our GPS tracking. His current location is an abandoned building in the commercial district. It is highly likely that whatever vehicle he was transported in was somehow interfering with the signal.”

“I want all units on standby to be deployed to that location and bring a car around, I’ll be going myself. And you. You have earned your ticket to hell, as recompense for Akihito’s injuries.”

He pulled the trigger without hesitation. 

The sticky splatter of red painted gory artwork across the lush carpet but the sight did nothing to soothe his burning anger.

Tokyo will burn if anything happened to Akihito.


	28. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's POV for shit hitting the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to admit, this was not how I planned on spending my three day weekend but it was fun nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed having three chapters in three days ^^

It was a little unsettling having such a large escort. Akihito had somehow managed to get use to have three people tailing him at all times but to suddenly double it? Six people felt like way too many. They were approaching the warehouses on foot and slowly different people were peeling off to take up their positions. Three were maintaining look out locations outside and three escorting Akihito into the building. The third guard accompanying the photographer inside disappeared off to the other side of the warehouse, leaving Akihito with Ueda and a guard called Fujioka, who he had apparently met before, to make their way to the unused second story walkway that ran along the warehouse walls. 

Fujioka was one of Asami’s guards who had been originally assigned to his security team before they changed tact.

_“Takaba-sama, I’m not sure if you remember me but we’ve met once before. I was originally assigned to your security team but was put back into Asami-sama’s team once we realised you were scaling buildings. I was there that first day when you lost us in less than half an hour. You caused quite an uproar within Sion’s security division. No hard feelings though, I’m not really cut out for that kind of manoeuvring. But you’ll be safe with us as long as you stick close okay?”_

They climbed up onto the walkway and carefully constructed a place for all three to hide before settling in to wait. They have arrived well over an hour early to try and ensure they got in unseen and without a hitch. It would be a long and boring wait but it was something Akihito was used to. What he wasn’t used to was the thick feeling of tension that hung over them. Everyone was on high alert and none of the usual playful banter sounded out over the communications channel. 

Akihito thought back to his conversation with Asami earlier in the evening when he had admitted to being worried. There had to be more to it than just Officer Mino’s threats. Asami wasn’t one to show such obvious concern over nothing or over something as vague as ‘I’ll get you’. This was just an ordinary stake out. Nothing fancy, nothing too dangerous. 

Yet the tension choked the air and Akihito couldn’t help but feel on edge. 

It was just under an hour later when Nakahara’s voice crackled out through the line, startling Akihito enough that he jolted.

“You’ve got four more men incoming to help secure the perimeter. Kamiya, Teiji, Hayashi and Kogara. Sudou’s lost his tail and the boss thinks he might come here to meet up with Ichikawa. Teiji is going to join the group inside and the rest have locations posted around the building. Be sure to advise if he’s spotted. Boss want’s Sudou captured and brought in for questioning if the opportunity arises. I doubt I need to remind anyone that that objective is secondary to seeing Takaba-sama safe?”

There was silence over the channel and Akihito cast a look over to Ueda whose face was set in grim determination. 

“Good. Make sure Takaba-sama has been extracted from the location and given the all clear before even thinking about going after Sudou. Keep me updated on any arrivals and their locations.”

Silence descended once again and Akihito let out a long breath. The tension was really fraying his nerves. He fiddled with his camera lens, trying to will time faster. Soon enough quiet voices sounded over the communication channel to indicate the four’s arrival and Akihito watched as Teiji entered the building before swiftly disappearing at the back of the warehouse. 

It was only fifteen minutes later that the first vehicle could be heard approaching. Confirmation sounded in his ear. Akihito clutched his camera and focused his sights on the large doorway. 

“Shit. It’s a fucking sale.”

He only had a second be confused before the doors opened and Ichikawa waltz in, loudly throwing orders over his shoulder. A number of men followed, herding in women of varying ages and even a few young boys. They were chained and dressed in rags. More than one with visible bruising on their bodies. Suddenly the words meaning hit home. Sale. They were selling human flesh. Looks like Ichikawa had truly taken over Kikkawa’s human trafficking circuit. 

Akihito held his camera in a white knuckled grip and tried to breathe. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he glanced over to Ueda. The man gave him a look and then nodded at his camera. Right. This was why he was here. He would gather the evidence necessary to bring the bastard down. He held up his camera and started snapping off photos. 

The quiet, broken cries of one of the younger girls just ripped his heart to shreds.

He kept snapping off photos with shaking hands as they were arranged on the dirty warehouse floor as though for viewing. 

“Fucking bastards.” Someone mumbled over the channel and Akihito couldn’t help but agree.

Confirmations of more approaching vehicles were quietly given and soon enough people were wandering in. 

Prospective buyers. 

Akihito felt sick to his stomach. He kept dutifully snapping off photos however, making sure to get a good, clear close up of everyone’s faces. It wasn’t just Ichikawa that needed to be taken down. All of these buyers were probably contacts from Kikkawa’s time running the circuit and they deserved prison just as much as he did. Akihito let the rage burn quietly, a simmering heat that sharpened his focus and fired his determination. A quick glance either side showed both Ueda and Fujioka seemed to be in the same state of mind.

“I have confirmation on Sudou.”

“Roger that.”

Akihito tensed. So, he was here again. Sudou’s presence just confused him though. What did the manager of Dracaena gain by moving in circles with known human traffickers? And did he really think Asami wouldn’t find out at some point? It just didn’t make any sense.

The man in question strolled into the warehouse as though on an afternoon walk. He just radiated calm with a very slight spring in his step. The photographer couldn’t make out what was being said but it seemed Sudou knew most of those present and passed out his greetings. Only once that was done did he move to the side of the room, just a little in front of the walkway that they were located on.

Akihito put the man’s presence from his mind and focused his attention back on the proceedings. Money was starting to change hands.

“I got more incoming.” There was a pause, then- “Fuck. I’ve got confirmation on multiple people in SWAT gear. They are surrounding the building.”

“We need to move.” Ueda crouched but indicated for Akihito to stay down. “I have no idea how they got this intel but we are starting extraction now. We’ll use the distraction of the bust to make it clear of the building.”

Akihito dissembled his camera, packing it away with the speed of much practice and crouched, waiting for the signal. They waited, minutes stretching out with agonising slowness. Akihito was aware of both Ueda and Fujioka readying their guns. 

Then it all seemed to happen at once.

The doors burst open and police swarmed in. They opened fire almost immediately. He had just enough time to register Ueda cursing before suddenly they were falling. A series of small explosions were heard from both sides of the warehouse and the walkway that ran around the outside of the warehouse on the second floor gave way. 

Akihito didn’t remember hitting the ground. He woke up to controlled yells in his ear and screams echoing from around the building. The room spun fuzzily and he tried to move.

Pain tore through him. 

Dimly he was aware of his own pained cries and more urgent yelling into his ear. He thought he heard his name but he couldn’t get certain. He cried out as he tried to move again.

“Takaba. Takaba please respond. You need to get out of there. Can anyone see him?”

“Can’t… Can’t move. _Hurts_.” 

“Takaba has been wounded, someone get to him! Ueda, Fujioka, please respond!”

“There’s too much gunfire, we’re pinned down. They seem to think we’re part of this set up.”

“Fuck. Someone get me confirmation on Takaba.”

Akihito whimpered as he moved his head to the side. He could dimly see the outline of a man on the ground nearby with a small pool of red under his head. Blood. He focused and realised it was Fujioka. He was slumped over and completely still. Akihito couldn’t even tell if he was still breathing. 

A gunshot sounded out just behind him, far too close and then Akihito screamed as he was wrenched up by his hair. Tears blurred his vision and he felt rather than saw a hand reach around and pull out his ear piece. It was dropped to the ground and a foot crushed it into the concrete.

“Can’t have any of that now, can we, little whore?”

His vision swum but Akihito recognised the voice. He was forcefully wrenched up, still by the hair, and dragged back out of the gun fight and behind some crates. Every step was agony and his left arm hung limply at a strange angle by his side. They paused there for barely a minute before he was being pulled from the building by a back entrance and thrown in a car. Sudou forced him across the back seat and handcuffed him to the seat belt. He quickly slammed the door shut and strode around the car before slipping into the driver’s seat.

The car roared to life and then they were racing away from the warehouse. Akihito whimpered as pain shot through him with every bump of the vehicle. 

“Ah, there is so much satisfaction to be had when your carefully executed plans go off without a hitch.” Sudou practically sung in his gleeful pleasure.

“You… You planned this?”

“Of course. I’m not about to let a little slut have all of Asami-sama’s attentions. Oh no. He is all mine and you are getting in the way.”

Akihito bit back a cry and he shifted unconsciously. “I’m his soulmate, you seriously think you can take my place?”

Sudou hummed, he seemed far too delighted over the events. “Even if I can’t, then no one can. Least of all you, tramp.”

“He knows it’s you.”

“Good.”

“What? Are you crazy?”

“I want to make him mine. He’s the perfect man. Money, power, looks. I want that gaze on me and me alone. I’ve been hinting at my adoration for him for some time but he always brushed me off. Until I show up to that damn meeting. I had given the tip off, I knew you would be there but Ichikawa would not shut up and insisted I be there to strengthen his ties.” Sudou snorted. “He’s not as idiotic as he could be I suppose. But then after that, I am suddenly being followed. Suddenly I have Asami-sama’s attention. My actions, all my movements are being reported to Asami-sama. And then I think, maybe it is better to be hated. If it gets that man’s focus solely on me, perhaps that’s better. So I’ll take you out, nice and slowly for my own satisfaction. Then Asami-sama will no doubt seek me out and give me his undivided attentions.” Sudou shivered and gave a small moan. “Those intense golden eyes focused on me alone.”

“You…” Akihito stared at the back of Sudou’s head. The man was completely insane. “You gave the tip off?”

“I did. Are you impressed, slut? It’s just a shame none of the previous attempts at getting your filthy presence away from Asami-sama worked. It would have saved me so much trouble. I gave anonymous tip offs to both the police and your editor. Little titbits every now and then but all true. They led to stories and arrests. I became a trusted source, sacrificing a few contacts along the way. I knew you were responsible for Kikkawa’s arrest so it would only make sense that Ichikawa would interest you. The fool was greedy and had no patience but he served his purpose. Getting the raid to go down at the right time was trickier but well worth the hassle.

You see, little Suzuki Seina was a rescue. A poor little girl caught up in the dark world of human trafficking. She made such an excellent sob story to the organised crime unit and promised to pass on information from others who knows are still caught up in the circuit so as to bring them down once and for all. A perfect disguise to feed them information of my choosing. All correct for a start and very believable details. And one day she appeared with information for one Officer Mino. Ah, such a poor pitiful man. One day out of the blue his partner since he joined the force suddenly announces that he’s going to be an undercover agent. Mino is reassigned and left in the dust as his best friend gets case after case closed. He is a certified hero within the organised crime unit. Then one day he just disappears while under cover at Sion. Just vanished into thin air. And the only person to blame must be Asami Ryuichi, the person he was investigating. Mino focuses on avenging his old partner and dear friend. He’s patient at first. Methodical. How else did he become part of such a specialised department? But he gets nowhere. Nothing but dead ends and long nights of fruitlessness. Slowly his life falls to pieces. He can’t cope without his best friend and seeks solace in alcohol and gambling. His wife leaves him, sick of his pitiful words and piles of debt. She refuses to let him see his daughter unless he gets help. The pills he gets barely work. They keep him flat and zombie like. He ignores them most days and his emotions spike. Rumours spread around the department. He’s incompetent. Hasn’t closed a case in years. So he lashes out. Becomes rash and sloppy. 

Then one day a survivor appears and offers him information. Information on the one man who is the cause of all of his problems. Asami Ryuichi. It offers him salvation. He becomes fixated on bringing the man down. Doesn’t bother to check the information. Doesn’t know it’s falsified. He’s like a mad dog, completely rabid. I thought he had ruined it when he approached you earlier today. Thankfully, your impudence just seemed to fan the fires of his madness. He skips all procedure, faking reports and documents so he can organise a raid that is kill on sight. He’s flying high on possibility. Feeling the moment of retribution at hand. He skips the pills. They would only bring down his high. Then he makes his way right into the lion’s den. Arrogant and crazed, he yanks on the lion’s tail. But not before the raid has been authorised and is already underway. He laughs in the lion’s face, completely unknowing of the danger that lurks just behind him.” Sudou laughed. It was loud and carefree. It sent terrified shivers down Akihito’s spine. “I hope Asami-sama had fun putting him in his place.”

“You’re completely insane.”

Sudou ignored him. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. “And soon those stunning eyes will be solely focused on me.”


	29. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito attempts escape.

The rest of the trip to wherever they were going was quiet. Sudou seemed lost to his own thoughts so Akihito used the time to try and gauge his injuries. His right arm was handcuffed to the seat belt and other than some tenderness, it appeared to be okay. His left arm wasn’t so fortunate though. It was clearly broken, part of his arm hanging limp at an unnatural angle. The break was in his forearm, a bit before his elbow. He must have landed on that arm during his fall. 

It hurt like hell.

The pain radiated out from the break and seemed to crawl up his arm. Every bump in the road speared new pain through him in an agonising jolt that had his eyes watering and he bit his lip to stop from crying out. Akihito was dizzy and could barely feel the rest of his body. He wondered if he had hit his head during the fall too. He must have, surely. Especially considering he blacked out and didn’t remember hitting the ground. He tried to move his legs and pain lanced through him once again. He bit down harder on his lip to keep from crying out and tasted blood. He tentatively tried to move again. Left, it was definitely his left leg. His foot and ankle seemed okay so it was higher up. His leg seemed to look okay so maybe it was just really bruised, or maybe even a fracture. He must have fallen on his left side.

Akihito raised his head to look outside the opposite window. The motion heightened his dizziness and the flash of pain that action caused sent his senses reeling. The pain was threatening to cloud his mind. He spent long minutes trying to stay completely still while he breathed deep and slow. Finally able to push aside some of the fog in his mind, Akihito focused his gaze back on the window. It seemed as though his long struggle was in vain though because there was very little light outside and the scenery passed by as indistinct, shadowy blurs. 

He let his head carefully flop back onto the seat and found himself thinking something he never would have believed previously. He thought back to that phone call he had with Asami weeks and weeks ago when he had first dumped the guards on him. 

_“The whole point of guards is to keep you safe, they can’t do that if you’ve lost them.”_

_“I can look after myself.”_

_“You’ve already been targeted once. Don’t make me GPS tag you.”_

Had Asami made good on his threat? He knew that Asami could track him on a map now. But how? If it was from the earpiece, that was currently in pieces on possibly the other side of Tokyo. Was it because his guards? Did Asami track his security team and just use them to know where Akihito was? He was always changing to wear different clothes, shoes and jewellery. He didn’t always carry his cameras or camera case with him either. There was nothing he consistently carried where ever he went.

Wait.

His phone.

He never went anywhere without his phone. Too dangerous not to have a way to contact someone. Also very useful for internet searches on the fly. But that’s the point, he always kept it with him. When would Asami have had a chance to get hold of his phone without him knowing? Except he had, he realised. When he got targeted the second time and ran from Asami, Akihito had been dragged back for some ‘punishment’ that he had completely passed out from once they were done. In the morning when he had gone to call Asami, the contact card had been changed from ‘Asami’ to ‘Ryuichi’ and he had assumed that the man himself had gone into his phone and changed it. Maybe, just maybe he had done more to his phone than just snooping through it. 

Never in a million years would Akihito have believed that he would be relieved to have his things tinkered with and his privacy violated. 

But still, he couldn’t sit back and wait for rescue. He didn’t know for certain if Asami had, in fact, GPS tagged his phone and the chances of Sudou leaving him alive long enough to find out were slim. Still, it was a small comfort that Akihito could feel his phone digging into him from his back pocket.

It felt like hours had passed by the time they finally pulled to a stop. He strained to try and make out where they were now but the lighting was still poor and his vision obscured by the cars interior. Sudou got out and opened the passenger door at his head before releasing his right arm from the handcuffs. Akihito didn’t have time to prepare himself for the onslaught of pain that seared through his entire being and screamed as Sudou pulled him bodily from the car. The man held him up by the hair and reached around to pull out Akihito’s phone. He watched through blurry eyes as his phone was thrown across the empty carpark, screen smashing on impact and it skid along the ground with the force of the throw. 

“Y-you really,” Akihito had to pause to suck in a breath and force himself to talk around the desire to yell with the pain. “Want to be found, don’t you?”

Sudou twisted his fist in Akihito’s hair and pulled him up even higher so that they were eye level, causing him to cry out once again. He grinned then, wide and manic. “Of course, that’s the whole point. You’re just bait, whore. Nothing more. But I’ll get my fun out of you. You wasted precious weeks of my time with Asami-sama, so I’ll make sure that you make it up to me.”

The man started to walk then, practically dragging a sobbing Akihito behind him by the hair still. Walking was agony. Each step was excruciating, pain flashing through his leg while the movement jolted his broken arm. Through his tears, Akihito could make out that they were at some kind of factory. It seemed abandoned, the windows were broken and weeds starting to claw their way up through cracks in the carpark. He was pulled through the front doors and down a warren of corridors that he had no hope of remembering. The agony shooting through his entire body was making it hard to stay alert enough to force his legs to move. Sudou suddenly kicked open a door and dragged the photographer inside. 

The room was filled with dusty work tables and chairs. Sudou grabbed some thin looking rope from a table in the middle of the room and forced him into a rickety old wooden chair. It looked like rope you would get for going camping or rock climbing, versatile and lightweight. The other man made quick work of tying the rope around his middle, trapping his arms behind his back and pulled tightly against the back of the chair. It was all Akihito could do to not scream at the unnatural angle his broken arm was forced to stay in and he fought to remain conscious. 

Akihito raised his head and looked up. It seemed Sudou was content to let him regain his bearings and was crouched in front of him with a knife. His eyes zeroed in on the gleaming blade and the insane man chuckled at his reaction.

“I told you, you owe me some fun for making me wait. I’m glad you are able to remain awake for this, far more entertaining this way.”

He brought up the knife and set it against Akihito’s cheek. He flinched at the feeling of the blade just starting to dig into his skin but otherwise didn’t move. Closing his eyes, Akihito bit the inside of his lip as the blade was pushed in further and dragged across his skin, slicing it open. It wasn’t a deep cut but enough that he could feel the warm wetness of blood oozing out and trailing down his face. The knife was pulled away from his cheek and he felt the sharp edge rest against his throat in warning. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Sudou with all the defiance he could muster.

“Oh? Not going to beg for your life?”

Akihito didn’t move. He sat rigid and defiant. Even as the knife pressed in enough to draw blood he sat motionless, staring at his captor with blazing eyes. He wasn’t so weak as to break and beg. The only person he had ever begged was Asami. He had begged his soulmate to tear him to pieces and put him back together again with his unique blend of pain and pleasure in the bedroom. There was no way he was going to sink to begging Sudou for his life. He wasn’t going to give the man the satisfaction of getting what he wants.

He wasn’t about to sit back and wait for rescue like some damsel in distress either. 

The chair he was tied to was creaking and shifting under his weight. It was old and dusty but wooden rather than metal. It was possibly rotten in some places and felt like it might give way with one good heave. The knife was withdrawn and a hand shot out, slapping him across the face. The force of the blow left him reeling and Akihito bit back a cry of pain as his body protested at being jolted. The chair shifted as though it was going to give but then held. 

“You’re supposed to scream and beg me for mercy!”

Akihito snapped his head back around to glare at the man and received a furious scream for his efforts. Sudou lunged forward with his knife and Akihito threw his entire weight to the side. A loud crack rang out and the chair gave way, forcing Akihito and Sudou to fall to the ground in a heap. The photographer couldn’t help the scream of pain that tore itself from his throat but he didn’t stop moving. He rolled onto his good side, the rope falling away from him, and franticly looked around. The knife’s blade had sliced open his shoulder in the fall but had slid across the concrete floor to the other side of the room. Sudou was pulling himself to his knees when Akihito spotted a gun on the floor next to the man. He dove forward and scrambled to pick up the gun. His fingers had just closed around the cool metal when Sudou seemed to clue into what was going on and tried to wrench it out of his grip.

Akihito held on for dear life. He was injured with only one working arm against Sudou’s two hands but desperation fuelled his strength. They grappled on the floor, Sudou screaming profanities at him a stark contrast to the photographers strained silence. Akihito might be injured but the adrenaline was starting to kick in and the pain was numbed out to the back of his mind. Using his shoulder, he launched himself forward into the maniac, catching him by surprise enough that his grip on the gun loosened for a few seconds. That was all Akihito needed to wrench it from his hands as he rolled forward and sprang to his feet. He stumbled as his legs tried to give out beneath him but he raised the gun and tried to fire.

There was a small click and nothing happened. Akihito blinked in surprise and Sudou used the time to leap to his feet and grab a hold of the photographer.

“Don’t even know how to remove the safety?” Sudou sneered. “What a pity, you just wasted your chance.”

They wrestled for the gun again and Akihito tried to think about how they did it in movies. There was a little switch right? Something that he could knock with his thumb. He moved his thumb around seeking the switch while they grappled with the weapon. He felt something give on the weapon and cried out in victory. Sudou’s grip weakened for a bare second as he looked at Akihito in confusion over the happy noise and he didn’t hesitate. 

Akihito forced the gun up as high as he could while it was mostly in his control and squeezed the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the silence and he stumbled back at the force of the recoil. Sudou screamed as he scrambled backwards, blood oozing from his shoulder. 

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

Sudou’s eyes were wide and crazed as he stepped forward again, hand clutching his shoulder. A feral grin stretched his mouth wide and that sight combined with the blood leaking down through his fingers, he looked positively insane. Like the manic serial killers depicted in movies. Akihito’s blood ran cold but he raised a shanking hand again and pulled the trigger once more. Inexperience combined with his shaking made the shot go lower than intended and ripped through Sudou’s thigh. The man crumpled to the ground with another scream and Akihito turned to run out the room. His legs nearly gave way at the pain of the first step and he dropped the gun as he caught himself on a table. He left the weapon where it dropped and forced his feet to move. Each step was agony, the adrenaline seemed to be finding its limits and his entire body was trembling. Sudou’s whimpered cries of pain were drowned out by Akihito’s racing heart pounding in his ears. 

Finally at the door, Akihito pushed his way out and stumbled, falling against the opposite wall. He used the wall as leverage to try and push himself forward. One step, he kept telling himself. Just one more step. He focused his entire will on putting one foot in front of the other.

It was pure agony. 

Tears were streaming down his face, blurring his vision. He tried to take another step and his legs buckled, giving way completely. He screamed as he hit the ground, his left arm jutting out at a grotesque angle. He lay there, shaking with the force of his tears and the fear circling his system. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t move. His body screamed in anguish each time he tried and all he achieved was his limbs scrabbling against the cold hard floor. 

His head spun, fuzzy with the pain and exhaustion that crept in so it took some moments to recognise the sounds of footsteps and yells. Akihito cried out as his body was shifted so that he was lying on his back. He blinked, trying to make out the shapes above him through his tears.

“-Hito. Akihito.”

“A- Asami?”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here.”

Akihito reached out with his good arm and burst into tears when he felt a large warm hand curl around his own.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

He felt a hand caress his cheek and finally gave into the threatening darkness.

***

Asami gestured one of the guards over when he realised that Akihito had passed out.

“Take him to the car and get him to the hospital. Kirishima will call ahead.” The man was one of the members of Akihito’s security team and his mouth was set in a thin, hard line. All members of his team had proven themselves loyal and were out for blood after what had happened. Especially with three of their own currently in the emergency ward in hospital. He was of a mind to give it to them. He glanced over to his secretary but the man already had his phone out and was rapidly talking down the line.

He stood as he watched the guard carefully pick up the limp body of Akihito and made his way to the exit. He would have preferred to take his little soulmate himself but he couldn’t restrain the beast roaring for Sudou’s blood inside of himself. Asami turned to look at Suoh who was standing next to an open door and the man gestured inside. 

Walking quickly, he strode into the room and made his way over to two guards positioned on either side of a limp body. He recognised Sudou immediately. Blond hair and tailored charcoal suit. The suit was now soaked in blood. A red pool surrounded the man’s body and he lay unmoving. There was far too much blood for him to still be alive.

“Asami-sama, it appears as though there was a struggle. From what we can gather, Takaba-sama fought back and was able to get hold of the gun.” The man gestured to the weapon lying beside a table. Blood was smeared across the table and there were matching droplets on the floor. “Sudou was shot in the shoulder and thigh, the bullet to the thigh severed the main artery there and he would have bled out within minutes.”

Dead. The little fucker was dead before he even got to lay his hands on him. Asami stood, rigid, staring down at the lifeless corpse, wishing he could bring him back purely so he could get the satisfaction of seeing the life fade out of those eyes while he begged for mercy. It took several tense minutes to calm the raging fire enough for him to realise that _Akihito_ was the one who killed Sudou. He looked around to see that Kirishima had slipped into the room while he was lost in thought. 

“This does not leave this room. Akihito wounded Sudou in his struggle to break free but it was me that pulled the trigger to end his life. If Akihito ever finds out the truth, I will kill you all myself. Do I make myself clear?”

All four men bowed and swore themselves to silence. Asami pulled out his gun and strode forward. He kicked Sudou’s head to the side so that he could get a clear shot and squeezed the trigger. The bullet that embedded itself between his eyes was far less satisfying than he hoped.

“One day I’ll see you in hell and finish what I started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no one shank me for the lack of a torture scene okay? I know a lot of people wanted it but this was how I planned Sudou to go out right from when he was introduced. And Akihito is a self-rescuing princess okay? :P But for those disappointed by the lack of torture (and trust me, Asami is pissed off at me too) bear in mind that Sudou wanted it. Sudou wanted Asami's attention and didn't care how he got it. He wanted Asami to catch him. But instead he died not only by Akihito's hand, the one he hates the most, he died knowing that Asami was on his way. Knowing that Asami was coming for him and that he wouldn't see him. Technically, he got denied in the worst possible way. That's my opinion anyways ^^


	30. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito starts his healing in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slightly short/slower chapter than I had originally intended but I got my flu shot on Tuesday and unfortunately this year I am experiencing the 'mild flu like symptoms' side effects -.- as such I am now going to bed now that this is finally done haha

Asami thanked Kirishima as the man handed over a takeaway cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure how many hours he had been sitting in the hospital waiting room but a glance outside the windows showed a faint grey tint to the sky. Morning was on its way. He watched as his secretary handed out cups to the other occupants of the waiting room. Suoh sat on his right and Nariko, face pale and drawn, was on his left. A few chairs down sat Ueda’s mother and one of his younger sisters, beside them sat Fujioka’s father. Teiji’s emergency contact had turned out to be a friend that advised they would pass on a message to his family but he had told Kirishima that they most likely wouldn’t come, even if he died. Asami wasn’t one to pry into the private lives of his subordinates but he found something sad in such a capable and loyal young man being so estranged from his family. A number of Team Takaba also sat around the room, quietly waiting for news.

All four were currently in surgery and had been for a number of hours. Akihito had regained consciousness sometime on the trip to the hospital and they had been able to make a relatively accurate diagnosis. Clean break to the forearm that thankfully didn’t cut open an artery or even damage too much of his skin but was still required to have urgent surgery to ensure correct healing and no infections. Two metal plates and a number of screws were required to put Akihito’s arm back together. He had also fractured both his left kneecap and femur in his fall. Luckily those were both relatively minor and would heal on their own provided he didn’t stress them. A high grade concussion was also likely. Fujioka had been completely unresponsive since the walkway gave way and apparently suffered similar injuries as Akihito just with a harder hit to the head. Brain swelling and internal bleeding was their biggest concern. Teiji had taken a bullet to the shoulder from police fire while Ueda had suffered both from the fall and a bullet that they believed was from Sudou.

Kirishima sat down beside Suoh with his own coffee and fired off a few more messages from his phone. All the members of Team Takaba that weren’t here were all together back at Sion doing their own silent vigil while they waited for news of their peers. Asami had to admit, he never expected the security force for his little soulmate be to so close knit. They were almost like a family unit at this point and even treated Akihito as one of the members. It was good though, it meant they all worked together extremely well and never got complacent. He truly believed that at this point any one of them would follow their oath to protect Akihito with their own lives if necessary. He just hoped it would never come to that.

He was pulled from his musing when a doctor entered the room. The oppressive silence that blanketed the waiting room suddenly seemed strained. 

“Kasaya-sensei, good news I hope?”

“Asami-san,” he said by way of greeting, “Yes. All four surgeries have been successful. Both Fujioka Daiki and Himura Teiji are already in the ward to start their recovery under observation. Takaba Akihito and Ueda Shoji are both finishing up in surgery and will also be transferred to the ward soon.”

A collective sigh of relief could be heard around the room. Everyone had made it through, there was no Sion casualties from this entire affair. It’s a shame the same couldn’t be said of the trafficking victims. Shinji was currently trying to orchestrate an investigation into the whole affair but the media were going to have a field day once it hits the early morning news. Police opened fire on a warehouse full of unconfirmed targets during an unauthorised raid. Asami had already given the go ahead to disclose Akihito’s presence at the shoot-out. Adding to the victims deaths, the undercover journalist responsible for the Kikkawa arrest was in hospital due to the raid. It would get the public on Akihito’s side and hopefully help limit the organised crime unit’s movements for some time due to the fallout from the scandal. 

A nurse stepped through the doors and offered to guide them to the rooms. It was a quiet procession that moved further into the hospital. Kirishima gave his leave and stepped out as they left the waiting room, no doubt to call the team and organise Sion for the next few days. All of the security team also left, barring one who fell in step beside Suoh as though in some silent agreement to ensure Asami’s security now that his secretary has left. He realised it was the same person he had entrusted to bring Akihito to the hospital earlier.

The three injured guards were sharing a quiet suite in the private hospital wing and their family were ushered through the white doors to see their conditions with their own eyes. Asami and Nariko were left to follow the nurse slightly further into the wing to the private rooms where Akihito was situated. Suoh and the other guard, Oshiro he thought it was, flanked the door wordlessly and bowed slightly as he strode into the sterile hospital room. A few long steps as all it took until he was at his soulmates bedside.

He looked so small. Akihito’s face was almost white in the harsh light and he seemed almost wraith like against the stark sheets. The cast on his arm looked bulky and awkward while his leg was raised up and held in place with a brace. The bed was large for a hospital bed, a perk of paying for only the best care, but it almost seemed to drown the young man in the sheets. He had never seemed so small and frail even when lying in Asami’s far larger bed in the penthouse, it took a while to figure out what made the difference. 

It was the lack of those fiery defiant eyes and that cheeky little grin. Instead he was lying vulnerable, rendered unconscious by the drugs to help him sleep through the pain. This was honestly a sight he never hoped to see again. Asami wasn’t sure how long he stood rooted to the spot, just staring at his soulmate, when a gentle hand grasped his arm. He turned his head to see Nariko giving him a soft smile and she gestured to the chairs beside the bed. They both moved forward and sat in the surprisingly soft chairs, both content to keep the peaceful silence. 

Asami had called Akihito’s mother upon reaching the hospital and receiving the news of his surgery. She had remained surprisingly calm and immediately accepted the offered ride to Tokyo in the dead of night to join the vigil. His father was going to be coming up later in the day after attending a work meeting that was compulsory. The normally bubbly woman was calm and composed, she had transformed into a quiet pillar of strength. Asami was incredibly glad that he didn’t have to deal with a hysterical mother while waiting to hear the outcome. He honestly didn’t have the patience to deal with such dramatics while his soulmate was under the knife and at risk of complications. But seeing her steady nerves had earned Nariko a new respect in Asami’s eyes, keeping calm when it counted was a not a common trait and showed a surprising strength of character. She noticed his gaze and gave him a small reassuring smile. 

“We should stay until he wakes up then get some sleep ourselves, I think.” Asami frowned and opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a quiet chuckle. “I understand just how much you want to stay by his side, truly I do, but you won’t be much use to anyone dead on your feet. He’ll sleep most of the first few days so you should use that time to rest up yourself. I imagine he’s not going to be able to walk or do anything on his own for a good few weeks so he’ll need you at your full strength then.”

Asami took a deep breath. He could tell even now that he was going to have a hard time walking out of this hospital room and leaving Akihito here by himself. Unfortunately he was going to have a lot of work to do after Sudou’s betrayal and his involvement in both trafficking and the police department. He let the breath out slowly and gave a small nod. He couldn’t fault the logic behind her words but just the thought of walking out that door tugged at something inside of him.

***

It had been a few days of bleary waking hours and constant naps but Akihito was finally starting to perk up. Unfortunately with his wakefulness came boredom. He was stuck mostly unable to move and often alone. He thought maybe he could play games on his handheld gaming device but that required his left hand. As did trying to hold and navigate on his phone. He had been left with some books but holding them up while trying to turn the pages was awkward and reading on his phone wasn’t really much better. He had his headphones on and listened to music for a bit but the energetic beat just reinforced how much he wanted to move.

The worst part was that he could feel The Pull. He had never felt it before but he knew that’s what it was. It was faint, a slight tugging to for him to get up and move in a certain direction. He checked on the map on his phone earlier and realised that it pointed to Sion. He could definitely see why he wouldn’t have noticed the feeling earlier. In amongst the busyness of his work schedule and visiting friends, there was no way he would stop for long enough while not doing anything to feel that tug. It was like that kind of feeling you get when you just suddenly felt like doing something completely out of the blue. Like going to get ice cream or for a walk. Usually it was just ignored, he rarely had time to indulge in such a wistful feeling that came out of the blue, and was quickly overridden by whatever else stole his attention. 

How many times had he missed Asami because he ignored the feeling? How often had fate tried to pull them together but they just kept moving in a different direction? How often did they walk past each other completely unaware that if only they reached out to touch, everything would change? He could only imagine how many people were so close to their soulmates but yet just kept on walking past. Is that how the universe worked? Is that how it tried to pull people together? Pull people to the same locations and all they have to do is find the reason to reach out and touch? 

That faint tugging made him long for Asami though.

The man had been visiting a lot, much to the nurse’s annoyance. They were always scolding the man for staying so long and not resting enough. It was an almost affectionate annoyance though. The nurses had quickly learned about their soulmate status and were regularly caught cooing over their interactions. 

The Pull was changing directions and Akihito felt his heart speed up in anticipation. Did that mean he was getting closer? Surely the rapid changing of directions meant that he was getting close enough for Akihito to notice. It made him jittery. All he wanted to do was get up and moving and that tugging feeling was just making it so much worse. He mentally cursed his leg brace and hulking arm cast.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long before his soulmate quietly entered the room. Akihito felt his cheeks flush and heart pound even louder in his ears. Looks like he had correctly identified the feeling. Asami raised an eyebrow at his flushed face but thankfully didn’t make a comment.

“You’re looking a little more awake today, kitten.”

Akihito pulled a face. “Yeah, but I’m bored. I can’t move, I can’t really do anything. Why do I have to be in here by myself? You said the others are in a room together, so why do I have to be by myself? Can’t I be in with them? At least then I would have someone to talk to.” He pouted. 

Asami chuckled. “You have a private hospital room and you want to join the others?” 

“I’m bored, if I share a room I would have people to talk to.”

“They are supposed to be resting, much like yourself.” 

“I can’t DO anything though. I can barely even read the books Okaasan left, it’s too awkward to try and turn the damn page with my one hand while trying to hold it with that hand, all while I’m sitting in the only comfortable position to read in. It just gets so complicated. You have to work, my friends have to work. It’s not like I can always have people in here. So if I can be in with them, that’s way more interesting.”

Asami sat down on the chair that was pulled up next to the bed. “Only you would request such a thing. I’ll see what I can arrange.”

Akihito grinned at him. Hopefully having other people around would distract him from that longing feeling that lingered while Asami was away and he was unable to occupy himself. He shuffled over and patted the bed with his good arm. Asami raised his eyebrows before hauling himself out of the chair to move around the bed. He quickly shucked off his shoes and jacket and sat on the bed, pressed up against Akihito’s side. Heat seemed to radiate from his entire body and he wriggled around to tuck his head under Asami’s chin. A bit of shuffling left them with Asami’s arm wrapped around his waist and his ear pressed against his soulmates chest. The soft thudding of the heartbeat in his ear was soothing and Akihito quickly relaxed, finally losing the almost anxious feeling from earlier in the day.

He was just about to drop off to sleep when his breath caught in his throat and his chest constricted. He took a few seconds to realise this was a very familiar feeling and shuffled back to see the light pulsing in their chests. Two hearts beating as one. Akihito couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. Last time, he had been the cause of their bond materializing physically. 

_“JUST LET ME LOVE YOU!”_

He knew exactly what the glowing heartbeat represented. “What were _you_ thinking about, huh?”

Asami gave him a rueful smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would actually. You sure there isn’t something you need to tell me?” Asami looked at him, still with that slight, rueful smile, but he couldn’t seem to find the words, instead remaining silent. “You should be more honest.” Akihito shot his soulmate another cheeky grin and snuggled back down against his chest. “Make sure to tell me properly one day, okay?” The arm around his waist tightened in response. He could wait for the words, just seeing that reaction was enough for now.

He fell asleep to the thudding of Asami’s heartbeat in his ear and the feeling of his own heart overflowing.


	31. Ueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Ueda POV in the hospital

Ueda stretched. Or at least tried to. He winced as the dull ache sharpened through his body as he moved. His right hand and wrist were completely encased in a cast and his shoulder was braced as well as possible to stop him from tearing open the bullet wound. The rest of his body ached as though he had been hit by a car, although the force of him hitting the ground wasn’t too far off being the same. He had to admit though, he was grateful for the Sion sponsored hospital treatment. Private ward and a room shared just with him and the other two injured guards. On top of that, he had a bed that was actually comfortable and regular food that was pretty decent. He had a relatively constant stream of visitors as well, his mother with different siblings accompanying her each time and all the security team members had dropped in to say hello and keep them all company at different times. 

He was a little surprised when a nurse came in and started setting up the unmade forth bed after he had been there for a few days. He assumed it was another Sion employee but as far as he had heard, no one else was injured. Ueda actually laughed when he saw who was wheeled through the door though. Takaba was almost bouncing in the wheelchair he was sitting in and he flashed Ueda a grin and a wave as they entered the room. Asami was the one pushing the chair looking somewhat resigned and he was trailed buy an amused looking Kirishima and Suoh.

“Hi guys!” There was a small chorus of greetings and Ueda traded a small smile with Teiji who was on the other side of the room. “I hope you don’t mind me joining you guys,” Takaba gave a little embarrassed laugh. “But I was bored all by myself.”

“I think it’ll be far more lively around here now.” Takaba turned his grin to Ueda and Asami wheeled his soulmate to the bed opposite him. He glanced to the bed beside him and noticed Fujioka was also sporting a small smile. It was like Takaba’s enthusiasm was infectious. He took note of the leg brace and arm cast that the young man was sporting but even with those his exuberance could not seem to be dimmed. They approached the bed and Ueda watched curiously as Asami moved as though to pick Takaba up but was stopped in his tracks by a stubborn glare. Amusement filled him as he watched the silent battle of wills with Takaba’s expression becoming more mulish by the second. Asami seemed to take a small breath and backed off, something Ueda never though he would see, and Takaba attempted to manoeuvre himself from the wheelchair onto the bed with no help. Ueda could see the muscles straining in Asami’s body as though it was taking a great deal of will power to not step in. He suddenly snapped forward when Takaba nearly slipped, scooping him up in his arms and placing him on the bed. The blonde squawked indignantly at the manhandling but settled on the bed with a small pout. The wheelchair was put in the corner and the three men sat around the bed. 

Ueda watched as Takaba settled in, organising things on his little table and wiggling around to re-arrange his blankets to his liking. He kept looking over to Teiji’s bedside in curiosity at the man sitting quietly talking with the injured guard. Teiji must have said something because he swung around to grin and wave at Takaba, catching him looking. 

“Nice to finally meet you in person, Takaba-sama.”

He could almost see the gears turning in the young man’s head as he tried to work out how he knew him. Suddenly he seemed to light up in excitement.

“Nakahara!”

The man in question chuckled. “That’s me. I’m not really cut out for normal guarding,” he gestured at his skinny frame and thick rimmed glasses, “So we haven’t met before in person but I’m the Sion Control Tower Specialist. I do all the co-ordinating with all the security teams from Sion. You’ll have to come in and see the control room one day, Takaba-sama.”

They went back and forward about Sion and computer technology for a while so Ueda let his eyes fall shut and drifted off. The quiet talking of the men across the room and the distant noises from around the ward helped to lull him into a drifting sleep.

When he awoke, Kirishima, Suoh and Nakahara were all gone and Asami was lying propped up on the hospital bed with Takaba in his arms. Takaba seemed to be watching a movie on a tablet braced by a case on the table that extended across the bed, he had headphones in and his eyes were riveted on the screen. He was lying with his back pressed against the older man’s chest and seemed completely relaxed. Asami himself actually appeared to be asleep, arms wrapped around his soulmates waist and eyes closed. 

It was cute to see such a tender and soft side of both of them. His musing was interrupted when a short woman came bustling into the room with a picnic basket in hand. Takaba glanced up and his eyes sparkled in delight upon seeing her. He pulled out his headphones and grinned at the blond woman who had just sat her basket down on one of the spare visitor chairs. 

“Akihito! I’m glad to see you looking so perky considering what happened!”

“Hi Anita!” The woman leaned over the bed and gave Takaba as much of a hug as possible considering Asami didn’t seem keen on letting him move. Both golden eyes were open but he stayed where he was, sitting up with his soulmate in his arms. The woman then leaned over and attempted to give him a hug too.

“And how cute is this, Ryuichi! All cuddled up together.” She gave them both a broad grin and Ueda swore he saw Asami roll his eyes.

“Hello Anita.”

“Is that how you greet an old friend, hmm?” She sat down on the chair beside her basket. “Honestly. You haven’t been over to visit for a drink and a chat in ages. I was giving you time to settle down with your little soulmate having all your attention but I swear with the way he is capturing your attention, if he wasn’t your soulmate, he would be your mid-life crisis.”

“I’m not that old.” Asami huffed out and Takaba looked torn between finding that funny or embarrassing. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would dispute that. But it’s not about age, it’s about life experience. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, hell, I would be behind this relationship all the way soulmate status or not if it means you actually relax and we get to see that you’re a human with feelings. Honestly, I could do with a cute little midlife crisis myself.” She gave a self-depreciating laugh. “I swear I may as well be married to my restaurant. But you need to come for drinks after closing and we can catch up. Kei still comes regularly and you can bring your little cutie with you. I’ll even whip you up my signature desert, Akihito.”

That was apparently enough for Takaba to decide that he found the whole thing funny rather than embarrassing and he grinned. He turned to look up at Asami, “We have to go!”

Anita laughed and Asami sighed. “I suppose. I’m surprised you have time to stop by.”

“My staff were happy to boot me out of my own establishment for a few hours. They claim I work too much. This is why I think I need my own little crisis.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be that hard to find.” Asami’s reply was dry.

“I told you, I may as well be married to my restaurant, I don’t have the will or inclination to go around chasing anyone and I’m a bit too practical to let myself be chased like that. You’ll just have to listen to me complain instead. I wouldn’t complain so much if I didn’t see how cute you two are together though.” Takaba did finally blush at that and tried to wriggle out of Asami’s grip but Ueda could see the muscles bunching in the man’s arms as he tightened his grip and Takaba quickly gave up. “Please don’t move on my account,” she laughed, “But I did bring you something you might like.”

The woman, Anita, opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a small box. She placed it on the table beside the tablet and pulled out a few more, smaller containers to place beside it. Takaba was eyeing them all with interest. “Is that-?”

“Homemade bento, made by yours truly. Not every day you get brought lunch by a qualified chef. I was informed that you weren’t too fond of hospital food.”

Takaba eagerly reached out his good hand to try and open the lids but had to accept help from both Asami and Anita. He actually cheered in excitement at the contents of the bento and was spouting his thanks even as he was reaching for the offered chopsticks. Takaba looked almost as though he was going to cry in happiness as he shovelled the food into his mouth.

“Kei?” Asami said in askance.

“Yes, he told me there might be a very appreciate recipient of my cooking that was currently stuck in hospital. He also told me that there would be a few others here that might appreciate some as well.”

With that she stood, grabbing her picnic basket with a smile and dropped off similar bento boxes to both Teiji and Fujioka. She approached Ueda’s bed and set the containers down on his little table. The woman set to helping him take off the lids after noticing his cast. He thanked her quietly and reached out for the offered chopsticks with his left hand but fumbled clumsily. He had been struggling the last few days and he vowed to practice eating with his left hand in future in case something ever happened again, it was frustrating to feel so incompetent. Anita reached out catch them as well but instead caught hold of his hand leaving the chop sticks to fall to the bed unnoticed. 

Ueda could only stare in shock as his chest constricted and a glowing, pulsing light flashed out from their chests. He was dimly aware of a gasp from somewhere else in the room but his eyes were locked on her bright green ones. They both remained motionless, just staring, until the loud blaring of a ringtone shattered the silence with such suddenness that Anita actually jumped. 

“Sorry, that’s my staff ringtone, I need to take this. I’ll be right back.” Anita grabbed her phone out of her bag and quickly strode out the doors. Ueda stared after her in shock. The last thing he expected from a stay in the hospital was finding his soulmate. An excited congratulations pulled him from his stupor and turned to look over at Takaba and Asami blankly.

Takaba was smiling at him genuinely and gave him a big thumbs up. Even Asami himself had a small smile.

“Congratulations. I must say, I’m pleased that Anita has finally found someone. She’s a tough woman but she’s been through a lot over the years. It’s good that she’s found someone worthy of standing beside her.”

Ueda’s eyes widened at the insinuation, it was not every day you got such a high compliment from the man. “Thank you.” Asami gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to his little soulmate who was once again happily munching away. He could hear snippets of Anita’s voice outside and wondered just what he was supposed to be feeling right now. It was such a jumble of emotions, he couldn’t make head nor tails of it himself. 

A few minutes later Anita slipped back in and sat down at Ueda’s bedside and they started their introductions. They quickly fell into an easy conversation and Anita helped him slowly work through her exquisitely crafted bento. He learned about her husband’s death so soon into their marriage in defence of Asami and her massively successful restaurant that she owned and ran. It turned out that she was a qualified chef along with a business degree and could literally step into any station in her restaurant to help out if required and frequently did. Her passion and dedication to her business seemed to rival even his feelings towards his security job. They lulled into silence after a while and they both found themselves quietly observing the bed across from them. Asami seemed to be attempting to feed Takaba, although Takaba seemed to be making the endeavour rather difficult. Anita gave a small giggle and he looked at her questioningly.

“I like seeing them together like this,” She spoke quietly as though to not disturb their peace, “For a long time the real Ryuichi has been hidden behind an impassive mask, closed off to the world. For all his stubbornness, he is a dear friend to me and it’s nice to see him smiling. For him, that tiny little smile may as well be a big grin. I truly can’t express how happy I am that he has found his match and that Akihito has been able to get him to open up and be more human again.”

“It is interesting seeing them like this,” Ueda admitted slowly, still watching the pair bantering over the food. “I normally see them both individually and not really together. If they are together, it’s normally fully in public and they are more restrained. Although I guess after that near miss, it’s not surprising that neither of them want to hold back. Considering the amount of time and money he puts into Takaba-sama’s security force, you can easily tell that he doesn’t want to lose him. It’s just not until you see them interact that you realise the extent of their bond. I’ve never seen Asami-sama with a smile unless it’s to do with Takaba-sama, he’s always impassive. Gaze as cold and hard as granite. Although I remember Takaba-sama mentioning once that Asami-sama doesn’t wear his ‘mask’ around him. Seeing them like this… It makes them both seem far more human. More real and far more vulnerable.” He paused, searching for the right words. “It makes me want to protect them even more.” He admitted, turning to look at Anita who was now smiling softly at him.

“I’m glad. I understand what you do, how you put your life on the life. I don’t expect you to change. I already lost my heart once but for Ryuichi, I would lose it again. Don’t be stupid, there’s no excuse for being slack or taking unnecessary risks but please. Please protect them. Ryuichi has been through more than most people could even imagine. Kei does not think Ryuichi would survive Akihito if anything happened to him and honestly, I’m inclined to agree with him. So we’ll both have to look after them, okay?”

“Of course. Sion is my family too and I’ll protect my family until my last breath.”

Anita smiled at him. “Good. In the meantime, you get the honour of becoming my midlife crisis.”

Ueda blinked at her in surprise. “What-?”

She reached over with a lascivious grin and squeezed his left bicep. “Oh yes, I think you’ll do perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Soulmates! This is my last planned soulmate pair. Btw, Anita is actually younger than Asami (although older than Ueda), just in case anyone was wondering. I just love the idea of this strong woman with strong ties to both Asami and Kirishima getting one of the guards as her partner. Like, she understands why he pulls all those long crazy hours and puts his life on the line and conversely, he understands her obsession with her business and the crazy hours she works. ^^


	32. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets released from the hospital and then Asami has another type of release in mind but just who is the pervert really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning~ *grins* This chapter ran a little longer than intended but I reeeaaaaallly wanted to write this smut scene that I've been hanging out to write for a few weeks haha. Also this is the last chapter of this fic for a couple of weeks while I work out what's going to happen next and update Choose Me and Shattered plus a possible bonus Wildcat extra!

Having been in hospital for a full seven days, Akihito was itching to leave. Asami had wheeled him outside a few times so that he can bask in the fresh air and sunshine but honestly Akihito just wanted to go home. It didn’t help that Teiji had been released into Nakahara’s care yesterday morning, leaving just three of them in the ward together. Akihito had to admit that sharing the room was so much better than being by himself though. They had a relatively constant stream of visitors from the security team, both to visit them as well as to guard the room. He had also met some of Ueda’s and Fujioka’s family members, all of which were surprised to find out just who Akihito was. He had now caught up on all the movies and shows that he wanted to watch and had learnt a few new card games as well. But he was just ready to go home.

Asami was sitting on a chair beside his bed reading through a few work documents that Kirishima had dropped in earlier. As much as Akihito appreciated the time he spent with him in the hospital, it was not really helping his boredom. It also gave him far too much time to think, and that wasn’t even including the stupid tugging feeling that he still hadn’t told Asami about. He had a feeling if he mentioned it, Kirishima might be hard pressed to get Asami to leave the hospital at all. He had mentioned it in passing in front of the guards and they all had been surprised. He had also caught a number of them watching him and Asami together and smiling as though it was cute, which embarrassed him no end. Not that Asami seemed to care one bit. Akihito was actually surprised that Asami was sitting in the chair right now rather than coming up onto the bed. It had only taken Akihito a few times of wanting him close and inviting him onto the bed for Asami to take it as a given that each time he came to the hospital that he had to cuddle with him. Although considering Asami’s normal touchy-feely levels, he had to wonder how much was for his sake and how much for Asami’s own assurance. Not that he would admit to it of course. 

“What’s wrong?”

Akihito blinked and focused back on Asami’s concerned face. He must have zoned out in thought and had been chewing on his lip like he did when thinking or worried.

“Ah, nothing. I was just thinking…”

“About?”

“Stuff.” Asami raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with his answer. “I’ve just had too much time to think and feel lately. I just want to go home.”

“Feel?”

Akihito internally winced. He really wasn’t keen on admitting to feeling The Pull to Asami directly, he was pretty sure he was going to have trouble gaining his freedom after this event without admitting to missing the damn man. 

“I was just… Just thinking about some things Sudou said.” He almost groaned out loud when he realised what he had said. Great, he avoided talking about one topic and instead blurted out something even worse. He quickly kept talking to clarify what he meant. “All he wanted was your attention and in the end, he technically got it. I dunno, it just doesn’t sit well with me. Like, after all that, he got what he was after.”

“He didn’t.” Asami’s voice was quiet.

“But at the end, I don’t think it mattered to him how he got your attention, just that he did. And it worked.” He pointed out. “You went there to deal with him.”

Asami was quiet for a few moments and he seemed to be choosing his words. “I was in the same room as him for barely five minutes. He didn’t get what he was after.”

Akihito reached out and slapped his soulmate’s arm gently. Asami looked at him in surprise. “Mask.” Was all Akihito said in explanation. There was a small flicker of understanding across his face before he visibly took a breath and forced himself to relax. “I didn’t mean to bring it up and make you uncomfortable. It’s just been bothering me a bit.”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t affect me at all, I’m far more concerned about you.”

“The very fact that you immediately put on a mask says differently.” Akihito snorted but changed the subject. “I just want to go home already. I’m sick of being here.”

“And when you come home, you are going to be resting and still not able to walk for at least five weeks. It’s not going to be all that different to now.”

Akihito flushed slightly at the way Asami said home. He had been talking about his home, his apartment but it was clear that Asami was referring to the penthouse as their home. The very thought made him feel a little fluttery. It was an odd feeling and he cursed himself for getting all giddy like some school girl. 

“Oh? Why are you blushing kitten?”

Akihito groaned at the smug tone of voice and tried to bury himself back into the blankets. The endeavour proved futile due to the cast and brace limiting his movement and he gave up with a huff. Asami chuckled at his plight and they both settled back to what they were doing before. Which meant Akihito was bored still as Asami worked but thankfully he was saved when his friends bounded in to visit him again. They had already stopped by a few times with candy and games for him.

“Aki-chan!” Kou sing-songed as he virtually bounced through the doors. Takato trailed behind him at a more sedate pace and was smiling at the antics of his soulmate. “Oh, hi Asami-san.”

Asami nodded in greeting and turned to Akihito, “I have to make some calls for work and this is as good a time as any. I’ll leave you to it.” He put away the papers into his brief case and strode out of the room with his phone in hand, nodding to Takato in greeting on the way past. Kou sat in the newly vacated chair and was practically vibrating in his seat.

“I got a date with the cute barista!” Kou blurted out at almost a shout.

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Akihito grinned at his friend while Takato took a seat and shushed Kou.

“Not so loud, this is a hospital remember?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kou ducked his head slightly but was still bouncing in place. “He’s really cute and seems really nice and I’m so nervous and excited and oh my god what do I do?!”

Akihito laughed. It was nice to see his friend so happy and excited. Kou had had a string of very short failed relationships so he was hopeful that he would do better with this one. “You’ll be fine. What’s the plan?”

“We’re going out for coffee at a different place, not the place he works at, and we’ll get some food and just chat. We’re going next weekend but I’m really so nervous now, how am I going to cope as it gets closer and closer?!”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.” Takato mused, “Usually you aren’t so effected, it’s good though. I really should have said something sooner so you could have figured it out earlier. I really thought you knew though.”

Kou huffed. “I told you, I just never thought about it. I just assumed I should be dating girls. But guys are okay too. I mean, he’s super cute and all.” He flushed a little at the knowing grins being thrown his way. 

They teased Kou and chatted for a while. It was nice having his friends around to visit, they helped liven up the atmosphere and Akihito spent the whole time smiling and laughing. Especially when Takato handed over a large pack of pocky for him. He really had the best friends. The only brief interruption was when Anita bustled in with bentos for the three of them. She was just doing a fly-by visit this time purely for lunch and Kirishima was going to gather the containers to return to her later. She had been stopping in with handmade lunch for all of them ever since that first day. Akihito was pretty sure she just wanted to make sure Ueda was eating right and well looked after while he was injured and was just including them because it was just as easy to make three as it was to make one bento. He was not complaining at all however, the food was delicious and far better than any hospital fare. 

He was even more excited when the doctor came in a little later and informed him that provided his last set of tests came back good and nothing else happened during that night’s observation, he would be released in the morning. He was looking forward to getting back on his feet again, hopefully quite literally.

***

Akihito was ecstatic to be back at the penthouse. Asami was still going to be around a lot, choosing to spend more time working from home for a few weeks and his security team would be around a little more to help out physically as well. He was still stuck to being wheel chaired around for the next few weeks but at least he wasn’t stuck in a hospital bed. Asami was just wheeling him past the spare room when he noticed something familiar through the door from the corner of his eye.

“Wait. Hold up, what’s in that room now?” Asami stopped in place but didn’t respond. Akihito craned his head around to stare up at his soulmate and was met with a blank face. Highly suspicious. “Asami, what’s in that room?” Still no answer. “Wheel me back.” The man seemed to weigh up his options before reluctantly pulling him back so that they were beside the door after he asked a second time. Akihito reached out and pushed the door open fully. 

Inside was filled with boxes but also a few things he recognised from his apartment.

“Did you… Did you move me in? Asami, I never agreed to move in with you yet!”

The man in question was staring back at him with a stubborn glint in his eye. “And just when do you think you will be able to get back there? You can’t walk unassisted for at least another five weeks and after that it’s going to be months before you’re back to normal. No high impact exercise for at least three months and that’s only if you heal quickly and do the strengthening exercises like you’re supposed to.” He reminded him. “So you’re without work for at least two months. How do you expect to be able to pay your bills? You’ll need help with cooking and cleaning. There’s no point keeping your apartment.”

“That’s not the point!” Akihito exploded. “You asked but I never said yes. You’re not supposed to do things like this on your own just because you decided to. I’m not going to be kept, dammit.”

“I’m not saying that you are.” Asami gritted out back and Akihito felt tears threatening as the impassive mask slipped back in place. He reached around awkwardly with his right arm and grabbed a section of his shirt in his fist.

“Tell me the real reason!”

“I am.”

“No, you’re not!” Akihito held back his tears, there was no reason to cry over this dammit. It’s just that mask hurt him every time he saw it. He had really thought they were moving past this. Looks like it was going to take longer for Asami to open up than he thought. “Tell me why.”

“You’re safer here.” 

It was like a douse of cold water washed over him as a trace of fear flashed across Asami’s face as he spoke the words. It was gone as quickly as it came but the lingering vulnerability stayed behind. He never gave much thought as to just how this event would have effected Asami. His capture and the events at the stake out gone wrong were similar to the events in which Kirishima Haruki and Motoori Tetsuya died. No wonder the man had been so clingy the last week. He felt awful. He had been so wrapped up in his own healing and boredom at the hospital that he didn’t even consider what Asami was feeling after all that. He felt like such a kid, only thinking of himself. His thoughts must have shown on his face as his soulmate reached out and gently brushed his thumb across his cheek. He was crying, he realised after a moment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take you back to those times. Just when you’re starting to heal too.”

“Akihito, look at me.” A gentle hand lifted his chin until he was blearily looking into soft golden eyes. “It’s not your fault and the bastard who did this is dead. It’s okay, there’s nothing to cry over.”

He gave Asami a watery smile. “If I don’t cry over you, who will?” 

“You just need to focus on you until you are all healed. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Akihito snorted in derision. “Like how you were fine before me and never talking about it? Hell no. You’re never allowed to shut me out again, you hear me? I’m still pissed off at you for moving me without asking but if you had told me what you wanted to do and why, I would have said yes.” Asami actually blinked in surprise. “Give me some credit. Although in terms of safety, you should give that security team that you pay for more credit, I’m pretty sure they make my apartment, well my old apartment now, just as safe as here.”

“No. It’s nowhere near as safe as here. But this way you can be safe, have everything you need and we can see each other more.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s too late for me to win this argument, my apartment probably already has another tenant.” He pointed out. “But don’t think I’ll let you get away with something like this in future.” He brandished his finger threateningly at the man and he chuckled in response. Asami took hold of the wheelchair again and wheeled him through to the master bedroom, picking him up from the chair then depositing him on the bed. 

“Now I was thinking my little kitten might be feeling a little attention starved.”

“Really? You’ve been forcibly cuddling with me all week.” Akihito’s tone was dry and he shuffled around to a more comfortable position. Asami crawled onto the bed and sat beside him.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” 

“What-?” A large hand reached out and caressed his clothed groin before carefully wiggling his loose trouser pants down to the tops of his thighs. “Oh, that’s not really necess… ary... oooh.” He trailed off into a moan as his briefs were just as quickly moved down to give Asami access to his cock. The man was carefully palming him, stroking gently and Akihito was quickly hardening under the attentions. 

“You don’t need to do anything, just let me take care of you.” 

Akihito wasn’t able to form the retort he wanted as he was lost in the feeling embarrassingly quickly. He supposed it had been over a week now, which was actually starting to be a long time for them. Asami really was turning him into a pervert. The man leaned over, the angle looked awkward considering he had to avoid putting any strain on Akihito’s leg, and quickly took his length into his mouth. The warm, wet heat and the skilful movements were enough to take him over the edge far too quickly. He would have been embarrassed by it had Asami not seemed inordinately pleased with himself. He sat back licking his lips and looking a cat with cream. He lay panting for a few minutes while Asami started carefully unbuckling the leg brace.

“I’ll run you a bath and you can soak for a while, might help ease the discomfort of having been lying down for so long.”

“Oh, but what about you?”

Asami looked at him in askance and he dropped his gaze down to the not inconsiderable bulge in his slacks. “You’re injured.” He pointed out. “The last thing I want to do it hurt you and with our size difference, reciprocation is going to be nothing short of awkward. I’ll take care of it myself later.”

“You could sit on my face.” Akihito blurted out before he realised what he said. Asami’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he felt his face burn in embarrassment almost immediately. “Or not. I mean, if you don’t want to.”

“Oh no, since you offered such an intriguing solution, I would love to take you up on the offer.” The older man’s face settled into a very familiar smirk. “But who’s the pervert now, hmm kitten?”

Akihito groaned and covered his face with his good arm. His face was still getting redder, he could feel the burning heat intensifying. “It’s your fault. You made me like this.”

Asami actually laughed at that, “Oh no. I merely brought out your inner desires. But I don’t see why you are getting so embarrassed over this. This is no worse than anything else we have done and you were the one to suggest it. I’m not about to laugh at you for your fantasies. I honestly doubt there is anything that you would suggest that I wouldn’t do. We are quite matched in that regard.”

Akihito removed his arm and stared at Asami suspiciously. The man just matched his gaze, still with that smirk in place. “What about if I wanted to call you daddy or asked you to cross-dress for me?”

“You could call me daddy if you want.” Asami gave him a lascivious smirk and Akihito pulled a face earning himself a laugh. “No? I wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s really not my thing. But what about something like cross-dressing? I really can’t see you agreeing to that.”

The other man sat in thought for a few moments before replying slowly. “If it was truly a fantasy of yours, I would. But it would cost you.”

“Like what?”

“I would think of something. Secret room time doing activities of my choice maybe. I’m talking for hours, days maybe. That’s a big ask.”

“Good thing I don’t want to see you in woman’s clothing then, you wouldn’t leave me able to walk in exchange.”

Asami shrugged and then gently ran his hand along Akihito’s thigh. “You would look good in thigh highs though.”

“ _You_ want to cross-dress _me_?”

“It’s not about the cross-dressing. It’s about you dressing up for me. To please me, to look sexy just for me. Unfortunately males are rather limited in what kind of lingerie is designed for them, women have a far greater and honestly far sexier range to choose from. I don’t particularly see why clothing should have an assigned gender either, especially when worn in the bedroom. In here it’s just you and I. No one else. We can do as we please, whatever our fantasies and desire’s dictate.”

Akihito could feel the arousal starting to crawl through his veins again at the low and seductive tone of voice that Asami used at the end. “I think I understand. It’s about me putting time, effort and thought into looking good for you right? Less about the how, more about the why?”

“Correct. And I meant what I said about there being nothing that you could ask me that I wouldn’t do. But enough of that for now. I believe you had a rather intriguing suggestion.” The heat that was finally starting to dissipate from his cheeks immediately flared to life again. “Now, seeing as it _was_ your suggestion, how would you like me?”

Akihito’s brain temporarily short circuited while he thought about just how this was going to work. “You naked for a start.” Asami shot him one final smirk before sliding off the bed and removing his clothes with incredible efficiency. How the man could make the movements so smooth and effortless, Akihito would never know.

“And?” He was naked now, cock jutting proudly out, displaying just how much the very idea of what was to come was effecting him. 

“Knees here, facing the wall.” Akihito patted the space beside his head and then shimmied down the bed just a little to give Asami a bit more room.

“You sure you don’t want me facing the other way so I can give you some more attention as well?”

“I’ve had enough of your attention thanks.” His cheeks were just permanently burning now but he ignored it in favour of the excited thrill that was coiling through his gut. This would be the first time he would have Asami above him like this.

Asami crawled up the bed and planted one knee beside his cheek and swung the other leg over his chest and planted it down by the other cheek. He was sitting back, just hovering over his chest with his cock dangling right in front of his face. Akihito looked up the expanse of his rippling body and felt his breathing speed up. Two thick thighs framed his face with a view up over the flexing abs and right into molten eyes. 

Holy shit that was hot.

Akihito brought his hand up and placed his palm across Asami’s ass cheek. Turns out it was as hard and muscled as the rest of him. He realised with a start that while Asami was particularly fond of groping Akihito, he had never really returned the favour. He had slapped the man’s ass once before and then promptly ran like hell to avoid retribution but this was a whole different ball game. He took the opportunity to squeeze a hand full and urge him forward slightly, more up onto his knees.

“You seem to be enjoying that.” That baritone voice was thick with amusement.

“Yeah, well. Figured while I was here I may as well cop a feel.” He squeezed again for good measure. “You’re going to have to help me though, I’ve only got one hand. So you’ll have to hold yourself for me.”

Asami bent over, bracing one hand on the headboard and the other wrapped around his cock. Akihito licked his lips then opened his mouth in an invitation that his soulmate was quick to take. He used the hand on Asami’s ass to urge him forward and the thick cock was soon forcing its way down his throat. Akihito had mostly gotten the hang of blow jobs and deep throating now and was pleased to be able to put his newly gained knowledge into this endeavour as well. 

Licking and sucking and a little bit of choking due to the angle and Asami’s breath was coming out in harsh pants. He could feel the muscles rippling and flexing under his hand and Akihito dragged his blunt nails down that tight ass, eliciting a low, deep moan in response. He grabbed another handful and pushed forward, sinking that thick cock further into his throat. It was like all he could smell, see and feel was Asami. He felt the man tense suddenly, his whole body going rigid before he came with a low groan. He backed off after Akihito slapped his ass, trying to get him to move so that he could breathe. The older man then sat back partially on his chest and reached around to Akihito’s now leaking cock and stroked him to yet another quick and dirty climax.

They both stayed in place while they attempted to gain their breath, both eyeing the other. 

“And just who’s the pervert, kitten?”

“Oh, shut up.”


	33. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Asami and Akihito are healing in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
> *grin*  
> In celebration of my last day of vacation from work and for completing 3 separate fics, I bring you the return of Heart Beat after nearly four months of hiatus!  
> It was really interesting re-reading this fic actually. I worked out that I started this nearly exactly a year ago and in that time have written over 300,000 words more. It really shows if you look at the first chapter and then look at this one. The original ideas are fine but man, that execution XD Run on sentences, too large paragraphs, awful grammar *dies* haha  
> But at the same time, it's kinda cool to see just how far I've come! Proves that practice really does make perfect ;P (Although I am still a long way from perfect haha)

Akihito hated being injured. With a passion. It was just so damn boring. With his left arm being in a cast and a brace around his left knee, he was completely unable to do much for himself. It was going to be weeks before he was allowed to put any weight at all on his leg but the cast on his arm prevented him from using crutches so he was still stuck with a wheelchair that he couldn’t even wheel himself. The worst part of all was not being able to care for himself properly. 

It was just little things, he couldn’t get in or out of a bath by himself, couldn’t stand to take a shower. Couldn’t cook and couldn’t cut anything up if it needed to be eaten in multiple bites. He had been immensely glad for Asami’s vast fortune and forethought when he had discovered that the man had installed hand rails in the bathroom so that he could mostly use the bathroom by himself. If he had been by himself, he would have had to stay with his parents and they would have needed to do literally everything for him. Few could afford to temporarily remodel a section of their house on a whim. 

Still, Asami had to practically bath him. The knee brace was removable thankfully so he could sit in the bath fine but he couldn’t get in or out by himself. Not once had his soulmate ever mentioned it, he had just wordlessly taken over caring for him. The only time the man left Akihito’s side was when he had other company over or was sleeping. This meant that Asami generally worked through the nights and would often nap on the couch next to Akihito during the day. The one thing he absolutely hated was not being able to get into the wheelchair well by himself and he would often have to shake his poor, tired soulmate awake just so he could pee. He had tried to manoeuvre himself into the chair in the dark from the bed just once and had toppled to the floor with a scream of pain that had set off a chain reaction from the guards. That had been the only time Asami had scolded him.

It was embarrassing as hell to have to call for help in the middle of the night if Asami was out working but he was immensely grateful for his guard’s constant professionalism. They would respectfully help as he directed but would never try and do things for him unless he asked. He would get admonished if he tried to push himself however.

And if there were a few tears of pure frustration over his inability to function normally, no one made him feel any less for it. Asami or his mother would gently wipe away his tears and his friends and guards would softly squeeze his shoulder or pat his back in silent support. 

His mother frequently travelled between Yokohama and Tokyo in one of Asami’s cars to be able to help out around the penthouse but also to keep Akihito company so that he didn’t go stir crazy. His friends also regularly dropped by or dragged him out to the mall or other events and pushed him around in his wheelchair. Asami had gotten him a lightweight travel wheelchair that could be packed down and carried so that he could still go out without too much hassle. 

The thing that truly brightened his day and kept him sane ended up being his family of guards. It was honestly like having a large extended family of big brothers. Sometimes an extra guard would pop in and help cook for him, sometimes they would drag him out of the penthouse just to go for a drive or take him somewhere pretty and he could snap off some pictures using his tripod with his big camera. Nakahara had stopped by with some of his treasured box sets of his favourite anime to share with him and there was even a wheelchair race with Ueda through the botanical gardens. Turns out that Ueda was suffering just as much as he was with not being able to do things for himself as he was also confined to a wheelchair for the time being. He was being looked after by Anita and various family members but was also sometimes dragged out with the guards and Akihito for some sanity time.

Sion was more like a tight knit family than just a workplace and Akihito never appreciated it more. 

It was highlighted again and again by his own guard’s actions but also by those close to Asami. Kirishima stopped by with food and helped with chores on alternate days to Akihito’s mother and Suoh had invited him to tour Sion’s security section one day so he could see how it all worked. The behemoth even gave him a personal tour. He got to see where his own guards headquarters were, along with their crazy training area and most fun of all, he finally got to check out Nakahara’s control center. It was the height of current technology with all the bells and whistles. Radio channels, secure channels, GPS tracking, crazy computers with too many monitors and even a few drones that were still in the testing phase. 

Akihito and Nakahara might have hijacked Sion’s main feeds when Suoh left them alone briefly. It put a smile of a few people’s faces to hear the cheeky taunts sounding out over the channel, especially when he squeaked and apologised when he accidentally interrupted a guard reporting in. Even Suoh was chuckling over their antics. 

They all made his recovery time that much better and Akihito could never thank them enough.

***

Akihito imperiously directed Asami towards a bright little flower shop on the outskirts of the city. All he had told his soulmate was that they were going on a trip and plugged the address into the GPS. Bemused, Asami had followed his instructions and driven him out to the outskirts of Tokyo, then helped him into the wheelchair once he had demanded that he get out too. If the man was confused as to why they were stopping at a quaint florist, he didn’t say anything.

He tried to keep his attitude demanding and confident but he was sure Asami could detect the nervousness underneath. He hadn’t told his soulmate exactly where they were going and why and he wasn’t sure how he would react once he found out. Akihito had considered telling him outright but ended up dismissing that idea. 

Today was the tenth anniversary of Kirishima Haruki’s death. 

Asami had never once been to visit her grave and judging by the lack of reaction so far, he didn’t think the man actually knew where it was. It was risky, not telling him. But it had been ten years. He needed to finally get some closure. It had seemed like Asami had finally talked out all the pain those weeks ago but Akihito suspected that this would be required to actually help the man fully heal. He needed to acknowledge her and her death and what she had meant to him. 

The best time to start was now, with Akihito there to support him. 

Kirishima had warned him that his parents might also be there if they went in the morning, they often went together to visit her on anniversary dates. The secretary had taken the day off as well, as he did every year, but had mentioned that if he did get Asami to go, his parents would actually like to see that he is doing well. They had never blamed him for her death and always asked after him, still seeing him as something of a second son. 

They entered the little flower shop and a quiet tinkle signified their arrival. Suoh quietly shadowed them as they walked past beautiful arrangements. He had specifically requested that he be the guard accompanying them today, although there was still two others hovering outside. If Asami could be said to have friends, Suoh would be up there was one of them and today was going to be very personal. 

“Hi,” Akihito returned the shop keepers greeting. “I called ahead about getting a bouquet of pink roses?”

The elderly gentleman showed him the ones that he had selected out and they went through the different wrapping options before he set about carefully wrapping the beautiful flowers up. Akihito could almost feel Asami’s frown from behind him. Ah, he was beginning to suspect something was up. 

“Why pink roses?”

“I did some research, they mean love, grace, elegance and admiration. I thought it was fitting.”

The creases between Asami’s brows deepened as he frowned more and Akihito reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. 

“I’ll explain soon.”

Any further questions were interrupted by the shop keeper announcing that he had finished and holding up the bouquet for inspection. Asami automatically stepped forward to pay, completely ignoring Akihito’s insistence that this one was on him. He huffed at Asami but smiled as he accepted the pretty roses. 

“If that was all you wanted, why didn’t you tell me and them you could have stayed in the car, without all this hassle?” Asami said as he carefully helped Akihito back into his favourite red sports car. 

“Like I can trust the person who had never been to a supermarket with picking out flowers.”

“I have been to a supermarket, I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my mouth.”

“Uh huh.” Akihito giggled as Asami shot him a flat look. He carefully typed the next address into the GPS, it was only a few blocks from here. “Alright!” He said as the voice gave the first set of instructions. “Let’s go.” He shot Asami a sunny smile but the frown was still in place. 

“Akihito…” Asami said warningly when they pulled into a cemetery five minutes later. He killed the engine and turned to look at Akihito. He seemed to be having some sort of internal war, emotions flitted across his face too fast for Akihito to recognise but it was put to a stop when that awful business mask slipped into place. 

The blonde felt a pang of pain at seeing the expressionless mask in place again after so long but he had thought that might happen. He reached out to gently wrap his fingers around Asami’s white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. 

“It’s the ten year anniversary today.” He spoke quietly, gently but still firmly. “You need to see her at least once to get that closure. It’s been ten years Asami. It’s time.” Asami just stared at him, the only proof of his internal war was his lack of response and the death drip on the steering wheel. “If you really don’t want to, then you can stay here. I can’t force you to come but I am going to meet her. I would prefer it if you would be the once to introduce us though.” Silence met his words once again and he squeezed the hand. “Ryuichi…”

That seemed to finally get through to the man and he took a deep breath, forcibly relaxing his body. His entire stance screamed reluctance but it was pain that shone in his eyes. Akihito’s heart broke a little at the look.

“This is why you asked for Suoh today, isn’t it?” Asami’s voice was hoarse and Akihito nodded.

“I only told him it was something personal but I thought he would be the best person to come.”

Asami gave the barest nod but otherwise didn’t move. It took another five minutes of coaxing for him to get Asami out of the car and helping Akihito into the wheelchair. When they set off, following the instructions that Kirishima had emailed him, it was slow, hesitant. Two guards stayed at the entrance and Suoh followed behind at a respectful distance. The wheelchair bumped and jolted over the uneven ground and Akihito clutched the flowers as pain occasionally lanced through him. It was a testament as to just how effected Asami was by all this that he didn’t actually notice. 

Finally they pulled to a stop beside a well maintained grave.

_Kirishima Haruki._

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend._

Akihito turned and wordlessly handed Asami the flowers. He stared blankly for a moment before woodenly accepting then placing the flowers gently, almost reverently, on the cold granite. 

“Are you going to introduce us?” 

Asami nodded at his quiet words but couldn’t seem to speak himself. He was staring wide-eyed at the grave and Akihito reached out with his good hand to twine their fingers together. Squeezing gently in support, he pulled Asami closer and directed him so that he was standing behind the wheelchair again. He leaned back, his head resting against Asami’s stomach and fingers still entwined, hoping that the closeness would provide his soulmate with the needed support.

“Akihito, this is Kirishima Haruki. Haruki, this is Takaba Akihito.” Asami hoarse voice wavered ever so slightly but he said it and that was all that mattered.

Taking the opportunity now that he had been officially introduced, Akihito just started talking quietly about anything and everything. He talked a little about himself but mainly kept his words focused on Asami and how he was doing as well as their relationship. How they met, what they were doing now. Thoughts, feelings and little snippets of their life together. Slowly as he talked, Asami relaxed behind him and even chuckled at few of his stories. 

“She would have approved of you, I think.”

It was the first time Asami had spoken since the introduction and his voice was stronger, holding more of his usual confidence.

“That’s because you need a slap over the head every now and then and I’m not afraid to play with fire.” Asami actually laughed aloud at that. Akihito grinned, it wasn’t often he got rewarded with a genuine laugh. He wiggled around in his seat to smile up at his soulmate and movement caught his eye.

“Ah, looks like we have company.” 

Three figures were walking sedately through the quiet cemetery and Akihito recognised the stiff form of Asami’s secretary immediately. They stopped to speak with Suoh briefly and Akihito used the chance to look up at Asami in concern. He had stiffened up again but didn’t show any signs of wanting to leave immediately. 

“We don’t have to stay but Kirishima-san said they still ask after you, you know. You should at least say hi.”

Asami took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he nodded. Akihito gave him a bright smile and that seemed to help him relax a little more.

The Kirishima’s finally approached, Kei and Asami nodding slightly to each other before Asami bowed to his parents. The elderly couple looked sweet, the woman with a nice warm smile and the man with a soft, dignified air. Kei walked up to the grave with a small bouquet of white roses and Akihito didn’t miss the soft shoulder squeeze he gave Asami as he moved past. He was reminded that these two had been friends for far longer than they had been work associates. If Asami had a best friend, it would be Kei.

“It’s nice to see that you are doing well with my own eyes, Ryuichi.”

“Likewise.” 

“And you must be the trouble making little soulmate.” The woman turned her kind smile on Akihito and he squawked in indignation.

“What have you been saying about me, glasses?!”

Kei actually laughed as he stood from placing the roses on the grave side. “You are quite the mischief maker.” He raised his eyebrows at Akihito’s hot denial. “Oh, and that wasn’t your influence with Nakahara hijacking Sion’s security channels just the other day?”

He flushed and grumbled that it had been the other man’s idea but an amused knowing look silenced him.

They talked quietly for a few minutes before they said their goodbyes. Asami had said little but Akihito made up for his silence with his enthusiastic exuberance. Just coming here was stressful enough, he didn’t want to push the other man. 

“Thank you.”

It was said softly and quickly snatched away by the wind as they carefully made their way back to the car but Akihito heard it all the same. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see Asami’s face right at that time, he knew the man meant it and what’s more, he knew that as surely as Asami was helping him heal, he was doing the same for the other man.

Their injuries might be different but they needed each other’s support just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on social media and we can talk about yaoi and headcannons and owls.  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)  
> [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	34. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is going through withdrawals, Asami has creative solutions. Naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, smut warning. Not really any plot just a very frustrated Aki whose injuries are still getting in the way. So if that isn't your thing, feel free to join me next chapter.  
> Shoutout to VeroLyn for this idea!

Akihito had something of a problem. It wasn’t a large problem, nothing end of the world or particularly dramatic, but it was still a problem. 

Asami had been very committed to taking care of Akihito, in quite literally every sense of the word. Unfortunately they couldn’t get around the fact that he was injured. His left arm was still heavily encased in a cast and his left knee braced due to the fractured knee cap and femur. If he had just one of the injuries it wouldn’t be this bad and in all honesty, it was probably the leg injury that caused his current problem.

He wanted Asami to fuck him. Properly.

The other man was more than happy to get him off, putting his talented hands and mouth to good use, but Akihito was starting to crave something else. Asami would curl up next to him all gentle caresses and soft kisses to slowly build him up to a shuddering climax yet it wasn’t quite enough now. Gentle was nice, loving and emotional, but there was something to be said for the primal and wild passion that came from their rougher bouts. And while he would never admit to it, there was something about being connected to the other man, having him inside him, fully joined and unsure where one person ended and the other person began, that he missed. 

While he would never in a million years thought he would turn down gentle sex, he missed the rough claiming passion of their normal bedroom activities.

This revelation came after around a month of living with his soulmate and was one of many revelations that Akihito discovered about himself. 

Another was that he quite enjoyed playing the voyeur. Reciprocation of pleasure to Asami was awkward to say the least. He couldn’t let the other man throat fuck him often or it would damage his throat and Asami would get more pleasure from his own hands than Akihito clumsily attempting to use his one good hand. Which was how they discovered that he got off watching Asami get himself off. The man had absolutely no shame and was more than happy to indulge his lover in a show every now and then. 

So while the image of Asami stroking himself off would be forever hidden away in Akihito’s memories, it still didn’t help this almost itch under his skin. He longed to feel the dull ache of bruises and abused muscles that followed their usual bedroom forays. Unlike his current injuries, it was a good pain; a reminder of the wild and consuming passion from the previous day. 

Akihito found himself unintentionally pushing Asami, baiting the man with words and actions. He truly didn’t mean to, he just found himself snapping at him and being bratty while a secret part of him hoped that the man would just snap. Pick him up and carry him off to the secret room for some punishment and consume him completely. 

Asami didn’t react. Ever. He just raised his stupidly perfect eyebrow and asked if he was finished. 

Like now.

Akihito didn’t remember what he had been saying, what the argument was about. It was like he turned into some snotnosed kid and ran his mouth before he would suddenly jolt back to himself, apologising profusely. 

“Are you done?”

Asami’s voice was smooth and even and it was like a douse of cold water over his head. The two guards that had been helping him were looking equal parts alarmed and concerned. Kirishima was just placing their dinner of sushi on the table and his eyebrows were at his hairline in surprise. 

His lower lip wobbled and his eyes misted over and Akihito fought the tears. He was just so _frustrated_. Crying over such a thing was stupid but here he was about to have a melt down after acting the brat. Asami walked over to where he was sitting in the cushy arm chair and picked him up so that he could sit there instead with Akihito in his lap. Dismissing everyone, he ruffled his hair and Akihito pressed his face into his soulmate’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Akihito mumbled as he tried to cuddle closer. It wasn’t Asami’s fault he was injured, he was just trying to be considerate and make sure he healed quickly with no complications. The man didn’t deserve being mouthed off at over the littlest things. 

“It’s okay, kitten. I know exactly what you need, you only have to wait a little while longer.” Akihito sighed and nodded mournfully. “Tomorrow.” Asami promised.

Akihito pulled back to look at Asami. “Tomorrow?” Anticipation was already starting to coil in his gut. Was he understanding him correctly?

“Tomorrow. While you are having your check up at the hospital there will be some people here installing something for me. So by tomorrow evening I’ll have a little surprise for you.” 

Asami leaned forward to claim his lips in a hungry kiss full of possession and promise. He didn’t let up until they both fought for air. Pressing their foreheads together, Asami smiled. It was a filthy thing and it set Akihito’s heart racing in his chest at the insinuation it held.

“Tomorrow, I’ll give you everything you need.”

***

The check-up had been the longest thing Akihito had ever had to endure. Or at least it felt like it. Anticipation was thrumming through his veins as they pulled up into the underground parking lot. The guards had informed him that Asami was already home and that they were all dismissed until tomorrow once they had dropped him off.

What was the surprise Asami had planned? It had been eating away at him since yesterday. Something that had to be installed into the penthouse. So something permanent or at least semi-permanent. 

He was almost bouncing in his seat when he was wheeled into the penthouse. Asami greeted him with a decidedly predatory smirk.

“So I hear that you only need the knee brace for another week,” Asami said as he wheeled Akihito towards the master bedroom. “And the cast is coming off in a few weeks.”

“Mhm! It’s going to be so good to be able to do stuff again!” 

“I hope they drilled it into your head that just because they are coming off, doesn’t mean you are fully healed?”

“Yeah, yeah. Another four months at least until I’m fully okay. I know. I’m just looking forward to the simple things, you know? Like being able to shower myself.”

Asami chuckled but didn’t reply as they were moving through the master bedroom and into the secret room. Akihito gaped in surprise.

The room had been rearranged. The wall of leather and toys was still there as was the large bed with many places to clip restraints to. What was new was the large chains hanging from a massive frame in the other corner of the room with many cloth and leather restraints dangling from the chains. The middle chains held a large section of thick leather straps overlapping each other to form what almost looked like a sling or a seat.

“What?” Akihito couldn’t get any other words out and had to swallow around his suddenly dry mouth. 

“It’s a sex swing.” Asami said smugly. “It took a bit longer to get it made than I had hoped due to a number of requested customisations as well as the testing required to make sure it was safe after being altered. It has a number of extra features that will be useful for the next few months while you are still healing but also a lot of options for later use as well.”

Akihito was staring wide eyed at the contraption, even as his pulse was racing. “How does it work?”

“I strap you in very securely so that we don’t stress any of your fractures then I fuck you senseless.” Asami smirked at him over his shoulder as he set about getting everything ready. “It’s a combination of the more common, flimsy sex swing and those designed for people with disabled lovers. Usually there’s no way to strap you in or restrain your limbs securely at specific angles but there are some excellent engineers at this particular company. I even got it cleared by your doctor, she was quite impressed.”

Akihito flushed bright red at that. “You did what?!” He said with a squeak. 

“I’m not about to put you at any sort of risk.” Asami said firmly as he approached with a familiar leather harness in hand. 

The man made quick work of Akihito’s baggy t-shirt and gently strapped him into the leather, careful with his immobilised arm. Then he was helping him shimmy out of his pants, underwear and removable knee brace to fasten more leather around his upper thighs and ankles. Asami picked Akihito up, carefully placing him in the leather seat and set to buckling him in, starting with securing his legs. 

Akihito was surprised when the seat remained stable but quickly noticed that there were supports connecting it to the frame that must be holding it still. He squeaked as Asami pulled his naked form forward slightly and flushed at the slightly wild look on his soulmates face. It reminded him that Asami had been holding back all this time for his sake but he must be just as frustrated by now. The older man was thorough and careful with his work but his body language screamed barely restrained desire. 

It didn’t take long before Akihito was completely immobilised, legs held up and spread wide at an obscene but very secure angle. His good arm was free, for all the good it did when there was no way he was moving an inch.

“Does it hurt at all?” Asami said as he gently ran his hand along Akihito’s injured leg.

“No.” 

Each ankle and thigh were held together by a long bar and suspended in the air by chains. It was oddly comfortable even while it held him vulnerable for Asami’s perusal. Anticipation was thrumming through him and his cock was more than half hard just from the hungry look his lover was giving him. Akihito wasn’t sure if he had ever been quite as excited as he was right now. Asami stripped off his own clothing haphazardly while he fetched some supplies, the mess of his clothes a testament to the man’s already straining control.

Akihito squirmed in place as his breath caught at the sight of what Asami was carrying. Lube, a butt plug, and a riding crop. He was fully hard by that point, cock already wet and dripping in sheer, overwhelming anticipation. 

Asami discarded all but the lube for now and liberally coated his fingers in the slick substance before leaning over Akihito’s prone form. Fingers pressed against his hole and Akihito’s breath caught at the wild look in Asami’s eyes. The man grabbed one of the chains to stabilize himself as he leaned down to devour Akihito’s mouth in a bruising kiss and he pressed a finger inside at the same time. He was vaguely aware that they weren’t moving at all, still held securely suspended in the air and unmoving as Asami consumed him. 

Lips, teeth and tongues clashed together and Akihito moaned into his lover’s mouth as one finger quickly became two. He wrapped his arm around Asami’s neck and gripped his hair, trying desperately to pull him closer.

He had missed this desperately. This wild passion, the dark desire and the snapping of his lover’s restraint as they both lost themselves to the pleasure.

Asami’s control hadn’t snapped yet but Akihito could see it was a close thing. His molten eyes were blown black and his movements threatened to become more erratic as he pulled moan after broken moan from Akihito’s lips with his fingers and mouth alone. 

When he pulled away there was a feral light in his eyes that spoke of just how much Asami had needed Akihito, the same way that he needed him. The blonde whined high in his throat when the fingers were removed from his hole with an obscene squelch but he wasn’t left wanting for long. The butt plug from earlier quickly took their place and Akihito tried to push himself down onto it to no avail. He was completely at Asami’s mercy.

Plug firmly in place, Asami picked up the riding crop and started to slowly circle Akihito’s prone form. The man flicked at his perky little nipples pulling delightful little moans and whimpers from his throat before tickling it down further, across his stomach and his cock. Circle compete, Asami stood to the side of Akihito and suddenly the muscles in his arm jumped as he brought the crop down across his fleshy cheeks. Akihito wailed as the bright bloom of pain registered a few seconds after the crack. 

It burned so good. 

Asami lashed out again and again and Akihito was flying high on the pain that twisted into burning pleasure. He was close, so very close to cumming but Asami hadn’t been quite as rough as usual and he was left wanting. Large hands stroke over his heated flesh before the plug was roughly removed. His soulmate moved away to remove the supports holding Akihito’s swing still before he moved back with lube in hand. 

Akihito’s chest was heaving as he watched the other man coat his own straining length before two hands wrapped around his waist with bruising force that ripped a groan from his throat. He would be sporting full hand prints by the morning no doubt and the thought was positively thrilling. Asami moved Akihito and he swung in the chains but his legs remained secure as they matched the movement. Apparently satisfied, Asami removed one hand to grip his own length and lined it up with his entrance. 

They locked eyes for one endless moment before Asami smiled, wide and completely feral, and shoved himself to the hilt. Akihito screamed his pleasure as he came from that alone. The hand wrapped itself around his waist again to control Akihito’s swinging motions to match his powerful thrusts. The man hit hard and deep every time. He ploughed right through Akihito’s over sensitivity and forcibly punched more pleasure from his body. 

Akihito was moaning and crying out his pleasure, voice hoarse as he was fucked quite literally senseless. He couldn’t move, his good hand wrapped tightly around the leather encasing the lower half of the chains as he was forced to take it. Eyes rolling back in his head, he came again, convulsing as Asami hammered his prostrate with relentless force. 

The older man’s movements became erratic before he slammed home one last time with a long guttural groan of pleasure. 

Fuck that was the most erotic sound he had ever heard Asami make. 

They stayed motionless for a few minutes to catch their breath before Asami carefully unlocked his hands from Akihito’s waist and pulled out. Akihito groaned at the loss, his limbs still twitching with the last vestiges of pleasure. 

Carefully, Asami began to release him from his harness. Hands gently massaged his limbs as he helped him stretch out before picking him up to bodily carry him into their ensuite bathroom. A steaming bath had already been run, he must have ran it super-hot before Akihito got home, and Asami tested it with his foot before gingerly stepping in and settling them both under the still very warm water. 

They were silent for a while, just revelling in each other and the water as Asami gently washed his lover. 

“You needed that just as much as I did, didn’t you?” Akihito said after a while.

Asami paused but didn’t reply. It didn’t matter, Akihito knew anyway. Because as much as he could do soft and gentle, it wasn’t really _him_. No, the wild, unrestrained beast was the real Asami. 

There was something positively thrilling about snapping the man’s control and unleashing the real Asami. It didn’t matter if he fought it or submitted to it, both were just as electrifying in the response they elicited from his lover. 

Akihito always had liked playing with fire; it burned deliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	35. Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito manages to surprise Asami in the simplest possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to Rona Mae for letting me spoil the entire Feel My Heart Beat plotline in an effort to re-jig my plans and get it up and running again. Sometimes I just need to explain things to someone and it all clicks into place! Turns out you can have writings block on a single story. I dunno, I always assumed it was a blanket thing? But basically, my previous plan didn’t tie up the ends well enough but now it does so it’s back (again XD)

“I’m free!” Akihito exclaimed as he stood up on his own two legs and stretched both arms above his head. His grin seemed to light up the room and the delighted laugh that bubbled from his lips had even Asami fighting back a smile. 

“Don’t go getting any rash ideas now, Takaba-kun. Because if you do something stupid, I’ll know about it!” his rehabilitation physiotherapist scolded and Akihito rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Yes, Azumi-sensei,” he replied meekly. His cheeky grin gave him away however and she proceeded to scold him again. 

As good as all the doctors here were, even Asami was starting to get sick of hospital visits. They had spent a great deal of time going through check-ups and physical therapy. Asami always tried to go with his little soulmate to all his appointments just to hear for himself firsthand how his recovery was going. 

“Asaaaammiiii!” he was pulled from his reverie by Akihito’s whine. “I’m going to make dinner tonight so don’t order anything, okay?”

That did pull a laugh from the businessman. “So you finally get your casts off and the first thing you want to do is cook? I thought you said you weren’t my little housewife?” Asami chuckled again as Akihito scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest. It was probably supposed to look defiant but the scowl was quickly falling into a pout and overall the effect was rather endearing. 

“I’m not your housewife, bastard. Not your kitten either.” Akihito attempted to glare for a moment longer before dropping the act altogether and proclaiming once again; “I’m still cooking dinner.”

“Of course you are,” Asami replied soothingly as he stood, gathering up their things.

“Without help.”

The stubborn glint was back in his eyes and Asami chose not to reply. He was fairly certain he wasn’t going to win that argument; he knew when to pick his battles. They thanked Akihito’s doctor and organised for his next check-up before finally heading towards the carpark. He caught his lover actually poking his tongue out at the now empty wheelchair that Asami pushed. It was the same expression he used when winning at a video game, as though he had claimed victory over a vanquished foe. 

“Do you still think you’ll be able to cook dinner once I’m through with you?” Asami said softly as they slowly walked down the corridor. For all that he knew when to pick his battles, he couldn’t resist the urge to tease his young lover.

Akihito squawked indignantly, his cheeks going a delightful shade of pink. “Don’t talk like that here!” he hissed back. “We’re in public!”

“No one’s around.” It’s true, they had the corridor to themselves. No one was in earshot and certainly no one was paying them the least bit of attention. “And as much as I like seeing you walking on your own, your legs would look much better thrown over my shoulders.”

Akihito spluttered in embarrassment again, whining about them being where other people could over hear. But Asami didn’t miss the small misstep or the sharp intake of breath that gave him away. He hummed and gave his soulmate a decidedly wicked smile, revelling in the increasing flush infusing Akihito’s cheeks. Teasing him was something he would never tire of.

***

Asami sighed as he sat down in his plush executive office chair. As much as he adored his little lover, it would be nice to get back into routine with work now that he was mostly functional. Akihito was still unable to go back to work just yet so no doubt he would be a little hellion for his guards as soon as boredom hits once again.

All of the members of Team Takaba were back at work in some capacity. All those with minor wounds were now fully healed and resuming their normal shifts while those that were hospitalised were only working part time with light duties. They had barely been cleared to come back at all but Asami had taken pity on them after they all expressed the need to be doing something. Of course, Akihito’s guards were just as active and outgoing as he was and as such, they suffered boredom just as badly as he did. Akihito himself had tried to get clearance to go back to work after he found out but Asami wasn’t having a bar of it. He was mostly functional now but he was still weak from his injuries and extended rest period. 

So while Akihito was preoccupied with proving that he could be independent again, Asami was going to catch up on all the work that had been steadily piling up and set something of a routine back in place. He was overdue for an in-person appearance at all of his clubs by this point and had far too many personal connections that he needed to maintain with in person meetings to attend as well. With luck, he could combine a few of those together and arrange for some casual meetings at some of his more prestigious clubs. 

A knock on the door signalled his secretaries arrival. At his call, Kirishima strode in with his head down, frowning at his tablet, clearly continuing to work even as he walked. It summed up the man quite well, scarily efficient and determined to not waste a single moment if it could be helped. He only looked up as he approached Asami’s desk before coming to a stop as he adjusted his glasses.

“Asami-sama, I have the reports you requested. The last of the media attention seems to have finally died down over the shooting incident however the organised crime unit is still under great scrutiny from the public and continues to be severely restricted in their movements. The standstill in the underworld after the events has also finally ceased and activity is starting to increase again. There has yet to have been any trouble at any of our warehouse locations or clubs caused by those groups however. I believe they are still stepping cautiously around yourself after the Sudou incident. His fate seems to have made the rounds and provided sufficient warning to potential trouble makers but it is now safe to assume that Takaba’s relationship to you is also public knowledge.”

“What of Suzuki Seina?”

“Her body was successfully disposed of along with Sudou’s and as of yet, there has been no missing person’s report handed to the police. Rumours around the club is that she ran away after Sudou’s betrayal. I believe we can consider the matter closed in her case. The two other ‘rescues’ of Sudou’s have been successfully rehomed at other clubs and initial reports from their new managers suggest they are doing very well under their guidance. The latest reports from Dracaena have also just come in and show potential for the new manager. Profits hold steady even after the Sudou debacle came to light and staff also seem happier.”

Asami didn’t reply, instead he fished out a cigarette and lit up while he thought. All signs pointed to things going smoothly after the Sudou incident. He had been so distracted and focused on his injured soulmate initially that he hadn’t been able to keep track of how things were proceeding on a larger scale after the incident. Kirishima had once again proven his worth by continuing to keep track of and monitor everything without prompting. But then, he never could just leave things half done and not know for certain that were sorted once and for all. It’s that very fact that made him such a valuable asset to Sion for all that it exasperated Asami when he would bring things up in reports literally months later to finally say they were officially closed. If there was such a thing as too thorough, Kirishima would be it.

“Also, sir.” Asami drew his wandering attention back to his secretary. “We have yet to be approached about Officer Mino’s appearance here but considering the organised crime units’ current fall from grace within the police force, I would be surprised if that occurred. Nevertheless, I have gone ahead and organised some alibis and removed the footage showing his arrival just in case. Nothing can be traced back to us. I also have reports that Sugita suffered no particular repercussions due to her abrupt departure from Sion and has been relocated on another undercover assignment. Shall I keep her file and job offer open anyway?”

“Yes, my offer to her still stands. Her loyalty is exceedingly strong however, such a shame it’s currently with the police. If she makes contact with anyone in Sion, direct them to me personally.”

“Of course, sir. Takaba’s security team also continues to impress with their coordination, teamwork, and fitness results. I believe they are beginning to irritate Suoh however.” Kirishima said, obviously amused. “He has been helping lead the team in Ueda’s absence as they are too newly formed to have a fully trained second just yet. I have heard that their energy and determination is very reminiscent of someone else we know.” 

Asami chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Oh?” He took a drag on his cigarette before blowing out a stream of smoke with a smile tugging at his lips. “Is he getting too old to keep a few brats in check?”

Kirishima grinned fiendishly, clearly taking a little too much delight in the upcoming torment of their old friend. “I shall send him your regards along with a ticket to the parkour gym that we have taken over. I’m sure a team bonding exercise is just what is needed.” His smile relaxed before he continued on in a more serious tone. “But I am glad that Takaba is well on his way to being better. It is much better to see you relaxed and at ease, Ryuichi.”

“It has been a long few weeks,” he admitted quietly. “Have you made all the security changes that I’ve requested?”

“Yes.” Kirishima nodded as he glanced down at his tablets as though to confirm that fact. “The last change was implemented this morning in wake of Takaba getting back on his feet again. He is so well protected that it would be ludicrous to would even bother trying anything against him.”

“Good.” Asami replied shortly. “I never want a repeat of this ever again.”

Kirishima’s face softened in understanding and he nodded. “I think I speak for us all when I say we will make sure it never does.”

Their quiet exchange was interrupted by Asami’s mobile phone and Kirishima gave a small bow before excusing himself. The caller ID flashed up with ‘Kitten’ and a very provocative picture of Akihito spread out on his bed. The very sight of it never failed to stir something up inside of the businessman. Even more so because his soulmate seemed rather unaware of his own charms. The look of hot desire on his face in the photo was completely honest, he wasn’t capable of coy seduction. Knowing that the feelings bared on Akihito’s face were what he was truly feeling and that they were only reserved for Asami did something to him. He answered the phone just before it had the chance to ring out.

“Akihito.”

“Hi!” Asami could hear the enthusiasm through the phone. Akihito must still be riding high on his new-found freedom and ability to care for himself.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

Akihito scoffed good naturedly. “Don’t be so formal! Oh, unless I interrupted something? Sorry!”

“Not at all, I had just finished going through some reports.”

“Okay, cool. But it’s just a quick call, anyway. So I’m making dinner tonight, right?” Asami hummed in response, waiting for his lover to continue. “But I can’t decide what to make. So yakisoba or hot pot?”

“Why am I deciding?”

“Because I can’t decide!” Akihito wailed piteously. “I was going to make hot pot ‘cause it’s cold but then I felt like noodles and now I’m stuck. So I thought I’d make you pick!”

“I see. How about ramen instead?”

There was silence on the line for a long moment before what sounded like Akihito slapping himself on the forehead. “Of course! It’s perfect! It’s like meeting in the middle! Asami, you’re a genius!” Asami laughed, soft and deep, at Akihito’s enthusiasm. His lover was quiet for a moment as though just listening to him chuckle at his antics before he finally spoke again. “Okay, so I’m going to pick up what I need. I’ll see you later, okay? Don’t be late home! Love you, bye!”

Asami sat frozen in shock as the dial tone beeped in his ear. He slowly lowered his phone down to stare blankly at the screen while Akihito’s words played through his head.

_“Love you, bye!”_

It was so casually said, so natural. 

So very Akihito. 

_“Love you.”_

He wondered if his little soulmate even knew he said the words. He would know based on how Akihito acted when he got home but somehow he honestly didn’t think he realised he said it. The simplicity of the way Akihito said it just took Asami’s breath away. 

How was it that he could rock Asami’s world to the core again and again by the simplest of things?

Those two words bounced around Asami’s mind on repeat in Akihito’s happy, affectionate tone of voice. Akihito had taught him many things already. He had opened up Asami’s heart by sheer force of will and poured his own stubborn brand of love into the cracks until it overflowed. One would think that after being subject to that very emotion so frequently, that the words themselves would be nothing in comparison. What are words compared to actions?

Akihito’s actions had certainly spoken loud and clear. Over and over again, he had spoken of love and affection with his body language and actions. He knew what Akihito felt for him. He wasn’t blind.

So why was it that when Akihito said the words that Asami was left reeling?

The same thing had happened before.

 _“JUST LET ME LOVE YOU!”_ Akihito had screamed at Asami as he shook him with the force of his emotions, tears streaming down his face.

The words had broken Asami then as they had now. 

Perhaps… Perhaps it was the sheer honesty and simplicity of the emotion that took Asami’s breath away. When he said the words so naturally, so absently, it just reinforced the truth behind them. There was nothing Akihito wanted in return by saying those words. They were freely given.

That made them all the more powerful.

***

When Asami finally made it home for dinner, Akihito greeted him exactly how he normally did. He chattered away about his day, carefree and exuberant in the face of his healing. There was no side eyeing Asami nor any embarrassed flush across his cheeks.

He honestly didn’t realise what he said to Asami at the end of their phone call.

“Asami?” Akihito said quietly, uncertain and concerned after Asami gathered him in his arms and held him tightly. “Are you okay?”

Unable to answer, he pressed a sweet kiss to his soulmates lips and hoped that perhaps that would speak for him enough. He was rendered speechless, unable to return the words that echoed somewhere deep inside of him. 

A feeling no doubt placed there by Akihito’s sheer force of will alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	36. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day for Team Takaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trifecta of updates! Don't expect to get three updates a week going forward, you all just happened to get lucky this week :P That and I have had some serious writing withdrawals haha

Akihito grinned as he packed up his camera equipment. It felt so good for everything to be nearly back to normal. He still wasn’t allowed to be particularly active and holding a camera for too long made his arm ache but he was determined to ignore that for now. Being back at work was refreshing after so long being bored and he found he didn’t even mind the models attitudes that much now. No doubt the shine would wear off soon enough though. 

Everything was so back to normal that Asami was going away for a business trip. For two weeks. Akihito understood that he would have to turn his attention back to his business properly at some point and that his lover had been neglecting his duties while Akihito was recovering. He understood that but he was still dreading being alone in the penthouse for two full weeks. In the time they had been together, the longest Asami had been away all at once was only a few days. He usually chose to go during the week as well so Akihito had barely even noticed.

He felt silly to be so apprehensive of the coming trip but it would be the first time being on his own in the penthouse. More than that though, Akihito had gotten so used to Asami always being around. Even when he was working, he could come home at a moment’s notice if he needed to. Akihito kept trying to tell himself that it was good that Asami was able to go away, because it meant that he had healed enough to be independent again. It wasn’t like he was some clingy housewife that needed constant attention. Right?

Akihito’s grin faded into a frown as he waved goodbye to the other production staff before hightailing it off the set. They were just finishing up and he wasn’t keen on getting roped into helping dismantle the set or explaining why he was still barred from heavy lifting. It was surprisingly awkward having to explain his long absence and serious injuries to his work colleagues. News of the shootout and his hospitalisation had been publicized, along with Mino’s fall from grace, but he found that he got an uncomfortable amount of attention when he mentioned it. He didn’t know how to feel about people calling him brave or saying how scary it must have been. Especially as he wasn’t able to mention the whole Sudou affair. What could he say?

_‘Yeah, it was all just an elaborate set up by a crazed lunatic who kidnapped me with the intention of murder just to get my soulmates attention.’_

Akihito knew the man was dead but all the guards, and not just his own security team, had been very closed lipped about what had happened. All he had been able to get out of Asami was that Sudou would never bother him again. Only once had he directly referred to Sudou as being dead. It hadn’t been quite as reassuring as his lover probably meant it to be. It wasn’t like Akihito was a child that needed to be protected from the truth. The very thought irritated him. He was a grown adult dammit, independent and strong. He didn’t need to be coddled.

He waved off one of his guards, Kamiya, who had approached looking concerned. His thoughts must have shown on his face again; one day he would learn how to be a little less obvious with his feelings. Everyone being able to read him like a book while he was unable to do the same in return was beginning to get a little old. 

“Takaba-sama, is everything alright?” Kamiya said, undeterred by Akihito’s attempted dismissal. His security team had been extra careful and mothering with him since his failed mission. It had been starting to drive him crazy once he needed less care and was trying to be more independent again. That was until Asami explained the reasoning behind it. 

_“They feel guilty that you got so injured while they were there and supposed to be protecting you. Not just you, but other members of their team too. Logically they know they all did the best they could and none of them were at fault. I’ve said as much to them myself, but they are only human Akihito. Be as patient with them as they are with you. They are only trying to protect you.”_

Akihito was trying to take the words on board, adding Asami and his actions to the same sentiment, but it was hard. There was nothing he hated more than feeling like he was being treated like a child.

“It’s fine,” he replied with a forced cheerful tone. “I just need to go shopping but I’m not looking forward to dealing with all the people.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, he really wasn’t keen on dealing with the rush of people, but he also didn’t want to admit to already dreading missing his soulmate. The best and worst thing about his security team was like they were one big family, with himself included. And while they would never be unprofessional, if they found out about him moping over Asami then he would be subjected to those knowing grins and gentle teasing. It was like an entire group of the big brothers that he never had. Ueda was the worst of all, once he found out then Akihito would never hear the end of it. 

Kamiya nodded understandingly before moving to lead the way. Akihito had planned out the trip in an effort to avoid most of the weekend shopping rush but it would still be bad. He was going to a more upmarket shop than he would have preferred but it would be the best place to find what he was looking for. Thankfully the photoshoot, which had started obscenely early in the morning, had ended on time so they would avoid the worst of the shopping rush. Even better, the set location was within walking distance of the shopping area. Doing the odd photoshoot for the more upmarket Tokyo brands had perks some of the time.

The photographer still felt a little awkward going into shops, with the exception of the supermarket, with three people in tow. One of them was far enough away that you could easily mistake their presence as an accident but the others less so. On the plus side, they all wore nice casual clothing that was easy to move around in. None of those stuffy, attention grabbing suits that Asami’s security team wore. At least it looked more like Akihito was going shopping with an older friend or relative rather than so very obviously being babysat. 

Akihito walked quickly into the desired store and started searching down the row upon row of clothing. He had gotten the idea from one of the models last week and they had even suggested a few different shops to visit for the item. He passed by fancy jackets and artificially weathered jeans with too large price tags before finally spotting exactly what he wanted. Dark blue with the thickest, fluffiest, softest material. No buttons, no zips, nothing to take away from the luxurious comfort of the cloth it was made from. He dug around until he pulled out the largest hoodie on the rack and help it up for inspection. 

Perfect.

The price tag made him wince but it would be well worth the cost. Now all he had to do was somehow convince Asami to wear it without asking why he wanted him to. He wasn’t sure he could handle the embarrassment of the teasing he was sure to get if Asami found out what Akihito had planned but he was determined to see this through. Maybe he could butter the man up with his favourite dish for dinner so that he’s full of enough good will to let Akihito’s demand to pass without question.

As they made their way to the counter to pay, Akihito noticed his guards behaving oddly. The two in his view were very tense and seemed to be talking lowly on their ear pieces. As he was paying the cashier, Kamiya came right up beside him to talk but his attention was clearly on their surroundings. A foreboding feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. All of his guards were always very alert to their surrounds but in a far more subtle, natural way. The sudden drop of pretence had him worried.

“Takaba-sama,” he said and Akihito inwardly cursed as the woman behind the counter’s eyes went wide and she started appraising him as though in a new light after hearing the formal honorific, “Would you mind if we changed our route for the way home?”

“Uh, no. That’s fine. What’s wrong?” Hurriedly, Akihito accepted the bag with his new hoodie and let himself be ushered quickly from the store.

“We appear to be being followed. Nakahara has instructed our ride to pick us up from a slightly different location than planned but we may need to move quickly and change more plans on the fly. How is your knee?” Kamiya gestured at the third guard who seemed to appear from nowhere. He looked worried as well as he shook his head back.

“I’m fine. I’m still not supposed to run but I can if we need to.” Akihito replied confidently as he clutched his camera bag and purchase closer to himself in case they needed to run.

“We will avoid that unless absolutely necessary.” His guard frowned before guiding him suddenly into a nearby clothing store. Akihito ducked down and peeped out behind Kamiya who was crouching behind some racks. He couldn’t make out anything in the rush of people but the other man swore softly. “Yeap, they are definitely following us. Shit. Alright, stay close Takaba-sama, we are going to outwit them without straining your injury. Consider it a tactical exercise like the rooftop runs you put us through from time to time.” He shot a wry grin over his should at Akihito who couldn’t help but grin back.

Adrenaline was starting to pump through his veins at the prospect of a chase and Akihito found himself struggling to stay still while they waited for the other two guards to confirm how many people were possibly following them. The shopping mall was starting to fill up as the time progressed closer to lunch and the possibility of an altercation with harmless passer-by getting involved set him on edge. However on the flip side, the amount of people meant that it would be more likely that an actual attack would not take place and make it easier to lose them. Whoever was following them was probably intending to use the mass amount of people in their favour, to do whatever they were intending then escaping without anyone paying them any attention.

Akihito was virtually bouncing on the spot by the time they were given the all clear to start moving. It can’t have been any longer than a few minutes but time seemed to drag out while they were forced to wait. Two men appeared to be following them with another three that met up with those once Akihito suddenly disappeared from sight with his guards. They stepped out of the shop and walked quickly towards the far exit, keeping low and serving around the mass of people. 

“They’ve spotted us,” Kamiya said lowly as they moved. “Oshiro is going to try and create a distraction while we leave. Nakahara is trying to hack into the malls systems to see if maybe he can get access to the security feeds to help us out manoeuvre whoever they are.”

He nodded, unable to form a reply above his racing heart. He was nearly out of breath just from their swift pace and his knee was starting to throb a little with the vigorous movements. It was appalling how out of shape he was after only a few months of forced rest. The other man started to slow down, looking at him in concern but Akihito shook his head and kept moving at the same pace.

“We need to just go. My knee is going to be the least of my problems if they catch up,” he forced out through gritted teeth. “Are they even after me? That’s why we are running, right?”

“Yes,” was the terse reply. “They have been following us since leaving the photoshoot this morning and have now given chase. We couldn’t be certain until they started to move in on the shop we went to but it does appear that they are after you, Takaba-sama. But I can assure you, we are not about to let them get their hands on you.”

There was grim determination in Kamiya’s tone and Akihito found himself believing in the words. The man looked like he would die before he failed in his task. It left an odd feeling in his gut that someone would go so far for him. He wasn’t sure he liked the feeling but it was somehow reassuring all the same. Out of breath and slightly lost, Akihito stumbled slightly as they entered an empty elevator. The guard hit the button for the bottom level of the underground carpark and held his hand to his ear as he listened to whoever was talking on the other end.

“Bah, it’s cut out. I would have preferred to take the stairs just in case,” he muttered, glancing down at Akihito’s knee, “but I wasn’t about to risk you falling.” He pulled out his gun and checked the safety. “Ueda is bringing a car around but they haven’t cleared the elevator exit as safe yet and we don’t know how many more people there might be. So stay behind me, okay?”

Akihito nodded mutely and let the other man move in front of him. It was funny to think that this was the same person that didn’t know how to cook beyond microwaving things, the same person that Akihito had been giving cooking lessons for months. For all their easy banter and friendly appearances, his security team were the best of the best. They weren’t to be messed with and knew what they were doing. He wondered if that meant Asami’s team were the same. The thought certainly made him feel better.

The elevator pinged to signal a stop and Kamiya quickly hid his weapon as other people entered. He stayed carefully positioned in front of Akihito as they descended through the mall floors then finally onto the carpark levels. The last person got off so they were left to go the last floor by themselves and they waited tensely for the elevator to stop and the doors to open. The guard brought out his gun again and held it ready but lowered in front of him.

“If only the damn comms lines didn’t get cut out by the elevator,” the man muttered to himself. “Hopefully Ueda has arrived with the transport but I can’t be certain until we are out. Be prepared to run if you need to, alright?”

“Got it,” Akihito replied as he adjusted his grip on his bags again. He clutched them tight to his chest just in case he needed to bolt. He was not about to part with his precious camera’s if he could help it. Nor with his rather expensive clothing purchase.

The doors flew wide after a happy sounding ding and Akihito’s entire body tensed as he waited for a few seconds to take in what was happening. Two large vehicles were idling just outside of the elevator shafts but Akihito immediately recognised the people heading towards them as other members of his security force. Relieved, he let himself be ushered into the back of a large, sleek black car with tinted windows. Ueda was in the driver’s seat and Kamiya jumped into the front passenger seat after closing Akihito’s door then they were taking off. 

“Do you know what’s going on or who they are?” Akihito asked Ueda as he buckled himself in.

“Nope. No signs of affiliation on the men and no active threats against you that we are aware of. But you are Asami-sama’s soulmate, something that is now public knowledge after the Sudou affair, and you’ve personally taken out Kikkawa Naoki and Ichikawa Kinmochi. We are not taking any chances with this. Being followed right after finally going back to work? There’s no way in hell that it’s random. Whoever these people are, they might have been waiting weeks for this chance. Shit,” Ueda swore as he glanced at the rear view mirror before speeding up. “We’ve got cars on our tail and they don’t look civilian.”

Kamiya was barking into his phone and Akihito craned around to stare out the back window at the other car. He paled as he caught site of a gun before another car suddenly cut off their pursuer. Tires screeched and the two cars just barely avoided a collision. People with shopping bags were walking through the car park just talking and laughing, going about their day and it seemed so surreal that there was an almost car chase going just before their eyes but no one seemed to notice other than a few frowns directed their way. 

Ueda manoeuvred them as quickly as he could through the car park and out into Tokyo traffic. From what Akihito gathered from listening to Kamiya’s one-sided conversation was that two more cars and a van had been blocked by Sion staff from following them. The vehicles had all retreated once Akihito’s car had clearly gotten away and it left them with no answers as to what was going on.

“And here all I wanted was just a normal day,” Akihito muttered sulkily, feeling grouchy about the whole affair now that the adrenaline had worn off leaving him feeling tired and done.

Ueda chuckled before replying over his shoulder, “It’s a fairly normal day for us. Took you to work, then to the shops, and finally did a random chase around Tokyo. The only difference this time was that we were being chased rather than chasing you!”

Akihito stuck his tongue out childishly in retaliation earning himself laughter from the two men in the front. It was true he supposed, he had ran them around Tokyo enough that he could probably give them that one. Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	37. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is a little suspicious and Asami forgets that he has a different type of family sometimes but they like to remind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this chapter, or any updates at all, it just kinda happened. I had a tooth removed today so in an effort to distract myself from my miserableness, I wrote this XD But yay, updates?

“Welcome home!” 

The words greeted Asami as he entered the penthouse and his lips curled up pleasure at his lover’s enthusiastic greeting. It was a new thing to come home to, at least, new ever since he had moved Akihito in. It still felt like a new thing. A soft, warm, homely feeling having taken over the once sterile penthouse. It was actually disappointing when he came home when Akihito was out and he didn’t get welcomed.

“I’m home,” he replied as he made his way to the kitchen. He had made it home in time for a late dinner and was pleased that Akihito had chosen to wait to eat together instead of eating early by himself. The person in question was hovering over the rice cooker and peering sceptically through the small glass window. “What’s wrong, Akihito?”

“Hmm?” Akihito turned around to look at him in question before seeming to figure out what he had asked. “Oh! I found a recipe to make meat buns in a rice cooker. I’m trying it out.”

“Have you been binge watching cooking videos again?” Akihito made a noncommittal sound in response but the slight pink tinge to his cheeks gave him away. It seemed to be some sort of stress relief thing, anytime he was stressed or tired or feeling off, Akihito would binge watch cooking shows and how to videos. Not that Asami minded, he got to come home to an array of nicely cooked food. Or if any of the recipes didn’t work out, there was always takeout. “No cup brownies today? And don’t we have a proper steamer for meat buns?”

“Hey! They were good!” Asami wrinkled his nose in disgust. “We do have a steamer but I thought I’d pass the recipe onto my friends if it was good and most of them won’t.” Akihito replied defensively as he went back to watching the rice cooker dubiously.

“Do any of your friends actually know how to cook like you do?”

“Takato’s wife does. We share recipes all the time. Most of them need to learn really, they’ve all been sending me sad emails saying they missed my cooking since I got injured. I forgot how often people would come around. Everyone would bring some ingredients then I’d cook it up and we’d all eat together.” Akihito sounded wistful and Asami walked up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Now that you are better, you can start doing that again here if you want. Just let me know and I’ll grab something to eat at work.” 

“Really?” Akihito craned his neck around to peer up at him in excitement.

“This is your home too, of course you can have people over.”

“There’s no reason you can’t join in for dinner too if other people are around. You got on with Takato and Kou, didn’t you?”

“They are fine,” Asami confirmed before continuing on in a wry tone, “But for the others, I don’t exactly have anything in common with young twenty-somethings who like partying and girls.” Akihito snorted in laughter and relaxed back against his chest again. “I would rather get more work done so that I can spend more alone time with you later.”

“I would call you a romantic but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t what you had in mind when you said alone time.”

Asami chuckled, low and deep, earning himself a little shiver from his soulmate. Ah, he was always so fun to tease. “I can woo you first if that’s what you’d like.”

“Don’t say it like that!” Akihito hissed looking more and more flushed. Asami let his hands wander from their original place at his lover’s waist and instead sought out the hem of his t-shirt. “That’s so embarrassing. Anyway, you need to behave until later! I need to finish cooking.”

“Oh? Are you giving me permission to not behave after dinner?” 

“That wasn’t what I meant!” Akihito wailed, face now fully red.

“I don’t see why you get so embarrassed talking about these things when you have no embarrassment actually taking part.” Asami said feeling very amused. Winding Akihito up might have to be one of his favourite pass-times.

“Ugh.” In defeat, Akihito shooed him out of the kitchen. “Dinner won’t be long, go have a shower or something. Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed before rushing over to the table to pull something out of a shopping bag. He held up some kind of dark blue sweatshirt and thrust it at him. “I want you to wear this.”

“Oh?” It was a demand, not a request, which was unusual for Akihito. Asami took the soft piece of clothing in his hands before inspecting it. “Is this for me?”

“No, it’s mine. I just want you to wear it for a few days before you go away.” Was all he said in response.

It was several sizes too big even for Asami, Akihito would be virtually swimming in thing if he wore it. Glancing up at his lover, he was met with his favourite expression; stubborn, fiery eyes just daring him to agree. It was a rather odd request to be so adamant about, especially seeing as he was refusing to elaborate on why. He did notice that Akihito was still a bit pink in the cheeks. Perhaps he was embarrassed? Asami quite enjoyed seeing Akihito wearing his own clothing so maybe this was something similar to that? It was not like he could fit into any of Akihito’s clothing and the item picked out would be large even on him. The same sort of size difference for Akihito wearing one of Asami’s shirts. With a small shrug he agreed and noted with amusement the small flash of relief across the other man’s faces. Akihito really wanted him to wear it but he also really did not want to explain himself.

There was a far greater list of things he would do to make his soulmate happy than wearing one oversized sweatshirt.

***

“Any news?” Asami said as he walked into the penthouse living room with his laptop under one arm. It was early, too early really, but he was working from home for the next few days before heading away on his business trip and this was the only time he was able to organise with Kirishima. His secretary was taking the next few days off to spend with his adopted daughter, it was the least Asami could do considering all the extra work the man did for him while Akihito was injured. Kirishima’s eyebrows rose as he looked up from his place pouring over his laptop, presumably at his attire, but he didn’t make a comment. 

“None yet. The cars chasing Takaba were unmarked and their number plates falsified. With the amount of man power employed, the type of car, and the lengths taken to hide their identity, this suggests an organised group. There are a number of factions that could want Takaba as leverage against you that have these resources but we must also remember he could be a target due to his involvement in the human traffic circuit. From what reports we have from our informants, he has caused quite an upset after taking out first Kikkawa Naoki then blocking the attempted take-over by Ichikawa Kinmochi. He is currently quite the target.”

Asami sighed as he sat down in the other arm chair. He had hoped for more news overnight but unfortunately it seems like it was going to be a rather long affair. “Finding the motive will help narrow it down but somehow I doubt we will find the motive before we find the perpetrator.”

“Agreed.”

“Immediately approve any of Team Takaba’s request for more resources and get Suoh to assign them more men to help as required. Keep all our informant’s priorities on information regarding Akihito’s attempted capture. I want to find out who and why as soon as possible.”

Kirishima nodded his affirmative before biting back a laugh as Asami had to roll up the sleaves of Akihito’s hoodie to keep his hands free for use. It was very comfortable, if rather warm, but the sleaves kept getting in the way. As did the strings dangling from the hood.

“Forgive me sir, but it looks almost as though you are wearing Takaba’s clothing.”

Asami huffed a laugh in response. “That’s because it is his. He was very adamant that while he wants me to wear it, it is his and not mine. He wouldn’t explain why either.”

“Ah,” Kirishima replied knowingly, “Back when I was still dating Miyuki’s mother, anytime I was going away for business, she would keep back whatever pyjamas that I had been wearing the nights just before I left. If she was ever sad or lonely or missed me, then she would wear the pyjamas herself in comfort because she said they still smelt like me. Going off the fact that Takaba is making you wear it just before leaving for business, perhaps it’s for that same reason.”

Asami pictured Akihito curled up on the couch in the large sweatshirt that smelt like him while eating large amounts of pocky. It was a cute image and definitely seemed like something he would do if he missed him. Perhaps he should take something of Akihito’s with him as a memento. Some of his underwear perhaps? That would be sure to get him an interesting reaction from his lover when he found out. He filed away the thought for later inspection, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. Kirishima clearing his throat brought him back to the present.

“Do I need to organise any other arrangements for Takaba before we leave?”

“No,” Asami replied wondering if 7am wasn’t too early for a hard drink. Just the thought of leaving his little lover alone for two weeks while this was going on made him tense. 

“I’m surprised,” Kirishima said softly after a moment, “I thought you would be demanding to bring him along. I even had a speech prepared to try and convince you otherwise.”

Asami grunted. “While our stopover in Hong Kong is brief, I do not want him anywhere near the Baishe triad leader. Nor that insufferable Russian who will most likely pop up and ruin my plans for his own amusement while we stay there. Fei Long goes to great lengths to show that he hates him and yet he tells him a great deal of information. Our itinerary doesn’t leave anytime for sightseeing either and a bored Akihito is just asking for trouble.” He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. It was hard, every instinct in his body was screaming for him to take Akihito with them but logically he knew that wasn’t a good idea. Close to Asami doesn’t always mean safe. In fact, for those two weeks, it means the opposite while he meets with numerous trade partners to assure them that his empire was fine and he was as strong as ever. The Sudou event was still causing an annoying amount of clean up even now, months later. “Between his security team and the additional resources from Sion, the issue will most likely be resolved in a few days. I only hire the best, after all.”

Kirishima smiled softly but there was a glimmer of pride in that look. “Of course. Team Takaba are very aware just how precious their charge is and I’m sure they will rise to the occasion as they always do. Your trust in them is very well placed. Truthfully, I doubt anyone else in the country is as well protected as Takaba.”

Asami allowed himself a small, half smile in return before his face turned serious. “I would give everything I have to make sure he’s safe. There is no cost too great.”

“I understand,” Kirishima replied softly. “And let me assure you that there are a surprising number of people in Sion who would give their lives to see him safe, myself included. I can say without any hesitation that that also includes every single member of Team Takaba. They are quite attached to him in fact. It seems as though they’re one big adopted family and he’s very much the trouble making little brother. It’s certainly something I never expected but it makes them that much more loyal and determined to keep him safe. When we first found out that Takaba was your soulmate, I was pleased and relieved but I didn’t understand what on earth could be so special about him. He’s all spontaneous and carefree and stubborn with an attitude to boot. I truly thought he was a little bit mad, jumping off buildings and tearing around Tokyo like that. The little hellion was constantly making things difficult for everyone. And yet… And yet you watch him with other people. He’s cheeky and stubborn but caring and optimistic. He utterly charms everyone, worms his way under their skin and genuinely cares for all those around him. People just naturally open up to him. It’s so obvious with the Sion staff and his security team but it’s the most obvious in you, Ryuichi. I am truly glad that you have found your happiness at last, old friend.”

Asami gave his old friend a small, genuine smile. “You seem to have gotten very introspective in your old age, Kei.” He teased before continuing on in a softer, more serious tone, “But thank you. Now we just need to get you settled with someone.”

Kirishima snorted derisively at that. “Between Miyuki, which I had no idea sixteen year old girls could such a handful, yourself, Takaba, and the rest of Sion, I have my hands full enough already. I do not need anyone else to complicate my life further. It might be a little bit of an unconventional family but it’s a family all the same.”

They shared a chuckle before Asami sighed and stretched. “I think I need a drink after that.” He moved to the small home bar and offered his friend one but Kirishima shook his head in response.

“That was a rather deep conversation for this time of the morning.” He acknowledged, pushing up his glasses. “But it needed to be said. However this paperwork still needs to be done before I have to pick up my daughter from her modelling shoot.”

“I’m surprised you’re letting Miyuki continue her modelling. I thought you didn’t approve when she’s so young?”

“I don’t. But she is doing well at school and keeping her grades up so I have no leg to stand on for that. It’s not every weekend and never cuts into her school so unless her grades start dropping then it’s her choice. I’m more worried about the culture around modelling and the possibility of an eating disorder.” Kirishima sounded resigned. “But that’s part of my job as her father now, isn’t it? Supporting her through her own life choices.”

Asami sat back down with a tumbler of whiskey in hand. He raised it to his old friend, “Good luck.” was all he said before he took a drink.

Kirishima huffed a laugh at the teasing before muttering; “I’ll need it. Now, let’s get to work, shall we?”

***

Asami was sitting reading through some reports when an urgent call from Suoh came through on his phone. Akihito had left to go to another modelling photoshoot less than an hour before. Immediately concerned, he picked up.

“Report.” He said without presumable.

“Team Takaba have reported that they are being followed again. Takaba himself is currently inside the building to complete his job but the guards stationed outside have noticed suspicious activity. They have called in back up from their other members and are planning alternative routes to leave. No one suspicious has made any move to enter the building but two guards will be inside with Takaba once the back-up arrives. There was no tail on the way from the penthouse this morning that was spotted so most likely whoever is following them only has the locations of the modelling agencies he frequently gets work through. I thought you would like know straight away.”

“Yes, keep me informed as everything happens. Is the team on their normal channel?”

“Yes.”

Asami dismissed Suoh and opened up his monitoring program on his computer before joining the channel that Team Takaba had made their own. It was an excellent piece of fairly sophisticated technology that he had invested in a few years back. It had only just recently been officially released but already it was proving invaluable to numerous parts of his company. Voices rang out from his laptop speakers and he kept one ear on the conversation while he continued his work. He was pleased with the conciseness of the reports and the way everyone was working so efficiently yet calmly. Most of all, he was pleased by the undertone of quiet determination that was in each voice that spoke.

Suoh had done an excellent job picking out the best and Ueda had taken them to even greater heights with his leadership. They truly must be one of the best security teams out there now. He felt slightly better about leaving Akihito in their capable hands while he was away from the country. Nothing would ever fully ease his discomfort on leaving his soulmate, but Akihito was safer here, for all the current events, than travelling to some of the seedier places in Asia with Asami.

Asami got up for another stiff drink and wondered just how many bottles he would get through while he was away.


	38. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki needs a little comfort in the absence of his soulmate.

Akihito sighed as he entered the penthouse. Four days. It had been four days since his soulmate left on a business trip and already he missed him. He felt rather pathetic, it was only four days, but here he was. Stupid jerk of a man yet he still missed his constant presence. Stripping off his clothing, Akihito jumped in the shower and let the warm water wash away the days grime. It made him feel a little better but not completely. After drying off, he slipped into some fresh underwear and pulled out the large dark blue hoodie that he had been forcing Asami to wear before he left. It was the first time he had touched it since Asami had handed it back the morning he left. 

The hoodie nearly fell to his knees when he put it on and his arms were too short for the sleeves. But it was comfortable as hell; warm and soft. Most importantly, it still smelt like his soulmate. Akihito couldn’t put a finger on the individual smells that made up his lovers scent, although he could guess cigarettes, alcohol, and cologne would make up a lot of it. But it was the same scent that lingered on their sheets, the same one when he buried his face in Asami’s shirt.

Could a scent ever be described as home? 

Feeling down, Akihito grabbed a large box from his stash of pocky and curled up on the couch. He pulled his legs under sweatshirt and hugged his knees while he put his favourite anime on TV. There was some comfort to be had in combining a number of his favourite things together. It wasn’t a replacement for what he was missing but it was something. He lay down and settled in for a quiet evening on the couch.

***

His phone had been ringing incessantly and Akihito grumbled as he finally picked up. He just wanted another quiet evening on the couch.

“Yes?” he answered irritably.

“So cold, Aki-chan!” his friend Kou said with a laugh. “You’ve been holed up for how many days now?”

Akihito grumbled but didn’t specifically answer. It was now day seven of Asami being away on his business trip and he hadn’t left the penthouse in twenty four hours. He didn’t have work today and didn’t feel like going out and plastering a fake smile on with his friends.

“We are going ice skating tomorrow and you are coming!” Kou’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument. “I know it’s hard not seeing your soulmate so let us distract you a bit. I know you like skating and you’re better than us so you have to help us! It’s really popular at the moment because of that TV show and a few of the guys are hoping they can impress some girls with their awesome skills.” They both chuckled at that. 

Akihito found after all his parkour experience that he could naturally keep his balance better than most of his friends. Usually he would skate circles around them and help them up when they inevitably fell over. Akihito looked up as Ueda entered the room and inclined his head in greeting. He eyed the guard as he continued talking to his friend.

“I guess I can come skating…” he agreed reluctantly.

“Aki, you are coming even if I have to drag you myself,” Kou declared firmly before continuing on in a softer tone, “And I also want you to meet Teika.”

“Ah, your cute barrister?” Akihito could almost hear the blush at his words and relished in the fact that it wasn’t him getting all embarrassed this time. He could almost understand why Asami took such fun in making him blush.

“Yes, him. And!” Kou changed the subject quickly, clearly not used to be on the teasing end for once, “Yoshida’s girl is coming so you need to meet her too. It’ll be fun. No more moping around the house.”

“I’m not moping.” Akihito pouted as Ueda raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him from where he waited on one of the lounge chairs.

“Uh-huh. Right. You are coming and I don’t care if you have to bring your entire guard team but you aren’t getting out of it! Although if you decide to bring the limo let me know, we can all arrive together that way.”

“Nope,” Akihito shot down Kou’s hopeful idea. “No way. Way too conspicuous. Everyone stares and gets all judge-y. It’s annoying. Send me the details and I’ll meet you at the rink tomorrow.”

“Okay! And Aki,” Kou said in an unusually serious tone, “If you miss him, call him. I bet you haven’t. Don’t be so stubborn, you feel better if you talk to him.”

Akihito mumbled something dismissive in reply and disconnected the call after saying his goodbyes. He hadn’t talked with Asami since he left and they had only exchanged a few brief messages. He knew his soulmate hadn’t called purely because of how Akihito dodged half of his messages. Just like he knew that if he did call, Asami would pick up. Even if it was just to arrange another time to talk. Somehow the knowledge that he would pick up made him more reluctant to call. Akihito didn’t understand why he was so apprehensive but what would they even talk about? Wouldn’t it just make him miss the man’s presence even more? 

“Takaba-sama,” Ueda’s tone was soft but it still made Akihito jump in surprise. How used to being constantly accompanied was he that he had completely forgotten about the other man? “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Akihito nodded as he set his phone down. He had just been absently staring at it since he hung up from his friend. “They are dragging me out to go ice skating tomorrow.”

“Good. Let me know the details and I’ll switch the guards around. Kamiya can go with you, he’s been bragging about showing off his skills recently. He used to skate apparently but it’s suddenly very popular because of that TV show right? Maybe he can teach you and your friends some tricks and finally pay you back for all those cooking lessons.” Akihito cracked a smile at that. He was sure his friends would like that. “But tonight, you are coming out for dinner. Get dressed and met me at the door.”

“Eh?” Akihito gaped at the other man as he stood.

“I know you don’t have any plans for dinner or you would have started cooking by now, and cup ramen doesn’t count,” he overrode Akihito’s attempts to deny the truth. “My mother is one of those people that somehow always ends up becoming the neighbourhood kid’s mother as well so there are always lots of people around for dinner. There’s always room for one more. Anita is bringing desert as well.”

He shooed Akihito off to get changed before heading back to the penthouse entranceway. He didn’t particularly want to remove the giant hoodie but there was no way he was wearing it out of the penthouse least something happens to it. It was starting to smell more like Akihito than Asami by now anyway. He wasn’t keen on having to socialise with people he didn’t know but he remembered Anita’s cooking and the prospect of her desert was enough that he decided to go without complaining.

***

It turned out that the entire Team Takaba had been invited to dinner. It was the first time that Akihito heard his security force being called that and the first time everyone all gathered together at once with him. Apparently the gathering had been a few days in the works and even had Asami’s approval. Some of the guards were already at Ueda’s family home while the others were travelling in with them. They made a rather impressive convoy with three sleek cars and two motorbikes cruising together through the suburbs.

Akihito sat in the back seat of the middle car and just listened as his guards talked over their radio channel with high spirits. He wasn’t feeling the same enthusiasm but he did feel a little better. The feeling was infectious enough that even his low mood couldn’t escape completely. They idled at some traffic lights and he stared out the window at people on the side walk. Frowning, he tried to make out what was going on in the dim light of sunset as they just started to take off again.

“Wait, stop the car!” Akihito cried out and opened the door even as they were still moving. He ignored the yell of the two guards in the car with him and leapt out before the car had fully pulled to a stop. He dashed over to the group of people he had been observing on the sidewalk and the different angle gave away exactly what was happening.

“Leave her alone!” he yelled as he barrelled into the group. A young woman was cowering on the ground with her purse clutched to her chest while four men surrounded her. Close enough to see her properly now, Akihito felt rage boil up at her tear streaked face. A large red mark on her cheek showed where she had been struck just as they were passing by. Akihito didn’t care what was going on but he wasn’t about to leave someone in need while he passed by.

“Oh, what do we have here? A good Samaritan? Shame he’s so scrawny, won’t even be much fun.” The thug’s voice was thick and he slurred his words slightly. Akihito turned around to face the attacks with the woman safe at his back. “That’s a nice coat you have kid, maybe your wallet will be a better find than that whores.”

“Back off,” was all Akihito had a chance to say before two of his guards caught up. Teiji, who had been in the car with him and Ueda, and Oshiro who had been following behind on one of the motorbikes. 

“Is there a problem here, gentleman?” Teiji said mildly as he cracked his knuckles. Oshiro grinned as he removed his helmet and stepped up behind the other man.

“No problem that concerns you lot. We’re just out having a nice night, right?” The apparent thug leader asked his companions and they nodded looking nervous as more guards approached. The second motorbike pulled up to idle at the curb next to Oshiro’s bike and one of the cars swung around to block any exit into traffic.

Satisfied that they would take care of the thugs, Akihito turned to help the young woman to her feet, “Are you all right?”

She nodded but her wide eyes remained fixed on the men behind him. He held out his hand and she finally turned her attention to him. Accepting the hand, she allowed Akihito to pull her to her feet. There was a yell followed by a sickening thud and he turned back to find one of the attackers on the ground with a satisfied Teiji looming over him. 

Akihito was just about to see if the woman needed an escort home when more men came out from a nearby alley. He noticed the assortment of weapons in hand and swore under his breath. There was more than one baseball bat, metal bar, and knife in obvious view.

“Nice rides you have here,” a young man wielding a baseball bat sneered. “Don’t mind if we do. You’ll hand over your cash too, if you know what’s good for you.” He seemed to be the leader as the other men snickered on cue, brandishing their weapons. They all seemed a little taken back when no one moved but the leader just grinned and stepped forward. “Time for some fun, boys!”

The woman whimpered behind him and Akihito turned to give her a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, just stay behind me, okay?” 

It’s been a while since he was last in a fight but it was far from the first time he had gotten into trouble. Five of the seven guards that were accompanying Akihito to Ueda’s had moved forward and were looking grimly determined while two stayed back to protect the vehicles. Interestingly, none of them had gotten their guns out and it seemed like they were going to fight with their fists instead. He was worried until he noticed Ueda talking into his earpiece, no doubt checking in with the other team members. 

As it turns out, Akihito had no reason to get worried. Two to one odds seemed alarming until he was reminded just how good his team was. They thugs were knocked to the ground with overwhelming speed and force. One man tried to rush Akihito and the woman but found himself the center of his guards attention and he was knocked flat on his face before he was anywhere near them. It might have been a different story if he had been out with his usual escort of three, but seven? It was more than overkill.

Catching the woman’s gape of surprise, Akihito couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. She lived nearby so one of the guards dropped her home while the others made sure that the thugs had learnt their lesson. They all clearly had a little too much fun taking the thugs down to size.

“Takaba-sama,” Ueda said as they finally moved back to the vehicles, leaving the groaning men on the ground, “Why is it that you must always run head first into trouble?”

Akihito flushed at the snickers behind him and poked his tongue out at the laughing guards, “I can’t just sit back and watch as someone gets hurt.”

“Yes, but you didn’t have to run in. You could have sent us in and stayed safe in the car.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that. “I’m not really a think before you act kinda person,” Akihito admitted after a moment.

Teiji clapped him on the back with a laugh as he moved to open the door for him. The others were laughing as well and Ueda sighed with fond exasperation.

“I like your attitude, Takaba-sama. But please, leave it to us next time. I don’t fancy explaining to Asami-sama about how you got a black bruise on your face or worse, we take you home bleeding.”

“It was fine,” he grumbled. “Nothing happened.”

“It was fine because we had so many people here, it would be a different story with only three. Fighting dirty against people like that with no weapons can be hard enough without needing to protect someone. We need to avoid using our guns on the main street unless absolutely necessary. If needed, we are authorised to use them but it makes it much harder to clean up afterwards. In more ways than one.”

Logically, Akihito knew that he should rely on them but he also knew that if it happened again, he would react the same way. His guilty look must have given him away as Ueda sighed again.

“It’s okay, we’ve always got your back,” Teiji said with a grin as they took off again. Both Teiji and Ueda were the two of his guards that were hospitalised because of him, along with one of Asami’s guards. It made him feel very guilty that once again he was putting them in bad situations and they were only just fully functional again.

“It’s our job, don’t worry about it.” Ueda’s voice cut through his guilty thoughts. 

“I know,” Akihito replied quietly. But it didn’t make him feel any better.

***

It was one thing logically knowing how many guards he had, it was entirely another seeing them all together. Akihito knew all of their names so if he had sat down and worked it out, he would have realised just how many there were. Eleven. Eleven people made up his security force. Ueda was the team leader and Nakahara spent his time in the control room in Sion while the other nine rotated between being his baby sitters, helping Sion, manning the control room, and training. He was even more gobsmacked when he learned that his security force had a five million USD yearly budget. Just how much money did Asami even have?! All the guards had gotten a good natured laugh out of Akihito’s astonishment.

Everyone had brought something to help contribute to dinner except for Akihito and he felt bad until Anita swamped him with a hug while informing him that she brought enough desert to count for his share too. The less culinary inspired of the team provided drinks and ingredients while others brought snacks and sides. 

Ueda’s mother, he learned, had pretty much adopted the entire team. Ueda didn’t live at home but had stayed there after he was released from hospital. All the guards had swung past at one time or another to keep him company or help drive him to Sion and she doted on them all like her own. Akihito immediately found himself being mothered as well.

“You poor thing, being without your soulmate for a few weeks, just sit back and relax, dear. These other strapping young men can do the rest for today,” she said as she forcibly sat Akihito down on the couch with a large blanket. She left only to come back with the fluffiest cat he had ever seen and place it gently on his lap. The cat stayed exactly where she was placed and her rumbly purr was surprisingly comforting. 

He let the laughter and good natured banter wash over him as his guards buzzed around, taking turns to try and help or getting shooed from the kitchen. A number of children and even a few teens were around that were introduced as being from the neighbourhood or extended family. They were getting homework help from some of the guards or playing video games with others. A young girl who was apparently Ueda’s little cousin approached with a small digital camera and Akihito happily showed her a few tricks. 

The giant fur-ball’s favourite place turned out to be wrapped around people’s shoulders and it made Akihito laugh to see the cat happily draped around Ueda’s neck. This was only once Akihito started getting a little too enthusiastic about the camera and she decided to leave him for more peaceful options. He found himself finally feeling much better and had to marvel at the feeling of warmth and comfort that surrounded the house. He really had accidentally adopted a whole bunch of big brothers, and now a big sister in Anita who was happy to shower him in desert.

Fitting nearly twenty people around the table was a squashy affair but Akihito didn’t mind. If anything, it just made him understand that the people at Sion must be family for Asami in the same way that his guard force had accidentally become for himself. The effort that they were going to cheer him up and the fun that they were having doing so was really heartening.

Tonight, he decided as he laughed over the antics of his adopted family, he would finally call Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone time fun with Asami next~  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)  
> [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	39. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex Asami style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to avoid doing the old two update on the same fic in 2 days thing because if you aren't signed up for email updates it can make it hard to keep track of but... I got a little over excited at this chapter that I have had planned for aaaaggeeessss. I also made an adjustment to last chapter in that the 5 million to run Team Takaba is actually in USD not yen. Because that's actually way more accurate.  
> Annnd next chapter is the storm breaking the relative calm of right now :O

Asami sat back with his whiskey in hand, content to wait. He had just received word that Akihito was heading home for the evening in much higher spirits than he had been earlier. He had to admit that while it was cute to be sent a photo of Akihito curled up asleep on the couch in his overly large sweatshirt, he much referred the photos of his smile that he had been sent that evening. It was a bittersweet knowledge that they young man missed him and was moping. It reinforced the level of his feelings but Asami would always prefer to see his laughing face.

Now if only Akihito would stop avoiding half of his messages. Even those that he did answer were short and screamed avoidance. He had been okay to leave it initially, figuring the young man would call him eventually but he seemed determined to mope on his own. If he didn’t call tonight within half an hour of being home, Asami would make the move. And if his little soulmate didn’t pick up, well, there would be some punishment due when he returned home.

Sure enough, within twenty minutes of Asami receiving confirmation that Akihito had entered the penthouse, his phone lit up with a call. His lips curved into a satisfied smile at his soulmates name as the caller.

“Hello, kitten.”

“Hi…” Ah, it was shy Akihito today, and he didn’t protest the pet name for once. Interesting.

“Are you feeling any better? I heard the dinner was quite the success.”

“I… Yeah. It was fun.” Akihito’s voice was soft, uncertain. Then, “But why do I have so many guards?! And what’s this about a FIVE MILLION USD yearly allowance?! Why are you spending so much money on this?! How much money do you have?!”

There we go, there’s the Akihito he knew. Asami laughed as his soulmate kept ranting, clearly upset about his spending. But really, what was a mere five million to him? He wasn’t entirely sure if Akihito actually wanted to know just how much money he was worth though. Certainly far more than he could comprehend.

“Akihito,” he said cutting across the angry rant, “that amount is nothing to keep you safe. I would give far more than that if need be.” That seemed to diffuse Akihito’s anger almost instantly judging by the huff and silence following his statement. 

“I can look after myself,” it was a token grumble. The façade of resistance while they skirted around the reason as to why Asami needed to keep him safe. “How’s the trip?”

“Busy. We’ve been working almost round the clock to get things sorted to be able to come back on time. But I have something slightly more interesting to talk about. I left you a present in the secret room before I left.”

“The secret room?” Akihito questioned and Asami could hear the rustling as he moved about the penthouse. “Why would you leave a present in the secret room?”

Asami didn’t answer as he heard the door open, Akihito must have been in the master bedroom to get there so quickly. 

“Asami!” Akihito hissed just like a prickly little cat and he could picture the embarrassed flush that always accompanied such a tone. “Oh my god. Phone sex, really? Is that what this is?”

“Of course. Did you really think there wouldn’t be phone sex if we are parted for so long? You can’t deny that you must be feeling a little needy by now, I know you. You struggled to go a week even when you were injured. I have been looking forward this all week, my cute little Akihito.”

“Why are they pink?!” Akihito’s embarrassment had to responsible for the sudden change in pitch in his voice. It was high and slightly strangled.

“To differentiate between your toys and mine. These are yours, for your use when I’m away. I assumed that even if you were desperate, you would refuse to touch anything in the secret room because they were mine. A silly excuse but now you have your own complete set,” Asami explained indulgently and chuckled at the strangled noise Akihito made.

He pictured them just as he left them, a set of hot pink sex toys all cleaned and ready for use laid out on the secret room’s bed. Asami had hoped that he might have received an indignant phone call earlier in the week if Akihito had found them but as he thought, he wasn’t quite so adventurous on his own. 

“Why is there a webcam? And… a Bluetooth earpiece?” Curiosity warred with apprehension in his tone.

“Phone sex is an excellent idea all on its own. But I thought we could make it even better.”

“Wait-”

“Go get your laptop, Akihito.”

“But-”

“Set it up in the bedroom so I can see you.”

“Asami! Are you crazy? Can’t we do normal phone sex? Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“I am aware just how much you like playing both the exhibitionist and the voyeur. This way, you can do both.”

“Wait, both? ... That means I can see you too?”

“Of course. Would you like to know the reason for the earpiece?” Asami teased, pleased that fact that he could hear Akihito moving again. He might splutter and deny being just as kinky as Asami but he couldn’t resist when it came right down to it. After all, Akihito loved playing with fire and taking everything Asami gave him. A breathy ‘yes’ met his words and Asami chuckled darkly. Oh yes, he had Akihito regardless of his token protests. “There’s two reasons for it. One is so that I talk directly into your ear which I know you quite enjoy but the other is so that your laptop microphone doesn’t pick up my voice. It’s not that I don’t want to hear myself, although that is part of the reason because I do want to hear you unimpeded. No, it’s because we are going to record our own video streams and swap.”

“What?” Akihito’s voice was soft but strained.

“We get to see each other and get off tonight, but we also get to keep a hot little video of the other to warm our lonely nights.”

“Asami!” Akihito said scandalised but Asami didn’t miss the increase in his breathing as he spoke, “You want to make a porn video?!”

“Mmm,” he hummed then chuckled darkly, “One for me of your cute little cries as you get acquainted with your new toys. And one for you of myself. It’s a good deal isn’t it, Akihito?” There was no reply except a sharp breath in as Akihito considered his words. Asami knew just how to play his little lover when it came to sex and this was no exception. “Get your laptop, kitten. I want to see you.”

“You pervert…” was Akihito’s breathless reply. “Okay. Okay, just give me a second,” He paused and sounded slightly more put together when he spoke next, “You didn’t have to buy another webcam though, my laptop has one inbuilt.”

“I want to see you in the best possible quality,” Asami said simply.

“Of course you do, rich bastard.” The grumble was half hearted at best and Asami thrilled in the breathy sigh that met his dark chuckle. This was a fun game already, he might just have to do this every time he went away. Even better, he would have quite the collection of wanton Akihito videos at the end of it. “Okay, I’ve got my laptop.”

“Set it up in the master bedroom with the earpiece and webcam then choose what toys you want to use,” he instructed and waited as he listened to Akihito moving around. The anticipation of finally seeing his lover after a week but also what they were about to do was causing his own breathing to quicken. The silence over the phone became strained with pure sexual tension.

“O-okay. I’m ready, what do I do?”

Asami instructed Akihito on which program to load up and grinned, sharp and feral as his lover appeared on his screen. A pretty blush adorned his cheeks and he looked equal parts embarrassed and turned on. He was surprised to see one of his own shirts draped over slim shoulders. Tight briefs were the only other thing his lover wore and Asami found himself instantly hard. Oh, what a truly marvellous surprise. He disconnected the call to slip the earpiece in place instead, prompting Akihito to do the same.

“You are wearing my shirt.”

“Yeah,” blue eyes lit up in defiance as Akihito set his shoulders, “you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all. Did you put that on just to talk to me on the phone?” Caught out, Akihito flushed even more and his gaze skittered away from the screen. Pitching his voice deep, Asami took control of the charged atmosphere, “Show me what you picked out to play with.”

Akihito held up a hot pink vibrator with a small scowl, clearly trying to hide the small amount of discomfort he felt doing such a thing for the first time. The fresh tube of lube sat at his side and his underwear clearly outlined just how excited Akihito really was by the thought of what was going to happen. 

“Just the one?” A small nod met his words. “All right. Sit back on the bed, I want to see you.” Akihito leaned back on his hands, the shirt falling open to reveal the firmness of his chest and stomach and two bright, perky nipples. “Ahh, you really are a sight for sore eyes.”

“You too,” Akihito replied breathlessly, embarrassment gone in the heat of the moment as he stared, eyes fixed on the screen.

In reward for the admission, Asami slowly, deliberately, began to unbutton his shirt. He revelled in the burning gaze of his lover as he bared inch by inch of his own skin. It was gratifying to watch as Akihito’s breathing quickened and he snuck a hand down to stroke across his clothed length.

“Stroke yourself for me,” Asami commanded and Akihito quickly pulled himself from his underwear. “Leave the shirt on.”

Akihito grinned, the sex vixen in him coming to the fore. He thrived on Asami’s attentions and he took the opportunity to tease his hand oh so slowly across his cock. He sat spread eagled on their bed with a cheeky grin and a bright flush of arousal and Asami never wished to be able to cross oceans as much as he did right then. 

“Such a naughty tease, kitten. But then, I know that’s not where you really want my hands to be, is it? Remember, your hands are my hands now. Uh,” he raised an eyebrow as Akihito’s hands snuck lower, “since when do I make it that easy? If you are going to tease me, I’m going to return the favour. Play with your nipples. Squeeze then, pinch them, roll them. Show me how you like it.”

Using one hand to keep himself propped up, Akihito ventured the hand that had been on his cock up to rub across a perky nipple. He played with it lightly as he kept one eye on Asami. 

“Harder.” The fingers obediently began to pinch down but it wasn’t enough. Asami loved to cruelly tease those cute little buds but it would be interesting to see how much control Akihito would keep and how much he would give over when Asami wasn’t physically with him. “Harder,” he rasped again.

Akihito’s head fell back and the first moan of the evening ripped from his throat. Asami drank in the flush that was spreading down his chest and eyed the long expanse of skin visible. What he would give to be able to sink his teeth into it, mar the beauty of it with his marks of ownership. He wondered if Akihito had any idea just how much he ached to be there. 

“You like that don’t you, Akihito? You love that little bit of pain to cut the pleasure. Look at you, you looked wrecked before we have barely begun. I want to sink my teeth into that pretty little neck of yours and mark you. How you shudder and moan when I bite you,” Akihito moaned at his words and Asami grinned as his lover continued his cruel torment on the other nipple without being prompted, just like he would. “You taste so sweet, kitten. And when I was done with you, the world would know exactly who you belonged to. You cannot hide away the brands I leave on your flesh. Grab the lube, Akihito. Open yourself up for me.”

The low moan was music to his ears as Akihito moved to slick up his fingers. “Why flavoured lube?” he questioned as he peered at the bottle before unscrewing the cap.

“Why not?” Asami replied, un-phased by the abrupt change in mood. It was a very Akihito thing to do, especially if he was still a little nervous. “And I thought that perhaps you might need some help if you were to put on a little show with one of the toys.”

“Show?” Akihito was breathless as he sat back and moved his hand between his legs. “Isn’t that what this is? Why would I care if it was flavo-... Oh. THAT kind of show.” 

Asami chuckled as realisation struck. “That’s it,” he purred as tentative fingers slipped inside with little resistance. Akihito groaned and his head lulled back again. Ah, he was being over eager, the pain reminiscent of himself and spurring him higher. Asami watched transfixed as Akihito did exactly as he would have without Asami having to be explicit. He thought that his little lover would have required more coaxing and guidance but he must miss his touch more than he was willing to admit aloud.

“Deeper,” he commanded as he unbuckled his belt. He was impossibly hard and he couldn’t bear to leave the uncomfortable pressure unattended any longer. “More, Akihito. Deeper like how I would.”

“I can’t,” he panted out, clearly frustrated. “Asami! I can’t…”

“Another finger then. Yours are slimmer than mine but the sudden stretch still burns doesn’t it, kitten?” 

“Yes! Oh!” Akihito whimpered, his head lolling to the side but he kept avid eyes on Asami as he pulled out his straining length. Teeth bit into his lower lip in frustration as he struggled to give himself just what he needed. 

“Harder,” Asami commanded hoarsely as he began to slowly stroke his own cock. Pleasure raced up his spine as Akihito moved his hand faster, trying to push his fingers deeper despite the awkward angle on his back. The young man was flexible but his fingers were thinner and shorter than Asami’s and coupled with the angle, it seemed to frustrate more than please. “Grab the toy, baby. Show me what you would do if I was there.”

He expected some kind of reaction at the pet name but Akihito just lunged for the toy eagerly. He must be far too aroused to care, perhaps he didn’t even notice. A dark grin tugged up his lips when Akihito sat up and he caught sight of his blown black eyes. Oh yes, Akihito was just as deep as he was in their little game. More so perhaps, because he got to give up control while Asami directed their actions. 

“Is this…?” Akihito trailed off with the vibrator just in front of his face. A little pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and Asami groaned softly at the erotic sight.

“It’s clean. Show me.”

That was all the encouragement Akihito needed to stuck his tongue out and give a long lick before moving to suckle on the head. Asami watched avidly and could almost feel the hot, wet sensation of Akihito pleasuring him just the way he liked it. They had spent a great deal of time together with the blonde’s lips wrapped around his cock while he learned how to take him deep in his throat and he knew exactly how to get him off now. 

“Yeesss, that’s it, Akihito. Fuck baby, I want those sweet lips wrapped around my cock right now. You’re so good,” Akihito whimpered at the praise, eyes wide, and chest heaving as he continued to pleasure the toy. “You know just how to get me going.” Asami gripped his length tightly in an effort not to spill now as he lost himself in the fantasy. “I think you deserve a reward after that show. Get on your knees.”

Akihito flipped over with enough haste that Asami chuckled. The shirt was moved up his back to reveal his pink, twitching hole. “Show me.” Fingers snuck down his crease to circle his hole before pushing his cheeks wide. Asami groaned, low and deep, at the lewd spectacle. 

“Asami!” Akihito whimpered. 

“Get the toy and let me watch, nice and slow.”

Akihito quickly slicked up the toy then lined it up with his entrance and slowly pushed it inside. His legs trembled with the pleasure and he arched back into it, struggling with not just fucking himself back onto it. The stretch would be wider than his fingers but Akihito never minded the burn. If anything, he got off harder and faster when Asami entered him a little early. 

What he hadn’t told Akihito was that all of his vibrating toys were hooked up to Asami’s phone. He opened up an app on his phone before turning back to his lover just in time to see it finally seated. A sheen of sweat could be seen across the pale skin and Asami had the urge to bite down on the soft skin of his thighs. 

“How is it Akihito?”

“Ryu…”

Asami moaned at the name. Ah, now that was just playing dirty. “That good, hmm? I have a little surprise for you to make it even better.” He reached over and tapped a button on his phone.

Akihito cried out in shock as the toy in his ass began to vibrate and Asami began to stroke himself off in earnest. Akihito’s mewls of pleasure were too hot to be denied. 

“How does it feel, baby? Ah!” he admonished as his lover crept a hand underneath him. He turned the vibrations up a notch in punishment. Akihito’s cries changed pitch and it was music to his ears. “No touching yourself. You’ll come on my cock alone, Akihito.”

His soulmate was sobbing now, begging for release as it built up higher and higher but never quite enough. His incoherent pleas would be something he would play back time and time again once he got this video. 

“Hold the toy Akihito.” This time it was a moment before the young man moved. Asami knew it wasn’t quite touching where it needed to be or his lover would have cum already. “That’s it,” he encouraged as the hand crept up to take hold of the base, “You know where you need it.” Akihito cried out and arched into it as the toy hit him in just the right place. “Hold it.”

Akihito’s cries became almost liquid in pitch and he shuddered at the onslaught of pleasure. It was too much, too fast and he had shot straight past orgasm and into over sensitivity. It would take him longer to come like this but he would come far harder. 

“Ryu… Please!” 

Asami spilled into his own hand with a low groan at the sound of his given name in such a tone. “Hold it,” he cautioned breathlessly as Akihito practically sobbed with his need for release. Finally, with a sob, Akihito came untouched but for the toy in his ass. His mouth was stretched out in a silent scream of pleasure but he didn’t move, muscles locked tight and quivering. The hand stayed pressing the toy against his prostate, milking himself as Asami would. Asami grabbed his phone and turned down the vibrations bit by bit as Akihito continued to spasm in aftershocks.

“You can let go,” he said as he finally slowed the toy to a stop. Akihito crumped like a used doll on the bed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Asami took the chance to clean himself up while he waited for his lover to come back around. 

Akihito shifted to looked at his laptop and immediately flushed. He buried his face in the soiled blankets with a small groan of embarrassment. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we just did that!”

Asami laughed at the muffled words. He was very much looking forward to playing this little game again. But before that, he was keen to get a copy of the sexy video of his wanton little kitten coming apart at the thought of his touch.


	40. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami play a little game of distraction.

Akihito woke up to a message on his phone. Blearily he noted it was from Asami and upon opening it, he promptly forgot how to breath. Immediately awake, he stared wide eyed at the video of his soulmate from last night. He had followed Asami’s instructions and sent his own to his soulmate before passing out asleep. The memories of last night flooded in and Akihito flushed red. He couldn’t believe they had done that, but here was the evidence right before his very eyes. Akihito had been so focused on Asami’s voice, words, and the fantasy of it all that he hadn’t actually watched his soulmate once he had moved to his stomach. 

But here he was now, watching Asami’s reactions to himself. Golden eyes were intently focused on the camera and seemed to almost be staring out to him. Burning desire, hunger, and arousal where obvious and the look was what had stolen his breath. He recognised the look as the one Asami always wore in the bedroom but never before had he had the chance to really see it unimpeded. Usually he was far too gone himself to be able to really catalogue the emotions in the others rarely unguarded expression.

The different emotions swirled to the fore at different times while other, new feelings made their way forward as well. Affection, satisfaction, even a little surprise. The deep commands rumbled out from his speaker and Akihito found himself reacting quickly. The older man was surprisingly inattentive to his own needs, almost absent in his movements, as he focused purely on the Akihito of last night giving him a show. The hungry way he seemed to drink in the view, the hoarseness of his voice as he lost control far earlier than Akihito had ever seen, it all pointed to a level of neediness that surprised him. Asami was always so put together and even his relaxed state with Akihito never revealed so much. Warmth flooded his chest.

It was nice to get more conformation that Akihito wasn’t the only person drowning in the sheer force of his feelings for his soulmate. Asami’s actions always showed as much but he liked having this little reminder saved on his phone for him to pursue whenever he chose.

Akihito was totally going to use it to get himself off at some point as well. Just an added bonus.

 _Or perhaps now,_ he thought as he palmed himself through his underwear. He had reacted to the video more than he had realised. Restarting the video, he decided this wasn’t a bad way to wake up at all.

***

“Aki-chan!”

Akihito sighed as Kou yelled out to him across the crowd of people in front of the ice rink. He returned the wave with less enthusiasm and noted just how many of his friends had come along. It was a massive group of people. All of his close friends were there along with any partners and there was even a few people that he hung out with less regularly in attendance.

One of his guards peeled off to disappear inside ahead of the group while the other two flanked him but stayed back a few steps respectfully. Akihito was introduced to the two new members of the group, Yoshida’s new girlfriend and Kou’s new boyfriend. Looking around at everyone, he felt a pang of sadness at being without Asami. Everyone else who had a significant other had brought them along except for himself. There was only two others in the group that didn’t have anyone to bring. His friends had good intentions when they dragged him out so he tried to push the feeling away.

“Do we need to wait for your guard to come back?” Takato questioned as they began to move inside.

“It’s fine,” Kamiya replied after Akihito looked at him in askance, “Oshiro’s just going ahead to introduce himself to the staff so they don’t think he’s a stalker when he hangs outside and watches the front door for a few hours.”

“Wait, you do that?” Akihito asked, surprised.

“Did you never notice, Aki?” Kou said with a laugh. “That sounds like you though, not paying much attention.”

Akihito frowned, “They sometimes go ahead but I’ve never noticed anyone talking with the staff or anything.”

“All of the places you visit regularly know us so we usually just greet the staff or other security and carry on. Other times we send someone ahead or call ahead so they know we are coming. We have identifying badges done up so we can do everything officially,” Kamiya explained as he pulled out his badge to show them. It had a small colour photo of him along with his full name, Sion company title and logo, a staff number, and the word security in big letters. It really did look very official.

“He’s very loved,” Kou stage whispered to his boyfriend, Teika, and Akihito flushed. The lengths that his security were expected to go and the backing they had was crazy. Asami was crazy. And yet… While Akihito hated people doing things for him or giving him things, this was different. It really did show how much Asami cared but also how deep his scars ran. Although it didn’t help that Akihito seemed to be a trouble magnet.

Oshiro returned, stopping any further conversation. He nodded to the others before heading outside. Akihito sighed as his friends took that as their cue to drag him inside while his guards trailed behind with small smiles.

Turns out Kamiya really was excellent at ice skating and taught everyone a few tricks. For some that was just how to stay upright and able to leave the safety of the hand rails but for the adventurous, like Akihito, that was a few basic spins and even a jump. Akihito laughed as he tried to complete a siple jump spin and fell on his ass for the fifth time in a row. It was fun. He had to thank his friends for that. But he was currently getting a private lesson from his guard while the others had split off into little couples. Seeing Takato and his wife hold hands as the slowly made their way over the ice sent a pang of disappointment through his chest. But everywhere he looked there were more couples doing the same thing. He felt oddly adrift and apart from his friend’s right at that moment.

“Takaba-sama,” Kamiya said as he held out a hand to pull him up, “would you like to take a break?”

Akihito paused and looked around before nodded. He waved off his friends and followed his guard off the ice. He was having fun but the melancholy feeling was starting to invade his mood. Rummaging around in his things, he pulled out his phone and accepted a drink bottle from the other guard. He was just taking a drink as he opened up a message from his soulmate and nearly spat it back out. Instead he choked, spluttering as he tried to calm the coughing. It took a few minutes before he could wave off his concerned chaperones.

Asami had sent him a message. With a photo. It was a sexy selfie, his tie hanging loose and his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a tantalizing hint of washboard abs. It was captioned _Will you play kitten?_

Akihito knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it. Asami wanted a photo back. 

 _I’m out with my friends you pervert,_ Akihito sent back. The man would be the death of him. Akihito took another quick peek at the photo, damn he was hot. It was hard to fight off the sudden urge to lick his way up those rock hard abs. His fantasizing was interrupted by an immediate response from his soulmate.

_And I’m in a business meeting but that’s all part of the game. Will you play?_

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Distracted from his earlier mood and more than a little turned on, Akihito excused himself to the bathroom. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t believe he was about to take a sexy selfie in a public bathroom just to play some perverted game with his soulmate. Yet here he was, horny as hell and in public no less. Who was the needier one, Asami for starting this and fishing for sexy photos or Akihito for agreeing and getting hot from the very idea?

He slipped into a bathroom stall and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down so they sat low and revealed the underwear underneath. Pulling up his t-shirt to reveal just one of his nipples, Akihito glared into his camera as he snapped off a quick photo. When he gets home he was going to take one in the other man’s shirt just to spite him. _I hope he loses focus in the meeting,_ Akihito grinned at the thought. It sent thrills through him at the prospect of distracting the other man. _Would serve him right for starting this._

Akihito quickly righted his clothes and washed up before heading back out to his friends. Everyone had come off the ice while he had dashed away and were arguing about where they would like to go and get food. His phone didn’t buzz in his pocket meaning that their game would be going on for some time and he had to try to calm his increasing pulse. The last thing he wanted was to give away his state or his game to his friends.

But that was half the thrill wasn’t it?

And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t even blame Asami. They were just as bad as each other really. _Soulmates indeed._ Clearly they were made for each other. 

Sitting down, he discovered the issue his friends had was that they were a very large group and hadn’t booked a head to anywhere to eat. Everyone had assumed that they would part ways afterward but everyone was having too much fun to want to go home just yet.

“Takaba-sama, you are welcome to any of Asami-sama’s establishments at no cost to yourself or your friends. That includes a number of restaurants. We could call ahead and see if anyone has a private room or table free? The limo is also at your disposal if you would all like to travel together.”

Ten pairs of puppy dog eyes turned on him at the guards words and he winced, gaze skittering away. Mentally cursing his soulmate, he nodded reluctantly. He didn’t like utilising the man’s wealth or power for himself, it’s not like Akihito had earned any of it, but he couldn’t help but cave in to his friends.

A new message distracted him as he began to remove his ice skating shoes and he took a quick peek. There was Asami from what had to be under the table, a view looking up instead of down, with his shirt untucked at the bottom and revealing a slightly surprising amount of his chiselled stomach. Akihito’s breath hitched at the smirk directed the camera. The man was _in a meeting and taking surreptitious sexy selfies._ Oh, it was on.

His guards found a restaurant that had room and the limo was called with enough efficiency that Akihito suspected his security team of planning this ahead of time. Not that it mattered, his friends cheered as they all piled into the vehicle and Akihito absently listened to the conversation as he worked out how he was going to set up his next photo.

***

Throughout the afternoon and into the evening, Akihito and Asami exchanged no words but a surprising number of photos. Some of their friend group had said their farewells but a number remained and they had moved onto Asami’s dance club, Flux.

It was both easier and harder to snap sneaky photos in the club. Most people were getting dunk and didn’t care what anyone was doing but there was also more people around so the chance of getting caught was higher. Akihito was becoming bolder the tipsier he got and managed to snap a great shot of his ass in the bathroom mirror earlier when it was miraculously empty. They photos had shied away from anything R rated but they did show a bit of skin and were becoming more and more suggestive.

Ueda approached and Kamiya stood and stretched. It must be time to change the guards, Akihito mused. He wasn’t really paying attention, instead he was holding his phone between his forefinger and thumb while he tried to figure out how to outdo his last photo.

“Takaba-sama,” Ueda said by way of greeting and Akihito nodded politely. “Kirishima-san requested to pass on that you need to stop distracting the boss.”

Akihito choked and dropped his phone on the table in his surprise. Kamiya eyed him curiously as his did his friends and he flushed at the sudden attention. He knew by his reaction that his guilt was plain to see so there was no point denying it. Kou reached out and snatched up his phone lightening quick. His friend managed to put in the passcode, he didn’t even remember telling Kou that, and got a small eye full of a few of the photos before Akihito snatched it back.

“So that’s why you’ve been distracted all afternoon! I didn’t even notice you taking photos. Man, you guys are wild. Asami-san sure is ripped though, he must spend a lot of time at the gym.”

“I’ve never actually heard of him going to the gym,” Akihito admitted as he flushed even brighter under the amused looks of his guards. They seemed to think the situation was funny but here he had been caught out! Well actually, Asami had been caught and Akihito had taken the fall! He would have to get back at the man somehow.

“Level twenty in Sion corporate headquarters is entirely dedicated to a 24/7 health and wellbeing center for all Sion staff. It includes a gym with free weights, cardio, and other machines. There’s also permanent onsite personal trainers 24/7 as well,” Ueda explained.

“Really?!” Akihito gaped along with his friends.

“Yes. The boss takes an extended lunch or dinner break and uses that to work out. Burn off the stress as they say. There’s also a dojo, massage parlour, sauna, physiotherapist, and a nutritionist there available to all staff.”

“I want to get a job there,” Yoshida sighed dreamily and everyone nodded their agreement.

“It’s tough but it’s worth it,” Ueda said with a laugh as he waved Kamiya off. “But really Takaba-sama, you might want to distract the boss a little less if you want him home on time.”

Akihito grumbled indignantly about being called out a second time but Ueda gave him a good-natured slap on the shoulder before moving away. The inevitable teasing from his friends turned into a discussion over whether or not they have or would send or receive selfies of that nature and Akihito took the chance to send off a message to his soulmate.

_YOU got caught by your secretary and I got the wrap for it!_

_Ah, but that’s just part of the game,_ Asami replied far too quickly, clearly he was still distracted, _it’s worth it, isn’t it?_

It was. The thrill and the excitement of it all had made the afternoon fly by. But he was totally taking the best R rated sexy selfie in the other man’s shirt when he got home. Let the distraction that caused be his retribution.

*** 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had last seen his lover in person. Akihito now had three separate AV’s on his phone and countless photographs of Asami but he longed to be able to reach out and touch him. He didn’t know how either of them would cope if Asami ever had to go away for longer. Akihito would probably just demand to go with him. 

But finally, finally Asami was coming home. He should be there in the next hour to pick Akihito up from his friends and they would go home together. Or more likely, get way too handsy in the limo before taking it upstairs. Hopefully the airport clearance went quickly and he could arrive sooner.

He had been moping again all day. He didn’t mean to but he was just anxious for it to be the afternoon and so Kou had dragged him over to Takato’s to wait out the afternoon with company. Akihito had helped Takato’s wife cook up a nice dinner and they were eating while he paced around. He was supposed to have had dinner as well but he was unable to stop the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Pacing around the room, he tried to shake off the restless, uneasy feeling but he couldn’t. It was moving beyond just an anxious need to see his soulmate after time spent apart into something far more desperate. His friends watched him with mounting concern but nothing they said could ease the awful feeling in him.

Akihito picked up his phone to check the time in an effort to ease his own anxiousness and was surprised to see a missed call and a voice message from Asami. The other man never left voice messages. If he needed to pass on a message and Akihito didn’t pick up, he would contact one of his guards. It was rare that something couldn’t wait until later.

With his heartbeat thumping in his ears Akihito dialled his voicemail. Something was wrong. That’s what this feeling was. Something was wrong with Asami. Dread coiled in his gut. It was his soulmate sense that was leading his feelings of anxiousness and unease.

_“You have one new voice message.”_

Akihito hit the button with trembling fingers as his friends watched him in wide eyed concern. 

“Akihito…” his heart thudded painfully. Asami’s voice was hoarse and tight with pain. Loud bangs rang out in the background. Gunshots, he realised after a moment. That was gunfire in the background, punctuated by the odd yell. Asami sucked an audible breath in and Akihito found himself holding his own breath as he listened.

“Akihito,” he repeated, “I love you.”

_“End of voice message.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	41. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's reaction to Asami's message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this chapter to be all Asami POV with the lead up to what happened but then muse was all like 'nope' so here we are XD

“THAT FUCKING BASTARD!” Akihito yelled after listening to the voice message. 

His friends jumped in their seats at his outburst and looked over at him with wide, concerned eyes. 

“Aki…?” Takato ventured as he reached out for him but Akihito stalked off towards the door.

“Somethings happened,” was all he said by way of explanation, “I have to go.”

Rage boiled in his veins and he let it consume him. Overwhelming anger drove him forward, narrowed his focus, and made him want to act. The lurking desperation and despair would shut him down if he let it take over. 

Because he knew Asami would not have said those words, left that message, unless he truly believed he wouldn’t make it out alive. 

Akihito was angry. Angry at Asami for giving up, angry at whoever dared to hurt his soulmate, angry at the fact that their reunion was postponed. Because mark his words, he was getting Asami back, if only so that man could tell him his feelings to his face. He would drag him back from hell if he had to. 

He left his friend’s apartment to find all three of his guards frantically on the phone. Oshiro looked up and ended his call.

“Takaba-sa-” he started but Akihito cut right over him.

“I know. He left me a voice message. Take me to Sion.” The guard’s eyes widened in surprise but he nodded and led the way to the car. “What do you know about what’s happening?”

“There was an ambush just outside the airport,” Oshiro explained as he pulled the vehicle out into traffic. The other guard with them remained on the phone, clearly trying to get more information and just as clearly getting nowhere. “Two of our men are dead, Kirishima-san and Asami-sama are missing, and Suoh-san is en route to the hospital with multiple bullet wounds.”

“Asami’s injured,” Akihito said dully as the rage ebbed slightly, leaving room for despair to creep forward. He pushed it away by summoning up his anger towards whoever hurt his soulmate. He would not let the bastards away with this. “He left me a voice message and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I could hear gunfire in the background too.”

“Did he say anything that might help us find out who did it?”

“No. Just something he needs to tell me to my face.” Akihito turned to look out the window and missed the soft, understanding look Oshiro gave through the rear-view mirror. He watched the traffic pass by unseeing as he wished desperately for Asami to be okay.

***

Sion was deceptively quiet as though it was a normal day at the office. Until you reached the security floors, then all hell broke loose.

People were yelling down their phone lines, running around between stations, running out of the building, looking generally frazzled and panicked. Akihito walked through the chaos like a small area of deceptive calm flanked by his on duty guard team. People stopped to stare at Akihito with mixtures of sadness and pity. They all thought Asami was dead or would be dead soon enough. It just fuelled his rage and hardened his resolve. 

Asami wasn’t dead. Akihito was certain he would feel if his soulmate died. 

So all that was left was to drag the big bastard back and make whoever it was that dared to take him pay dearly.

The doors to the heart of Sion flung open ahead of them and the room paused as Akihito entered. Many thought the heart of Sion would be Asami’s office, it’s where he made all the decisions after all, but that was wrong. It was here in the nick-named ‘control room’. It was like something out of a movie with computers and screens lining the walls and people with high-tech headsets filling the many seats. In the middle was a huge table like surface that was a massive screen with smaller touch screen sections around the outside. It was the beating heart of all the security teams. Most of the systems could be accessed remotely with the right security clearance and the right programs but there was something about being here that made everything seem more real. More urgent.

“Takaba-sama,” Ueda said by way of greeting as they approached were he stood at the table. He nodded his acknowledgement of the other guards before focusing back on Akihito with a grim look. “Seeing as both Asami-sama and Kirishima-san are MIA with Suoh-san in the hospital, I’ve taken over command of Sion as the highest ranking personnel left. I’ve already started sending out agents to gather information and we have men at the scene of the ambush trying to get any clues. As of yet, there have been no demands and no one has stepped forward to claim credit. It means we have no idea who we are dealing with or what they want. We have no idea if Asami-sama is even still alive.”

“He’s alive,” Akihito said with conviction. “I would feel it if not.”

Ueda nodded and carried on, “Because we don’t know who took him or why, we don’t know if they intend to keep him alive or it’s only until some appointed time. There are a lot of people who want Asami-sama dead or would profit from it. Most are here in Tokyo, and even some throughout Japan, but there could be international players in this as well. We can only hope not as time is critical right now and information may be hard to find.”

As the man paused to receive more reports back from other staff, Akihito realised with a start that he was reporting to him like he would Asami. With Asami missing, who else was left to take charge? No one. No one could replace Asami. But that wasn’t stopping Ueda who stepped up immediately and it wasn’t going to stop Akihito either. He was going to run this operation and he was going to be there when they found him and brought him back. No one was going to stop him from saving his soulmate.

Akihito listened to the reports with Ueda and just tried to take it all in. He found himself asking questions, throwing out ideas, and was surprised when no one disregarded him. Every single person treated him with respect and allowed him into their discussions without question. It took him a while to figure out that he was being treated as the commander, the leader of this entire endeavour. He had truly thought that he would have to argue until he was blue in the face to be actively a part of this operation. But here they were. He wondered if it had something to do with his determined look or the fact that his guard force included him naturally and they were currently running Sion.

As much as he appreciated that wordless understanding and respect, it didn’t help when no one could tell him what had happened. Oh, they knew about the ambush. But as the hours wore on, no more information came forward about who or why. 

“Takaba-sama, you should get some sleep.” Ueda’s voice stirred him from his thoughts and Akihito turned to look at the man blankly, his brain unable to comprehend what he was saying. “Come on, let’s get you home for some rest.”

He gently guided Akihito away from the control room and towards the elevator. The rest of the floor was dark and mostly empty barring a few small areas of light scattered about. The quiet was oppressive and Akihito suddenly realised how tired he really was. His eyes burned and his mind was fog while his body was struggled to keep his coordination.

“What’s the time?” Akihito asked blearily.

“2am.”

No wonder. The day had passed by in a blur. Once the anger had faded he had been left feeling numb and slightly lost. He didn’t even remember if he had eaten but his stomach was all twisted up in knots so he didn’t think he could even if he tried. The ride to the penthouse was dead silent and almost grim.

“Please call me if you need anything,” Ueda said as they parted and Akihito nodded his acknowledgement. 

He was left facing the penthouse door on his own. It loomed large and dread coiled in his gut. He was back at their home. The home they shared together but Asami wasn’t there. He wasn’t coming home tonight and maybe never again and the last thing Akihito wanted was to be in there alone. But what could he do? Go and stay in a hotel? That didn’t appeal either. 

Stealing himself, he opened the door and crept inside. It was oppressively dark and the shadows warped the penthouse into something less inviting and more nightmarish. Akihito padded through the house not turning on the lights and slipped into the bathroom. The white tiles reflected the light when he switched it on and he flinched at the sudden brightness. He tried to ignore his surroundings as he quickly washed himself off and padded into the bedroom for his pyjamas. The room felt large and empty and the bed taunted him with memories of their time spent together in its soft comfort. 

Akihito dithered in the bedroom for long minutes before finally grabbing a blanket and pillow and making his way back out into the lounge. He couldn’t sleep in their bed. Not tonight. Not when he knew Asami was missing and hurt and out there somewhere. The couch was comfortable enough that he had fallen asleep on it many times but when he lay down, sleep was nowhere in sight. 

He tried to calm his mind, focus on the feeling of Asami. When he had been recovering in the hospital, he could sense his direction like a little GPS marker and he needed that now. But his mind was swirling with desperation and it would not stop. Thoughts about his soulmate, his injury, and what he could be going through right at that moment kept him wide eyed and panicked. His heart raced in his chest at the thought of the very real possibility of torture. They weren’t nice people that wanted Asami. He was ambushed with guns blazing, after all. And worst of all, Asami had truly thought he was a goner when he made that phone call. It might be all he had left; this apartment, that one message of his voice, and some naughty photos and videos from days that felt like an age ago, for all that the time past could be easily counted in hours.

Akihito tossed and turned for hours, until the faint like of dawn crept through the large balcony windows. Giving up, he padded into the kitchen and flicked the lights on. Asami always thought it was funny that he stress cooked but right now, he didn’t know how else to distract himself. The more time that passed without answers, the less likely they would find him. But there was nothing Akihito could do to help right now. 

Except…

People had been working through the night for him and Asami. They might not have had the chance to eat yet. He could do something. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Changing his plans from stress cooking breakfast, Akihito pulled out piles of ingredients and set to cooking up a feast. He had just been shopping the morning Asami was due home because he had expected them to have a few days in. All the food he had planned to eat over a few days with the two of them plus all the extras he always kept stored went into making a massive series of bentos. As he multitasked the cooking of multiple recipes at once, his mind could focus only at the task at hand, and he temporarily forgot his worry.

For all that, it wasn’t the same happy cooking session with music blaring either. He cooked with a sort of grim determination and single minded efficiency born from sleep deprivation and the need to be doing anything to occupy himself. Akihito only paused to flick off a message to Ueda to ask him to bring more eggs and more containers before he was off again. The food piled up and he ran out of containers, plates, and bench space.

His heart leapt for joy when he heard the penthouse door open but Ueda’s voice calling out a greeting sent it plummeting down to his feet. The sudden lurching of emotions was jarring and he struggled to regain his focus back on the task at hand. 

“Takaba-sama…” Ueda appeared with the requested goods in hand and Kamiya popped out from behind him with even more containers. “Takaba-sama, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Akihito admitted and his voice came out raw and pained and foreign to his own ears.

“What are you going to do with all this?” he said incredulously as he surveyed the room. 

“Take it to Sion,” Akihito mumbled as he accepted the new containers and began to load them up. “People have been working nonstop to help and this is all I can do. This is all I can do to help.”

“You don’t have to-”

Akihito slammed a container down on the bench interrupting him and leant over it as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to overwhelm him. “The one thing. The one thing that I could do that could actually help, that could actually be useful and maybe save him. I can’t. I can’t do it.”

His shoulders shook and he sank to the floor as the tears finally burst forth and steamed down his face. Once they had started, they wouldn’t stop and all he could do was sit there and cry. Cry for his missing soulmate and his fear over whether or not he would see him again. A firm hand clasped his shoulder while another gently used a soft cloth to wipe away his tears.

“When I was in hospital,” Akihito started through his tears and hiccups, “I could feel where Asami was. The direction. And sometimes afterwards, if I was lying in bed late at night, the same thing would happen. And now, when that would actually be useful, when it might make the difference between life and death, I can’t do it.”

He sobbed harder at the admittance and arms wrapped around him in a hug. But it wasn’t Asami, it didn’t smell right, it didn’t feel right, and he only sobbed more. He cried until he had no more tears, until all that he was left with was a feeling of desolate numbness. When the tears finally cleared, he let Kamiya pull him to his feet and dully noticed that Ueda had finished up the cooking and packaged up all the food. A glass of water and a sleeping pill was pressing into his hands and he let himself be steered out of the kitchen. He dug his feet in when Kamiya tried to lead him to the bedroom and instead headed back towards the couch with a broken ‘I can’t’.

The pill kicked in surprisingly quickly, probably because his body was desperately screaming for sleep, and it was a relief when the world went black.

***

Pain. Bright flairs of pain radiated out from his shoulder and thigh to consume his entire body. The air was cold against his feverish skin and the constriction of his arms only sent more spasms of pain through him. His head lolled before it was pulled back by his hair and he grunted at the action but the pain from that was minimal compared to the rest. His eyes watered but through the blurred vision he could make out the dull grey of concrete walls surrounding them. A figure of a person stood in front of him with a few more behind that but he couldn’t yet focus in on them.

“Ah, thank you for joining us,” a deep, gleeful voice sounded out in front of him, “Asami Ryuichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	42. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami learns the truth behind his capture and Akihito isn't about to give up yet.

“Ah, thank you for joining us,” a deep, gleeful voice sounded out in front of him, “Asami Ryuichi.”

Asami tried to focus but his vision remained blurred and the room spun. The hand gripping his hair was the only thing keeping him upright at that point. He narrowed his eyes but even then, he struggled to make out any defining features of the person in front of him. The voice didn’t sound familiar but that meant nothing at this point. 

“I must say, I am impressed that you managed to look so intimidating even in such a position. The rumours really don’t do you justice.” The voice moved closer and some of the man’s features became more clear. Slicked back black hair, the shadow of a moustache, and beady brown eyes. 

It was hard to think with the pain fuzzing his mind and the disorientation that he couldn’t shake, but he was almost certain that he didn’t recognise the man in front of him. What that meant for him, Asami had no idea. It was never a good thing to be in the dark, however.

“I must admit, I never expected to be able to get my hands on you of all people, Asami. The rumour mill is full of whispers about your security force and what you have done to those in the past that have tried to take you out. But perhaps all that is merely rumour now, nothing but a shadow of the past. Your security force is really nothing to brag about. Your soulmates, however, really is something special.”

Tendrils of cold fear curled around his body. No threats of torture or harm to his own person could bring this feeling of utter dread into his body like the very thought of something happening to his Akihito could. How did they know about the strength of Akihito’s guard force? The coordinated attacks on Akihito a few weeks ago came to mind but he let nothing show on his face. The moment he gave away his fear, he was in trouble. 

“Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself, introductions are in order. We have not had the pleasure of meeting in person before this, we move in different circles after all, but I hope my reputation proceeds me as much as yours does. Umeji Tsukasa, and what a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Asami.”

It took all his considerable will power not to react. Oh, he knew who this man was. Notorious human trafficker and a big player in the international trafficking circuit, Umeji was not a man to be trifled with. Asami might dabble in some unsavoury things, weapon and drug smuggling and most notably information brokering, but he had always had a great deal of distaste for the trafficking of human flesh. He had always stayed out of such things and had an unspoken agreement with those who dealt in human flesh not to step on each other’s toes. 

But his bright little soulmate had recently made headlines, twice, with his journalistic work taking out not one, but two politicians involved in the trafficking circuit. The feeling of dread tightened its hold over him, clenching his stomach and forcing bile to rise up his throat. 

“But how interesting it is that I managed to capture you, of all people, when it’s not even you that I want!” Umeji moved away and walked excitedly around the room as he spoke with such utter glee it was disgusting. “But what perfect bait you are. You see, Takaba Akihito has a great deal to answer for, and you are going to help me get him. But I’m not going to be wasteful with you. Oh no. What a prize I have in my hands. There are a number of people that would pay a great deal to get their hands on you, Asami. You may very well go down in the history books with the highest sale price in known history. Isn’t that exciting? Even your secretary here has a good sale price on his head, he must have stepped on one too many toes on your behalf.”

Asami craned his head around and while he wasn’t able to move it much, he could make out shiny black shoes and long legs sitting on a chair next to him. _Kirishima._ There was no response so he could only hope by the fact that Umeji planned to sell them both meant he was okay. 

“Ah, but that unfortunately means that I cannot damage the merchandise. However, we do need to cauterise those wounds of yours so I’m sure we can find a way to have a little fun with you still.” Umeji cast a crazed grin over his shoulder while he gestured to his men.

Asami squared his shoulders and held back a grunt of pain as the movement sent pain lancing down his arm. He wasn’t going to give the other man the pleasure of hearing him make any noise and he certainly wasn’t going to engage him in any conversation. 

He could only hope that the pain would cause him to lose consciousness quickly so that he didn’t have to bear with whatever agony they planned to inflict on him for long.

***

Consciousness was slow to come to Akihito on waking but as soon as it had, he wished that he could go back to the oblivion of sleep. The sudden jarring realisation that the warmth surrounding him was not Asami but merely his blankets was like a punch to the gut. Tears threatened again and he buried his face into his pillow to hold back his sob. For a moment, it felt like nothing more than a bad dream until his reality kicked in.

Asami was missing. 

They didn’t know who was behind it or why they wanted him.

And Akihito couldn’t do anything to help. Nothing. Not a thing. Because even now, he couldn’t feel him. His mind was running in circles and images of the horrors that could befall his soulmate clouded his thoughts. It pushed aside the calmness that was required to be able to feel where Asami was. 

Akihito rolled onto his back and put his arm out above him, stretching it out as though craning to touch his other half. What he would give to be able to have Asami there with him right now. Their games from while Asami was away seemed so frivolous now, so childish compared to the fear that sat in a lump in his gut. 

Grabbing his phone, he frowned at the time. Late afternoon. Once asleep, his body had clearly taken advantage and slept for as long as possible. He had a ton of messages from his friends checking to see if he was okay and he suddenly realised that he never explained what had happened. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure if he could put it into words without breaking down like he had that morning. He wasn’t someone prone to just sitting around crying but all the fear and frustration had completely overwhelmed him. But the feelings still lurked in his mind and he couldn’t banish them. 

Akihito unlocked his phone and brought up one of Asami’s videos that he had sent only two days ago. He brought the device close so he could drink in the image of his soulmate in all his glory. There was no heat in his body watching the video this time, no arousal at the actions or the words. That wasn’t why he was watching after all. Instead he focused on the man’s features and the comfort hearing his voice brought him. The smooth words made him ache even more for Asami but he ignored the longing as the baritone washed over him. 

Golden eyes were focused so intently on the camera, looking at the Akihito of the time putting on his own show. They practically burned with desire. It was always enough to make him hot under the collar with just one smoky look. The way Asami looked at him through the recording was so intense and focused it’s like he didn’t care to look at anything else. As though Akihito was all there was in the entire world.

He was so focused on Akihito that he forgot about himself. Anger flared inside Akihito, burning hot and bright. Stupid Asami. That was exactly what had happened and the reason behind his capture. He had been so busy protecting Akihito, worrying about him, making sure that he was okay, that he forgot to protect himself.

Stupid man probably thought he was bullet proof. He certainly acted the proverbial ten feet tall and bullet proof. Like hell was Akihito going to sit there and mope. Throwing aside the sheets, the blonde stood and hurried to the shower to freshen up. The hot water seared his skin when he stepped into the shower and it matched the rage that now simmered inside of him.

Whoever was responsible better not underestimate him because oh boy, there was hell to pay. As for Asami, just wait until he could give the man a piece of his mind for not protecting himself and worrying Akihito like this. Of course, this would be after he makes the man tell him his little message to his face.

_“Akihito, I love you.”_

Like hell the bastard was going to get away with that. He deserved to be told that earth shattering little revelation to his face, especially so he could finally return the sentiment properly. He had made illusions to wanting to love the man in the past when he finally got Asami to really open up to him but had yet to say the words out loud properly. As much as logically he knew that they were romantic soulmates and that Asami _should_ love him, hearing it out loud made it all that much more real. It was so hard to know what the man was thinking sometimes that Akihito honestly hadn’t been sure if he had gotten through to the man’s heart yet. 

Stepping out of the shower, Akihito quickly dried and dressed himself. He fired off a few hopefully reassuring messages to his friends before throwing open the penthouse door. Kamiya looked up from his phone in surprise before looking him over in concern. 

“Sion.” Was all that Akihito said and the guard nodded before leading in the way to the elevator. Two more guards joined them in the garage and it was a grim party that made their way to Sion. It took a great deal of effort not to ask for more information about Asami but he knew he was better off waiting and getting all the information from the headquarters rather than second hand information from his guards. If there had been any major news, they would have already told him when he came out.

Sion was just as hectic as the previous day when Akihito arrived. He got a few less looks of pity and a few more nods of acknowledgement as he made his way into the control room. He didn’t understand why until he noticed the bentos and other containers sitting on desks. They were the ones he had spent hours on earlier that morning when he couldn’t sleep. He honestly hadn’t initially realised just how long he had spent cooking until he saw how much food he had prepared. The words over catering came to mind but with the amount of people at Sion, he would never be able to cook enough for everyone on his own. But apparently, he had made enough to feed half the floor.

The whirlwind of noise paused at Akihito entered the control room but it picked up again almost immediately. Ueda waved him over to the giant planning table where nearly all of Akihito’s security team stood around it. In fact, adding the three that accompanied Akihito, it was the entire force. A few nods and the odd ‘Takaba-sama’ greeted him as he pulled up to the table.

“Any news?” he asked, desperately hoping for good news but the grim look of everyone’s faces didn’t give him much confidence. 

“Only rumours,” Ueda replied before nodding at Nakahara to continue.

“A few members from Inagawa-kai, a prominent Yakuza group, have been overheard bragging about capturing Asami-sama.” Nakahara leaned back and folded his arms pensively as he continued, “But honestly, they are small fry compared to Sion and if they did do it, they aren’t the mastermind. Someone else with much more cash to throw around is pulling the strings. The most concerning rumour in the underground is that Asami-sama and Kirishima-san will be going up for sale in the human flesh market soon. That rumour doesn’t have a lot of traction yet but is already causing something of a frenzy.” 

“No one else has stepped forward to claim responsibility,” Ueda continued on with frustration lacing his tone. “Nor has anyone made any demands. The ambush happened just outside the airport, just outside the patrol range that the airport security monitor and far enough away that there were no traffic cameras to record the events. There was nothing left at the scene other than blood and bullets. The bullets are standard issue amongst the underground and are the same that we use across our own weapon range. We took samples of all the blood on the scene and identified only the Sion members. There were two other blood splatters but they’ve come up with no matches in the system.”

“Suoh-san’s surgery was a success,” Kamiya pitched in with a half-hearted smile, “but the drugs for the pain along with those from his surgery have interfered with his memory of the events leading up to being shot. When I spoke with him, he couldn’t remember anything after the plane hitting the tarmac as they landed back in the country.” 

Akihito closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as the news threatened to crush him. Nothing. Nothing concrete, anyway. How many hours had passed? And yet here they were, in exactly the same situation as yesterday. There had to be more. He held the breath in for a moment before letting it out slowly. His eyes snapped open and determination filled his being. He still had that bone to pick with Asami, he wasn’t about to give up yet. Knowing grins met his expression and the grim atmosphere moved over to one of steely determination. None of these men were going to give up either.

“Could Asami’s capture be anything to do with the attacks on me in the last few weeks?”

“Possibly,” Ueda confirmed.

“It’s possible that they were testing the waters against you to have an idea what they were up against. They definitely didn’t expect you to be so well protected.” A flash of pride could be seen in the faces around the table at Nakahara’s words. 

“You also might still be a target, Takaba-sama,” Ueda cut in. “We have people trying to get more solid information from various points in the underworld as well as our sources in the Inagawa-kai trying to confirm the truth to their drunken bragging. It could just as well be a trap as it could be the truth.”

The guard was interrupted by a staff member patching a call through to their planning table. Nakahara leaned forward and picked up the call, a woman’s voice echoed through on speakers set around the tables.

“Sir, I have Adachi-san from the front desk on the line. He says it’s urgent.”

“Bring him through.” There was a pause then the noise from the speakers changed enough to indicate another line connection.

“Adachi-san, you’re on speaker in the control room.”

“Report,” Ueda barked out before the man even had a chance to say a word.

“I have someone here who claims to have information concerning Asami-sama and Kirishima-san.” A male’s voice came through. He sounded bored and rather irritated.

“And why haven’t you sent them up?” Ueda said through gritted teeth.

“It’s Sugita Yasuko.” The man huffed as silence greeted his statement before snidely continuing. “She was a mole placed in Sion by the organised crime unit, I doubt she can be trusted.”

“Where’s her file?” Nakahara pressed a few buttons on the small touch screen tablet at Ueda’s question and with a flick of his wrist, a file appeared on the big screen in the middle of the table as well as small versions on each of the smaller screens around the outside. A photo of a dark-haired woman stared out and Akihito leaned forward to read it over as well. 

Her filed clearly indicated that while she had been a mole, Asami had been aware of it and had fed her information of his choosing to report back to her superiors. Skimming down through the file words and characterises jumped out at him. Loyal to a fault, intelligent, determined, resourceful. What really caught Akihito’s attention though, was the note at the bottom to see Kirishima or Asami if she should ever come back asking after a job. 

“We can trust her,” Akihito said in to the silence as he looked up catch Ueda’s eye and gave a small, firm nod. Asami would only offer a job to someone he trusted and the file showed that she was worthy of respect. It wouldn’t be framed like that if she wasn’t trustworthy. “Send her up.”

The man on the other end of the line didn’t reply right away. “Excuse me?”

“Send her up,” Akihito repeated with more force. It came out like the command he intended that time not the almost request of before. 

“I don’t know who this kid thinks he is, Asami-sama’s soulmate or not, he might as well be the man’s whore for all I care, but he’s not my boss and I’m not willing to put my ass on the line because of his naiveite. We can’t trust a police mole. Ugh, I should never hav-”

“And just who do you think is your boss right now?” Ueda interrupted with deadly calm. The atmosphere in the room had turned frosty and the entre security force around the table looked murderous. 

“None of you-”

“Adachi, was it? I’ll remember that. Now shut the fuck up and follow your fucking orders. Until Asami-sama is back in this building, Takaba-sama owns Sion. Any more badmouthing from you and I’ll make sure you don’t have a job anymore.”

“He’s not-”

“All right, listen up. All of you.” Ueda’s voice projected around the entire room and everyone stilled. “Until such a time that Asami-sama is back in full leading capacity, emergency protocol rules Takaba-sama as the big boss in his stead. So you better damn well be respectful or you won’t have a fucking job for long. He’s a better man than half you lot and quite frankly, he is going to be key to getting Asami-sama back. I’d like to see you lot scale a fucking building. Are we clear?”

The silence was so complete that you would be able to hear a pin drop. 

Akihito’s eyes flashed as he squared his shoulders, raised his chin, and said with ringing authority, “Send her up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito still has no idea that he accidentally confessed already XD and Yaaaay, Sugita is back! (She first appeared in chapter 27 and yes, I have been planning her to appear here since way back then!)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)  
> [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	43. Sugita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami takes strength of his soulmate and his old friend while Akihito meets someone who gives him new hope.

Asami tried to stretch out his legs and flinched at the pain the movement elicited. The wound in his thigh throbbed anyway but trying to move sent sharp spasms of pain lancing through him. They had cauterised the bullet wounds in both his shoulder and thigh with a huge hot iron and the pain had mercifully sent him into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it was coming back to haunt him now. 

Umeji had watched in fascination as they had seared his flesh but Asami had been unwilling to give him the satisfaction of making a sound. It seemed Kei had the same thought as Asami had, he watched him go first and not a sound escaped. It tore at him that his best friend of many years had been dragged into this hell with him but at the same time, it was surprisingly comforting. The constant presence that kept him company during his work day silently gave him strength just by being with him, even now. 

A groan brought his attention to the other man, he must be waking up as well. They might not be able to torture them as completely as they would like but Asami was surprised that they hadn’t separated them. Phycological torture was quite possible without laying a hand on the person, Asami himself had used that method in the past when dealing with certain betrayals. Grizzled men in his employ who could handle the pain blanched at the mere thought of what was done to those who betrayed him. But leaving two strong men together would only keep their spirits high. 

Unless Umeji, the sick fuck, wanted that just so it would be more crushing once they realised they weren’t getting out of here. He would be disappointed in the end, however. He had complete faith in his men and more specifically, his determined little soulmate.

Ah, Akihito. Asami shut his eyes and allowed himself to feel. He could feel Aki somewhere off to the right, a reassuring presence in the back of his mind. He had never been able to feel his soulmate like this before. It was like a little GPS marker in his head that showed his rough direction. The direction changed depending on the time of day. There were no windows to let natural light in the room to tell the time but Asami could only assume he was travelling between the penthouse and Sion. He spent far longer at the location he was at now. He had assumed that was home initially but now he was beginning to doubt that fact.

“Ryuichi?” A hoarse voice called his attention to his friend.

“I’m here, Kei,” Asami replied, his own voice surprising gravelly as well.

“Ah, good.”

They lapsed into silence for a while, content with their own thoughts but drawing strength quietly from the others presence. It made it feel like some training exercise, as though they were just waiting for their men to arrive and win the challenge. It was an odd juxtaposition to reality. 

“I wonder what time it is,” Kei finally said aloud and Asami winced as he moved in his seat. 

“Oh?” 

“I was thinking about Miyuki. I was wondering where she might be right now, if only I knew the day and time. I know her schedule back to front, I am her father after all. She thinks it’s too much, her mother never takes that much interest, but I like to check in on her and see how she enjoyed the day. Typical teenager won’t tell me anything unless I pry it out of her with specific questions.” Asami chuckled along with Kei. 

“It sounds like a battle to just ask how her day was.”

“It is,” Kei agreed. Asami could hear him shifting in his chair and the unmistakable sound of a breath drawn in in pain. 

“I’m not sure if it’s day or night but it can’t be too late, Akihito’s at Sion.”

“How do you know?” Kei asked, clearly surprised.

“I can feel him. Where he is.” Asami closed his eyes and let the feeling come to the front. It was so comforting to know that he was there. Know that his soulmate was okay. “Not an exact location, more of a feeling of direction. But he’s spent the most time there since we arrived here and I started feeling it.”

“I bet the brat is trying to help get us back,” Kei said with a surprising amount of fondness in his tone. It took the bite right out of the insult and made it sound almost like an endearment instead. 

“Of course.” Asami couldn’t help the chuckle at the thought. Akihito, the stubborn, bull headed, person that he was had probably already wormed his way onto the rescue mission. His security team would only encourage it, they had a surprisingly high opinion of the young man. “He is going to be rather mad at me, I imagine.”

“Oh?”

“The message I left on his phone,” he said by way of explanation. Kei had been beside him at the time and heard his confession to his bright little lover. He should have told him earlier, he shouldn’t have left it so long. What kind of a man was he to be wary of feelings? Especially feelings as strong as the ones Akihito elicited in him. But perhaps the very force of them was what alarmed him. What kind of man was scared of feelings? “He’s always harping onto me about honesty and telling him things. I didn’t tell him in person, I just left a message on his voicemail like a coward. I couldn’t leave it though. He deserved to know if we never make it out of here alive.”

“He does,” Kei said gravely. “I can almost imagine him storming in here, cursing wildly, at the head of the team. He would lecture you even as he cut the restraints.”

Asami laughed out loud at that. He could see it perfectly in his mind’s eye. Akihito throwing open the door all bristling anger like a cat rubbed the wrong way and demanding a proper confession. If it was possible, Asami had no doubt he would get to them on sheer willpower alone. 

“He would be upset that I spent so much time and money protecting him and yet I got caught. And then I admitted to feelings that I’ve known about for some time via phone and not told him in person for reasons I am not completely comfortable admitting.”

Kei laughed quietly at that. “No one is perfect, Ryuichi. We are all only human. Your past holds you back much less now than it did before but those types of things cannot be healed quickly. Although perhaps its hold over you is nearly gone if you can admit that. I am continually impressed by Takaba’s ability to bring out the horny teenager in you, though.”

“The photos?” 

“Highly inappropriate to be engaging in such activities during business meetings.” Asami smirked at the memories of his days sending sexy selfies back and forward with Akihito. He didn’t miss the note of fond exasperation in his old friend’s voice, as though he was both pleased and done with his actions. 

“Ah, but it was too much fun to resist. Lighten up a little, Kei.” 

“Were the photos saved to your phone or Sion’s servers?” he asked, suddenly serious.

“The phone. I am not going to go quite so far as save that type of content on business servers.”

“Our phones were taken after we were captured. All the data we access for work requires server access and the log ins will have expired by the time they crack the pin codes on them. If they crack the pin codes. Our techs said with certain, highly advanced and highly illegal, machines the pin codes might be able to be cracked which is why all company information is accessed remotely. But they may get hold of anything else on our phones. My pictures of Miyuki and yours of Takaba.”

“I will gouge out the eyes of anyone who takes even a peek at those photos,” Asami responded, his voice almost a deep growl. 

“I’ll help you hunt them down, old friend.” There was an air of finality to the other man’s tone. As though all was going to be fine. As though he had absolute faith that they would be rescued and that would be a task that he would take on with his usual down to business approach. 

Asami appreciated the fortitude of the man beside him. It would make it much easier to get through whatever Umeji had planned. Because while more physical torture was out of the picture, he clearly planned on keeping them alive and well for some time, just judging by the drip in their arms keeping them fed and hydrated for the moment. It was an expense few would bother to go to. Unless they needed to keep their captives alive and were worried about them refusing food.

He could only hope that his determined little soulmate hadn’t given up hope on them yet. It felt odd to be the one relying on another after he spent so long being the one to look after Akihito. But, he had faith that his fiery lover was not about to let him languish in this small concrete room.

Akihito had a lot to scold him for, after all.

***

“Send her up.”

Ueda gave him an approving nod and this time Adachi agreed, albeit reluctantly. The line disconnected and Akihito looked over Sugita’s file again. He hadn’t realised how much of his acceptance here in Sion had hinged on his security team and he appreciated their unwavering belief in him. He couldn’t imagine having to sit on the outside waiting for other people to rescue Asami. Waiting without knowing because they thought him some punk kid that couldn’t do anything. The boss’s lover with no ability of his own. He had staked out Kikkawa and taken him down all on his own, no help needed. It just seemed like people conveniently forgot that part.

He wasn’t a push over and he wasn’t going to let anyone lay their hands on his soulmate without a fight. 

The doors to the control roomed opened and he turned to watch a well-dressed woman approach. Her faced matched the file in front of him and he just looked for a moment, trying to figure out if he trusted her. How could Asami judge a character so easily? He could read so much off body language alone but Akihito had no clue. But he trusted the assessment in her file from Asami and Kirishima and he trusted the feeling in his gut. She was trustworthy. Whether or not Sugita could help, however, was something else entirely.

“Takaba-sama,” she said by way of greeting and inclined her head politely.

Akihito blinked in surprise. “You know who I am?”

“Of course. There are few who fit your description and even less who would be standing in this room. And only one man with your description that would command these men at a time like this.” Her eyes flicked over his security team before landing back on him. “It was my job to get information while I was here, after all.” There was a bitter twist to her lips as she said that. “You never know what might come in handy. Although if anyone in my department would use information of a soulmate as fodder against someone, I would have another thing to say about it. Mino got what he deserved.”

Akihito’s eyebrows jumped and he made note to ask Asami about Officer Mino. He hadn’t seen the man since his threat before the Sudou kidnapping. Clearly something had happened to him and just as obviously, it had something to do with Asami and himself. The man had been trying to get Akihito to agree to spy on his lover. Perhaps he had approached Asami directly? The shootout at the warehouse had been a Crime Unit disaster and they had been disgraced to the public for months afterward, but no one had ever mentioned Mino. Akihito smelled a cover up.

“I know you don’t trust me,” Sugita continued, pulling Akihito from his thoughts. “I understand why. But I have information and I can’t just sit back and watch.”

“Why?” Akihito asked quietly. He needed to be sure. Asami’s life depended on him, he couldn’t toss it away. He wouldn’t. He might be naïve and too trusting but he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way to save his soulmate. “Why can’t you just sit back? Isn’t that what you do as an undercover agent? Sit back and observe and gather information and do nothing to give yourself away?”

Sugita looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking him square in the eye. There was a familiar look of determination in her eyes, one that Akihito had seen in the mirror many times. He felt a sudden sense of kinship with the woman, here was someone as stubborn as him.

“I’ve been in the police force for years, in one capacity or another. I went to the academy straight after school to join. I wanted to do good in the world, make it a better place, help those that needed it and take down those that hurt the innocent. It is a great ideal. But that is just it, an ideal. Perhaps for some, they live that ideal but I was not one of them. Being a woman in the police force, I was required to prove my worth two, three times more than my male peers. I was passed over for promotion, opportunities, and given tasks that ‘suited’ me.” She laughed, a bitter thing filled with pain. Akihito felt a pang at the ideal comment. It was what he strove for as well, just in a different capacity. 

“Becoming an undercover agent was even worse. I’m good at what I do. I do it well, give my all, my everything, only to see the information I pass across gathering dust on the shelf. I cannot reach out to those being hurt by the organisations I am infiltrating. I have seen people beaten, raped, murdered in cold blood. I have passed testimonials back to my superiors only to find out that it’s not enough. I let myself get treated like shit by these puffed up good for nothing criminal dogs, for what? Nothing. Out of three posts, I had only been able to help take one down. Even then, it wasn’t the ringleader. 

Then I came to Sion. I had heard the rumours about Asami Ryuichi. You don’t have to look far in the police force to hear his name. It’s all over the organised crime unit. I don’t know what I expected when I arrived. I came here only to be treated with respect. I kept looking for the catch. I received a better pay check than my police wage, my opinions were heard and respected, and I was looked out for. I made friends in a place that seemed on the surface like the average office building. Me, used to working in dingy bars and brothels and even restaurants. Sure, I found a few things that don’t add up with a legal business and passed them back. But I could never find much.

Then one day I’m dragged to Asami-sama’s office. I’m worried, what if my cover was blown? I’ve heard whispers in my time at Sion about what he does to traitors. And here I am, the worst of the worst, sending his secrets back to the organised crime unit. But no. Mino had done something stupid, set you up to get hurt and Asami Ryuichi was worried about me. Me! He had known I was an uncover operative the entire time and he was worried that I might get caught in the crossfire after Mino’s stupidity.” Sugita’s fist clenched at her side and she seemed on the verge of tears, body trembling. The emotions in her voice caught at Akihito’s heart. Shock, pain, disbelief.

“He even offered me a job on my way out! Who does that? But the entire time I was there, I was treated with respect. I was acknowledged and respected for the first time in my entire career. Oh sure, there are people in the police that won’t treat you differently based on gender or sexuality or religion. But they are rare. Yet this supposed underworld crime lord top dog welcomed me into his business knowing who I was and respected me? Oh sure, I must have been fed information to his choosing but even so.”

Sugita took a deep steadying breath and when she continued the pain and shock from her voice had gone, instead a steely kind of stubbornness sat in its place. “My current posting is trying to get close to Umeji Tsukasa, a notorious human trafficker on the international scale. I believe he has both Asami-sama and Kirishima-san. I owe both men a debt of gratitude that I cannot ignore. I don’t care what you think of me, but please, let me repay this favour.”

Akihito recognised the name, he had heard it whispered before as well and the thought that he had Asami was chilling. But he had hope now. He stuck his hand out with a cheeky grin and Sugita took it after a moment of hesitation. She seemed taken aback but Akihito was beyond doubt now.

“Welcome to Sion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	44. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed and Akihito stress cooks. As he does.

“Umeji Tsukasa is not a name I wanted to hear,” Ueda muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. A few of the others looked worried as well. It wasn’t what Akihito had wanted to hear either but at least they had a name. They actually had a chance now at planning a rescue, not like before when they were blindly grasping in the dark.

“It explains why where weren’t able to get much information about what happened. Umeji’s an international player and used to moving on a different level than the rest. I’d like to know why the Inagawa-kai have been bragging about his capture then,” Nakahara said as he played with the touch screen in front of him.

“It’s a trap,” Sugita replied as she moved closer to the table. She smiled wryly as she saw her own profile on the screen then her expression softened as she read through it further. She tore her eyes away from the screen to look up at the men around the table. “Asami-sama wasn’t the intended target.”

“What?” Akihito whispered, alarmed. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

She looked at him, her eyes assessing, but took a small breath then carried on resolutely, “Takaba-sama was the intended target.”

Silence over took the room. Akihito felt like it was shifting before his very eyes as his world crashed from within. Asami wasn’t the target, Akihito was. It was because of him that his soulmate was captured. Umeji was a name thrown around the police agency he got tip offs from for human trafficking, which meant it was have something to do with his journalistic work. He had taken out two politicians that were dabbling in the trafficking circuit, after all. Which means that the recent threats against him were all connected to Asami’s capture.

“This isn’t your fault Takaba-sama,” Ueda’s quiet voice cut through his thoughts.

“No,” he agreed after a moment and looked up to meet the other man’s eyes. “It’s not. It’s that fucking bastard Umeji’s fault. But Asami spent so much time trying to protect me that he didn’t protect himself. Just wait till I can give him a piece of my mind!”

The serious atmosphere surrounding the group shifted and a few fond smiles met his words. Sugita was observing him and he turned to her in question.

“The Inagawa-kai is a trap to try and bait Takaba-sama into a situation where they would be able to capture him. I don’t know where exactly Asami-sama is being held within Umeji’s headquarters but I do know the building and the surrounding layout. I hope that helps.”

“It’s far more than we have now,” Nakahara replied. “Just knowing the building, we can have surveillance set up to investigate the area to start with.”

“Alright,” Ueda said with sudden authority, “Let’s get planning.”

 

***

 

“Takaba-sama, you really need to stop stress cooking when you are supposed to be resting.”

Akihito looked up guiltily from where he hovered over the stovetop. He hadn’t gone quite so overboard this time but it was 8am and he still hadn’t slept. As soon as he lay down, all he could think about was that Asami was captured because of him and he couldn’t bear thinking about it. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t stop that train of thought. So he had quickly forgone sleep in favour of cooking his guard team, plus Sugita, breakfast. It was the least he could do, right?

“I couldn’t sleep,” he replied petulantly as Ueda strode into the kitchen with a fond shake of his head. Kamiya and Sugita hovered in the kitchen doorway, eyeing the piles of food. He plated up another bento and directed Ueda to help with some of the assembling.

“Do we need to get you more sleeping pills?”

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and didn’t answer the question. When he had looked in the mirror before he was surprised just how awful he looked. He had been washing his hands and happened to glance up to see deep black lines under his eyes, greasy hair in disarray, and he looked world weary. The kind of bone dead tiredness that you couldn’t sleep off in just one night, the kind that spoke of the lack of laughter and smiles, the kind that you see on the heartbroken.

Until Asami was back safe and sound, he was heartbroken. His other half was missing and possibly in pain or worse. His soulmate. He desperately longed to have him back, to be able to curl up in his arms and sleep with his head on his broad chest. When he slept now, it was like a knife through his heart every time he woke up to realise that his soulmate was still missing, that the warmth that surrounded him wasn’t from the other man. He missed waking up with a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and a nose pressed against his neck.

He missed Asami desperately.

Akihito took a deep calming breath as he suddenly fought off tears. He wasn’t a crier, dammit. Tears helped no one and it was a waste of his precious reserves of energy. No one said anything and he was glad that they helped him pack up the food in silence. He was pretty sure that if someone said anything right now, he would lose his battle to not cry.

His motions were bouncing wildly all over the place, most likely due to sleep deprivation. He swung wildly between pissed off at both Asami and Umeji, not feeling anything at all other than a vague numbness, and the edge of breaking down into hysterics. It was irritating to say the least but it made no difference knowing what was the cause of it.

“We’ll take these into Sion for the team but you need to stay here and rest,” Ueda’s voice was gentle yet firm. He really was like the big brother he never had. Akihito sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to change the man’s mind. “Have you eaten?”

He shook his head. “Not hungry.”

“We’ll bring you sushi for lunch,” he promised as he ushered Akihito into the lounge. A nest of blankets made up his temporary bed on the couch and he sat down on the edge. Kamiya came over to pass him a glass of water and another pill. So, they had come prepared for this. He knew they weren’t good to take all the time but hopefully soon he would be able to sleep normally in his lover’s arms.

As he curled up on the couch, the guards drawing the curtains then leaving him in peace, he wondered how those that lost their soulmate coped. The door clicked shut and he was left in silence. It felt oppressive. He could only hope that the sleeping pills kicked in quickly, he didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts for too long. They had planned Asami’s rescue late into the night. Everyone knew that the longer it was left, the higher the chance that he could be hurt or worse.

There were still so many unknowns though. Sugita had some ideas about where they might keep such a high-profile captive but didn’t know for certain. She had offered to go back under cover to get more information but Ueda had denied it. She had been away too long, she might have already raised suspicion, and they needed her advice readily available. They hoped that both Kirishima and Asami were being kept together or nearby as it would make it a much riskier mission if not.

The final details were still being put in place and the team were waiting on some field information before they could continue. As much as he wanted to be at Sion helping, there was nothing he more he could do right now, and certainly nothing in this state. He closed his eyes and settled further into the blankets. Sleep was mercifully quick to come.

 

***

 

“Thanks for breakfast, Takaba-sama.”

Murmurs of thanks and a few pats on the back greeted Akihito as he entered the control room. He flushed at the attention and nodded back as he was led to sit at one of the chairs pulled up around the planning table. A container of fancy gourmet sushi was placed in his lap by Oshiro who ruffled his hair like a kid before dancing away with a laugh when he swatted at his hand. He blinked down at the sushi and noted all his favourites. He still didn’t feel hungry, there was a coiling nauseous feeling in place of hunger, but he appreciated the thought. He glanced up to see everyone watching him expectantly and gave a small smile.

“Thank you.” He picked one of the rolls up and dutifully chewed and swallowed before everyone seemed satisfied. It really was like having a bunch of big brothers. Now that they trusted Akihito and now that everyone knew each other, they had all fallen into something of a family unit. They were still very professional, but the teasing and genuine caring came through as well. He gave back as good as he got though.

“We’ve got some preliminary field reports back from those tasked with surveying the area around Umeji’s headquarters.” A map appeared on the screens across the table as Ueda spoke and Akihito leaned forward to take it all in. “The building is well guarded and even though it is surrounded on all sides by other buildings, it has no easy access. The roof is well guarded as well. Our best bet to get inside is to break into the middle section where the security will be less and access the building via the others surrounding it. We will also need a team to take the ‘bait’ and investigate the Inagawa-kai as a distraction.”

Ueda glanced at Akihito and waited. It took him a moment to realise it was an invitation. Normally he would be the first to say he’d be the bait. He was always up for getting in there and getting his hands dirty, so to speak. That kind of thing was what he did when he was investigating various suspects for his journalism, after all. But not this time.

“I want to be part of the rescue mission,” Akihito said firmly. He was going to be there when they found Asami, for better or worse. He would be the one helping him from the building and giving him a good scolding for being stupid. He didn’t want to wait a single minute longer than necessary to see Asami again.

The only one that seemed surprised by his words and the team’s easy acceptance of his choice was Sugita. She was staying with a member of the team at all times and would be staying at Sion for the mission. Nakahara had assured him that it was nothing personal, just protocol in this situation because of her past affiliations. They had all promised to be respectful and as accommodating as possible but Sugita took it all in her stride. It seemed like she expected nothing less.

“Is that wise?” she asked, clearly concerned.

“Good luck trying to keep him away,” Ueda replied with a wry grin. “If Takaba-sama wants to do something, he’ll find a way to do it regardless of what we want. I’d rather not spare the man power just to keep him away.”

Akihito flushed at the words but he wasn’t wrong. He had led more than one chase across Tokyo because he wanted to be guard-less in the beginning.

“He is also very skilled at scaling buildings so we will most likely benefit from his expertise.” Ueda paused for a moment before continuing in more serious tone, “Besides, I understand. If Anita was missing I would be the first one to sign up to the rescue mission. You can’t just sit back when your soulmate is in trouble. Even if you aren’t necessarily the most suitable candidate for the mission.”

Sugita nodded, a soft, sad look in her eyes as she glanced over at Akihito. “I understand.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon refining the rescue mission and diversion plans. Not a single detail was left to chance where they could help it and they were updated as more information came in throughout the day.

Akihito would be hanging at the back of the rescue team, sticking just in front of the rear guard for the team that would be going down the building and trying to locate the basement levels. This was the most likely place that captives would be held. Another team would be going up through the higher levels of the building as well, just in case. They had arranged to have a medical team on standby a few buildings down and the Sion doctors at the private hospital had also been notified.

Ueda had been negotiating with one of the adjacent buildings owners for access to the building after hours, pulling a few strings in Asami’s name with apparently a liberal slathering of cash. It was an office building so everyone should be gone by the time they got there in the dead of night but the building manager was going to make sure to clear it out in case people stayed back to work overtime.

They were ready.

As ready as they would ever be, anyways.

The only problem now was that there were hours until they needed to assemble to start the mission. Which left Akihito with too much time to think and fret. He didn’t think the others would appreciate him pacing around the control room and he couldn’t distract himself by watching anything or playing on his phone. It hadn’t been successful in the past few days, and it certainly wasn’t going to calm his jitters now.

With a sigh, Akihito pulled out his phone and opened up a notepad. “What does everyone want for food?” It was a little late for dinner already but no one had eaten yet and they would be up for hours, may as well get some good food to keep their energy up.

“We can just get takeaways delivered here, you don’t need to stress yourself, Takaba-sama.” Akihito looked up at Oshiro, face completely blank and after a moment of awkward staring, the guards began to call out food suggestions.

“There’s a kitchen somewhere here, right? Glasses sometimes cooks for Asami.”

“Yeap, top floor,” Nakahara replied with a grin. “It’s Kirishima-san’s sacred place but I doubt he’d mind if you used it.”

“I’ll let you know when stuff is ready.” Akihito turned Sugita and Oshiro. “Would you mind helping me get groceries?”

“Whatever you need boss,” Oshiro replied with a laugh and waved the bewildered Sugita forward.

“This isn’t quite what I expected when I decided to come here,” Sugita said, breaking their silence as they rode down the elevator to the underground garage.

“The helping with groceries or the pleasant atmosphere?” Oshiro questioned cheekily.

“Both?” She seemed a little lost for words. “I knew that Sion was different. Asami-sama is different and he encourages a different atmosphere to other work places. But even with the crisis, you are all so relaxed yet still so determined and efficient. I’ve heard the terms ‘Sion family’ before but I never realised how accurate it was until I saw your team. It can be seen in other areas of the business but not to such an extent.”

“We can thank Takaba-sama for that.” Oshiro nodded at Akihito and smiled fondly. “I think it is mostly due to him that we are all able to be so close.”

Sugita turned to him, her eyes appraising him once again. “I think my past experiences with soulmates clouded my vision as to what you would be like. I knew Asami-sama and have great respect for the man but all I knew about you was that you were his soulmate. I misjudged you to the point that I think I might just owe you an apology. I’m only glad that I came, regardless of what I thought I should expect.”

Akihito was surprised to say the least. “What happened to make you think like that? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I have only personally met a few people who have met their soulmates, and I’ve never met mine. But when my father found his soulmate, he left myself and my mother without even a goodbye. He never tried to reach out to us and blocked all communication. It wasn’t until his funeral that I even met his soulmate. She didn’t even know I existed. A similar thing happened to my first partner in the police force. His wife left him for her soulmate. He was devastated. She at least didn’t completely cut ties and they share joint custody of their two kids but it’s supposed to be this wondrous thing, meeting the person perfect for you. All I’ve seen is it tearing families apart.”

“My uncle had the same thing,” Oshiro joined in as they headed towards one of the more modest looking vehicles in the garage. “He committed suicide after his husband left him for his soulmate. But my baby sister found her soulmate in high school and they are now married and looking into surrogacy to start a family. They are both women,” he explained after seeing the confusion of their faces. “I guess it just depends on the people. All of the Sion staff with soulmates have done well and there haven’t been any broken families or scandals.”

“Sion staff are another breed of people entirely,” Sugita retorted and Oshiro laughed.

“True. Most are married to their jobs so when someone actually comes along they are single so there’s no drama to be had. But we also have the example of Takaba-sama and Asami-sama to look up to.”

“I couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with someone, only to find your soulmate. I don’t know what I would have done,” Akihito mused out loud. “But they are given to you for a reason. You don’t know what’s going on under the surface in a person’s life. As an outsider looking in, you can’t really judge. For all that they are supposedly the perfect match for you, that doesn’t mean the other person is perfect. I mean, aren’t they just the best match from all the other people on the planet? That still doesn’t give you a pass to be a dick to the other people in your life though.”

“Kirishima-san once said that you saved Asami-sama,” Oshiro said curiously.

“Saved him? Maybe. He has been through a lot. He’s so calm and composed on the surface but underneath there is a lot of pain and scars. I couldn’t imagine going through what he has and being able to put a mask on each day and pretend that everything was fine. But it goes both ways, he’s saved me too. Just a little more literally.”

Akihito smiled fondly as he remembered Asami opening up to him about his past and when he spent so much time caring for him when he was injured. His resolve hardened and he looked up with grim determination.

“It’s my turn to save him this time and I’ll do it again and again, as many times as needed. He can’t get rid of me so easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	45. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Takaba to the rescue.

Akihito didn’t know if he had ever been as nervous as he was right now. Sion was pulling out all the stops to rescue Asami and Kirishima but it still involved a lot of time just waiting for everyone else to do their part. Most of Team Takaba and a number of Asami’s personal guards were gathered in the building next to Umeji’s headquarters. Two of Asami’s men were dangling off the side of the other building as they cut into the windows with some crazy tiny lasers. It was so quiet, he honestly couldn’t believe they were slicing through the glass so easily, they made it look like cheap plastic.

He watched through the window as the first section was removed effortlessly attached to two supporting suction cups. The last thing they wanted was for it to fall to the ground and shatter, alerting the building security to possible intruders. Shifting in place, he readjusted his gear again. They would be ziplining from a large open window to the other building once the cable was in place then the men cutting the windows would gather up their harnesses and make their way to the evacuation team. Three teams would then continue inside unimpeded by the bulky gear, although the bullet proof vests were still pretty bulky on their own.

One team would sweep the middle of the building aiming for where Sugita explained the control room should be, another would venture up the building to see if any intel could be gained and disable any security up there. Akihito’s team would be making their way down to the basement level to hopefully rescue Asami and Kirishima. If he had one more warning about staying back, he was going to tear his hair out. But… He glanced down at the small pistol sticking out of his shoulder holster. He had had a rough lesson on how to use it but he still hoped he wouldn’t have to.

For Asami though, he would. If it came to that.

It was one of Asami’s personal guns actually. Ueda had told him where to look and he had located a case of weapons in a hidden compartment in the secret room. It was a rather alarming find but he felt a little more confident going into this mission armed, especially because it was Asami’s. It gave him an extra sense of comfort, somehow. Only a few select members of Asami’s staff knew about the hidden stash in case of emergencies, Ueda being the only one currently at Sion.

Quiet commands rapped out and he realised the second piece of glass had been removed and the zipline installed while he was lost in thought. A hand squeezed his shoulder as Kamiya walked past to attach himself to the cable and enter the other building first. As each team member walked past they would pat his shoulder or ruffle his hair. He wasn’t sure if it was for his reassurance or them reminding themselves why they were there.

Perhaps both.

By the time it was his turn to cross into the other building, only three team members remained in the building with him. They had all done drills on this during the afternoon so it came to him almost automatically, his brain hadn’t had time to forget the actions yet as he clipped himself to the cable and moved to stand in the window. The cold night air buffeted at him gently and he looked down. How many floors up were they again? The street lights seemed so far away and made the distance between the buildings seem like a yawning abyss.

He paused, taking a deep breath, then kicked himself off. He wasn’t going to dither around while Asami was being held captive. The wind rushed in his ears and his heart leapt as adrenalin rushed through him. The harness under his thighs and around his waist kept him steady and secure. Oshiro met him at the other end and helped him through the cut window. He removed his harness without thought and placed it in the pile with the others. On any other night, he might have enjoyed the thrill of flying between buildings while everyone down below remained unaware.

The other two teams were quietly making their way out towards their respective goals when the last of his team flew through the window. The zipline was disconnected for their side and one of the evac team members hauled it up into the other building then closed the window with a small salute. He would be helping the two window cutters remove their gear then help to coordinate their escape.

Or provide back up if it all went to hell.

The plan had been hammered out down to the finest detail and each of the men accompanying him were the best of the best. Sion’s elite. If anyone was going to be able to pull this mission off without a hitch, it was them. Akihito was incredibly grateful that these guys were on their side. He honestly didn’t know what he would have done without them.

They began to move down to the lower floors of the building. He had pulled his pistol out and held it low as he had been taught. The head torches cast an eerie light about the building. It was so dark but for the odd flashes of their muted lights. They couldn’t be too bright, least they give themselves away. There was six to a team except for theirs and Akihito walked slowly behind the four men in front of him. Two more brought up the rear.

The trek was quiet but for the odd report of rooms being cleared buzzing in his earpiece. It felt like an agonising amount of time to go down a level, sweep the floor to confirm the all clear then head down one more to do it again. It was necessary but the time taken grated on Akihito. They didn’t know exactly where they were being held and they couldn’t afford to take a chance. Still, he itched to see his soulmate and make sure he was okay. His mind was buzzing with the adrenalin that wouldn’t leave him and his hands trembled around the warm metal in his grip.

He was the only one without a silencer, under the assumption that if Akihito was firing then their cover was well and truly blown, but it made him feel a little inadequate with his tiny gun. It was only slightly larger than the size of his hand. The others carried heavy duty things with long silencer barrels and it felt so surreal. Like something out of a movie. The movies never showed how much work went into a mission like this, nor could they convey the mass of feelings writhing inside.

Akihito quickly lost track of how many floors they cleared when the first report of hostiles came over the channel. Two down and the middle team where converging on the control room. They moved in strained silence until the report came that three more had been taken out and they were securing the security panels.

“All right, I’m plugged in. Give me a minute and I should be able to give you all more info.” Nakahara’s voice came over the line. He was back at the Sion control room with Sugita watching their progress on the map with their GPS tags and coordinating the teams. A small USB had been carried by the middle team to give him a way to try and hack into their systems.

“We are getting nothing but empty floors, would love some intel ASAP,” Ueda replied.

“Give me a moment,” was the distracted reply.

Akihito remembered what Nakahara had said when he asked what was on the USB. _“Hacking isn’t like in the movies. It would require hours of patience and monitoring but I’m going old school because we don’t have that kind of time. I’m brute forcing it with a program I modified that was used in an old mission. You know what a DDOS attack is? It’s kinda like that. Going to take them out then sneak in on the system restart.”_

“There’s a lot of monitors here but it’s hard to tell what floor everything is on, they use a code for the different areas,” Oshiro chipped in. “Wait! Here, I see them! Asami-sama and Kirishima-san.” Akihito’s heart stopped and it felt like his entire world tilted in that moment. They were here. “The camera is labelled as location B4. They are tied to chairs with some kind of medical drip stand next to them but otherwise they appear unharmed. Camera B5 looks like it’s just outside the door, at least two hostiles on screen.”

“B4, basement level?” Ueda muttered.

“Okay, I’m in. Bringing up the camera feeds on Sion’s end and tracing the camera locations,” Nakahara interrupted.

Akihito’s team reached the stairwell and headed down to the next level. How many more floors to go? It wasn’t one of the massive stairwells from the movies where you could see straight down the middle to know how many to go, each floor had a landing area before the staircases so the furthest they could see ahead was only one floor. If he was learning anything from this experience, it was that TV and movies really made things rather convenient. If only it could be as easy as for the hero’s in stories swooping in to save the day.

“My estimate based on the location readings would put B4 underground, well below the surface. I recommend going to the very bottom of the stairs and poking around. This looks like six or seven floors below but it’s possible it’s hidden from the rest of the building. It may have a different entrance. I’ll keep running scans on these files, see what I can find.”

Ueda lead the way while Nakahara conferred with the team at the top of the building. There were a few areas with cameras that seemed a little odd and they were going to investigate for anything of interest. Akihito found his heart rate spiking and he shook as they descended closer and closer to where his soulmate might be. He desperately needed to know if he was okay. It had only been four days since he had been taken but it felt like a lifetime.

“We’re at the bottom floor now,” Ueda reported while the others spread out, checking the area.

“Your GPS puts you at ground floor. I have a camera facing a door on the ground floor but I can’t pinpoint an exact location. It appears to require a security code to unlock. Their security is pretty tight, I’m having trouble accessing any files, you made need to blow it open.”

“Good a time as any to test those portable explosive strips,” Ueda replied with a menacing grin. The flashing of their lights cast deep shadows across his face and it made his smile seem almost demonic. Akihito shuddered at the look. They moved through room after room before they finally found the door and appeared on the security cam. “You got us access?”

“Nope.” Nakahara gave a frustrated sigh. “The security on their data system is pretty high-tech, not like what they used for the monitoring stations which is super basic. I’ll keep working on it but you’re going to have to blow it. I already turned off all the alarms available to this monitoring station but if you trip anything that’s accessed remotely, I won’t know.”

“Right everyone back,” Ueda ordered as one of the guards stepped up with something he pulled from his pouch. “Takaba-sama, back into the other room. Guns ready people, we don’t know what to expect but there are at least two armed guards down there. I want notification if anyone moves on the security feeds.”

“Roger that.”

Akihito let himself be ushered back into the previous room along with three others. Putting his hands to ears to block the bang, he waited, holding his breath. Even expecting it, he still jumped when the explosion went off. Everyone froze, waiting, straining to hear any movement.

“No movement from the two hostiles on screen. Asami-sama and Kirishima-san appear to be awake though, they have started talking. Asami-sama looks awfully relaxed all of a sudden.”

“He’s knows I’m here,” Akihito whispered, suddenly realising what was going on. “We must be close if he can tell. Sometimes I can feel roughly where he is and if it moves direction a lot in a short space of time then I know he’s close by, he must be able to do the same thing. Fuck, I wish I could feel it right now.”

He fought off frustrated tears as his emotions swirled. They were close, so close. He just desperately wanted to see him again, feel his skin against his own. To know he was real and make the past few days feel like nothing more than a bad dream. Teiji squeezed his shoulder in silent support.

“Don’t worry, Takaba-sama. We got this.”

He nodded and squared his shoulders even as he continued to fight off the urge to run down the stairs without thought. Waiting for the four to go in front and clear the landing area was the hardest thing he had ever done. They skipped the elevator and instead opted for the massive winding staircase. He put one measured step in front of the other as he made his own way down into the depths of the building. Faint music could be heard growing louder the further down he went.

“Hostiles ahead. I count three, maybe more. Not all the room is visible from here. It appears to be a staff room, they are sitting at a table playing cards.”

“Music would be why they didn’t hear us,” Ueda whispered. “They expect a call from the control room if anyone goes near the door, I bet. Their guns are all holstered so we have a chance to take them out before they can respond. Teiji swap out, I want you up front.” The man moved out from behind Akihito and swapped with one of the others out of his line of sight. Akihito stayed perched on the stairs, waiting. “We go in take out all hostiles and clear the room. Expect more. Hit them hard and fast.”

Agreement whispered out down his earpiece and he was left waiting with his heart in his throat as others moved forward to put their lives on the line for him. He didn’t know how Asami could bare the weight of that, he honestly didn’t know how he would handle the guilt if of these men died during this mission tonight. But they were so close now, so hopefully the worst would never come into play. They also had the bullet proof vests.

Muted shots rang out followed by dull thuds. He held his breath in the silence then jumped as someone yelled out only to be cut off by a strangled gurgle.

“Fourth hostile down, proceeding to sweep the room.”

“Watch out, the two from the B5 camera are moving to investigate the noise,” Nakahara cautioned over their channel. “They have drawn weapons.”

The sound of a door then more gunfire and yelling. It was quickly silenced. The quiet was suddenly heavy and the two men standing with him looked grim. His hands still trembled around the weapon in his grip and his heart was pounding. People were now dead in the other room. It tore at him but fuck, they had captured Asami. He couldn’t let them steal his soulmate away.

Whatever it took. That’s what he had told the team. Too late for regrets now.

“Room is clear, moving forward.”

Akihito took that as clearance to descend the last of the stairs. He paused at one of the guard’s signals and they waited until the next room was cleared before hurrying through, past the bodies of the guards. He hadn’t thought about that but was grateful for the consideration. He kept his gaze averted from the limp forms and the blood splattered walls.

“You’re on B5 camera,” Nakahara’s voice was tight and Akihito ran forward, uncaring now.

He just needed to see Asami.

Ueda forced him back as another explosive strip was adhered to the locked door. He used his bulk to bar him from rushing forward but also to shield him from the light and sound. Only once it had blown did he move. Two people moved in first, weapons drawn, but Akihito was hot on their heels, hands steady for the first time that evening. The heightened adrenalin rushing through him saw to that.

“Target’s confirmed. We have them.”

There he was. Dirty, ragged, but grinning like the smug bastard he was. All the feelings of anger, desperation, and loss came rushing forward. Akihito stalked forward, each step sounding loud in his ears as the anger built. Everything was coming pouring out and it funnelling into a rage. Umeji wasn’t here to take his anger out on and all that was left was white hot rage.

“You!” Akihito hissed as he reached his soulmate while another moved around to cut him free. “I believe you have something to say to me along with an apology for being so busy protecting me that you didn’t protect yourself!”

Silence descended the room and from the corner of his eye he could see Ueda regarding him with surprise. Clearly this was not the reaction anyone expected upon being reunited with his soulmate.

A deep baritone laugh met his words. Asami laughed and laughed. Akihito reached out to cup his face in his hands as his drunk in the sound he wasn’t sure he would ever hear again. Once the laughter subsided, Asami leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together, golden eyes swirling with untold emotion. Akihito’s breath caught as his chest constricted. Their chests lit up and the light began to beat in time, one shared heartbeat between soulmates. The proof of their bond.

“Aishiteru, Akihito.”

“You fucking bastard,” Akihito whispered as his anger collapsed and tears streaked down his face at the words and the proof of the feelings behind them. “That’s cheating.”


	46. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe, for now.

Their extraction from Umeji’s office building had been uneventful. His headquarters were rumoured to be offshore, leaving that one building as his main foothold in Tokyo. Asami was certain the only reason he was so lightly guarded was because Umeji thought there was no ties back to him. He didn’t count on Sugita being a mole and overhearing two of his guards running their mouths.

Luck. There was too much luck involved in his rescue for his liking.

Unsurprisingly, Umeji hadn’t been in the building went they had undertaken their mission so he was still at large for now. Asami was keen to get his hands on him and get him back for the painful bullet extraction then the searing of his wounds. He would be left with ugly scorch marks where they cauterised the bullet wounds even once they heal.

The only problem now was that they had much larger targets on all their backs. Akihito was still the biggest target, even more since the rescue, but Asami also. By having his prime flesh escape, Umeji would lose face with the underworld. They would also never take him by surprise again. He was a mad dog that needed to be put down but it would be no easy feat.

That was thought for another time, however.

Asami had been proud of how well his soulmate had done since his capture. Going off his pale, withdrawn face and the dark bags under his eyes, he hadn’t been sleeping well but he was calm and steady during their escape. There was only a few tears on finding them then he was all down to business. Asami couldn’t help but laugh when Akihito came storming in all fiery eyed and demanding his confession and apology just like he had envisioned.

Perfect.

He was perfect.

Akihito had held on right until they reached the hospital and the doctors had tried to take Asami away for assessment. Then he broke down and refused to leave. Thankfully Asami’s private doctor took it all in his stride and let them stay together. If he was being honest, he didn’t exactly feel like being away from Akihito for a second longer either. They doctors weren’t particularly happy with their current arrangement but had yet to say anything. Not all wounds were physical, after all.

He had finally awoken after a long sleep. Akihito was exactly where he had left him, stretched out on top on him. His face was buried into his shoulder and neck on the non-wounded side with his body pressed against him until his legs straddled his waist, trying to avoid the wound on his thigh. If he moved, it would no doubt jostle the wounds but Akihito was dead to the world and hadn’t moved at all once he had passed out from sheer exhaustion. Almost as soon as he had carefully maneuvered himself in place at Asami’s urging, he was out. He stayed awake just long enough to make sure his lover was comfortable.

Having his soulmate close after what he learned was four endless days was better than any drug. Fuck, he missed him. The knowledge of his location had been a comforting presence at the beginning but had soon fanned his longing and made their separation worse. The more time that dragged out, the less chance of their rescue. That knowledge pained him.

Until he had noticed the rapid movement of his location. Across and back above him. That’s when he realised they were sweeping the building and had asked if Kirishima was ready to be out of that hell hole. He had never been prouder to see his soulmate come stalking in, his own gun in his hands. The picture of his burning eyes and confident stride would be a treasured memory. He had not only helped coordinate his rescue but had put his life on the line to come into enemy territory just for him.

Asami once again felt undeserving of such an extraordinary soulmate but he would go through hell and back before he let anything happen to him. Nor would he ever let him go. Not now, not ever.

Akihito stirred and he brought his good hand up to stroke through his hair. Using his left hand brought spasms of pain from the marred flesh on his shoulder but his right hand was fine. He was very lucky it wasn’t the other way around. He remembered Akihito saying the same thing after having his left arm in a cast for six weeks. At least he could still feed himself. Although, he would be tempted to let his little soulmate take over that duty if he wanted to. Kirishima wasn’t the only mother hen.

The hospital room was quiet and dark, he wondered if it was actually night or if it was darkened just for their benefit. Kirishima was located in the bed across from them, although their curtains were drawn at the moment, while Suoh was to his left. It was a somewhat bittersweet reunion of good friends; a bar would have been better than the hospital.

Still, it was a relief to know that Suoh had made it through.

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito, drawing a breathy sigh from his sleeping lover as he held him tightly. There was so much to think about and do but not right now. He was just going to enjoy this closeness for a while longer. He didn’t care that his body was demanding food and water, didn’t care that the weight on his chest was constricting. All that mattered was having Akihito here with him again, held tight in his arms.

 

***

 

“I brought bentos!” Anita bustled into the hospital room with large containers of food in her arms. Ueda followed behind with more and Sugita accompanied them.

Akihito shifted against him but it was telling that he didn’t move even at the mention of good food. Asami was sitting up in bed now, the mattress angled to support him and his soulmate was still firmly attached to his front. The curtains had been drawn back so that he could see and talk with the other two. It had been a quiet morning.

Kirishima was reading, Suoh talked quietly with Mae, his soulmate, who was visiting while Asami half watched the news on the small TV at the end of the bed. Barring an interruption for food and the odd nurse visit, they were left to rest. Asami didn’t have his phone or he might have checked up on a few reports to give him something to do in between napping.

Anita fussed about, pulling out their removable tables and distributing the containers accordingly. She had even brought a bento for Akihito and Mae. Ueda watched with a soft smile and dutifully helped rearrange the room. It was nice to see how close they had become in the short span of time they had known each other. Soft touches and traded smiles were common and Asami was glad that his old friend had been able to find such happiness. Her past held just as much pain as his own.

“You both need to eat as well,” Anita scolded gently as she opened the two containers she set on their rolling table. She pulled it over the bed and smiled down at them.

“While you were eating, I thought I’d give you a brief report as well,” Ueda chipped in and pulled up a chair. “I figured neither of you would cooperate to resting for long if you were left in the dark.” He shot a look at Kirishima as well who frowned back. “But after that, you are staying here until the doc says otherwise. I’ve already had words with the guys on security for your room.”

“We won’t be here long,” Asami said dismissively then grunted as Akihito jabbed him sharply in the ribs. The blonde finally moved back just enough to look at him with a glare in place. He honestly was beginning to wonder if he was actually still asleep, he still hadn’t moved until then.

“You need to rest,” Akihito said flatly. There was no room for negotiation in his tone.

“We aren’t as badly injured as you were, we won’t be needing to stay so long,” he pointed out.

Akihito’s expression turned mulish as he continued to scowl at him. “You aren’t leaving until you’re allowed. Don’t even think that you’ll get out early because you won’t rest once you are home.”

That was true. Already he itched to know what Ueda was reporting on, to know what had happened to his business while he was away. But he could check reports while he was ‘resting’. Or more likely, cuddling with his very clingy soulmate.  

“You aren’t getting a new phone or your laptop until you are allowed home,” he continued and Asami blinked at his lover in shock.

“You can’t-”

“I already organised it.”

“When?”

“He messaged me and I put it into action,” Ueda replied smugly. “None of you are allowed to work until you are given the all clear. If you try to borrow Takaba-sama’s phone to access anything, you’ll find it’s all blocked. Even email. Nakahara programmed a special profile so that he can access his phone as normal but no one else can add anything. Mae’s as well.”

Asami narrowed his eyes at his lover but his gaze didn’t waver, he wasn’t backing down. His glare didn’t effect Ueda either who just raised an eyebrow in silent cocky attitude. Logically, he knew that it would be only for a few days but he was certain that he was going to be bored out of his mind very quickly. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t at least check his work email during the day, even if he wasn’t working as such.

“You don’t need to go that far, we can still rest even if we have access to look at work related things,” Kirishima protested.

“Technically true,” Ueda agreed, “but you are both workaholics and would end up spending hours of your designated rest time working. Stress is bad for recovery and we all want you to speedily recover.”

“It’s more stressful not knowing what’s going on!”

“You both put very solid emergency plans in place with very talented people supporting Sion during your temporary absence, do you have that little faith in your staff?”

There was silence as neither Asami nor Kirishima could refute that.

“Now that’s settled, I expect you all to eat up!” Anita said, taking over once again.

Akihito grumbled as he detached himself from Asami’s hold and moved to curl up on the bed beside him instead, giving them room to eat. While he started slowly, Akihito was soon digging into the food making happy little sounds of pleasure as he ate. Asami ate more slowly, savouring the taste. Not that the hospital food was bad, but you still couldn’t beat a bento made by a highly-acclaimed chef.

“For the current state of affairs,” Ueda said, starting his report, “while we were able to successfully rescue both yourself and Kirishima-san, we were not able to obtain any more information from the raid. Nakahara was unable to hack into their security systems beyond accessing their cameras and alarms. He was also unable to wipe the recorded video’s so it will provide the enemy information about who conducted the raid. We suspect that while Takaba-sama remains the priority target for Umeji, yourself, Kirishima-san, Sugita, and any one recognised from the raid will become targets.”

Asami nodded. “We’ve caused him losses now, men and also reputation. He’ll have to retaliate.”

“We’ve increased security around everyone with more people on any given shift. All the guards live in either of the two Sion houses so they should be safe enough there with some additional security changes, however Sugita’s apartment is outside of that.”

“We’ll relocate you into the guard apartment building,” Asami said, addressing Sugita who sat next to Ueda. “Sion will pay for the rent of both locations until you are safe to move back home.”

“Thank you, but you don’t need to go that far!” she immediately interjected. “I’m not particularly attached to my apartment, I’m happy to move. There’s no point paying for the upkeep of two properties and I live alone. I can also pay my own rent.”

“You are in danger because you gave information that was instrumental to our rescue, it’s the least I can offer.”

“I believe she has another request…” Ueda prompted as she didn’t initially reply. She seemed a little lost for words.

“Ah, yes.” Sugita gave her head a small shake and sat up straighter in her chair, face set in determination. “I would like to take you up on that job offer, if it is still available.”

“Of course,” Asami said, lips curving into a satisfied smile. Here was one that he knew he would never have to doubt the loyalty of. A perfect addition to a certain team. “Although I will be changing the position I originally had in mind.” He turned to look at Ueda. “She’s yours.”

“Huh?”

“Welcome to Team Takaba!” Ueda said with a grin as he clapped her on the back.

“What? A guard? But I’m not-”

“Don’t worry, you’ll fit right in!” Ueda interrupted.

“A strong female to keep all those boys in check, that’s just what’s needed! I’ll make you all a treat to celebrate your new position! It’s a very prestigious team!” Anita exclaimed. “I would know,” she added with a wink.

“I’ll get Komi-san to draw you up a contract and we’ll run through the details later, okay?” Ueda waited until Sugita nodded looking bewildered before turning around to Kirishima. “Speaking of Komi-san, you really don’t need to worry, your assistant is doing great.”

“Of course she is,” he muttered, his pained look betraying his worry. “I trained her.”

Suoh, who had been quietly eating the entire time, chuckled. “It wasn’t that long ago that you were bragging about great she was and how you could always count on her to get things done without you even asking.”

“That’s different.”

“Uh huh. She’s probably enjoying being able to do all the work without having the biggest micromanager breathing down her neck every five minutes.”

Asami had to chuckle at that. It was true, Kirishima was excellent at what he did but he could be a little overbearing at times. He wasn’t sure there was a single person in their section of the office that hadn’t been subject to the man’s micromanaging. It was just that for his line of work, the efficiency and attention to detail served him well even with that annoying cost.

“That aside,” Kirishima said hurriedly, obviously trying to change the subject, “what on earth are going to do while we are here? I can assure you I won’t be sleeping for twenty-four hours.”

“I can bring a book or a maybe a puzzle book?” Ueda replied and they all laughed at the horrified look on Kirishima’s face. “Nakahara is profiling up some tablets, I’ll bring them in later once they are ready.”

Asami didn’t particularly care as long as Akihito was here with him but he would have to return home at some point without him. He had barely finished up his food when his lover was climbing into his lap again and Anita helped rearrange the blankets so that they could be more comfortable. Akihito was never so clingy but after what he must have been through the last few days, he couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t been able to let him go for over a week in the hospital, climbing into bed with him every time he visited.

And Akihito had only been missing for an hour.

He honestly didn’t know how he could hold it together for four whole days while not knowing if he was hurt or being tortured. He had to admire his soulmate’s strength of will.

They would take it quietly for now but later, he would take great pleasure in hunting Umeji and putting him down like the dog he was for threatening Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	47. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is bored and guess who gets the short end of the stick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into the swing of writing again, woo!
> 
> Also, I started posting a sci-fi M/M original called [Walking Among Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10870809/chapters/24148560) if anyone is interested in checking it out.

“Takaba!” Kirishima’s desperate greeting gave him pause as he entered the hospital room.

Asami was grinning as though he was having a little too much fun and even Suoh seemed amused. Akihito cast a wary look between them all as he slowly made his way to his lover’s bedside. Asami had been causing all sorts of trouble while he was confined to his bed, he got bored easily and didn’t handle it well. He looked far from bored right now, however.

“Please give him something to do, anything to stop him from harassing both myself and the staff.”

“Come now, Kei,” Asami said, voice thick with his amusement and a sadistic twinkle in his eye. “I am merely providing you options. What’s the harm in that?”

“What’s the harm? I doubt they get paid enough to have to deal with your suggestive comments.”

“I did nothing of the sort. I was merely pointing out some obviously excellent traits.”

“Why did we have to be placed in the same room? I would have preferred my own,” Kirishima muttered looking beyond fed up.

“I’m paying for it, you aren’t moving.”

“I have my own hospital cover,” he shot back.

“And why inflate your premiums by using it when I have us covered?”

Akihito looked to Suoh for a little help with what the hell was going on but he just grinned back, not joining in on the banter but clearly enjoying whatever had Kirishima so desperate. A male nurse walked in and their reactions had Akihito even more confused. Asami’s grin widened and Kirishima groaned, flopping back against the bed in an almost childish manner. He had never seen the man look so ruffled.

He approached Asami at his beckoning and curled up on the bed next to him. He ended up almost in his lap by the time they were both comfortable but he didn’t care as long as they were close. Even though the immediate threat was gone, he couldn’t shake the constant need to reassure himself that his soulmate really was here and okay.

“We are trying to get Kei a date,” Asami explained once Akihito was settled. “We thought someone to mother our resident mother hen would be good, and who better than a nurse? I imagine they also know all about work commitments and dedicating yourself to your job with long hours as well.”

The nurse in question was quietly talking to Suoh and his face was a little flushed but he didn’t otherwise react to the conversation. He couldn’t be sure, but Akihito felt that maybe the poor nurse had heard this all before.

“You’re too old to be playing such childish games, Ryuichi,” Kirishima scolded from his bed, “and I do not have time to have another person requiring my attention. Between yourself and Miyuki, I have enough on my plate.”

“Your daughter would agree with me,” Asami countered. “You call Sion your family, and while that’s true, there’s always room for more.”

“With you and Takaba causing as much trouble as you do? With Miyuki going through her teenaged rebellious phase? There isn’t room for more. I’m juggling enough. I thought you wanted to reduce my stress?”

“What’s better for stress relief than a date?”

“Anything,” Kirishima deadpanned back but Asami ignored him, turning back to Akihito.

“Kei has dated both men and women in the past, so we have lots of options. Nor is he holding out for his soulmate. So after careful consideration, our most likely candidate is this fine specimen.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the male nurse currently attending to Suoh. “He has a nice ass, very round.”

“It is a nice ass,” Akihito agreed, eyeing the nurse as he tried to hide his own grin.

“You aren’t helping! And you can’t just choose someone based on their physical appearance,” Kirishima interjected.

“Why not? Isn’t that how most of the world judge potential mates for the very first time?” Asami questioned.

“Well, I don’t sleep with people on the first date, unlike some.” He glared at his old friend. “What kind of example is that for my daughter? Personality is far more important to me, anyway.”

“There is nothing wrong with two, or more,” he added after a thoughtful pause, “consenting adults partaking in mutual pleasure upon meeting. Or not. I was aiming for a date, it would be up to you what you did. Go for coffee if you insist on being a prude.”

Kirishima’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “He’s too young anyway.”

“Like age matters,” Asami dismissed the protest out of hand. “It can’t be any worse than myself and Akihito.”

“You’re soulmates, it’s different.”

“I think because they are soulmates that it proves that love isn’t held back by such boundaries,” Suoh pipped up for the first time.

Kirishima scowled and grabbed a remote sitting beside his bed. Pressing a button, a curtain surrounded his bed, blocking him from view. Asami laughed at his friend’s actions.

“He did that earlier too, but he can still hear us. He only opened the curtain before to interject on my observations.”

“You shouldn’t be so mean to your friends,” Akihito said with a laugh. “Although my friends used to do the same to me.”

“See, a sign of friendship,” Asami teased. Akihito smiled back as he leant against his soulmate. It was nice seeing him so relaxed, he wasn’t usually like this unless they were at home.

The nurse left Suoh’s side and quietly poked his head around Kirishima’s curtain before going in and Asami took the opportunity to use his own remote to close their curtains.

“Now,” Asami whispered huskily as the hand around Akihito’s waist started moving lower, “I think there is something much more interesting we could be doing.”

“Here?!” Akihito hissed back, horrified. “We’re in a hospital! Your friends are on the other side of the curtains, they’ll be able to hear everything! And what if someone comes in? You’re injured as well!”

Asami hummed as he began to nibble along Akihito’s jaw. He tried to wiggled away but he didn’t want to jostle his lover’s wounds and the man had no qualms about using that to his advantage. His hand slipped below the waistband of his briefs to squeeze at his flesh and he flushed at the sudden coursing of arousal through his veins. It had been a while since they had last done it but now really wasn’t the time.

Try tell that to his body though.

His lover pulled him closer against him and captured his hand to press it against the bulge in the sheets. Akihito gasped at the straining hardness and Asami bit back a low groan at the contact.

“We shouldn’t do it here,” he whispered even as he didn’t remove his hand. “And you’re still hurt!”

“It’s fine, we can work around it.”

“But it’s messy and noisy!”

Asami scraped his teeth across Akihito’s throat and he threw his head back automatically to give him more access.

“There are things we can do to get around that,” was the amused response.

He thought for a moment before finally realising what he was suggesting.

“You want me to blow you? Here?!” Akihito hissed as he tried to ignore the heat coiling in his belly. Damn, Asami could get him going far, far too quickly. Curse the man.

“If you’re offering…” Akihito snorted at the smug tone. It was clear where he was leading this. “Please, baby. I missed you.”

His breath hitched in his throat at the whispered words and the neediness that underlined them. The bastard was totally playing him but damn, it was working.

“Are you trying to seduce me into blowing you?”

“Is it working?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Akihito grumbled. “Since when do you talk like that? Actually, since when do you call me that?”

“Quite a few times actually,” Asami whispered back, his words blowing cold air over his sensitive neck causing shudders to wrack through him. “You didn’t protest so I thought I’d keep using it.”

“What? When?”

“Every video call since I’ve been away.”

“Really?!” Akihito exclaimed before flushing and lowering his voice again. “That doesn’t count because we were… you know.”

“I can go back to calling you kitten if you’d like?”

“That’s worse,” he deadpanned.

“My cute little kitten.” Asami hummed before pulling back to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, bucking up impatiently against the hand still resting on the blankets against his hard length. He grunted in pain at the movement and Akihito pulled back to scowl at him.

“See, you’re still hurt! Don’t strain yourself!”

“And that’s why you should take care of it,” Asami replied with a wicked smirk and the blonde could immediately see he’d been had.

“You sneaky bastard-”

Akihito was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and he looked up to see the male nurse from before poking his head around the curtains.

“Am I interrupting? I can come back a little later if you’d like some privacy?”

“No, no!” Akihito exclaimed snatching his hand away from Asami’s crotch, aghast that they’d been caught. “Please come in! Someone,” he glared at his lover as he spoke, “is being entirely inappropriate.”

Asami sighed and Akihito swore he pouted for a moment but he didn’t let him go.

“It’s fine,” the nurse said with a laugh as he entered the faux room and started checking over the clipboard at the end of the bed. “I was going to make a joke about letting the patients rest but I can see it’s not you causing trouble!”

Akihito blushed at the remark and tried to get some distance between them but his soulmate was latched on like some petulant child.

“And you call me needy,” he muttered to Asami who huffed a little. “Oh!” He turned to look at the nurse. “And please tell them to stop if you don’t like the comments too. I know you’re working hard and you don’t need to put up with it.”

The young man laughed, a slight flush building on his cheeks. “I don’t mind a couple of very handsome men complimenting one of my best features. There’s certainly much worse things that patients could be doing. It’s not like he was being vulgar or trying to grab me and his friend is pretty cute when he’s flustered.”

Asami chuckled softly before answering a few questions about how he feeling. He finally let Akihito go so the dressings on his wounds could be changed and sat obediently while the nurse fussed over him.

“Okay, that’s all for now. If you like, I could tell the others to give you two a little privacy for a while?” Akihito flushed as Asami agreed but the young nurses smile was soft and sweet, not judging at all. “I know you are soulmates but try not to be _too_ naughty, everyone can hear everything through these curtains.”

He left with a cheeky wink and made sure the curtains were firmly hiding them from view.

“Ugh, that’s so embarrassing!” Akihito groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “This is all your fault.” Asami didn’t respond as he pulled the younger man closer again, apparently eager on resuming their earlier activities. “And as fun as it is to tease Kirishima-san, you really shouldn’t comment on the staff like that. They are trying to work and they might not like it.”

“Unlike some, I am an excellent judge of character,” Asami replied. “Now, where were we?”

“Don’t start this again, you should be resting!”

“As if I could rest like this,” Asami replied as he drew Akihito’s hand back down but this time he moved it under the covers. Their hands met hot flesh and Akihito bit back a small gasp. His lover’s eyes were dark with desire and he leaned forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Almost automatically, Akihito’s fingers curled around the throbbing length. The catch in Asami’s breath and the way he kissed him all the more passionately only spurred him on. It reminded Akihito just how long it had been since they could touch each other like this. Heat coiled in his belly and his own cock began to harden in response.

Asami let go of Akihito’s hand to let his own arm rest at his side but his other arm moved up so that he could run his fingers through his hair. Akihito signed softly at the caress before the fingers tugged slightly, clearly demanding. He moved back to frown at his lover but fuck, he wanted to feel him in his mouth.

It felt like it had been forever.

After making sure that Asami wasn’t straining the wound on his shoulder or his thigh, Akihito carefully pulled back the covers to reveal the pulsing appendage. He licked his lips at the sight before leaning over his lover’s lap a little awkwardly. Not that Asami seemed to care, judging from the insistent way he was gently pushing at his head.

Akihito poked his tongue out and lapped at the small beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip and grinned to himself at the way Asami twitched. He had spent a lot of time practising this and he was rather proud of his ability to make his partner quickly come undone with his masterful technique. But seeing as he had been a bit of a demanding jerk, he was going to spend some time just teasing him.

Let’s see how well he held back his moans under his administrations.

Slowly, mindful of his own need to be quiet, Akihito ran his tongue over the cock held loosely in his hands until it was nice and sloppy. He wouldn’t be able to deep throat him at this angle without choking at least once so Asami would just have to settle for a hand/mouth combo.

He tightened his grip but didn’t moved his hand as he sucked at the head like it was the tastiest lollipop in the whole world and grinned as the hand in his hair reflexively tightened. It was hard to hold back his own moan, getting his hair pulled while giving head just turned him on even more, but he was determined to see this through. He wasn’t about to make this easy.

Asami’s breath rushed out harshly as Akihito scraped his teeth gently over the large cock and he fought down a smug grin. It felt like a competition. Who could be the quietist? Would they get caught? Whose fault would it be?

It felt like payback for when Asami got caught taking those selfies but Akihito took the rap for it. He took his time carefully teasing his lover, careful not to slurp too loudly. He would tease until he could feel the frustration through the grip on his hair before moving to suck the cock into his mouth. Akihito focused on pleasuring his lover right up until he could start to feel him tensing up then back off to tease some more.

Asami’s breathing was ragged above his and he snuck a peek up at him. Golden eyes were blown almost completely black and his chest was heaving. The look of raw desire sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin but the look on his lovers face also promised retribution.

He was looking forward to that unspoken promise more than he’d be willing to admit out loud right now.

Akihito turned his attention back to the throbbing cock in his hands but he found his patience gone. His own arousal was causing him discomfort and he was certainly not quiet enough to let it be taken care of here. It was flatteringly short work to finish Asami off and the man came down his throat with a heavy exhale of breath, hand fisting in his hair.

Swallowing around his lover’s length, Akihito waited until it was softening in his mouth before pulling away and moving up to lock Asami in an open-mouthed kiss. The man groaned at the taste of himself on his tongue and the blonde pulled back with a triumphant smirk.

“I win,” he whispered, his grin widening at the narrowing of the other’s eyes.

Akihito took a moment to marvel in just how dishevelled his lover looked before the man’s breathing had calmed enough for him to speak.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Asami drawled lowly in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
